O Teatro
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Quando mentir parece ser a única coisa capaz de lhe manter vivo, atuar acaba se tornando uma coisa fácil... e assim eles viviam: como se estivessem num grande palco. E sabiam bem que aquele deveria ser o ato final. PÓS DH. COMPLETA.
1. O Ato Final

_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

**-.-**

**O TEATRO**

_Gabrielle Briant_

_-.-_

_"Acreditar em nossa própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade." _

_**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**_

**-.-**

**I**

**O ATO FINAL**

Talvez os gritos de alegria pudessem ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância... Talvez o alívio daquele povo pudesse ser sentido por todo e qualquer ser do universo, sendo ele mágico ou não. Mas o fato é que, naquele início de manhã do segundo dia de maio do ano de 1998, os primeiros raios solares pareciam iluminar a alma de cada uma daquelas pessoas que, na madrugada anterior, presenciaram a batalha que definiu o destino da sociedade bruxa.

Voldemort estava morto – e daquela vez era definitivo. O mal fora derrotado... e, aparentemente, todos tinham que agradecer a Harry Potter, o grande herói. O menino que sobreviveu agora era o menino que salvara o mundo... o menino que enfrentou o mal com uma coragem inimaginável e que para sempre seria lembrado pelo seu sucesso...

Mas a alegria não reinava absoluta naquela manhã... Em meio aos vivas e aos copos erguidos em sua homenagem, Harry Potter também observava com pesar que, nos cantos escuros e escondidos do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, famílias e amigos empilhavam os seus mortos e, chorando baixinho, velavam-nos.

Os seus olhos lentamente vagaram para a porta que levava ao salão de entrada da escola. Lá, ajoelhados e chorosos estavam os Weasley, velando o seu filho e o casal Remo e Nymphadora Lupin. O garoto suspirou, e teria se encaminhado para dar palavras de apoio à família, não fosse por uma figura que passou como um raio pela porta ao lado dos Weasley ganhou imediatamente a sua atenção.

Era uma mulher. Seu rosto fino era pálido como uma vela, destacando-se nele as grandes olheiras escuras, e emoldurado por longos e desgrenhados cabelos muito loiros. Ela vestia uma camisola de seda branca... talvez pela batalha, estava rasgada em alguns pontos e respingada de sangue... sangue que despontara provavelmente de um ferimento em sua cabeça.

Confusa, ela olhava de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse alguém. Uma ruga de preocupação formava-se em sua testa e ela mordia fortemente o lábio inferior enquanto vasculhava com os seus olhos acinzentados o salão.

Diferentemente da esmagadora maioria das pessoas que estavam no local, Harry tinha certeza que jamais vira aquela mulher antes. No entanto, o seu rosto lhe era familiar: ela lembrava assustadoramente as feições de Draco Malfoy; talvez fosse a sua tia. Mas o que poderia estar fazendo ali, sozinha e trajando uma roupa de dormir?...

Os seus devaneios foram interrompidos logo que ele sentiu a sua mão ser enlaçada por outra mão. Era Gina Weasley que, carinhosamente, aproximava-se.

- Ela é a esposa de Snape.

Harry franziu a testa e, confuso, olhou para a namorada.

- _Esposa_? Você tem certeza?

- Sim... Ela esteve aqui durante todo o ano letivo. Eles passavam a imagem de casal feliz, sabe? Ela se sentava ao lado dele à mesa e o defendia o tempo inteiro!... ainda assim, algumas pessoas confiavam nela. Ela estava do nosso lado, eu acho.

- Snape era apaixonado por minha mãe, Gina.

- Eu sei... Mas parecia ser dar bem com ela, também.

Harry virou o rosto para fitar novamente a mulher, mas ela não estava mais parada à porta. Ao contrário, vinha em sua direção, olhando diretamente para ele. Quando conseguiu driblar a multidão, mirou Harry com os seus olhos acinzentados e pousou as suas mãos alvas e frias sobre as dele.

Os lábios finos e rosados tremeram um pouco antes das palavras saírem, ligeiramente tremidas.

- Você sobreviveu... – Ela deu um meio-sorriso, antes de fazer a pergunta que tão claramente temia. – Onde ele está?

Harry baixou levemente os seus olhos, incapaz de ver a expressão da mulher quando desse a notícia... sentiu as suas entranhas se revirarem à mera lembrança do que ocorrera com o seu ex-professor.

- Ele se foi... eu sinto muito.

Pelo canto do seu olho, ele viu a mulher respirar fundo. Em seu braço esquerdo, notou uma Marca Negra que aos poucos desaparecia.

- Você o viu antes de--?

- Eu vi acontecer.

Ela assentiu lentamente. Harry atreveu-se a olhá-la; os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e o vinco em sua testa aumentava.

- Onde... onde ele está agora?

O garoto engoliu seco antes de responder:

- Na Casa do Grito.

Mais uma vez, a viúva assentiu lentamente e começou a se encaminhar para o salão de entrada de Hogwarts. Ele limitou-se a observá-la por um tempo até que teve uma idéia; ele teve a idéia de fazer alguma coisa pelo seu antigo professor, desde que Snape o ajudara tanto em segredo e ele jamais fizera nada pelo homem. Com os passos largos, o garoto começou a seguir a mulher, com o intuito de guiá-la para onde o corpo estava.

Quando a alcançou, ela já descia as escadas do salão de entrada e vislumbrava os jardins. Harry pôs a mão no ombro dela, parando-a.

- Espere! Eu posso te levar lá. Eu posso ajudar.

Ao longe, Minerva McGonagall e Kingsley Shacklebolt, que tentavam apagar dos jardins as terríveis marcas do combate, começaram a observar a cena.

A viúva não se virou para encarar Harry. Apenas parou a sua caminhada por um momento, virou levemente o seu rosto e deixou um breve e amargo sorriso tomar conta dos seus lábios.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter, mas acho que você já fez demais por hoje... no mais, eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha...

Ela, então, fechou os olhos, deixou uma lágrima cair, e retomou a sua caminhada. Harry observou o seu andar fantasmagórico até que ela finalmente chegou ao Salgueiro Lutador. Logo mostrou saber usar aquela passagem secreta. O jovem apenas suspirou e virou-se para voltar aos seus amigos... mas foi impedido pela aproximação da professora e do auror.

Kingsley tinha o seu olhar fixo na entrada da Casa do Grito quando falou:

- O que a mulher de Snape está fazendo?

Harry suspirou antes de responder.

- Acho que ela quer se despedir. Eu disse onde estava o corpo.

- Sim... – McGonagall disse lentamente num tom resignado e levantando os óculos para enxugar um pouco de sangue, um pouco de suor e um pouco de lágrima. – Pobre mulher... Era fácil ver como amava o marido. Pelo que você viu, no entanto, jamais foi amada.

- Ela era um Comensal da Morte – Harry comentou displicentemente. – Snape deve ter casado com ela para convencer Voldemort de alguma coisa.

- Ela era? – Kingsley perguntou surpreso. – E você a deixou ir?

Harry suspirou novamente, querendo apenas encerrar aquela conversa e voltar para os seus amigos o mais rapidamente possível.

- Ela só quer se despedir.

- Eu não creio que Linda Marie seja uma má pessoa, Kingsley. Pelo que Harry presenciou do caráter de Severo, ele simplesmente não ficaria casado com esse tipo de pessoa. No fim, ela provavelmente fazia parte de um grande teatro... do espetáculo de Severo. Não vamos crucificá-la ainda... Não quero julgar erroneamente mais uma vez.

- Eu acho que o certo seria deixar o tribunal decidir isso, Minerva. Eu vou esperá-la na saída.

O auror, decidido, começou a se encaminhar em direção ao túnel que levava à Casa do Grito. E logo foi seguido por Minerva, que tinha a única intenção de defender a mulher, e por Harry... que simplesmente tornara-se curioso.

- Como eu nunca ouvi falar nela?

Kingsley cruzou os braços.

- Você nunca se ocupou com fofocas, Harry. O casamento de Snape foi um escândalo para a sociedade, já que a mulher dele é uma Malfoy.

O menino franziu o cenho.

- Ela é tia de Draco? Quer dizer, irmã de Lúcio Malfoy?

- Não; ela é _sobrinha_ de Lúcio. Filha de Marco Malfoy. Ele jamais esteve nos holofotes durante as guerras e ninguém jamais encontrou indícios para acusá-lo de qualquer coisa... mas nós, aurores, acreditamos que ele era o grande financiador de Você-Sabe-Quem – Kingsley olhou para Minerva. – E é por isso que não podemos deixar a mulher de Snape solta! Como ela é Comensal, poderá provar definitivamente a ligação de Marco Malfoy com as duas guerras!

Minerva bufou.

- Muito bem! Vamos esperar ela sair! Mas, por favor, nada de violência contra ela.

Kingsley assentiu, concordando. E, em silêncio, o trio apenas esperou... Mas os minutos se passaram, e ninguém parecia sair...

A paciência do auror já se exaurira... E, suspirando, ele olhou para a velha professora.

- Acha que ela já se despediu por tempo suficiente?

Minerva assentiu brevemente.

- Sim. Nós podemos aproveitar e tirar o corpo de Severo dessa sarjeta... ele merece coisa melhor.

- Posso ir também? – Disse o garoto, ansioso para ajudar a carregar o corpo do professor.

- Claro, Harry – Kingsley respondeu. – Mas deixem-me ir na frente... caso a mulher tente fugir.

Dizendo isso, o auror tomou a dianteira e penetrou no pequeno túnel que levava à Casa do Grito. Estranhamente, nenhum eco de choro, lamúria ou palavras de despedida eram ouvidas... Ao contrário, ali reinava o mais puro e absoluto silêncio.

Shacklebolt foi o primeiro a chegar ao seu destino... E não conseguiu conter a exclamação que escapou pelos seus lábios:

- Merlin!

De Minerva a única reação que se teve foi o paralisante choque... E finalmente Harry, que pensava que já vira a sua quota de mortes e horrores, teve a sua vez de impressionar-se: segurando fortemente um vidrinho vazio e abraçada ao corpo de Snape estava a mulher que há pouco ele vira com vida, totalmente inerte. Os olhos vazios pareciam encará-lo... assombrá-lo.

- Ela---?

Kingsley abaixou-se, pegando o frasco que descansava nas mãos dela e cheirando-o.

- Poção do sono eterno. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

Minerva limpou rapidamente duas lágrimas que lhe escapara e abraçou-se.

- Que amor insano é esse, que levou a mulher a tirar a sua própria vida?

Harry desviou o seu olhar dos olhos cinzentos.

- Para responder a essa pergunta, Prof. McGonagall, teríamos que conhecer a história dela... então acho que nunca vamos saber, certo?

A velha suspirou.

- Não... acho que não.

**XxXxXxX**

_Sim, eu gosto MUITO dos vampiros da __Stephenie Meyer__._

_Não, eu não abandonei o Sevvie por causa deles. _XD

_Anyways, revisem, por favor!_

_E bjão para a __**Shey**__, minha mana do coração, que está betando essa fic!_


	2. A Morte do Diretor

**II**

**A MORTE DO DIRETOR**

_ONZE MESES ANTES_

A corrida se iniciava, e agora ele sabia que não havia mais volta; não com o caminho que escolhera seguir. Cansado, dolorido e sangrando, Severo Snape invadiu a sede da Ordem da Fênix, sabendo que aquela era a sua última oportunidade para fazê-lo. Certamente não mais seria bem-vindo ali depois daquela noite.

Ele ofegou quando entrou na sala, e apoiou os seus braços nos joelhos, tentando em vão recobrar um pouco das suas forças. Sangue respingou do seu rosto e escorreu para carpete da mansão. Por um momento, ele temeu que o maldito retrato de Walbugra Black acordasse... a última coisa que precisava no momento, era ouvir aquela velha chamando-o de traidor, mestiço ou escória.

O homem respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e decidiu que não tinha tempo a perder. A Ordem provavelmente estava, naquele exato momento, vasculhando a sua casa; com alguma sorte, Linda conseguiria detê-los por um tempo. Mas não tardariam a procurá-lo na própria sede...

Com passos largos, ele se apressou pelas escadas da mansão e entrou no quarto que vez por outra o abrigava. Com um simples menear de sua varinha, os seus pertences foram jogados numa mala que, em seguida, foi fechada e magicamente reduzida, de forma que coubesse em seu bolso.

Se ele quisesse, já poderia ir embora; mas jamais sairia antes de... Apressando-se ainda mais, Severo encaminhou-se para o antigo quarto de Sirius Black. Foi diretamente para um grande malão, onde Sirius provavelmente guardara as lembranças do seu tempo em Hogwarts. Abriu-o e, rapidamente, começou a vasculhá-lo. Não demorou a encontrar uma carta endereçada à '_Almofadinhas'_ com uma letra arredondada que ele jamais esqueceu.

Rapidamente, com o coração angustiado, ele rasgou o envelope. Além da carta, havia um foto. Lá estava ela, linda, sorrindo. Os seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam com o sol e os seus olhos incrivelmente verdes faiscavam tanto que parecia que ela estava lá, olhando para ele. Severo sorriu brevemente e começou a dar atenção à carta. Eram noticias triviais da vida de casada de Lílian pouco antes de ela morrer... e, na segunda página, a sua assinatura:

"_Afetuosamente, Lílian_".

Era assim que ela sempre terminara as cartas que, em sua juventude, escrevia para Severo. O homem suspirou. Tinha que levar aquilo com ele... Porque era justamente aquela lembrança; a lembrança do afeto e do sorriso dela, que justificava todos os seus atos.

Ele tinha uma dívida com Lílian, e não a decepcionaria... _não de novo_. Mesmo que isso significasse morrer. Mesmo que isso significasse matar o seu único amigo.

Ao lembrar-se do corpo moribundo de Alvo implorando pela própria morte e do golpe frio que saiu da sua própria varinha, os olhos de Severo marejaram. Por um momento, com o coração martelando e uma angústia indescritível, ele esqueceu a dor do resto do seu corpo e entregou-se a um choro silencioso... deixando as suas lágrimas caírem como há muito tempo não fazia.

"_Afetuosamente, Lílian."_

Ele teve de olhar para a assinatura de Lílian mais uma vez para lembrar que tudo tinha uma razão de ser.

Então, depois de se permitir um momento de fraqueza, ele se levantou, rasgou a foto que ainda segurava no meio, de forma que apenas ficasse com a imagem de Lílian, e guardou-a em seu bolso junto com a segunda folha da carta. E, o mais rápido possível, ele deixou a sede da Ordem da Fênix e foi ao encontro do Lorde das Trevas.

O show tinha que continuar...

XxXxXxX

Havia dias que ela achava que acabaria enlouquecendo.

Linda Marie Snape suspirou pesadamente, enquanto, pela décima vez naquele dia, passava o pano úmido nos porta-retratos que ficavam sobre o aparador da lareira. Neles, a imagem do seu marido lhe encarava, sempre tão sério – ela mordeu o lábio. Não se preocuparia mais; não choraria mais.

Quase um mês inteiro havia se passado desde o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore. Desde então, o seu marido desaparecera completamente, sem deixar rastros... e, claro, sem dar notícia alguma...

Qualquer outra esposa ficaria transtornada com a situação; mas não ela. De fato, Linda sabia bem que isso poderia acontecer quando aceitou casar-se com Severo Snape. Ela sabia que, de uma hora para outra, o mundo deles poderia desmoronar... exatamente como parecia acontecer.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela começou a lustrar a madeira. Há seis anos Severo lhe contara toda a sua história; como ele havia se juntado aos Comensais e causado a morte da sua namoradinha d colégio... e como, por causa disso, ele passara para o lado de Dumbledore e tinha a missão de proteger o filho dela. Linda, na época, achara todo esse conto muito bonito e nobre – mas essa opinião apenas prevaleceu enquanto ela era apenas uma Malfoy mimada que contrariava a sua família com idéias de igualdade entre bruxos e trouxas, e enquanto o Lorde das Trevas estava presumidamente morto e as chances de uma nova guerra estourar eram remotas.

Com a volta do Lorde das Trevas, há dois anos, Linda percebeu que o seu marido não estivera mentindo sobre absolutamente nada. Ela lembrava que, na noite em que os Comensais da Morte foram chamados pela primeira vez, Severo lhe disse que tudo mudaria; que o casamento deles deixara de ser uma prioridade em sua vida. Linda, no entanto, jamais reclamou; Severo _havia_ lhe alertado sobre essa possibilidade antes do casamento, afinal... e, enquanto ela não tivesse de viver ao lado de um _autêntico_ Comensal da Morte, ela estaria feliz.

Talvez por isso ela estivesse se sentindo tão vazia ultimamente. Não era apenas a ausência do seu marido; não era apenas o fato de ela não saber se ele estava vivo ou morto. Era a dúvida incitada em sua cabeça acerca da lealdade dele.

Desde o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore, não havia uma noite sequer que Linda não se perguntasse se ela realmente conhecia o homem com quem casou? A loira se afastou levemente da lareira. Estava perfeita.

Livrando-se finalmente dos serviços domésticos na sala, Linda começou a se encaminhar para o quarto. No entanto, breves batidas na porta da frente a interrompeu. Justamente como aprendera com a sua mãe, a mulher foi até a sala de jantar, onde havia na parede um grande espelho, despiu o avental branco e escondeu-o numa cadeira, junto ao pano que ela usara para limpar os móveis. Um menear da sua varinha foi suficiente para colocar os seus cabelos em ordem.

Finalmente impecável, assim como a sala, a mulher estampou em seu rosto um sorriso simpático e foi atender a porta.

- Sim?

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a figura do Ministro da Magia e, atrás dele, o que pareciam ser dois grandes aurores.

O Ministro abriu um sorriso provavelmente tão falso quanto o dela.

- Sra. Snape, eu sou Rufo Scrimgeour...

- Eu sei, Sr. Ministro. – Ela abriu mais a porta, abrindo passagem para ele e seus assessores. – Isso pode lhe surpreender, mas eu leio jornais, vez por outra. Ademais, Vossa Excelência já se apresentou a mim diversas vezes na Mansão Malfoy... Podem entrar, à propósito. – O Ministro e os acompanhantes pediram licença e adentraram a casa. Linda fechou silenciosamente a porta e voltou-se para os seus convidados. – Sentem-se, por favor. Será que posso servir um chá, ou um café?

- Obrigado, Sra. Snape. Eu quero que a nossa visita seja rápida.

Enquanto o trio acomodava-se num grande sofá branco, Linda preferiu a larga poltrona de couro marrom que ficava quase ao lado da porta. Era a favorita de Severo e, de alguma forma, fazia-a se sentir segura.

- Em que eu posso ajudar?

- Antes de tudo, queremos saber se a senhora teve alguma notícia do seu marido?

Ela suspirou e olhou friamente para o Ministro.

- Vossa Excelência veio à minha casa por causa da absurda acusação que aquele garoto louco fez ao meu marido? Aqui está a sua resposta, Senhor Ministro: Severo não matou ninguém. – A loira deu um sorriso sagaz. – Desculpe-me, mas a sua equipe de aurores está pautando toda uma investigação em cima do depoimento de um garoto, o que não me parece prudente! Ao longo dos anos, esse menino mostrou ter uma fixação por mídia, caso o Ministério não tenha percebido. Ele obviamente quer que todos falem dele! E essa foi apenas mais uma mentira! Até onde eu sei, meu primo Draco, pode muito bem ter assassinado Alvo; bem como o próprio Potter. Então eu pergunto a Vossa Excelência: por que diabos a única casa a ser constantemente invadida é a minha? E por que, nos jornais, o único nome a ser citado como suspeito é o de Severo?

O Ministro piscou duas vezes. Nunca antes ouvira alguém defender tão efusivamente Severo Snape.

- A senhora realmente acredita que o seu marido não seja culpado?

- Alvo era um grande amigo da família. Não há motivo no mundo que fizesse Severo o matar.

- E por que ele fugiu?

- Ele não fugiu, ele viajou. Mas, claro, agora que está todo o mundo bruxo querendo a sua cabeça, será muito melhor que ele fique onde está!

- Se a senhora sabe, terá de contar. Ou será cúmplice.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, embora os seus olhos ainda fossem frios.

- Se eu soubesse, não contaria. Isso é tudo?

- Não, na verdade. Viemos entregar isso. – E, dizendo isso, jogou sobre a mesa de centro um envelope antigo. – São escrituras. Dumbledore deixou para o seu marido quatro casas; uma em cada canto do Reino Unido.

- Foi muita bondade dele. Entregá-las-ei a Severo quando ele retornar.

- Ele também deixou certa quantia em dinheiro, que já foi depositada na conta de vocês. Devo informar, no entanto, que esse dinheiro está bloqueado até que aconteça o julgamento.

- Muito obrigada, Senhor Ministro. Acredito, no entanto, que esse não seja o motivo da sua visita. – Linda lentamente cruzou as pernas e deixou a sua expressão ficar séria. – Vossa Excelência não deve ter tempo de ficar rodando o muito mágico cuidando da entrega de heranças e legados, estou certa?

O Ministro assentiu.

- Sim. Vim lhe informar pessoalmente que a senhora será intimada a depor. Se o seu marido é inocente, como a senhora diz, um depoimento com utilização do soro da verdade não será problema.

Linda levantou-se e logo se encaminhou para a porta, abrindo-a.

- Eu já fui intimada mais de três vezes no último mês, e em todas elas o meu advogado conseguiu me livrar; o que faz Vossa Excelência crer que agora será diferente?

O Ministro bufou visivelmente contrariado e se levantou.

- O fato que eu declararei estado de guerra – Ele se encaminhou para a porta. – E, quando isso acontecer, nenhum advogado me impedirá de entrar na sua casa, usar império contra você e arrancar cada pedacinho escondido de informação que esteja guardado em sua cabeça.

Linda sorriu.

- Muito obrigada. Eu me lembrarei disso. Adeus, Senhor Ministro.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou a casa.

Com o coração martelando com a última ameaça, Linda fechou a porta, recostou-se a ela e respirou fundo várias vezes. Manter a farsa estava cada vez mais difícil, e ela sinceramente não sabia até quando agüentaria mentir para todos.

XxXxXxX

O silêncio era cortado apenas pelo rangido irritante que a porta soltou ao ser empurrada. Pé ante pé, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído, Severo Snape adentrou o seu quarto. As cortinas escancaradas deixavam a luz da lua penetrar no cômodo, iluminando a sua esposa, que dormia profundamente.

Lentamente, aproximou-se da cama e observou os traços delicados e pacíficos do rosto de Linda. Estava com saudades. Quase não resistiu ao ímpeto de tocá-la... mas precisou – não queria que ela acordasse. Silenciosamente, encaminhou-se à gaveta onde sabia que ela guardava todos os seus documentos importantes.

Antes de morrer, Alvo Dumbledore o disse que deixaria como legado para ele algumas de suas propriedades. Tais propriedades eram guardadas por feitiços antigos e poderosos que as protegiam e, por tanto, Severo apenas poderia adentrá-las uma vez que passadas para o seu nome.

Desde que fugira, ele vinha observando a sua casa; tanto para proteger a sua mulher, caso fosse preciso, quanto para saber o momento em que as escrituras seriam entregues a ela. E, naquela manhã, ele viu a esposa ser visitada pelo Ministro da Magia; não poderia ser por outro motivo.

Apressando-se, ele abriu a gaveta da cômoda de madeira que ficava de frente para a cama e imediatamente encontrou uma mala preta. E, quando a abriu, lá estavam as escrituras que levavam o seu nome.

- Severo?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, frustrado por não ter conseguido passar despercebido. Lentamente deixou as escrituras caírem de volta na maleta e virou-se para encarar a sua mulher.

Linda estava sentada na cama com uma expressão atônita em seu rosto. Se bem conhecia a sua esposa, assim que passasse o choque ela começaria um longo falatório que talvez chamasse atenção das vizinhas fofoqueiras; e isso ele simplesmente não podia permitir. Alerta, Severo sussurrou:

- Não fale nada.

Mas Linda não parecia querer falar. De repente desperta, ela engatinhou para fora da cama e se encaminhou para ele, pondo as suas mãos frias em seu rosto. Os olhos acinzentados logo marejaram e ela falou baixinho:

- Você...! Não faça isso de novo!

Severo desviou os olhos para a mala.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não pude dar notícias. E não posso conversar agora.

- Eu quase enlouqueci! Eu pensei que você tinha morrido!

Severo tentou abrir a boca para dizer novamente a sua mulher que não podia ficar, mas foi impedido pela boca trêmula de Linda, que capturava o seu lábio inferior com ferocidade. Ele fechou os olhos e, quase por impulso, as suas mãos firmaram-se na cintura fina dela... Como sentira falta daquele corpo.

Linda afastou levemente a sua cabeça para olhá-lo; seus olhos acinzentados implorando por um pouco de atenção, por um pouco de carinho. Severo não resistiu a abraçá-la com um pouco mais de força, mas sabia que não podia demorar.

- Linda, eu não posso correr o risco de ser visto aqui.

A mulher deu um meio-sorriso.

- Nós podemos tentar ser silenciosos.

Severo fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando em busca de um pouco de controle; mas Linda aproveitou esse pequeno descuido para levar os seus lábios ao pescoço do seu marido, beijando-o lentamente e sentindo o arranhar a barba em crescimento. Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem os seus quadris e o delicioso vibrar das cordas vocais enquanto ele tentava disfarçar um gemido. As mãos de Linda escorregaram lentamente pelo peito dele, deliberadamente descendo pelo caminho que ela tanto conhecia... ao atingir o seu alvo, Linda soube que ele não queria nada além de ficar com ela. Severo prendeu a respiração, sentindo a sua mulher acariciá-lo lentamente, permitindo-se relaxar _apenas por um momento_... Quando Linda, no entanto, começou a abrir a sua calça e ameaçou ajoelhar-se, Severo segurou as suas mãos com força e a afastou.

- Agora não. Eu estou ocupado.

Linda bufou, sentindo como se ele tivesse acabado de jogar um balde de água fria em sua cabeça.

- Então é isso? Você aparece aqui e vai embora, sem nenhuma explicação?

- Sim. Volte a dormir e finja que nem me viu aqui!

Irritada, Linda sentou-se na cama e observou o seu marido pegar rapidamente as escrituras que o Ministro viera lhe trazer naquela manhã. Sem uma palavra sequer, ele passou a se encaminhar para a porta do quarto.

- Você não vai sequer me dar um beijo de despedida?

Severo parou. Lentamente, deu meia-volta e aproximou-se da sua mulher, sentando-se na cama, de frente para ela. As suas mãos grandes afastaram uma mecha de cabelos loiros do seu rosto antes de ele levar os seus lábios aos dela, tocando-os de uma forma quase casta. Ele engoliu seco quando se afastou, deixando ainda as testas encostadas. Sentiu no seu rosto o suspiro de Linda. Em confidência, ele disse:

- Eu estou com saudades.

Ela sorriu, esquecendo completamente a irritação que até um segundo atrás sentia.

- Eu amo você.

Severo suspirou mais uma vez e, para a surpresa e contentamento de Linda, puxou-a novamente para outro beijo; desta vez mais profundo, mais necessitado, mais violento. Um beijo que deixou claro para ela que ele estava sendo sincero quando disse que sentia a sua falta. Esquecendo-se da guerra, da sua missão e da sua pressa, ele deixou que as suas mãos acariciassem as coxas alvas da sua mulher, explorando-a por debaixo do tecido da sua camisola.

Ele a forçou a se aproximar mais e os seus beijos desceram para o pescoço e colo da sua esposa. Linda deu um gemido alto, enlaçando os seus dedos nos cabelos negros de Severo enquanto uma das suas mãos começava a abrir os botões da capa negra. Mais uma vez, no entanto, ele segurou as suas mãos e impediu os seus avanços. Os seus beijos ávidos caminharam pelo ombro, pescoço, até chegar à orelha de Linda.

- Nós temos que ser rápidos – ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

Como sempre, ela concordou.

XxXxXxX

Os corpos ofegantes descansavam juntos por um tempo... Mas Severo sabia que, apesar de querer ficar ali, ao lado de Linda, não poderia fazê-lo por muito tempo. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Então, com pesar, ele beijou a testa da sua esposa e sentou-se na cama.

Linda também se sentou, cobrindo o seu corpo com o lençol. Ainda lânguida, colocou uma mão no ombro dele e beijou levemente o seu pescoço.

- Você tem certeza que tem que ir?

- Eu já deveria ter ido. – Ele se levantou, subindo e fechando a sua calça. – Mas eu acho que voltarei logo. Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Eu continuo fazendo meu papel. Digo a Deus e ao mundo que você é inocente e que está apenas viajando... – ela deu uma risada amargurada. – Acho que as pessoas pensam que eu sou louca.

Muito sério, Severo voltou a olhá-la.

- Continue assim. Evite qualquer contato com amigos de Alvo, também. Você tem que se mostrar do meu lado, e, como já está público o fato que sou um Comensal da Morte...

- E o Ministro veio aqui hoje. Disse que vai declarar estado de guerra. Eu estou com medo de ser obrigada a depor, caso isso ocorra.

Um vinco logo se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Severo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu falarei com o Lorde das Trevas e ele vai tomar alguma providência.

Linda mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma leve angústia começar a tomar conta de si.

- Severo, o que está acontecendo? Por que você sumiu?!

- Se eu não tivesse sumido, estaria em Azkaban.

- Então você realmente...?

- Você tinha alguma dúvida?

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

- Não. Mas tinha esperança que você me dissesse que não o fez.

- Mas eu fiz, Linda. Eu o matei. E não tenho tempo para me explicar agora.

Sem mais, ele começou a se encaminhar para a saída. Parou, no entanto, à porta do quarto e olhou pela última vez para a sua esposa.

- Você já sabe o que fazer, certo?

Ela assentiu.

E Severo saiu.

Sozinha e com um pouco de frio, Linda suspirou, vestiu a camisola que estava jogada no chão, buscou na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira pela sua varinha e, com um breve menear e alguns encantamentos sussurrados, ela revelou um fundo falso, cheio de pequenos frascos lotados de uma densa substância prateada. Fechou os olhos, como se relutasse antes de fazer algo difícil... e, enfim, pegou um frasco ainda vazio, segurou a varinha por um tempo em sua têmpora e removeu um fio prateado de lembrança.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Agradeço a minha maninha querida, a __**Shey**__, qye betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, agradeço as maravilhosas leitoras que deixaram os seus reviews: __**Lo1s, Eris, Olivia Lupin, France Potter Cullen e Farfallas (Dani**__)._


	3. O Retrato de Alvo

**III**

**O RETRATO DE ALVO**

O cômodo era escuro e úmido, mas era muito mais do que um fugitivo podia esperar. Acomodando-se no confortável sofá que os elfos da Mansão Malfoy haviam colocado no sótão abandonado do local, Severo tentou ler o que dizia as escrituras que na madrugada anterior ele fora buscar em sua casa. A primeira propriedade ficava em Tralee, na Irlanda; a segunda em Thurso, extremo norte da Escócia; a terceira em Penzance, sul da Inglaterra; e, finalmente, a quarta localizava-se próximo à Douglas, numa ilhazinha bem no meio do mar da Irlanda. Era justamente esta última a única que ele conhecia: um sobrado que ficava na beira do mar, no qual Dumbledore já dera uma ou duas festas.

Severo suspirou, recostando-se no sofá e fechando os seus olhos: ele certamente precisaria de muita energia para aparatar até lá... Energia que ele não parecia dispor, depois de uma noite mal-dormida recheada de pesadelos e um longo dia de trabalhinhos sujos que ele era obrigado a fazer para manter o seu disfarce. O cansaço fez o seu corpo rapidamente relaxar, mas, quando estava perto de perder a consciência, a porta do sótão abriu-se – ele rapidamente levantou-se, sobressaltado, e empunhou a sua varinha por instinto.

- Acalme-se – Ele imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Narcissa Malfoy. Tratou de esconder em suas vestes as escrituras. – Desculpe por vir lhe incomodar, Severo... Mas estava preocupada! Vi que você saiu no meio da madrugada ontem, e hoje não desceu para comer nada.

A loira se aproximou lentamente. Quando finalmente, a luz fraca atingiu a sua silhueta, Severo pôde ver que ela trazia consigo uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

- Você não precisava se preocupar, Narcissa. Apenas fui fazer uma visita à minha esposa.

Narcissa suspirou, descansando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro que ficava de frente para o sofá – ao fazer isso, o robe azul-claro que ela vestia deslizou sobre o seu ombro direito, deixando à mostra parte da sua lingerie. Severo tentou desviar o seu olhar, enquanto a mulher dava um sorriso sem graça e cobria-se.

- Ah! Eu estava achando estranhando o fato de você não ter visitado Linda Marie em todo esse tempo... Cheguei até a pensar que o casamento de vocês estava em crise.

- Não – Severo respondeu, sentando-se no sofá e começando a se servir do chá. – Nós estamos bem. Apenas achei que seria arriscado aparecer em minha casa antes.

Narcissa sentou-se ao lado dele.

- E não acha mais?

- O Lorde das Trevas está ganhando espaço muito rapidamente, Narcissa. Mesmo que eu fosse pego e levado à Azkaban, passaria muito pouco tempo por lá.

- Você realmente acha que o Lorde tem todo esse poder?

Severo olhou-a.

- Se o Lorde conseguiu tirar o seu marido de lá, não será nada difícil me tirar também.

O sorriso de Narcissa morreu assim que o seu marido foi citado. Dando-se por satisfeito e imaginando que aquilo era suficiente para que a mulher o deixasse só, ele decidiu se concentrar apenas no chá.

Mas, aparentemente, deixá-lo só não estava nos planos de Narcissa.

- Eu gostaria que você me avisasse quando sair, Severo. O Lorde confia em mim para mantê-lo bem enquanto for um fugitivo.

- Narcissa, o Lorde está escondido aqui na Mansão! Acredite, se ele se importasse com as minhas saídas, ele mesmo as fiscalizaria. Ainda assim, se lhe deixa mais tranqüila, eu darei uma saída hoje.

- Aonde você vai?

- Resolver algumas coisas que Linda me pediu.

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quase inocentemente, a sua mão deslizou para a esquerda, tocando levemente a perna de Severo.

- Eu posso ajudar?

- Não – ele simplesmente respondeu, levantando-se. – Mas não acho que vou demorar muito. Você não precisa se preocupar.

- Você vai agora? – Ela levantou-se também, certificando-se de ficar perto de Severo. – Severo, você deveria se olhar no espelho! – Tocou levemente o seu rosto. – Está abatido... precisa de descanso! Aposto que não dormiu de ontem para hoje!

Incomodado com a proximidade de Narcissa, Severo segurou-a pelo pulso e a afastou com suavidade.

- Eu tive uma pequena crise de insônia, mas estou bem! O que tenho que fazer é urgente, então, infelizmente, eu terei que descansar quando voltar.

- Lembre-se que temos uma reunião com o Lorde às oito... – Ela suspirou. – Eu vou me banhar. Tchau, Severo.

E, dizendo isso, ela inclinou-se, deu um rápido beijo no rosto de Severo e deixou-o só. Ao ouvir a porta ser fechada o homem respirou fundo algumas vezes. Fazia um ano que Narcissa se insinuava para ele... e até então ele conseguira resistir muito bem. No entanto, essa tarefa estava cada vez mais difícil, tendo em vista que ele estava sendo obrigado a passar dias inteiros ao lado dela, preso na Mansão Malfoy.

Deu um meio-sorriso ao lembrar-se do encontro com a sua esposa; talvez, se ele não tivesse feito amor com Linda na madrugada anterior, não tivesse conseguido resistir à Narcissa – ou ao seu sutiã de renda branca.

Balançando a cabeça e tentando afastar a tentação dos seus pensamentos, ele empunhou a sua varinha e encaminhou-se rapidamente para fora da Mansão Malfoy, onde poderia desaparatar. Finalmente chegando aos jardins, Severo prendeu a respiração e buscou em sua mente imagens do sobrado que pertencera a Dumbledore. Temendo não conseguir chegar ao seu destino, ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou a sua experiência o guiar... _destinação, determinação e deliberação_.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se ao redor da sala ampla, empoeirada e silenciosa. Os poucos móveis cobertos por lençóis e as janelas lacradas com tábuas de madeiras faziam o sobrado não lembrar em nada a casa que, há alguns anos, Alvo o mostrara... de fato, o único indício que Severo tinha de que estava no lugar certo era o barulho das ondas do mar chocando-se contra as pedras.

- _Lumus_.

Um pequeno fio de luz apareceu na ponta da varinha de Severo e, cautelosamente, ele se viu pronto para explorar a casa vazia. Imediatamente encaminhou-se para a antiga escadaria, que rangia perigosamente à cada pisada, devido à madeira podre.

Finalmente no andar de cima, Severo apressou-se pelos corredores, sabendo exatamente aonde ir: ele se encaminhava para o mesmo lugar no qual, há anos, tivera uma séria conversa com o diretor – a primeira depois da volta do Lorde das Trevas. Apressando o seu passo, ele virou à esquerda e entrou na segunda porta que avistou. Ao iluminar o lugar, quase sorriu.

Severo se encontrava agora numa réplica quase perfeita da sala da direção de Hogwarts: os mesmos livros, a mesma decoração e até mesmo um gabinete idêntico. A única diferença era a falta dos retratos dos antigos diretores da escola... _exceto por um. _Atrás do gabinete, ficava uma grande moldura dourada onde descansava em aparente paz a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore. Severo respirou fundo, sentindo-se angustiado por ver novamente a imagem do falecido amigo. O remorso e a culpa, que há quase um mês o abandonaram, imediatamente voltaram.

Solenemente, ele se aproximou e sentou numa cadeira de frente para o quadro. Sem querer deixar que os seus sentimentos atrapalhassem em sua missão, respirou fundo, concentrou-se e pigarreou brevemente, chamando a atenção do retrato do ex-diretor de Hogwarts.

- Alvo – ele cumprimentou brevemente.

"_Ah! Severo! Você demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Você não sabe o quanto Minerva me enche perguntando por que não passo mais tempo em Hogwarts... Estava ficando sem desculpas._"

- Eu não poderia vir antes do Ministério passar a casa para o meu nome; e, ao que eu sei, isso apenas foi feito ontem.

"_Eu entendo... Burocracia sempre atrasa tudo." _O velho sorriu serenamente._ "Mas me diga, Severo, como está o mundo?_"

- Scrimgeour pretende declarar estado de guerra; o que significa basicamente o fim dos direitos civis de cada um dos bruxos... e, pelo outro lado, o Lorde das Trevas pretende tomar o Ministério.

O velho franziu o cenho começando a alisar a sua grande barba.

"_Hm... É algo que se possa impedir, essa tomada do Ministério?_"

- Não. O Lorde possui muito aliados dentre os aurores e membros do alto calão; além do mais, os Comensais estão tentando usar império contra os funcionários que passam muito tempo perto do Ministro e nas pessoas de sua confiança. A sua morte é iminente.

"_Então seria interessante que você alertasse Voldemort dos planos de Rufo. Se pudermos evitar a implantação do estado de guerra, melhor._"

Severo assentiu.

- O que me preocupa no momento é a escola.

"_Hogwarts? Eu pensei que Minerva estivesse cuidando disso._ _Voldemort está planejando um ataque_?"

- Não. – Severo suspirou. – Mas já é certo que os irmãos Carrow assumirão os cargos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e de Estudo dos Trouxas. Além disso, ele pretende pôr um novo Ministro no poder, que tirará McGonagall da direção e colocará, de início, Bellatrix ou Lúcio.

Os olhos azuis do ex-diretor cintilaram com preocupação.

"_Isso não seria bom. Você conseguirá dissuadi-lo?_"

- Estou trabalhando incansavelmente nisso. Estou tentando convencê-lo de que, como Lúcio está desprestigiado no momento e Bellatrix é apenas uma mulher, eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para assumir o cargo, desde que seria o sucessor de McGonagall, caso eu não tivesse... – Ele parou por um tempo, tendo que respirar fundo para controlar a angústia. – Caso eu não tivesse te assassinado.

O velho deu um sorriso simpático.

"_Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você não me fez nada além de um favor? Não se culpe por isso, Severo._"

- Eu apenas--- eu queria que outra pessoa tivesse feito. _E não eu_.

"_Tinha que ser você, Severo... Já conversamos sobre isso. No mais, tudo acontece por um motivo. _Tudo_. Diga-me como está a nossa adorável Linda Marie?_"

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Eu tenho uma reunião com o Lorde das Trevas ainda hoje, Alvo. Tenho que voltar à Mansão Malfoy antes das oito horas. Eu não tenho tempo para jogar conversa fora.

"_Eu imaginei que não..._" Ele deu uma risadinha. "_Você teve notícias de Harry?_"

- Não, na verdade. Eu me mantive longe dos membros da Ordem desde a sua morte. Mas eu tive de informar ao Lorde que o feitiço de proteção de Potter se extinguirá na data do seu aniversário.

"_Eu entendo; esse é o tipo de informação que você não tinha como segurar. Voldemort já lhe contou como planeja eliminar Harry?_"

- Sim. Como o Lorde não é idiota, ele sabe que a Ordem vai tentar tirar o garoto da casa dos Dursley antes do feitiço tornar-se inválido. Assim, ele deixou alguns Comensais fazendo uma vigília na Rua dos Alfeneiros, esperando o momento em que a Ordem vai agir. Você deveria dar alguma idéia a eles de como podem tirar o menino com segurança, Alvo, porque eu _realmente_ acho que, no que depender do intelecto e criatividade dos atuais membros, Potter não dará um passo com vida além da varanda daquela casa!

Dumbledore riu-se.

"_Eu devo admitir que senti falta do seu humor ferino, meu amigo! Mas, verdade seja dita, eu concordo com você. As idéias mais brilhantes sempre vieram da sua mente... E por que dessa vez teria de ser diferente? _Você_ tem alguma idéia, Severo?_"

Severo respirou fundo, mordendo brevemente o lábio inferior. De fato, ele _tinha_ uma idéia; passara as últimas semanas amadurecendo-a e pensava que era boa o suficiente.

- Sim, eu tenho. Eu pensei que os membros da Ordem poderiam usar a Poção Polissuco, assim, ao invés de perseguir e matar _um _Potter, os Comensais e o Lorde teriam que lidar com todo um exército de garotos.

"_Usar chamarizes... muito bom, Severo._"

- Obrigado.

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro.

"_Minerva me contou que Harry será removido da casa dos tios sábado ao anoitecer. No entanto, devo ressaltar que a Ordem está plantando uma pista falsa no Ministério; pode ser que Voldemort a descubra. Depois, ele será levado à Toca._"

- Um local um tanto óbvio, não?

"_Um pouco, mas o lugar está protegido por inúmeros feitiços. Você deve se lembrar que Minerva era tão boa quanto eu na confecção de feitiços protetores! E ela ainda teve a ajuda do Ministério._"

- Ótimo! O problema agora é fazer Potter chegar à Toca com vida!

"_Você terá de informar a Voldemort a data certa da partida de Harry da casa dos tios. Se não fizer isso, levantará suspeitas, uma vez que Voldemort o julga bem informado. Entretanto, você precisa plantar a idéia dos chamarizes: acho que isso deverá garantir a segurança de Harry. Tente confundir Mudongo Fletcher. E, Severo, se você for obrigado a tomar parte na perseguição, assegure-se de representar a sua parte convincentemente... Estou contando com você para continuar nas boas graças de Lorde Voldemort o maior tempo possível, ou Hogwarts ficará a mercê dos Carrow..._"

Os lábios de Severo retorceram-se num sorriso sarcástico.

- Os irmãos Carrow não são problemas, Alvo. Imagine se a escola for dirigida pela nossa querida Bella?

"_Acho que Hogwarts não sobreviveria..._"

Severo olhou para o pequeno relógio de parede. Os ponteiros marcavam que faltavam dez minutos para as oito da noite. Já estava mais do que na hora dele ir-se.

- Está na minha hora, Alvo. Espero lhe encontrar novamente, e logo.

O velho sorriu-lhe amigavelmente.

"_Sim, sim... de preferência na sala da direção de Hogwarts. Até lá, meu amigo, boa sorte._"

XxXxXxX

- Linny! Não pensei que lhe encontraria aqui hoje!

Linda olhou confusa para Andrew – um ex-namorado que tivera um futuro promissor; mas agora apenas vendia frutas nas feiras livres de Hogsmeade. Desde o assassinato de Dumbledore o homem estava evitando conversar com ela – assim como todo o resto das pessoas do vilarejo.

- Eu sempre venho comprar frutas nas sextas, Andrew. Não entendo o motivo da surpresa.

- Bem, hoje é a missa de sétimo dia de Olho-Tonto Moody! Você o conheceu, eu tenho certeza; ele ensinava em Hogwarts.

Linda parou de respirar por um tempo, finalmente prestando atenção no homem à sua frente.

- Alastor? Alastor está morto?

O homem deu um sorriso conspiratório.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando: não saiu nos jornais! Mas é o boato que anda rondando a cidade. Dizem que ele foi morto por Comensais e é por isso que não saiu uma palavrinha sequer sobre o assunto na mídia!

Linda sorriu, disfarçando muito bem o seu nervosismo. Intimamente se perguntou se o seu marido tivera alguma coisa a ver com o assassinato.

- É uma pena – ela disse brevemente, fingindo indiferença. Pegou uma das maçãs que estavam expostas no balcão de Andrew e começou a procurar nela falhas. – Apesar de ser um pouco excêntrico, Alastor era um bom homem. Deve ter se explodido em um de seus experimentos...

Andrew franziu o cenho, como se não estivesse acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- Linny, por Merlin! Eu acabei de dizer que Comensais fizeram isso! Os mesmos Comensais que mataram ontem o Ministro da Magia!

Desta vez, Linda não conseguiu disfarçar o seu choque. Imediatamente se lembrou do dia em que Severo a visitara, há quase duas semanas, quando ela lhe revelara a ameaça de Scrimgeour em declarar estado de guerra e Severo lhe disse que o Lorde tomaria uma providência para evitar isso.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Está em todos os jornais.

Linda deu de ombros.

- O meu ainda não foi entregue... Mas você tem certeza que isso foi obra de Comensais? Andrew, Scrimgeour era muito odiado. Qualquer um pode ter feito isso!

Ele deu uma risadinha, tomando das mãos de Linda a maçã que ela segurava e escolhendo uma particularmente vermelha e aparentemente suculenta.

- Tente essa – ele disse, pegando no balcão um pequeno punhal, caso Linda quisesse cortar a fruta. – E não seja ingênua, Linny. Eu sei que você _quer_ defender o seu marido, mas... Você-Sabe-Quem está tomando conta da Grã-Bretanha novamente... e você sabe bem que o seu marido está com ele. A pergunta é: você vai querer estar com ele, quando ele voltar a matar e torturar por ai?

Linda suspirou, crispando os lábios e enviando um olhar particularmente gelado e intimidante para Andrew.

- Se você realmente acha que isso é verdade, Andrew, você provavelmente não deveria estar falando esse tipo de coisa. Nunca se sabe quem está ouvindo!

Mas, aparentemente, Andrew não mais prestava atenção em nada do que Linda estava falando; ao contrário, ele olhava paralisado para uma pessoa que acabava de parar por trás da mulher. Quando Linda finalmente percebeu a expressão de espanto do fruteiro, virou-se. E lá estava Severo, imponente e livre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar absurdamente e teve de se esforçar para disfarçar o choque abrindo um sorriso que parecesse natural. Naquele momento, a única preocupação de Linda era fazer com que todos os outros pensassem que o fato de ela estar vendo o seu marido ali, livre, não lhe causava nenhuma surpresa.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a minha esposa – Severo começou, ríspido e duro. – Você deveria ter cuidado com o que fala. Afinal, caso o Lorde das Trevas tenha retornado ao poder... – Severo pegou a maçã das mãos da sua esposa. Com um ar ameaçador, abriu dois botões do punho esquerdo da sua veste e ergueu um pouco a manga, revelando a sua Marca-Negra, mais escura e vívida do que nunca. Sem jamais tirar os seus olhos frios do fruteiro, ele tomou-lhe o punhal e lentamente cortou a maçã ao meio. Com um sorriso maldoso, Severo entregou uma das metades da fruta para Linda. – ...você não iria querer que as pessoas pensassem que você está contra ele, iria? Prove, Linda.

Linda piscou duas vezes, assustada e confusa com a atitude do marido; mas, se controlando para não falar nada que pudesse parecer comprometedor, ela limitou-se a pegar a fruta e morder um pequeno pedaço.

- Não está tão boa.

Severo pegou a fruta da mão da sua esposa e, junto com a outra metade que ainda estava com ele, jogou-a quase violentamente na bancada. Os seus lábios torceram-se num sorriso sarcástico.

- Se você mantém uma fruta podre no cesto, ela poderá afetar as frutas boas.

O homem engoliu seco. Tentando manter a voz firme, ele perguntou corajosamente:

- É essa a idéia de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Eu estava falando de frutas, e não do Lorde das Trevas. Da mesma forma que eu jamais disse que o Lorde das Trevas retomou o poder no mundo bruxo... Para mim, isso é fruto de mentes ociosas que, por não ter mais no que pensar, ficam tecendo teorias da conspiração. De qualquer forma, caso você continue querendo espalhar essas baboseiras, faça isso longe da minha mulher. E de mim. Entendido?

Andrew assentiu. Severo, então, acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

- À propósito, O nome da minha mulher é Linda Marie, e não _Linny_. Mas _você_ deve tratá-la apenas como Sra. Snape.

Novamente o homem limitou-se a assentir. Dando o assunto como encerrado, Severo colocou suavemente uma mão nas costas da esposa e a guiou para casa, sob os olhos curiosos e assustados dos demais moradores de Hogsmeade.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjinhos para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha querida que betou mais esse cap! E, claro, para as minhas leitoras queridas: __**France Cullen Potter, Eris, Duachais Seneschais, Lo1s e Olivia Lupin.**_


	4. O Novo Ministro

**IV**

**O NOVO MINISTRO**

Olhos curiosos e assustados miravam-no, enquanto ele tranqüilamente caminhava para a sua casa. Severo Snape sabia que a sua vida naquela vizinhança jamais seria a mesma: agora que ele era conhecido como o temível assassino de Alvo Dumbledore, teria de se acostumar a receber aquele tipo de atenção. Se bem que – ele constatou, tendo de segurar-se para não deixar um sorrisinho sarcástico florescer em seus lábios – ele sempre fora visto como um assassino frio. Essa fama não deveria mais afetá-lo.

No entanto, ao sentir as unhas de Linda se cravarem no seu braço, Severo soube que aquela fama e aqueles olhares hostis incomodavam-na.

- Ignore – ele aconselhou, com os dentes cerrados.

Linda apenas mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior, baixando a cabeça e se controlando para não acelerar o passo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o casal chegou à porta da sua casa. Cavalheiro, Severo abriu-a e deixou que a sua esposa entrasse primeiro, imediatamente a seguindo... e finalmente, quando a porta fechou-se, ele pôde suspirar e livrar-se da sua máscara de arrogância e indiferença.

- É bom estar em casa.

Linda empunhou a sua varinha. Com um breve menear, fechou as janelas e cortinas, certificando que os dois teriam um pouco de privacidade.

- Eu fico feliz que você esteja de volta – ela disse friamente.

Severo franziu o cenho, estranhando o tom de voz da mulher. Ainda assim, o tempo que passara longe dela sobrepujou a vontade de saber o motivo da sua aparente frieza... Assim, ele apenas limitou-se a tentar se aproximar de Linda.

Mas, aparentemente, ela tinha outros planos; e tratou de esquivar-se rapidamente.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, aborrecido.

Linda cruzou os braços.

- Eu apenas quero que você me explique por que eu tiver de passar os últimos dois meses mentindo para todo mundo; dizendo que você é inocente?

- Eu nunca pedi que você fizesse isso.

- Não? – Ela deu um sorriso irônico. – E o que eu deveria ter feito? Ter dito que sempre soube que você é um Comensal da Morte e que o assassinato de Alvo não foi uma surpresa para mim?

Severo suspirou alto e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. Ele sabia que Linda exigiria algumas respostas quando ele voltasse para casa, mas confiava que ela apenas faria perguntas depois de lhe demonstrar o quanto estava feliz com a sua volta. Certamente não esperava o tom acusatório e hostil da esposa.

- Linda, eu estou cansado. Eu gostaria de não ter esse tipo de conversa agora.

- Você não parecia cansado enquanto tentava intimidar o coitado do Andrew! O que foi aquilo? Por que você agiu daquela maneira, Severo?

- Ele gosta de você. Logo, é a única pessoa nesse vilarejo que eu posso fazer de vítima.

- E é realmente imprescindível que você faça uma _vítima_, aqui?

Severo bufou impacientemente. Ele jamais saberia como explicar à Linda por que era tão necessário que todos tivessem certeza de que ele era um fiel servo do exército de Voldemort... Assim, ao invés de respondê-la, ele apenas replicou com outra pergunta:

- Por que você se importa?

- Porque eu fiquei com vergonha! Eu nunca destratei nenhuma das suas amiguinhas, não é verdade? Tonks, antes de se casar com Remo, sempre dava em cima de você na minha frente... E você passava noite e mais noites na sede da Ordem da Fênix, dormindo no quarto _ao lado_ do dela! Mesmo assim eu nunca sequer _levantei_ _a minha_ voz para ela! E eu não vou nem comentar sobre as suas queridas companheiras de trabalho Vector e Sinistra!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quem mais? Sibila? McGonagall? Bellatrix, talvez? – Ele pensou em Narcissa, mas, como aquela _realmente_ estivera se insinuando para ele, Severo preferiu não mencioná-la. Rolou os olhos, tentando mais uma vez se aproximar da esposa, mas Linda apenas se afastou mais. – Não seja infantil, Linda! Eu não estou com paciência para lidar com a sua criancice!

Linda desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, tentando se conter para não responder ao comentário ácido do marido. Não queria brigar. Controlando o tom da sua voz, ela disse calmamente:

- Eu apenas estava tentando entender o motivo da sua grosseria.

Tomando o novo tom de voz de Linda como uma trégua, Severo relaxou um pouco. Lentamente encaminhou-se para a larga poltrona que ficava quase ao lado da porta e sentou-se.

- É isso que as pessoas esperam que eu faça; não apenas os nossos vizinhos, mas também os Comensais da Morte e o próprio Lorde das Trevas – Ele explicou calmamente. – Para eles, não seria natural que eu fosse educado com um homem que sente desejo pela minha mulher.

- No entanto, você não agia assim antes.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Você tem que lembrar que eu escondia que sou um Comensal da Morte. Agora todos sabem.

Linda franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

- Não; nem todos! Você passou os últimos oito anos _me_ dizendo que se arrependia de ter se juntado ao exército do Lorde das Trevas; que, caso houvesse uma nova guerra, você trabalharia ao lado de Dumbledore! Agora, Severo, como você _me_ explica o que está acontecendo?

Severo bufou. Irritado, começou a se perguntar se não teria sido mais interessante permanecer na Mansão Malfoy; lá ele tinha mais distrações e menos aborrecimentos.

- Eu nunca disse que poderia lhe contar tudo!

- Você espera que eu continue mentindo por você, enganando por você, sem saber _por quê_? Sem saber sequer de que lado eu estou nessa guerra?

- Você está do meu lado – ele respondeu de pronto. – Então confie em mim. Eu já lhe contei muito mais do que você poderia saber.

- Eu sei que você mente para mim! – Ela o olhou friamente. – Então não espere que eu acredite nessa historinha fantasiosa de que tudo o que você fez, desde a primeira queda do Lorde das Trevas, foi por causa da sua namoradinha dos tempos do colégio! Porque, sinceramente, matar a única pessoa que poderia enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas não me parece a melhor forma de ajudar Harry Potter!

Severo se levantou; pela primeira vez, no entanto, não tentou se aproximar de Linda.

- Eu não vou discutir esse assunto! Você me conhece, Linda. Você sabe que eu tenho uma dívida e que irei até as últimas conseqüências para pagá-la! Se você não consegue acreditar nisso, o problema não é meu!

- Será que eu te conheço mesmo? E, sinceramente, a única dívida que você tem é comigo! Você me deve esses oito anos que passei ao seu lado, escutando as suas mentiras, e as suas lamentações, e os seus arrependimentos, e as suas histórias absurdamente irritantes sobre essa tal de _Lílian_! E eu quero ver como você vai pagar _essa_ dívida!

Sem responder, ele se encaminhou para porta.

- Aonde você vai?!

- Sair! Beber alguma coisa! Talvez Rosmerta me receba melhor no vilarejo!

Linda adiantou-se para a porta, colocando firmemente a sua mão sobre ela, como se a sua força pudesse impedir Severo de sair.

- O que você quer de mim?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu quero que você pare de me questionar e comece a agir como a esposa e aliada que você deveria ser! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Linda!

Linda molhou os lábios. Pela primeira vez demonstrando a sua tristeza, o olhou. A sua mão delicada pousou sobre o rosto de Severo.

- Então me ajude a entender... Ajude-me a entender por que, de repente, você voltou a se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas, e eu _tive_ de voltar a freqüentar a casa de tio Lúcio, e _tive_ que conhecer os amigos repugnantes dele? Ajude-me a entender por que você não fala mais comigo, se confiava tanto em mim antes? Ajude-me a entender por que você me deixou sozinha por quase dois meses, sem mandar notícias? – Ela suspirou, olhando para cima, enquanto seus olhos começavam a marejar. – Sou _eu_ quem está cansada, Severo. E, se eu não posso mais confiar nas suas intenções, eu não quero mais participar disso.

Ele estreitou os olhos. A sua mão finalmente deixou o trinco da porta e, pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez naquele dia, Linda ganhara sua total atenção.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Linda virou o rosto, tentando esconder a lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos – ela sabia que Severo nunca gostou de vê-la chorando. Ele achava uma estupidez.

- Eu estou dizendo que talvez seja melhor que eu volte para a casa dos meus pais. Por um tempo, pelo menos.

A expressão dele imediatamente fechou-se. Seus olhos tornaram-se sombrios.

- Você não vai a lugar algum – ele falou num tom ríspido, que assustou Linda.

- A decisão não é sua.

Ela pensou em dar meia-volta; deixá-lo antes que ele se irritasse mais. Mas Severo foi mais rápido. A sua mão forte fechou-se violentamente no pulso de Linda e o modo com o qual ele a olhou... era assustador. Ela se sentiu pequena, indefesa.

- Eu sou o seu marido, e não vou deixar você sair do meu lado – Ele respirou pesadamente. – Você _acha_ que é muito prestigiada por ser uma Malfoy, não é? Mas você tem que se lembrar que você perdeu esse prestígio quando confrontou a sua família para se casar com um sangue-ruim. A sua sorte é que esse sangue-ruim é um dos servos que o Lorde das Trevas julga ser dos mais fieis! Se o Lorde soubesse que você teve a ousadia de deixar essa casa, ele iria querer saber o motivo! E, para tanto, iria lhe perseguir e torturar! E, quando finalmente espremesse de você a última gota de informação que ele julgar preciosa, ele lhe puniria por misturar o seu sangue puro com o sangue de um mestiço e, acredite – ele a sacudiu para certificar-se de que ela prestava atenção no que ele dizia –, isso seria ainda mais doloroso do que o interrogatório; o Lorde das Trevas tem um jeito bem peculiar de punir mulheres... especialmente as bonitas. Por fim, Linda, ele a mataria.

Linda deixou mais duas ou três lágrimas deixarem seus olhos enquanto, em choque, ouvia o duro discurso. Ela mal conseguia respirar, sentindo-se presa; presa dentro daquela casa, com aquele homem... Desesperada para provar a si mesma que ela ainda tinha escapatória, ergueu o rosto e enfrentou o seu marido:

- Eu não tenho medo!

- Mas EU tenho! – Severo apertou dolorosamente o pulso dela. – Eu não quero ter outro fantasma me importunando! Basta um! Então você vai ficar ao meu lado enquanto o Lorde acreditar em mim. Entendido?!

Linda desviou os seus olhos dos dele.

- Você está me machucando!

Os olhos negros de Severo lentamente desceram para a sua mão, fechada firmemente no pulso de Linda. Uma marca vermelha ao redor dos seus polegares já esbranquiçados pela força que ele aplicava podia ser percebida. A sua expressão imediatamente mudou e ele se apressou em soltar a sua mulher.

- Me desculpe. Não foi a minha intenção.

Ela mordeu o lábio, tendo que fazer um grande esforço para voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos; tentando se convencer que o seu marido jamais lhe machucaria intencionalmente.

- Que a farsa continue, então. Mas eu não o quero mais em minha cama.

Severo assentiu.

- Como você quiser. Eu não me importarei em passar algumas noites no sofá.

- Não será apenas _algumas_, Severo.

- Sim, serão. Logo eu poderei sair dessa casa.

- Ótimo.

XxXxXxX

O Três Vassouras estava particularmente vazio naquela noite de sábado. De fato, a única mesa ocupada no local era uma localizada quase no centro do pub, na qual conversavam animadamente Minerva McGonagall e Estúrgio Podmore. Com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, Severo não resistiu ao impulso de cumprimentá-los.

- Dois membros da Ordem da Fênix juntos? Não estariam tramando algo, estariam?

Os olhos severos de Minerva miraram o ex-professor de poções. Podmore, por sua vez, não parecia sequer conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Snape – ela disse com uma expressão amarga. – Não creio que o que estamos fazendo ou tramando seja da sua conta.

- Interessante... – Severo impôs a sua presença, sentando-se à mesa. – Há alguns meses vocês não se importariam em dividir comigo essa conversa amistosa.

- A situação obviamente mudou. Mas se lhe interessa tanto, estamos no meio de uma entrevista de emprego.

Fingindo surpresa, Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Espero que não seja para uma posição em Hogwarts; acho que você se lembra, Minerva, apenas os _diretores_ têm a prerrogativa de contratar novos membros do corpo docente.

A velha bruxa deu um sorriso amarelo, ajeitando os seus óculos quadrados e cruzando os braços.

- E, _graças a você_, Severo, eu assumi o posto.

- Não conte com isso tão rapidamente. Afinal, a sua nomeação ao cargo deve ter a aprovação do Ministro da Magia...

- E eu a tenho!

- Tem mesmo? – Minerva moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Qualquer coisa que Scrimgeour tenha assinado pode perder a validade depois da sua lamentável... erm... _morte acidental_.

Minerva suspirou, voltando-se para Podmore.

- Estúrgio, será que você pode me dar um momento com Severo?

- Mas Minnie---

- Por favor.

Ainda sem olhar para Severo, Podmore afastou-se para o balcão do bar, ganhando a atenção de Madame Rosmerta. Assim que ele estava longe o suficiente, Minerva voltou-se para Severo.

- Estes são os planos de Você-sabe-quem? Tomar conta da escola? Por Merlin, Severo, são apenas crianças! Nem você pode ser tão baixo!

- Não se tratam dos planos do Lorde das Trevas, Minerva, mas dos planos do novo Ministro. Eu posso lhe adiantar que talvez ele faça algumas mudanças.

- Eu não acredito... Eu não acredito que você possa ser tão mau-caráter.

- Você _ainda_ não acredita? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar descrente de McGonagall.

A mulher deu um sorriso amargo.

- Você está fazendo o máximo para que eu acredite.

Severo calou-se, sentindo-se a um passo de revelar ao menos a Minerva os planos de Dumbledore; planos que, como um peão ele meramente executava. No entanto, para a sua sorte ou azar, naquele momento a porta do bar abriu-se.

Linda entrou rapidamente, fugindo do vento que teimava em assanhar os seus cabelos bem-penteados. Ela sorriu para Severo assim que o viu e encaminhou-se para a mesa.

- Olá. Boa noite, Minerva.

A velha olhou-a dos pés a cabeça.

- Você está bem-arrumada.

Linda sorriu – de fato, ela estava. A mulher usava um longo vestido verde-escuro quase sem nenhum decote na frente, mas que exibia uma abertura em "V" nas costas que descia até quase as suas nádegas, e pesados brincos de ouro branco e esmeraldas, vindos diretamente do cofre dos Malfoys.

- Severo e eu vamos à posse de Pio Thicknesse. Eu achei que você também seria convidada.

- Eu fui. Mas soube que a lista de convidados não seria muito do meu agrado... afinal, acho que o papel do Ministério é prender pessoas como Lúcio Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange – com um sorriso triunfante, ela olhou de Linda para Severo. – e _vocês_; e não convidá-los para festas.

O sorriso de Linda imediatamente morreu, enquanto o seu rosto corou brevemente. Severo, no entanto, permaneceu impassivo. Lentamente, levantou-se.

- Bem, eu fico feliz que nem todos compartilham a sua opinião, Minerva. – Ele logo se encaminhou para Linda e deu-lhe o braço. – Agora temos que ir. – Ele olhou para Podmore – Boa sorte na entrevista, Estúrgio.

Sem mais, desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Sair de um local vazio onde o casal seria o centro das atenções, e ir a outro apinhado de gente e onde provavelmente ninguém prestaria atenção neles foi certamente a melhor coisa que Severo e Linda poderiam ter feito. Assim que o casal chegou ao hall principal do Ministério da Magia, Linda tratou de soltar o braço do seu marido e desfazer o seu sorriso. Duas semanas tensas haviam se passado desde o retorno de Severo à sua casa, e o casal ainda não havia conseguido se entender.

- O Lorde não estará aqui – ele falou discretamente para Linda. – Mas você terá de ficar ao meu lado enquanto cumprimento alguns amigos.

Por "amigos" Linda sabia que ele queria dizer Comensais da Morte. Aborrecida, ela apenas assentiu.

- Nós vamos demorar?

- Não – ele notou a aproximação de Lúcio e Narcissa. – Sorria.

Quase como se Severo a tivesse enfeitiçado, Linda abriu um sorriso acolhedor para o seu tio e Narcissa.

- Severo! – Lúcio disse, imediatamente apertando a sua mão. – E Linda Marie! Como você está, querida?

- Muito bem, tio.

- Marco sentiu sua falta na festa da sua mãe, semana passada.

- Eu estava com uma terrível indisposição. Creio que enviei uma carta a papai me explicando.

- Não enviou – Severo interrompeu. – Mas eu falei do seu mal estar a Marco antes de deixar a festa. – Ele voltou-se para Narcissa. – E você, Narcissa? Sinto falta da sua companhia.

A loira sorriu enrubescida, enquanto Linda apenas piscou atônita – quando Narcissa fizera companhia a Severo?

- Desculpe-me, meu querido, eu também me acostumei com a sua companhia, mas você sabe muito bem como estão as coisas na Mansão! – Narcissa agarrou-se ao braço do marido. – Eu gostaria de fazer uma visita à sua casa, mas ando tão ocupada...

- Eu entendo.

- Mas eu não – Linda disse, com um sorriso amarelo. – O que há na Mansão? E quando você se acostumou com a companhia de Severo?

Lúcio, Narcissa e Severo entreolharam-se, como se quisessem rir da ignorância de Linda – a mulher teve de respirar fundo para continuar sorrindo amigavelmente.

Lúcio explicou-a.

- Severo passou os últimos meses na nossa casa, Linda Marie.

- Oh. Eu pensava que ele tinha se escondido no muquifo da Rua da Fiação. _Sozinho_ – Linda olhou o marido. – De repente, eu não sinto mais tanta pena de você.

Severo riu-se, colocando a mão na cintura da mulher.

- Às vezes uma mentirinha inocente nos traz certos... _benefícios_.

- Por Merlin, Severo! Você está falando da minha sobrinha! – Lúcio censurou, com uma expressão brincalhona de quem não ficara nem um pouco constrangido com a insinuação do amigo. Ao longe, ele viu o novo Ministro, na companhia de Yaxley. – Ah! Lá está Pio! Ele estava lhe procurando, Severo. Espere aqui, vou chamá-lo.

Narcissa pareceu ficar mais à vontade sem o marido ao seu lado. Como se Linda fosse invisível, ela reportou-se a Severo.

- Você já sabe a notícia que o Ministro lhe trará, não sabe?

Severo assentiu, aparentemente também esquecendo que a sua esposa estava lá, e deixando-a novamente com um ar confuso. Mas dessa vez ela não teve tempo de perguntar nada.

- Acho que todos no nosso meio já sabem.

- Já que Lúcio não está aqui, eu tenho que lhe dar os parabéns!

- Desde que Lúcio não está aqui? – Severo perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, – Narcissa deu uma risadinha abafada. – não é segredo para ninguém que o Lúcio estava de olho no cargo! Mas eu tenho de concordar com a posição do Lor--- digo, _do Ministro_. Você é mais experiente no assunto. Meu marido trabalhará melhor aqui mesmo, dentro do Ministério.

- Mais uma vez, eu agradeço. – Severo olhou para onde Lúcio estava. Ele parecia chamá-lo – Com licença.

Linda segurou no braço do marido e começou a caminhar com ele.

- Do que vocês estavam falando?!

- Agora não, Linda.

- E você se escondeu na Mansão?! Por que não me falou?! E desde quando Narcissa é sua amiguin---?

- Linda! – Ele a olhou severamente. – _Agora não_.

O casal finalmente chegou ao Ministro, quando Linda soube que as perguntas teriam de esperar até o fim da noite. Lúcio logo fez as apresentações.

- Pio, esse é Severo Snape e a sua esposa (e minha sobrinha) Linda Marie Malfoy-Snape.

Severo apertou a mão do novo Ministro.

- É um prazer conhecer Vossa Excelência – Linda cumprimentou-o.

O Ministro logo se reportou a Severo.

- Então finalmente lhe conheci! Ouvi muito falar do senhor!

- Espero que não dê ouvidos tudo – Severo pontuou, com humor.

- Oh, mas eu apenas ouvi coisas boas... Boas suficientes para lhe confiar o cargo de diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

Linda perdeu o fôlego, não conseguindo disfarçar a sua surpresa ao descobrir do que o marido e Narcissa há pouco conversavam.

- Linda Marie, querida – Lúcio disse, gozador – você parece que viu um trasgo.

- Erm – Ela olhou para o tio, ainda sem conseguir disfarçar o seu choque. – Eu... Eu estou surpresa! – Tentou sorrir. – Obrigada, vossa excelência.

O Ministro a olhou confuso.

- Essa era uma noticia esperada, Sra. Snape.

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Linda não presta muita atenção no que eu falo.

- Você certamente... – Ela olhou o marido. – _esqueceu_ de comentar, querido.

- Não – Ele disse, reservando para ela um olhar tão hostil que foi um verdadeiro milagre os demais homens da roda não percebê-lo. – Eu já havia lhe contado.

O Ministro deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, as mulheres! Nunca nos ouvem mesmo! Mas espero que a senhora tenha ficado feliz com a notícia.

- Meu marido será tirado da minha casa e eu praticamente só o verei nas férias; como não ficar feliz com a notícia?

- Sim... – o Ministro disse, olhando para Lúcio. – Definitivamente uma Malfoy. Esse sarcasmo não pode vir de outra família! – Ele olhou novamente para Linda. – Eu jamais separaria uma família. Você vai para a escola com o seu marido!

Dessa vez foi a vez de Severo ficar chocado.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Sr. Snape. Quero que você e a sua esposa estejam em Hogwarts na segunda.

- Mas---

- E isso não é um pedido.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus imensos para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha querido do coração, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas leitoras que revisaram: __**Eris, Lo1s, France Potter Cullen, Olivia Lupin e Duachais Seneschais.**_


	5. O Novo Diretor

**V**

**O NOVO DIRETOR**

Comensais da Morte podiam ter todos os defeitos do mundo; mas ninguém podia dizer que eles não sabiam dar uma festa. Diferentemente da maioria das comemorações realizadas até então no Ministério da Magia, aquela festa pareceu durar uma eternidade – o que não foi nada agradável para Linda Marie, que tinha milhões de perguntas inconvenientes enchendo a sua cabeça, e a sua paciência estava ligeiramente encurtada devido ao caro uísque de fogo servido no local.

Severo Snape não demorou a notar a inquietude da mulher e, assim que percebeu que os convidados começavam a se dissipar do hall principal do Ministério, ele segurou a mão de Linda, despediu-se dos companheiros e desaparatou para a sua casa.

A sala estava escura; de fato, a única fonte de luz provinha dos postes de Hogsmeade, cuja luminosidade invadia o local através das cortinas mal-fechadas das janelas. Ligeiramente irritada – talvez pelo cansaço, talvez pela dor que os saltos muito altos e desconfortáveis causavam nos seus pés, ou simplesmente por que estava louca de vontade de fazer as pazes com o marido, mas era orgulhosa demais para isso – ela soltou a mão de Severo, adiantou-se para a parede próxima da lareira e apoiou-se. Imediatamente retirou os seus sapatos, enquanto falava exasperadamente:

- Eu tenho que começar a fazer perguntas, ou você vai me explicar tudo espontaneamente?

Severo suspirou, decidido a não dar atenção à esposa. Lentamente, sem olhá-la, limitou-se a despir as suas pesadas vestes negras, abrir os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca que usava por baixo e adiantar-se ao balcão, aonde procurou por uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Os olhos negros procuraram os de Linda, esperando que ela tivesse desistido de fazer perguntas que ele não podia responder. Ao perceber a sobrancelha erguida e o brilho inquisitório no olhar dela, ele disse displicentemente:

- São três e meia da manhã. Relaxe e venha tomar um copo de uísque comigo.

Linda crispou os lábios, assistindo Severo pegar duas taças e acomodar-se no sofá. Como se tivesse a mais absoluta certeza que a mulher aceitaria o seu convite, ele serviu ambas com a bebida. Exigindo a atenção dele, ela bufou e encaminhou-se para a frente do sofá.

- Você se escondeu na Mansão? – Linda cruzou os braços. – Eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação, enquanto você estava dormindo confortavelmente na casa da _minha_ família?! Será que você não podia ter me contado, Severo?!

Os olhos negros do homem a estudaram lentamente, exibindo o mesmo brilho e a mesma fome que tinham quando se conhecerem. Linda sentiu-se enrubescer. Teve de desviar o seu olhar, ou acabaria cedendo às obvias vontades do seu marido.

- Você está muito bonita – Ele ergueu para ela o copo. – Por favor.

Resignada, Linda aceitou, voltando a olhá-lo e tomando rapidamente um gole da bebida amarga. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, Severo começou a acariciar todo o comprimento das suas coxas, parando ao chegar aos quadris de Linda. Segurou-os firmemente e a trouxe mais para perto. Linda fechou os olhos quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu ventre, beijando-a por sobre o tecido escuro. Talvez por culpa do uísque já consumido naquela noite, ela simplesmente permitiu... deixando que as suas mãos se aventurassem pelos cabelos negros enquanto dizia:

- Você bebeu demais.

Ele se afastou um pouco, levantando os olhos negros para ela.

- Talvez. E, como minha esposa, você deveria me dar um banho e me colocar na cama.

Linda riu-se, acariciando o cabelo dele e bebendo mais um gole do seu uísque.

- Por que você não me contou?

Severo suspirou, mas aparentemente não se aborreceu com a insistência de Linda. Ainda sem tirar as mãos da sua esposa, ele calmamente lhe respondeu:

- Scrimgeour estava lhe observando. Se você não soubesse onde eu estava, não seria a minha cúmplice – Beijou-lhe novamente o ventre. – Eu não quero que você seja cúmplice de absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo, Linda... Caso o Lorde das Trevas perca essa guerra, eu não quero que você tenha que fugir e, _definitivamente_, não quero que você acabe em Azkaban.

Linda sorriu, puxando com força o cabelo dele e obrigando-o a olhá-la.

- Fique longe de Narcissa. Ela é uma vagabunda.

- Narcissa é uma Black... E eu pensei que ser vagabunda era uma característica exclusiva das Malfoys – Ele complementou, deslizando as mãos do quadril para as nádegas de Linda.

- Aparentemente, ela a adquiriu depois do casamento com tio Lúcio.

Severo suspirou, finalmente soltando a sua esposa. Ele se recostou ao sofá, esparramando-se, enquanto tomava mais um gole do seu uísque. Os olhos negros recaíram sobre o corpo da sua mulher.

- Solte o cabelo.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Linda desfez o coque que segurava os seus cabelos, deixando os fios loiros moldarem o seu rosto e cobrir as suas costas. Os lábios de Severo contraíram-se num sorriso malicioso, enquanto ele bebericava lentamente o uísque. A sua mão livre passou a abrir os botões da sua camisa branca.

- Eu posso suportar qualquer coisa de você... – ela disse com a voz baixa. – exceto que tenha outra mulher em sua vida. Então, para evitar futuros aborrecimentos, faça o que eu disse e fique longe dela.

- Todos sabem, inclusive Narcissa, que apenas existe _uma_ vagabunda que eu quero. E eu me casei com ela.

Linda sorriu, debruçando-se sobre o sofá e levando seus lábios aos dele; mordendo-os levemente antes de deixar a que a sua língua invadisse a boca de Severo. Gemeu ao sentir o gosto amargo do uísque na língua dele, que a massageava lenta e sensualmente. Ele não a tocou; ao invés disso, tratou de abrir os últimos botões da sua camisa, deixando a mostra o seu tronco pálido. Quando os lábios se separaram, Linda voltou a ficar de pé.

Com os olhos crepitando, ele tomou mais um gole do seu uísque – Linda imitou-o.

- Eu acredito que não tenha ordenado tal ação.

- Qual é a sua próxima ordem, então?

- Dispa-se.

Linda assentiu, entregando a ele o seu copo. Virou-se afastou os cabelos das suas costas, mostrando ao seu marido o grande decote em "V". Usou as duas mãos para abrir os três discretos botões que seguravam o seu vestido atrás do pescoço e deixou-o cair até a cintura. Virou brevemente o rosto para olhar a expressão de Severo; sentiu-se aquecer quando viu que o homem, enquanto bebericava o uísque, tinha a outra mão na sua virilha, acariciando-se discretamente. Virando-se novamente, Linda deixou que o resto do vestido caísse, deixando à mostra para o seu marido as suas nádegas parcialmente cobertas pela pequena lingerie.

Virou-se. Severo abriu um pouco mais as suas pernas e deslizou no sofá, deixando o seu quadril quase na borda.

- Você sabe o que fazer agora.

E, como resposta, Linda ajoelhou-se.

XxXxXxX

O casal ainda comemorava a reconciliação quando, pouco depois do dia amanhecer, elfos-domésticos de Hogwarts apareceram em sua casa, prontos para carregar as malas e os pertences dos dois para a escola. Foi apenas então que eles souberam que deveriam ir ainda naquele domingo para o seu novo lar.

Linda relutou; não tivera tempo de pensar sobre tal mudança e, no momento em que se viu obrigada a fazer as malas rapidamente, soube que não queria deixar a sua casa. Severo teve trabalho para convencê-la de que o melhor a se fazer era ir com ele, de forma que, no final da tarde, eles já se encaminhavam para a estação de tem de Hogsmeade, onde pegariam a carruagem que os levaria à Hogwarts.

- Eu ainda não acho que é uma boa idéia. Você sabe que eu não me dou bem com adolescentes.

Severo suspirou, dando o braço à sua mulher.

- Nem eu. Ainda assim, consegui sobreviver como professor pelos últimos anos.

Os olhos cinzentos procuraram os de Severo quase suplicantes.

- Me prometa que não será por muito tempo! Severo, eu não vou ter ninguém com quem conversar, pois você ficará ocupado o dia inteiro!

- Tem as professoras.

- Sinistra e Vector? – Ele rolou os olhos ao tom amargo da mulher. Mas, antes de poder falar pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez que nunca teve nada com as duas colegas de trabalho, Linda continuou. – Não, obrigada. Talvez Minerva, mas ontem ela deixou claro que prefere me ver em Azkaban.

- Você pode vir à Hogsmeade quantas vezes você quiser. – Ao se aproximar da carruagem que os levaria, Severo pôde ver a figura de Andrew, o antigo namorado de Linda que ele intimidara no dia em que voltou ao vilarejo. – Certamente não faltarão pessoas loucas para lhe fazer companhia aqui.

Linda sorriu ao ver o antigo amigo e, com a voz ligeiramente ríspida, sibilou:

- Comporte-se – e se aproximou do homem, sorrindo e largando o braço do marido. – Andrew!

O homem sorriu, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos castanhos.

- Então o que todo mundo está comentando é verdade? – Linda assentiu brevemente. – Você vai ficar em Hogwarts ou apenas veio se despedir do seu marido?

Severo deu um passo para frente, ficando entre Linda e Andrew.

- Ela vai comigo.

Andrew deu um sorriso torto.

- Desculpe-me, Sr. Snape, mas eu estava falando com a sua esposa, e não com o senhor.

Linda deu um sorriso abafado, segurando com um pouco de força o braço do marido, numa tentativa de impedir que ele cedesse às suas vontades e avançasse no pescoço de Andrew.

- Eu vou me mudar para a escola, Andrew. Mas voltarei sempre que possível.

O homem abriu um sorriso.

- Boa sorte, então, Linny. Não se esqueça dos amigos. – Andrew cumprimentou Severo com a cabeça. – Sr. Snape. – E, sem mais, saiu.

Severo bufou.

- Odeio a forma como ele fala com você. Ele é petulante.

- Ele é um bom homem, e você sabe disso.

Severo rolou os olhos. Ao se aproximar o suficiente da carruagem, finalmente pôde vislumbrar os seres que a puxariam – sentiu um arrepio. Nunca contou a ninguém, mas temera os testrálios. Aquelas criaturas tinham cheiro de morte. Num impulsivo gesto protetor, ele passou uma mão pela cintura de Linda, felicitando-se por saber que a mulher não podia enxergar os animais.

Sem entender, Linda adentrou a carruagem, sendo imediatamente seguida por ele. Quando a carruagem começou a se movimentar, Severo comentou:

- Terão repórteres, na escola.

Ela não o olhou, erguendo o seu rosto e crispando levemente os lábios. A pose a deixava com um ar aristocrata, bastante típico dos Malfoys.

- Repórteres? Você deveria ter me avisado; vestiria-me melhor.

Severo olhou a esposa: os cabelos loiros soltos, uma maquiagem quase imperceptível no rosto e um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos.

- Você está ótima.

Os lábios dela curvaram-se levemente num sorriso contido.

- Me explique novamente: porque _eu_ tenho que ir, se lidamos tão bem com a distância, nos últimos anos?

- A distância seria muito maior, Linda. Como diretor, eu não poderia deixar a escola com tanta freqüência. No mais, você ouviu o Ministro; e sabe muito bem quem ele estava representando! – Linda apenas suspirou, concordando. – Para nós sobrevivermos nesses tempos, dependemos das aparências.

Com um ar sarcástico e uma sobrancelha erguida, Linda o olhou.

- Nesses tempos? Ao que eu saiba, Severo, desde que eu lhe conheci, a nossa vida e o nosso relacionamento giram em torno das aparências.

- Eu sei. Mas agora é diferente. O Lorde das Trevas está forte e deseja que os seus seguidores mudem a sua imagem perante o povo. A nossa função é mostrar que o tipo de aliados que ele possui não são frios assassinos, mas homens honrados, que têm empregos importantes e que dormem com belas esposas.

- Ah... e os Comensais passam a ser invejados... Por isso os repórteres?

Severo deu um meio-sorriso e assentiu.

- Sim. Você deve ter percebido que alguns Comensais estão aparecendo com uma freqüência absurda nos jornais. São Comensais-modelos. Eu, por exemplo, como o diretor de Hogwarts casado com você; ou o seu tio, trabalhando no Ministério e casado com Narcissa.

Linda rolou os olhos à menção da mulher do seu tio. Sarcástica, resmungou:

- E não seria interessante que nós tivéssemos um filho para coroar essa imagem de perfeição? Tio Lúcio e Narcissa têm um.

Ao perceber o olhar duro do seu marido, ela imediatamente se arrependeu do comentário. Um filho era, provavelmente, o maior dos desejos de Severo... um desejo que Linda sempre se recusou a satisfazer.

- O Lorde sugeriu isso – Ele disse amargamente. Linda prendeu a respiração e desviou o seu olhar, avistando o castelo, que se aproximava rapidamente. – Eu não quero discutir isso agora. Não quero me irritar.

Linda não soube o que responder. E, assim, deixou que o resto do percurso se desse em silêncio. Para o seu alívio, não demorou que começassem a adentrar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Aos poucos, a carruagem parou.

Como se mal agüentasse a companhia de Linda naquele momento, Severo desceu, sendo imediatamente recebido pela repórter do Profeta Diário Rita Skeeter. Vendo que tinham companhia, ele estendeu a mão para a esposa e ajudou-a a descer.

- Sra. Snape! – Rita disse, assim que avistou Linda. – É um prazer te conhecer!

- Eu digo o mesmo, Sra. Skeeter.

A repórter deu um risinho e, com um feitiço, fez flutuar um pergaminho e uma pena. Por trás dela, um fotógrafo começava a registrar a chegada do casal à escola.

- Senhorita. Mas pode me chamar de Rita – Linda sorriu educadamente e assentiu. – Eu já fiz uma entrevista com o seu esposo, e agora gostaria de ter uma conversinha com a senhora, se for possível. – A repórter não esperou uma resposta. – Diga-me, o que você acha do cargo não ter sido entregue à vice-diretora?

Linda suspirou e deu um breve sorriso – sabia que isso eventualmente lhe seria questionado, e, portanto, passara toda a tarde inventando uma boa resposta. Concentrou-se, tentando lembrar todos os seus argumentos.

- Eu acho que foi uma atitude acertada que o novo Ministro tomou. – Ela disse, começando a se encaminhar de braços dados com Severo e seguida pela repórter. – Alvo Dumbledore, apesar de ter sido um grande bruxo, mostrou-se atingido pela idade nos últimos anos de sua gestão como diretor; a escola até chegou a perder um aluno durante o torneio Tri-bruxo, devido às suas atitudes controversas! Dessa forma, é justo que não se confie o cargo a alguém que, por ser tão emocionalmente ligada a ele, poderia dar continuidade às suas políticas de gestão. Da mesma forma, não se pode colocar como diretor alguém que não conheça o funcionamento da escola. Meu marido dedicou os últimos anos à Hogwarts e, por isso, acredito que ele realmente seja a pessoa mais indicada para assumir o cargo.

Linda observou pelo canto do olho a pena escrever furiosamente, enquanto Rita Skeeter apenas assentia, com a testa franzida.

- Muito bem. Outra coisa: não é exatamente uma tradição os diretores trazerem as suas esposas para ficarem em Hogwarts. O que você acha disso?

- Quando meu marido me comunicou que seria diretor da escola eu me preocupei imediatamente. Quando ele era apenas professor, pouco vinha me ver; apenas durante férias, recessos e _alguns_ fins de semana. Eu sabia que ele teria uma disponibilidade ainda menor como diretor e, por isso, eu impus como condição para que ele aceitasse o trabalho que eu pudesse vir com ele. Ele pesquisou e descobriu que praticamente todos os diretores que foram casados trouxeram o seu respectivo cônjuge para passar o tempo interno juntos. O único empecilho, talvez, fossem filhos; como Severo e eu ainda não temos, não há problema algum.

- Mas vocês pretendem ter?

A cor pareceu sumir do rosto de Linda, mas a repórter não percebeu: na verdade, ela prestava atenção no olhar gelado e perigoso de Severo – um olhar que deixava claro que ela fora longe demais.

Antes que Linda pudesse responder, Rita disse:

- Isso é tudo, Sra. Snape. Obrigada.

Linda abriu a boca, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Optou apenas por assentir.

- A carruagem que nos trouxe poderá levar vocês à Hogsmeade – Severo disse, com falsa cordialidade. – Acho que lá será um bom lugar para a senhorita refletir no que colocará na matéria.

A repórter deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não se preocupe, professor. – E olhou para o fotógrafo. – Vamos.

Antes que Linda pudesse se despedir, os dois encaminhavam-se para a carruagem. Severo apenas colocou uma mão nas costas da esposa e começou a guiá-la para dentro do castelo, sem dar importância.

- Você também a ameaçou?

- Você conhece o estilo de Skeeter. Apenas sugeri que não fizesse nenhuma pergunta inconveniente. E ela fez.

Linda suspirou.

- Você não ouviu a resposta.

- Agora não. Já disse que não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

Linda crispou os lábios, chegando à conclusão de que talvez ele estivesse certo: era melhor esquecer o assunto por enquanto. Lentamente, os dois vagaram pelos salões vazios da escola e começaram a subir a escadaria de mármore para o primeiro andar, onde encontraram Minerva McGonagall, que caminhava apressadamente – mas parou assim que viu Severo. A velha o olhou com o mais distinto nojo.

- Minerva – Ele a cumprimentou polidamente.

A velha torceu o nariz e, corajosa, deu um passo em direção a ele.

- E nos encontramos novamente. Você conseguiu o que queria. Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- Eu estava sendo sarcástica.

Severo deu um dos seus típicos sorrisos maldosos e aproximou-se de Minerva.

- Eu também. – Severo bufou. – O que você esperava? Que eu declinasse do cargo de diretor? Você sabe que eu sempre quis isso.

- E você o teria! Alvo confiava em você! Ele me falou diversas vezes que, uma vez que eu assumisse o cargo, deveria nomear _você_ como vice!

- Eu tive a oportunidade de acelerar as coisas, Minerva. – A velha bruxa abriu a boca para falar, mas Severo ergueu a mão, sinalizando para que ela se calasse. – Coloque-se no seu lugar e agradeça por ainda ter um lugar na escola. Bellatrix estava morrendo de vontade de ser a nova professora de transfigurações! – Severo bufou mais uma vez e impacientemente segurou o braço de Linda. – Você pode imaginar o quanto foi complicado para mim conseguir lhe manter como a vice! Então, não dificulte as coisas! Vamos, Linda.

Dizendo isso, ele puxou Linda escadaria a cima, até que chegaram a um corredor no sétimo andar. Lá, guardado pela antiga estátua de um gárgula, ficava a entrada da sala da direção. Os olhos de concreto abriram-se assim que Severo parou à sua frente e a imagem de pedra curvou-se brevemente numa reverência discreta. O homem suspirou, sabendo que a sala estava magicamente selada desde que ele fora nomeado diretor... protegida pelo gárgula enquanto esperava que fosse dita uma nova senha.

Ele sabia que não deveria dizer nada suspeito; sabia que não podia, jamais, usar uma senha de desse pistas dos seus sentimentos ou da sua lealdade... Mas, olhando para aquela imagem de pedra, tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era naquela fatídica noite na torre de astronomia, onde ele fora obrigado a tirar a vida do único homem que acreditou nele; que lhe ofereceu amizade. Ele apenas conseguiu pensar na culpa sentida ao olhar o corpo sem vida de...

- Dumbledore.

E assim, quase sem que Severo percebesse, foi criada a senha. O gárgula abriu-se e deu passagem ao novo diretor e à sua esposa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjão para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Lois, Duachais Seneschais, Olivia Lupin, Eris e France Potter Cullen**__._


	6. As Mulheres Malfoy

_Severo sabia que não deveria dizer nada suspeito; sabia que não podia, jamais, usar uma senha de desse pistas dos seus sentimentos ou da sua lealdade... Mas, olhando para o gárgula de pedra, tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era naquela fatídica noite na torre de astronomia, onde ele fora obrigado a tirar a vida do único homem que acreditou nele; que lhe ofereceu amizade. Ele apenas conseguiu pensar na culpa sentida ao olhar o corpo sem vida de... _

_- Dumbledore. _

_E assim, quase sem que Severo percebesse, foi criada a senha. O gárgula abriu-se e deu passagem ao novo diretor e à sua esposa._

**VI**

**AS MULHERES MALFOY**

Entrar na sala de direção de Hogwarts jamais fora um problema para Severo Snape; afinal, ao longo dos dezesseis anos em que trabalhou como professor, fazia visitas ao cômodo quase diariamente. No entanto, a sensação de invadir o local ocupando o cargo de diretor e acompanhado da sua esposa era estranha... e incômoda, ao ver o grande quadro com a imagem de Dumbledore, que ficava atrás do gabinete.

O seu coração disparou: mesmo que ele já tivesse visto a imagem de Dumbledore depois da sua morte, foi difícil. Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde a noite em que Severo fora conversar com o retrato na casa que o falecido amigo lhe deixara como legado, que a lembrança parecia ser de um passado longínquo. Severo desconhecia completamente que o remorso inevitavelmente o tomaria ao ver o sorriso cálido de Alvo.

"_Severo! Obrigado pela homenagem!_"

Fora um erro usar o nome do ex-diretor como senha para o seu novo escritório. Amaldiçoando-se pelo seu descuido, Severo crispou os lábios e, irritado, rosnou:

- Agora não, Alvo! – Ele se voltou para Linda. – Aqui é o escritório da direção, onde eu deverei passar a maior parte do meu tempo. – Linda assentiu brevemente – Você não deve ficar aqui. Passe os dias em Hogsmeade, ou nos jardins, ou na biblioteca, ou onde você sentir vontade; eu não me importo. Mas aqui você não pode ficar.

A mulher franziu a testa, estranhando o tom ríspido de Severo. Pensou em perguntar se o marido ainda estava chateado com o comentário que ela fizera sobre filhos, mas não teve tempo; a voz de Dumbledore a interrompeu.

"_Você não deveria falar assim com ela, Severo."_

Os lábios de Severo se apertaram mais, formando uma linha fina, enquanto ele dirigiu um olhar irritado para o retrato de Alvo.

- Eu disse: agora não, Alvo!

A imagem do ex-diretor rolou os olhos e calou-se. Por um momento, Severo apenas esperou alguma réplica, mas, ao perceber que o retrato não falaria mais nada, ele sentiu-se livre para guiar a sua esposa através de uma porta de madeira que ficava no fundo da sala, atrás do gabinete, perto do quadro. Abriu-a e pediu que Linda o seguisse.

O casal entrou numa pequena sala de estar que em muito lembrava a sala da casa deles – os móveis eram muito semelhantes, embora parecessem um pouco mais caros, e estavam dispostos da exata maneira que Linda os arrumava. A poltrona de couro marrom de Severo também estava lá. A lareira, que ficava na parede direita do cômodo, era idêntica; até mesmo as fotos dispostas em seu aparador eram as mesmas. Linda se perguntou se aquilo fora idéia de Severo, para fazê-la se sentir em casa, ou se apenas um capricho dos elfos da escola.

Uma mureta de pedra separava a sala de uma pequena cozinha, para a qual Linda se encaminhou rapidamente. A parte interna do compacto armário de madeira havia sido magicamente ampliada, de forma que coubesse um bom suprimento de alimentos. Ela observou que os ingredientes dos pratos favoritos de Severo estavam todos lá – quase sorriu. Uma das coisas que o marido mais reclamava sobre trabalhar interno em Hogwarts era que tinha de aturar a culinária sem-graça dos elfos-domésticos, enquanto tinha uma verdadeira chefe de cozinha em casa.

Ela se virou para o marido.

- Acho que a comida ruim não será mais um problema.

- Na verdade, eu terei de me alimentar na mesa dos professores. Espero que você me acompanhe.

Linda franziu o cenho.

- E qual o motivo disso tudo? – Ela perguntou, apontado para os alimentos estocados.

Severo deu de ombros.

- Quando, eventualmente, eu queira tomar um chá, teremos os ingredientes aqui, sem precisar chamar os elfos.

A mulher respirou fundo, fechou o armário e se aproximou de Severo. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam cansados.

- Severo, o que houve? Nós estávamos tão bem...

- Ainda estamos – ele respondeu com sinceridade, mas a sua voz ainda estava ligeiramente ríspida. – Apenas estou dizendo que me juntar aos demais membros do corpo docente para as refeições é uma das minhas obrigações. E que quero ter um pouco de privacidade e, por tanto, não quero elfos, alunos ou outros professores aqui – Ele suspirou, olhando para Linda. – Eu não quero que você traga ninguém aqui, Linda. As únicas pessoas que devem colocar os pés nessa sala enquanto eu for o diretor, somos nós. – Ele esperou uma resposta, mas Linda apenas o olhou em silêncio. – O que foi?

- Eu me sinto uma prisioneira – Ele rolou os olhos, impaciente. – Estou falando sério, Severo! Como eu posso me sentir bem aqui, se não tenho liberdade para entrar no seu escritório ou sequer para trazer pessoas para o que _deveria_ ser a minha sala... _ou cela_.

- Não seja ridícula.

Ela riu amargamente.

- Eu não vou discutir com você! Estou cansada.

Severo não respondeu, deixando a cozinha e encaminhando-se para outra porta de madeira que ficava do lado esquerdo da lareira. Linda o seguiu e, assim que ele abriu a porta, ela a atravessou.

O quarto no qual ela entrou era muito maior e muito diferente do da sua casa. As paredes eram quase negras e, exatamente como na maior parte do castelo, cobertas de pedras frias. Havia pelo menos uma dúzia de archotes de cobre pendurados, que seriam responsáveis pela iluminação do local; estranhamente, no entanto, as pedras que deveriam ser castigadas pelo fogo não estavam escurecidas. No centro havia uma enorme cama de dossel, coberta com colchas de seda adornadas em dourado – a mesma estampa fina que se via nos muitos travesseiros sobre ela. Por trás da cama, havia uma janela que Linda apressou-se para abrir – a luz do sol penetrou o quarto, imediatamente deixando-o mais quente e aconchegante e expulsando a aparência de masmorra que Severo tanto gostava.

Linda espiou a janela. A vista era incrivelmente ampla: se podia enxergar o lago negro, toda a extensão floresta proibida e as montanhas por detrás dela.

- É maravilhoso – Ela sorriu.

Severo apenas assentiu. Guiou-a para outra porta, no fundo do quarto. Linda logo se viu num banheiro espaçoso, quase todo em mármore branco e ouro. No banheiro havia outra porta, a qual Linda apenas podia imaginar que levava para o closet. Ao abri-la, ela percebeu estar certa: era um closet gigantesco, onde as suas roupas já estavam bem arrumadas e organizadas...

_Mas apenas havia as roupas dela._

- Onde estão as suas roupas?

Severo suspirou.

- No outro quarto, é claro.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Que outro quarto?

- O meu – Linda abriu a boca, mas ele logo a impediu. – É o costume, Linda. Isso não quer dizer que nós vamos passar as noites separados!

- Isso é ridículo! – Ela bufou frustrada. – Nós somos casados, por Merlin! Nós _devemos_ dividir o quarto!

- Não segundo as regras da escola!

- Eu tenho certeza que matar é proibido, mas você faz isso mesmo assim!

Ele massageou a têmpora, impacientemente. O Lorde das Trevas estava esperando um relatório da sua chegada na escola; não perderia o seu tempo e a sua calma discutindo com a esposa. Assim, cedeu.

- Eu posso mandar os elfos colocarem as minhas roupas aqui. Isso fará você agir de uma forma menos absurda?

Linda fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Não. Está ótimo assim. De fato, será uma coisa boa ter um lugar onde você não pode entrar quando tiver essas suas mudanças de humor!

- Lind---

- Você não tem mais nada o que fazer?!

Ele bufou e deu de ombros.

- Eu vou me reunir com os professores.

E saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Linda bufou e, depois de dar alguns segundos para que não houvesse perigo de cruzar com Severo no caminho, foi para o escritório no qual ela não deveria entrar. O retrato de Dumbledore lhe sorriu serenamente... Mas ela não estava com paciência para delicadezas.

- Ele te matou e você o recebeu de braços abertos – disse rápida e rispidamente – Por quê?

O retrato deu uma leve risadinha, aparentemente não se importando com a falta de cortesia.

"_Pouco posso te revelar, Linda Marie." _Dumbledore disse docemente._ "Mas eu acredito que já tenha dito isso até mesmo a você: a morte não é o pior dos destinos. É a única coisa certa que nós temos. Cedo ou tarde, ela viria; até mesmo para mim."._

- Não me leve a mal, eu fiquei muito triste com a sua morte. Mas o que mais me arrasou foi que a fé que eu tinha em Severo ficou abalada... Você não pode me dizer nada? Nada que me faça acreditar nele novamente?

"_Seu marido lhe ama. Confie nele"._

- Ele não demonstra.

"_Então confie em _mim_. Eu conheço Severo melhor que ele mesmo, Linda Marie. Eu nunca o vi deixar ninguém se aproximar de si da maneira que ele _lhe_ deixou. Você sabe que validar a morte de Lílian é o que o move, não sabe?"_

Linda suspirou.

- Não tenho certeza.

"_Mas tenha. O fato é que ele relutou ao entrar novamente nessa guerra justamente por temer o que poderia acontecer a você. Eu devo admitir que tive de convencê-lo de que você não estava em nenhum perigo real – o que não é exatamente verdade. A maioria das coisas que ele faz é para te proteger... Severo não é uma pessoa doce, e é um esforço para ele ser sempre gentil com você, Linda Marie. Releve as vezes que ele for rude, pois provavelmente está com a cabeça ocupada demais, talvez pensando numa maneira de te proteger. Sente-se melhor?"_

- Você acabou de admitir que mentiu para Severo; como posso acreditar que você não mentiu para mim, que sou bem menos importante para as suas aspirações do que ele?

"Touché_."_

- Eu sou uma Malfoy, Dumbledore. Procuro os verdadeiros motivos por trás das boas intenções desde que papai me presenteou com um pônei no meu aniversário de cinco anos. Mas eu não desconfio dos sentimentos de Severo; ele me ama, do jeito irritante e doentio dele. Mas não sei mais de que lado que ele está lutando nessa guerra. Eu fugi dos pretendentes que os Malfoy me empurravam porque eu não queria acabar casada com um Comensal da Morte... Mas, a cada dia, eu acredito mais que eu me casei com o pior deles! Nunca se passou pela sua cabeça que, talvez, você tenha confiado no homem errado?

Alvo deu uma risada suave.

"_A todo tempo, Linda Marie. Mas também se passava com uma freqüência absurda pela minha cabeça que talvez _Severo_ confiasse na pessoa errada; que ele não deveria ter casado com uma Malfoy. Ainda assim, eu confiei em você e me felicitei pelas bodas."_

- Qualquer pessoa que me conhece sabe que eu não gosto dos Malfoy.

"_E, se você conhecesse o seu marido, saberia pelo que ele está lutando!"_

Linda riu-se, descrente.

- _Touché_.

A imagem de Alvo lhe sorriu.

"_Confie nele, Linda Marie. É melhor que eu vá agora."_

E, sem mais, a imagem no retrato de Dumbledore sumiu. Isso aconteceu apenas meio segundo antes da porta do escritório abrir-se bruscamente. Era Severo.

- Eu disse que não quero você aqui – ele disse, seco. – Vamos, eu vou te apresentar aos professores.

XxXxXxX

Os dias que antecederam a cerimônia de seleção foram, certamente, solitários e maçantes para Linda. Severo não tinha tempo para lhe fazer companhia e a maior parte dos professores sequer a cumprimentavam. Sozinha, ela passava os seus dias nos jardins da escola lendo livros e imaginando como seria bom estar em casa.

Naquela manhã, ela decidira aproveitar o resto do verão e tomar um pouco de sol à beira do lago negro – apesar daquele provavelmente ser o local menos apropriado do mundo para se usar roupas de banho, não havia quase ninguém no castelo... e ela realmente não vira nenhuma outra maneira de estripar o seu tédio. Nas primeiras duas horas ela quase se divertiu: o clima estava agradável, ninguém aparecera para incomodá-la, a água do lago estava na temperatura certa e o romance policial que ela lia, sua única companhia nos últimos dois dias, estava bem interessante.

Mas a sua paz estava prestes a chegar ao fim; ela soube disso quando, ao longe, viu com curiosidade a mesma carruagem que trouxera ela e Severo ao castelo atravessar novamente os portões de ferro de Hogwarts.

Com os passos largos, Severo deixava o castelo, provavelmente para dar as boas vindas aos visitantes.

Linda sentou-se para observar a cena, abraçando as suas pernas nuas e ligeiramente avermelhadas pelo sol. Severo chegava à carruagem à medida que ela ia parando. Não dava para ler exatamente a expressão do marido, mas ele não parecia estar feliz. Estranhamente, foi ele quem abriu a porta da carruagem e estendeu a mão para ajudar a pessoa a sair... E foi com uma pitada de horror que Linda reconheceu Aleto Carrow, imediatamente seguida pelo seu irmão, Amico.

Rapidamente, ela jogou em seu corpo as suas vestes, estampou no rosto um sorriso e encaminhou-se para onde eles estavam.

- Aleto! Amico! – Ela exclamou, fingindo-se alegre por ver os dois Comensais da Morte. Os dois irmãos sorriram e cumprimentaram Linda com apertos de mãos. – É um prazer ver os dois, mas... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Amico deu uma risada que mais parecia um guincho, coisa que era bem típica dele, antes de olhar para Severo e perguntar:

- Você não contou à sua esposa?

- As minhas decisões como diretor não são da conta de Linda. – Severo disse, com a voz aveludada enquanto colocava uma mão carinhosamente nas costas da esposa. Ele se voltou para Linda e, com uma expressão ligeiramente entediada, explicou. – Aleto e Amico ingressarão no corpo docente. Aleto ensinará Estudo dos Trouxas, enquanto o nosso amigo ocupará o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas.

Linda obrigou os seus lábios a permanecerem sorrindo.

- Sejam muito bem-vindos, então! Finalmente tenho alguém nessa escola com quem posso conversar, não é? Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou voltar ao que eu estava fazendo...

E, cumprimentando-os com a cabeça, Linda lentamente voltou para a beira do lago, sentou-se sobre a toalha que estava antes, mas, observando os olhos frios de Severo, decidiu que melhor seria se não despisse novamente as suas vestes.

Quando Severo percebeu que a esposa havia interpretado bem o seu olhar, mantendo-se vestida, a sua atenção pôde se voltar aos irmãos.

- É difícil domá-la – comentou.

Aleto riu baixinho.

- Ora, Severo, ela é uma Malfoy. Geralmente, as mulheres Malfoy dão trabalho aos seus maridos... Deixa-a viver um pouco; é tão jovem.

Amico deu um passo, fazendo os três começarem a se encaminhar para dentro do castelo.

- Eu concordo com Severo, Aleto. Ela estava com pouquíssima roupa quando chegamos. Não é apropriado!

- Amico, a escola está vazia e ela estava tomando sol! O que esperava que ela vestisse? – a mulher sorriu ligeiramente maliciosa. – No mais, ela tem um belo corpo. Tem que mostrá-lo.

- De qualquer forma – Severo parou, às portas da escola. –, eu concordo com Amico. É inapropriado, sim. Mas, para ser sincero, eu gosto de olhá-la. Posso confiar, então, Amico, que você, assim como o resto dos funcionários do sexo masculino, ficarão dentro do castelo e manterão os olhos longe do corpo da minha mulher, certo?

Amico ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando um passo para Severo. O seu olhar de desdém deixava bem claro que ele não seria intimidado tão facilmente.

- Eu _nunca_ olhei para a sua mulher, Snape. Mas não pense que você pode me ameaçar a não olhá-la. Esse seu jeito pode funcionar com os seus alunos medíocres, mas eu estou em situação de igualdade: sou um Comensal, exatamente como você.

- Acho bom que você não se preocupe – ele também um passo para Amico. – E, enquanto você se manter na linha, seguindo as minhas ordens, não há nada com o que se preocupar, mesmo. Mas pense bem antes de apostar em quem de nós dois venceria um duelo. E, antes de você correr com reclamações para o Lorde das Trevas, pense também por qual motivo eu sou o diretor, e você um mero professor subordinado a mim.

Aleto bufou.

- Vocês dois vão ficar aqui medindo quem tem o... a _varinha_ maior? Porque eu não tenho paciência para isso.

Severo deu um sorriso sarcástico para Aleto.

- Tenho certeza que _isso_ nós não temos que medir. Você ganha, Aleto – Ele bufou. – WINKY!

Com um pop a elfinha apareceu. Os seus olhos grades miraram o diretor com certa adoração – Winky era o único ser que conhecia as circunstâncias da morte de Dumbledore. Pela natureza excessivamente subserviente da elfa, o falecido amigo de Severo confidenciara tudo a ela para o caso de Snape precisar de testemunhas num eventual julgamento e a fez prometer guardar segredo.

- Sim, diretor?

- Leve o Sr. e a Sra. Carrow aos seus dormitórios.

Assim que a elfa passou a guiar os dois Comensais da Morte para os seus aposentos, Severo sentiu-se livre para dar meia-volta e caminhar pelos jardins da escola até chegar às margens do lago negro, onde Linda, ainda com o corpo coberto pelas vestes, limitava-se a olhar o horizonte.

Por um tempo, ele apenas observou a esposa. Tinha de reconhecer que ela se esforçava. Deveria ser quase impossível conviver com alguém que tinha um gênio como o de Severo – especialmente quando esse gênio estava exponencialmente piorado pelas constantes reuniões com o Lorde das Trevas e pelos planos cada vez complexos de Dumbledore. Ele sabia muito bem que não estava tratando a mulher como ela merecia; e, talvez por isso, decidiu colocar o seu orgulho e a sua personalidade auto-suficiente de lado, e apenas se aproximar dela.

Silenciosamente, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe.

Ela o olhou. Os olhos acinzentados deixavam claro que ela não estava muito feliz.

- Pelo que?

Severo suspirou. Ele não podia reclamar da hostilidade dela. Lentamente, começou a abrir os primeiros botões das vestes que ela usava.

- Eu deveria ter contado a você que os Carrow viriam morar aqui.

Linda suspirou quando as mãos dele roçaram quase acidentalmente em seus seios, deslizaram sobre o seu colo e pousaram sobre os seus ombros, forçando as vestes a deslizar por eles e cair, revelando parcialmente as suas roupas de banho.

- Você não tem me contado muitas coisas ultimamente, Severo – Ela deu um sorriso amargo, enquanto se ajoelhava e terminava de despir as vestes. Deitou-se de bruços, tentando não olhar para o marido. – Eu acho que estou até me acostumando com os seus segredos.

Ele levou as mãos às costas dela, deslizando por todo o seu comprimento. Viu a esposa fechar os olhos.

- Tem muita coisa que eu não posso falar. Você sabe.

- O que eu sei é que, quando nos casamos, eu disse a você que não toleraria mais segredos, e você me jurou que confiava em mim e que me contaria tudo. E eu achei que você cumpria esse juramento... até você matar Dumbledore e me fazer duvidar de _tudo_ que você me vendeu como verdade! – Ela ajoelhou-se bruscamente, ficando com o rosto de frente para ele. – Eu não entendo, Severo! Eu tento encontrar sentido em tudo que você me disse e na forma como você está agindo, mas é difícil! E, até onde eu sei, você _pode_ me contar tudo, já que eu possivelmente estou me provando a mulher mais paciente do mundo! Não são muitas que aturariam o seu atual comportamento!

Ele bufou, afastando-se um pouco dela. Por saber que ela estava certa, tentou não se irritar; mas era difícil para Severo ouvir calado palavras ásperas.

- O que eu disse era verdade! _Tudo_ o que eu disse!

- Então me explique o que diabos está acontecendo! – ela respirou fundo. – Por Merlin, Severo, Aleto e Amico?! O que eles vão ensinar a esses meninos?!

- Teve que ser assim! Eu não posso explicar!

Ela se levantou exasperada.

- Você nunca pode! É frustrante!

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela se virou e mergulhou no lago. Severo apenas a observou por um instante, antes de se levantar e voltar para o castelo.

XxXxXxX

Ainda muito irritada pelos acontecimentos daquele dia, Linda não sentiu nem um pouco de vontade de aparecer na cerimônia de seleção. Assim, ela passou horas trancada em seu quarto, infantilmente ignorando as batidas de Severo, enquanto se arrumava calmamente. Cerca de trinta minutos após a hora que ela dissera o marido que estaria pronta, ela viu-se arrumada, trajando elegantes vestes azuis, e deixando os seus cabelos presos num nó, para que o exagerado colar de topázios brancos da família Malfoy que ela ostentava fosse melhor apreciado.

Apesar de saber que estava atrasada e que o seu marido provavelmente se aborreceria, ela não se importou. Encaminhou-se muito lentamente ao salão principal, observando pela primeira vez as pinturas e as esculturas que tinham nos corredores da escola. Ao finalmente chegar, o salão já estava apinhado de alunos e a mesa dos professores já estava quase lotada, exceto por um lugar vazio ao lado de Severo.

Incerta se ela deveria sentar lá, procurou o olhar do marido. Assim que os olhos negros encontraram os dela, ele assentiu discretamente e olhou de relance para o assento. Ela imediatamente encaminhou-se para lá e sentou-se entre Severo e Fillius Flitwick.

Linda cumprimentou o anão com um breve aceno e segurou a mão do marido. A sua expressão era de desdém e os seus olhos frios.

- Me atrasei. Desculpe-me. – Ele assentiu, sem olhá-la, mas aparentemente estava irritado. – É realmente necessário que eu fique aqui?

Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho, mas não virou o rosto – manteve-o firme, como se prestasse atenção em cada um dos alunos.

- Sim. E esse será o seu lugar enquanto estivermos aqui. Mesmo quando eu não estiver à mesa, você deverá sentar-se nessa cadeira.

- Ok.

Severo soltou as mãos de Linda e inclinou-se ligeiramente para Minerva, com um risinho sarcástico brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu sei que você estava louca para se livrar desse dever, Minerva, mas creio que, como _vice-_diretora, você tem que recepcionar os alunos novos.

A velha olhou duramente para Severo e se levantou. Com passos largos, encaminhou-se à sala adjacente ao salão principal, onde ficavam os alunos do primeiro ano.

Logo os calouros entravam e, um a um, eram selecionados. Linda pôde perceber que os irmãos Carrow sorriam de uma forma sádica todas as vezes que alguém era selecionado para a Grifinória, da mesma forma que estampavam em seus rostos o mais puro orgulho quando o filho de algum amigo era selecionado para a Sonserina.

Por fim, quando a seleção terminou, Severo levantou-se. O seu tom era duro e claramente aborrecido e o seu ar intimidante.

- Eu dou as boas-vindas aos novos alunos. Para os novatos, eu me chamo Severo Snape e eu sou o novo diretor. Dito o óbvio, quero informar que as regras da escola serão mais estritas durante a minha gestão, da mesma forma que a punição para o seu descumprimento será mais severa. O quadro com as novas regras está fixado no salão comunal de cada uma das casas.

"Naturalmente, temos novos membro no corpo docente. Para me substituir como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Amico Carrow. E, para substituir a professora Burbage, que infelizmente... _desapareceu_, temos a Srta. Aleto Carrow, ensinando Estudo dos Trouxas. Apresento também a Sra. Linda Marie Malfoy-Snape, que estará conosco durante o ano letivo. Qualquer desrespeito a ela será motivo de expulsão. Agora, pode-se iniciar o banquete".

Dizendo isso, ele sentou-se, enquanto os pratos enchiam-se. Linda pôs um pouco de salada em seu prato, mas sinceramente não sentia muito apetite. Ao invés de comer, apenas colocou a sua mão em sua varinha, por debaixo das suas vestes e murmurou:

- _Abaffiato_.

Severo virou-se um pouco.

- O que foi?

- Você não tinha de me apresentar.

- E você não tinha de ter chegado atrasada! – Ele disse, com os olhos opacos. – Termine de comer e suba. No quarto nos falamos.

- Eu ouvi certo? Você está me mandando ir para o quarto? – Ela deu uma risada sarcástica. – Eu estou de castigo, papai?

- Linda, por favor!

Ela suspirou, baixando o seu olhar para o prato. Irritada, decidiu ir embora. Mas, assim que mencionou levantar-se, sentiu a mão pesada do seu marido em sua coxa, forçando-a a ficar sentada. Ameaçador, ele disse:

- Até o fim do banquete, você fica. E sorria. Eu não quero dar margens para que façam nenhum comentário sobre o seu comportamento esta noite.

Ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso a aparecer nos seus lábios, apesar de estar muito perto de transbordar de raiva.

- O que eu fiz? – Apesar do tom ser ríspido, Linda falou com calma e forçou-se a manter o seu rosto sereno. – Cheguei um pouco atrasada e quis ir embora cedo. Grande coisa!

Ele se aproximou e baixou a voz, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-lo apesar do feitiço.

- Por que você acha que os Carrow estão aqui, Linda? Eles estão aqui para nos vigiar! Você acha que o Lorde tem plena confiança em mim, mas isso não é totalmente verdade. Eu estou sendo constantemente vigiado. Então faça o favor de manter a sua postura. Lembre-se de quem você é!

Ela abriu a boca, sem consegui esconder a ultraje.

- Uma Malfoy? Foi isso que você quis dizer?

- Sim! – Ele olhou de esguelha para o lado e deu um breve sorriso, mascarando o tom da conversa. – Queira ou não queira, você é uma Malfoy! Porte-se como uma!

Ela sorriu, mas os seus olhos imediatamente pareceram congelar.

- Muito bem, Severo. Tentarei me portar como uma _Malfoy_.

Severo bufou, imediatamente arrependido. Ele sabia que fora longe demais.

- Aparências, Linda. É só o que eu te peço.

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Nem mesmo os Malfoy acreditariam numa Linda comportada e submissa.

- Mas eles terão que acreditar, por que o _Lorde_ pensa que você é uma esposa submissa. E, por motivos óbvios, a última coisa que eu quero é que ele descubra que eu minto para ele. Sobre qualquer coisa.

Linda crispou os lábios. Aproximou-se um pouco dele.

- É impressionante, Severo. De uns tempos para cá, você passou a se importar _de verdade_ com o Lorde... espero que você tenha percebido isso, também. No entanto, quando eu me casei com você, prometi que estaria ao seu lado em _qualquer_ farsa. – Linda olhou de uma forma encantadora para Severo, enquanto, por debaixo da mesa, a sua mão acariciou a perna do marido. – Então, se o meu papel nesta farsa é interpretar para todos uma esposa perfeita, tudo bem... A partir de agora, eu serei a sua esposa bonita, educada e submissa – Ela tirou as mãos da perna de Severo e voltou-se para o seu prato, começando a brincar com a salada. – Dito isto, é uma verdadeira pena que não possamos dormir no mesmo quarto esta noite, meu amor... Como diriam as mulheres Malfoy, eu estou com uma _terrível_ dor de cabeça.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Caps grandes demais tendem a ser chatos; então eu tentarei editá-los mais daqui para frente... ou não. Não sei. O que vocês acham?_

_Anyways, mando milhões de beijos e os mais sinceros agradecimento à __**Shey**__, minha maninha kérida que está betando pacientemente essa fic; e, naturalmente, às lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Duachais Seneschais, Lois, France Potter Cullen, Olivia Lupin e Eris**__. _


	7. O Roubo da Espada

**VII**

**O ROUBO DA ESPADA**

Tentar ignorar o que ocorria à sua volta era questão de sobrevivência para Severo Snape. Se ele não o fizesse, acabaria enlouquecendo.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, Aleto Carrow estava em sua sala, falando das aventuras que tivera ao assassinar a família de um diplomata italiano que viera à Inglaterra oferecer apoio aos que lutavam contra o Lorde das Trevas. Como se o próprio Severo não tivesse experimentado um pouco daquela mesma _aventura_... Severo fora responsável pela morte de três dos assessores do diplomata, e a última coisa que ele precisara era ser lembrado das suas atividades da noite anterior.

- ...o pobre coitado não agüentou por muito tempo. Eu mal havia começado a usar as minhas maldições prediletas, e ele perdeu a consciência. Foi bem irritante, sabe? Ensinar é muito mais complicado do que eu imaginava, então eu estava estressada ontem; queria descontar em alguém e achava que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita... De qualquer modo, eu pensei em esperar ele se recuperar, mas o Lorde das Trevas me mandou parar de brincar com ele e terminar logo o serviço. Você não odeia quando isso acontece? – Aleto esperou alguns segundos, mas o diretor nada disse. – Severo? _Severo_? – Finalmente voltando a si, o olhar antes vago de Snape cravou-se na mulher. – Você estava me ouvindo?

Ele pigarreou e moveu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

- Desculpe-me, Aleto. Estou tendo um dia ligeiramente conturbado. Mas estava ouvindo, sim.

A mulher deu de ombros, recostando-se à cadeira.

- Atrapalho, então? – Os lábios de Severo curvaram-se num sorriso sem graça e a mulher bufou levemente decepcionada. – Pena. A melhor parte da história viria agora. Depois que eu matei Giardino, a esposa dele chegou. Belíssima mulher. O Lorde me deixou brincar com ela durante toda a noite...

Severo teve de se obrigar a sustentar o seu olhar e manter o seu rosto inexpressivo; tentou não imaginar o que a mulher teria passado nas mãos de Aleto. Certamente fora longo, humilhante e doloroso... Aleto era a Comensal predileta do Lorde das Trevas para torturar mulheres; e, até onde Severo sabia, aqueles eram os poucos momentos em que era permitido a ela liberar todas as suas perversões – logo, ela sempre fazia um "bom trabalho".

- Certamente é uma história a ser ouvida em momento oportuno.

Aleto rolou os olhos.

- Você está um chato hoje. E também não acho que possa conversar muito com Amico, já que o único assunto que ele tem ultimamente é como ele faria um trabalho melhor que você – ela bufou exasperadamente e balançou a cabeça. – É irritante. Onde está Linda Marie?

Severo sentiu o seu corpo ficar tenso – não que ele temesse que Aleto pudesse fazer algo contra a sua mulher; mas realmente não gostava que as duas ficassem juntas... não gostava de imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça de Aleto ao estar perto de uma mulher como Linda.

- Não a vejo desde o café-da-manhã.

A mulher suspirou, levantando-se.

- Bem, vou procurá-la. Tenho a tarde livre e estou com vontade de fazer compras... talvez eu lhe faça um favor e passe com ela numa loja nova de lingerie que abriu semana passada... Fica na Travessa do Tranco, então eu imagino, deve ter umas coisas bem interessantes à venda!

Severo deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu não quero que a minha mulher seja vista comprando lingerie na Travessa do Tranco, Aleto.

- Bem, _ela_ decidirá isso – Ela deu de ombros, divertida. – Boa tarde, Severo.

Ele não respondeu; apenas deixou a mulher ir-se embora e suspirou. Tentou não pensar no que ela passara a última meia-hora descrevendo. Ainda era difícil para Severo assimilar que aquela era a sua atual realidade; e que ele não tinha muito o que fazer para mudá-la.

Ligeiramente impaciente, ele moveu o porta-retrato de prata que ficava sobre o seu gabinete, no lado esquerdo. Ele dedilhou os sulcos que compunham o detalhe da moldura antes de dizer, com uma voz muito baixa:

- Onde eles estão, Black?

Em menos de um segundo, apareceu na moldura o rosto de Phineas Nigellus Black. O antigo diretor parecia cansado.

"_Eu já disse que pouco consigo ver, além das quinquilharias da Srta. Granger! Você tem que aprender a ser Paciente, Snape!"_

Severo respirou fundo, procurando calma, e olhou para a espada de Godric Gryffindor, que estava exposta numa prateleira perto da porta de entrada da sala. Desde que virou diretor e passou a ter acesso total e irrestrito ao artefato, uma das suas missões naquela maldita guerra passou a ser entregá-la a Potter. Os motivos, como sempre, Dumbledore preferiu manter obscuros. De certa forma, no entanto, Severo agradecia por aquilo: ele estava passando tempo demais ao lado do Lorde das Trevas e, de fato, quanto menos ele soubesse dos planos de Dumbledore, maior seria a probabilidade de eles darem certo.

Saber onde Potter estava não era, de início, uma grande preocupação, desde que o garoto teve a _brilhante _idéia de levar consigo o retrato de Phineas Black, ironicamente no escopo de espiar Hogwarts. Logo Phineas recebeu a missão de identificar o local onde o trio se escondia. _Fácil_.

A medida que parecia simples, no entanto, estava se mostrando mais que difícil. Phineas estava com Potter há um mês e meio, e ainda não sabia dizer onde o garoto se escondia.

- Eu apenas quero fazer o meu trabalho, Black!

A imagem de Phineas abriu a boca para replicar, mas foi impedido pela voz suave que veio de trás de Severo:

"_Phineas está certo, Severo... dê tempo ao tempo. Eventualmente, as coisas tomarão o seu rumo e saberemos onde Harry e os seus amigos estão."_

Severo bufou exasperado e afastou a sua cadeira, de modo que pudesse olhar o quadro de Dumbledore. Tentou manter a sua voz calma quando respondeu:

- Alvo, os exércitos do Lorde das Trevas são cada vez mais numerosos e poderosos. Ele está conseguido convencer famílias inteiras de que os seus propósitos estão corretos! As mortes também estão cada vez mais numerosas e violentas! Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu poderei fazer isso!

"_Você fará pelo tempo que for necessário. Lembre-se que, agora que estou morto, tudo depende de você. Se você desistir, a morte de Lílian terá sido em vão."_

Severo fechou os olhos por um segundo. Mesmo depois de morto, o velho tentava usar como trunfo a lembrança da morte de Lílian.

- Eu sempre fiz o impossível para que isso não acontecesse – Ele disse pausadamente. – Mas, sinceramente, começo a duvidar que possa pagar completamente a minha dívida. – Ergueu o rosto novamente. Era clara a sua expressão de dor. – Minha esposa disse, há alguns dias, que eu estou me importando muito com o que o Lorde pensa. E eu acho que ela está certa.

O retrato de Dumbledore franziu o cenho, preocupado.

"_O que você quer dizer com isso, Severo?"_

- Eu comecei a sentir novamente o poder que o Lorde pode me dar... e eu gosto disso, Alvo. Lembre-se que isso foi o que me seduziu nas Artes das Trevas.

"_Lembre-se também do preço desse poder, Severo. A vida de inocentes..."_

- Eu sei! E eu estou lutando! Mas eu não sei por quanto tempo--- E é por isso que eu quero saber logo onde esse pirralho está! Se entregar essa espada vai ajudá-lo a chegar logo ao final de tudo isso, eu quero entregá-lo o mais rápido possível!

O retrato de Dumbledore sorriu amargurado.

"_Essas são as suas esperanças, Severo? Eu nunca menti para você, e não mentirei: essa espada não trará a paz; ao contrario, apenas trará a guerra aos seus meses de ápice. Mais mortes, mais dor... mas, sim, mais perto do final. E você __sabe__ que precisa está ao lado de Harry no final..."_

- Sim! Eu tenho que revelar que ele tem que morrer!

"_Esse é o seu dever."_ Alvo parou por um momento. Quando Severo abriu a boca para replicar, mudou de assunto: _"Como está Linda Marie?"_

Severo desviou o seu olhar.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas ela não acredita mais em mim.

"_Não seria porque você não conta mais nada a ela? Severo, ao longo dos anos, ela se mostrou digna de confiança. Você _precisa_ de alguém com quem possa conversar abertamente... E eu sei que eu nunca fui essa pessoa. Ela é a sua companheira."_

- O Lorde das Trevas não confia nela – Severo confessou com a voz baixa. – Ele sabe que Linda participava de ridículos movimentos estudantis pelo direito dos trouxas quando estudava na França e, por isso, tem certeza que ela não partilha da visão dos Malfoy. Ele constantemente exprime o desejo de conversar com Linda, embora eu tenha conseguido convencê-lo do contrário até hoje. Eu temo que qualquer dia ele obrigue-a a ser marcada. Antes disso, você sabe, o Lorde vai tentar entrar na mente dela... e se ela souber de qualquer coisa, estará tudo acabado.

"_Eu pensei que você sempre pedisse à sua esposa para engarrafar os fragmentos de memória que deveriam estar indisponíveis para Voldemort."_

- Sim, mas eu prefiro prevenir. Nada que disser vai me convencer a jogar minha mulher nas suas estratégias suicidas, Alvo. Enquanto ela estiver comigo, eu a protegerei da melhor forma.

"_Voldemort jamais a matari---"_

- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. – Severo se levantou, irritado. – Essa discussão está encerrada.

Com passos largos, ele deixou a sala da direção. Tentou não pensar no conselho de Dumbledore; embora soubesse que contar tudo a Linda no mínimo traria a sua esposa de volta à sua cama. De qualquer forma, as estratégias de Dumbledore pareciam trazer apenas a morte: ele já morrera, Potter era um alvo em potencial e até mesmo Severo via-se dia-a-dia encarando a morte, apesar de conseguir se livrar dela devido às próprias idéias. Linda não seria mais uma vítima dessas estratégias. Não se ele pudesse impedir.

Os seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela imagem da sua esposa que, sentada na escadaria de entrada da escola conversava com dois alunos. Ao se aproximar, ele reconheceu Ginevra Weasley e Neville Longbottom.

Imediatamente, as suas feições aflitas tornaram-se frias. Com os passos lentos e controlados, ele se aproximou do trio.

- Eu acreditei ter sido claro quando disse que qualquer desrespeito à minha esposa seria severamente punido.

Longbottom, como esperado, congelou ao ouvir a voz ameaçadora de Severo; o que fazia um bom contraste com o rosto da garota Weasley, calmo e seguro – talvez com uma pontinha de insolência que irritou o diretor. Linda, por fim, parecia estar relaxada pela primeira vez desde a discussão que tivera com o marido no primeiro dia do ano letivo.

Ela sorriu.

- Eles não estão me desrespeitando, Severo. Eles apenas são gentis comigo, – Linda disse calmamente. Quando o olhou, ele pôde perceber um breve brilho maldoso nos olhos da esposa. – ...ao contrário da esmagadora maioria das pessoas que estão nessa escola.

Os olhos de Severo estreitaram-se, sabendo que o comentário ácido se dirigia a ele. Olhou para os dois alunos.

- Gentis? Logo eles, grandes amigos de Harry Potter? – Ginevra pareceu querer protestar, mas logo levou um beliscão de Longbottom e se calou. – Essa é Ginevra Weasley. O sobrenome já diz que não pode ser confiável. Mais uma cria dos Weasley, que, por não ter dinheiro suficiente para pagar por lazer, passam o dia fazendo filhos; muito embora não possam sustentá-los. É uma adoradora de trouxas, além de, salvo engano, ser a namoradinha de Potter. E, é claro, esse é Neville Longbottom, a _filha_ dos aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom. Um menino covarde e sem iniciativa, que, sinceramente, não merece os pais que tem. – Voltou-se para Linda. – A garota está aprontando alguma coisa e chamou o primeiro idiota que fará tudo que ela mandar para ajudá-la.

Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, mas, aparentemente, não perdeu a calma.

- Eu sei quem eles são, Severo. Eu estive conversando com eles durante as últimas duas semanas.

- Pouco me importa. – Ele ignorou quando Linda rolou os olhos. – Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória. – Os garotos começaram a protestar, mas ele os interrompeu, completando. – _De cada um_.

- Mas professor! – Ginevra finalmente exclamou. – Nós estávamos apenas conversando!

- Desrespeito é subjetivo – Severo disse com um sorriso maldoso formando-se no canto dos seus lábios. – E, se eu fosse você, menininha, pararia de protestar... ou a punição poderia ser maior.

A garota ficou tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos.

- Severo, por favor...

Ele olhou para Linda, esperando que ela continuasse as suas súplicas, mas a mulher simplesmente se calou e suspirou.

- Volte para o nosso quarto.

- Claro – mas não ela se moveu. Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você não vai me acompanhar?

- Não. Tenho de comprar algumas coisas em Hogsmeade. Quer vir também?

- Estou cansada. Mas divirta-se.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse nada, limitando-se à troca de olhares. Finalmente percebendo que o assunto estava encerrado, Severo deu meia-volta e começou a fazer o seu caminho para fora da escola.

Ao perceber que o marido estava suficientemente longe, Linda voltou-se para os dois garotos.

Ela conhecera Ginevra Weasley e Neville Longbottom no intervalo para o almoço do primeiro dia de aula dos dois. Estranhou que, de todos os alunos, eles tivessem sido os primeiros a socializar com ela; dias depois Ginevra revelou que todos estavam curiosos, e eles haviam perdido uma aposta entre os seus colegas Grifinórios. Até então, ambos adolescentes estavam se mostrando boas companhias – especialmente porque, depois da discussão com Severo, a única companhia que ela tinha era a de Aleto; e _não_ era agradável.

- Desculpem o meu marido. Ele é muito protetor. E, se eu pudesse, daria os pontos de volta a vocês.

Ginevra sorriu de forma complacente.

- Tudo bem! Ele nunca gostou muito de nós dois. O que me leva a pergunta indiscreta que quero fazer desde que lhe conheci: o que você viu nele? – Ginevra corou um pouco ao perceber a sobrancelha erguida de Linda. – Quer dizer, você é diferente dele! Você é... _acessível_.

Neville deu um sorriso maroto.

- Ela está tentando dizer que você é legal e ele não.

- Severo é legal. Apenas não com vocês. Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

Os dois se entreolharam, claramente duvidando do que Linda dissera. Ela não os culpava; dizer que Severo era _legal_ era, de fato, uma grande mentira... pelo menos nos últimos tempos. Ginevra mordeu o lábio levemente.

- Ele... foi para Hogsmeade... Vai demorar?

Linda deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Ele deve demorar. Nós moramos lá e eu acho que, além de fazer compras na farmácia, ele vai dar uma olhada na casa.

- Ah – a ruiva sorriu. – Será que poderíamos abusar de você e pedir para tomar um chá na sala da direção? Nós éramos muito amigos de Dumbledore...

Linda olhou-os por um tempo, pensando no que Severo dissera sobre os dois estar aprontando algo e lembrando-se do pedido que ele lhe fizera de não levar ninguém à sala da direção. No entanto, ela não estava _exatamente_ feliz com o atual comportamento do marido e pouco se importava se o irritaria ou não.

- Vamos.

Logo os três subiam as escadarias da escola, até chegar ao sétimo andar. Por precaução, Linda usou o feitiço inventado pelo seu marido, o _abaffiato_, antes murmurar a senha que abria a porta. Logo, os três estavam na sala da direção.

- Qual é o quadro dele? – Linda apontou para a moldura vazia onde ficava o quadro de Dumbledore. – Ele votará logo?

Linda deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Severo não gosta que outras pessoas fiquem no escritório.

Ginevra franziu o cenho, deixando o seu olhar cravar-se na espada de Gryffindor.

- Dumbledore deixou isso para Harry, como herança.

- Mas ela é patrimônio da escola; o único dono que ela teve foi Godric Gryffindor. Logo, não podia ser deixado para ninguém.

- Posso ver de perto?

Linda se aproximou da garota, começando a acreditar no que Severo lhe dissera: eles estavam, de fato, aprontando alguma coisa.

- Não – Disse seca, num tom que muito lembrava o seu marido. – Como eu disse, Severo não gosta que pessoas fiquem no seu local de trabalho. Acompanhem-me para a outra sala.

Sem esperar resposta, Linda levou a sua mão esquerda para as costas da garota e a empurrou gentilmente. Como esperado, o garoto moveu-se assim que as duas passaram a se encaminharem para a saleta adjacente ao escritório de Severo.

- Sentem-se. – Linda pediu, enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha e fazia o chá. Tentou ouvir o que os garotos cochichavam, mas não conseguiu; eles falavam muito baixo e rápido.

Quando o chá finalmente ficou pronto, ela colocou numa bandeja junto às três xícaras e um prato de biscoitos. Sentou-se na poltrona de Severo, de frente para os garotos, e serviu o chá.

- Você _nunca_ fica no escritório com ele? – Ginevra perguntou.

- Não. Geralmente, eu passo os dias nessa sala, lendo. Ele está certo, no entanto. Na posição dele, também não gostaria que pessoas ficassem atrapalhando o meu trabalho.

- Mas... – Longbottom começou. – O diretor mal recebe visitas, até onde nós sabemos. As pessoas têm medo de vir aqui. E ninguém sabe a senha – ele se calou por um momento, pensativo. – Aliás, qual é a senha?

Linda bebericou um pouco de chá e olhou friamente para a dupla.

- Não posso dizer – disse rapidamente. Suspirou. – Mesmo que Severo não tenha muitas visitas, ele é um homem ocupado. No mais, nós passamos os últimos anos de casados nos vendo praticamente apenas nos fins de semana e nas férias. Nada mais justo que querermos manter certa distância no momento!

Longbottom continuou calado, talvez ainda absorvendo a rejeição anterior; mas Ginevra riu do comentário de linda – um riso falso que Linda era acostumada a soltar quando conversava com os Comensais da Morte.

- Então _esse_ é o segredo para o seu casamento dar certo?! – Ela perguntou, bem-humorada. – Vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo.

- Nove anos. Estamos juntos desde então; casados há seis.

- Mesmo? Como foi a cerimônia?

Linda suspirou.

- Muito discreta, na verdade. Celebramos no Ministério da Magia perante apenas quatro testemunhas, e depois tivemos uma festa pequena em nossa casa, para alguns amigos e familiares.

- Você tem fotos? Eu adoraria vê-las.

Linda se levantou cautelosamente, procurando não tirar nenhum dos dois garotos do seu campo de visão. De fato, o seu olhar apenas deixou os dois por uma fração de segundo, enquanto ela pegava no aparador da lareira uma foto do seu casamento com Severo.

Voltou rapidamente para o seu lugar e olhou a foto antes de entregar à garota: ela fora tirada pouco depois da oficialização do matrimônio, ainda no Ministério da Magia. A imagem mostrava um Severo relaxado e bem-arrumado, com os seus cabelos negros presos e nem um pouco oleosos. Linda, vestida de branco, abraçava divertidamente o seu marido e lhe dava um beijo no rosto. Então Severo a surpreendia, virando o seu rosto e beijando rapidamente os seus lábios. Linda lembrava que o beijo fora tão rápido que era provável que nem as testemunhas nem o juiz houvessem percebido-o. E, até aquele dia, Linda tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que esse era o único motivo que havia levado Severo a beijá-la em público.

- Snape parece tão... feliz – Ginevra comentou. – Eu acho que nunca o vi assim.

Linda sorriu, levando a xícara de chá aos seus lábios. Ainda desconfiada dos garotos, inspirou o aroma do chá, mas não sentiu nada além do perfume da camomila. Assim, bebericou-o.

- Eu o vejo assim sempre. É como eu disse, ele é um homem incrí---

Ela parou de falar ao sentir a sua garganta secar de repente. Os demais sintomas surgiram em menos de um segundo: Linda começou a sentir os seus olhos pesarem e a vista embaçar, de forma que ela tinha que fazer um esforço sobrehumano para mantê-los abertos. Com dificuldade, ela viu Ginevra e Neville se levantarem, e a observarem... não para ajudá-la; mas como se estivessem esperando algo funcionar.

Pensando em tirá-los da sala, ela empunhou a sua varinha e se levantou... o mundo pareceu girar e ela sentiu o seu estômago embrulhar. Tudo ao redor dela parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Ouvi a voz arrastada e distante do menino dizer, temeroso:

"_Ele vai descobrir..."_

E então a voz feminina, esta mais urgente:

"_Será tarde demais..."_

Linda tentou dar um passo, mas as suas pernas falharam. Como um cadáver, ela caiu ao chão... mas não antes de sentir uma terrível, sonora e dolorosa pancada em sua cabeça... E tudo ficou escuro.

Os dois garotos, paralisados, olharam para a mulher ao chão. Um fiozinho de sangue escorria pela sua cabeça.

- Gina... – Neville gemeu.

A ruiva tinha o nariz e os olhos avermelhados.

- Eu sei.

- E se ela tiver alguma coisa? E se ela morrer? Ela está sangrando, por Merlin! O que nós---

- EU SEI! EU ESTOU VENDO, NEVILLE! – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. – Foi um acidente! Nós não fizemos nada! Agora escute!

- Gina, eles vão nos matar! _Snape vai nos matar_!

- _ESCUTE_! Nós vamos pegar aquela espada e deixar a escola! Daremos um jeito de encontrar Harry e tudo vai ficar bem, ouviu? – O garoto ficou parado, ainda olhando para a mulher que, no chão, sangrava inconsciente. – VOCÊ ME OUVIU, NEVILLE?

Ele assentiu lentamente.

- Ótimo! Agora se mexa! Vamos pegar a espada!

Mas, antes deles se virarem, uma voz aveludada soou por trás deles:

- Planejando roubar a propriedade de Hogwarts, Srta. Weasley?

E, para o horror dos dois garotos, atrás deles estava Snape com a sua varinha empunhada e uma expressão indiscutivelmente perigosa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então, eu planejava postar esse capítulo antes do carnaval... mas, infelizmente, não deu. Eu estou também ocupada com uma tradução (os vampiros de Stephenie Meyer me morderam!), e ficou meio complicado dividir o tempo entre ela e essa fic... e, claro, os quatro dias de folia também não ajudaram! Hehehehe!_

_Anyways, revisem, por favor._

_Agradeço à Shey, minha maninha querida que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, as minhas queridas leitoras: __**France Potter Cullen, Eris, Olivia Lupin e Nikki Sensei.**_


	8. Ação e Reação

_- ESCUTE! Nós vamos pegar aquela espada e deixar a escola! Daremos um jeito de encontrar Harry e tudo vai ficar bem, ouviu? – O garoto ficou parado, ainda olhando para a mulher que, no chão, sangrava inconsciente. – VOCÊ ME OUVIU, NEVILLE?_

_Ele assentiu lentamente._

_- Ótimo! Agora se mexa! Vamos pegar a espada!_

_Mas, antes deles se virarem, uma voz aveludada soou por trás deles:_

_- Planejando roubar a propriedade de Hogwarts, Srta. Weasley?_

_E, para o horror dos dois garotos, atrás deles estava Snape com a sua varinha empunhada e uma expressão indiscutivelmente perigosa._

**VIII**

**AÇÃO E REAÇÃO**

_- Expeliarmus_!

Os garotos não tiveram tempo de sequer ensaiar uma reação; estavam chocados demais com o flagrante de Snape para fazer qualquer coisa. As varinhas que Ginevra Weasley e Neville Longbottom empunhavam voaram imediatamente das suas mãos, recaindo nas de Severo.

O diretor ainda não sabia o que havia se passado naquela sala há alguns minutos; assim, muito lentamente, guardou as varinhas dos dois alunos em suas vestes e começou a pensar em seu discurso e – mais importante – na punição que daria aos dois.

Observou com satisfação a garota Weasley dar um passo para trás.

- Professor... – Ela disse com a voz tremida.

- Eu juro! – Longbottom completou. – Eu juro que foi sem querer!

Severo não teve tempo de imaginar do que os dois alunos estavam falando, pois, assim que murmuraram aquelas desculpas incoerentes, os garotos se afastaram e deixaram-no vislumbrar a sala. E foi com horror que ele percebeu o corpo da sua esposa inerte no chão.

Ele parou de respirar por um instante. Linda estava pálida e imóvel, e havia um fio de sangue escorrendo pela sua cabeça – ela parecia morta. _Ela parecia estar morta_! Severo esqueceu que havia dois alunos presentes; com o coração palpitando aproximou-se tão rápido quanto possível do corpo.

- Linda!

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da sua esposa, e as suas mãos – trêmulas, ele percebeu – acariciaram levemente o rosto dela. Ela estava fria. Rapidamente procurou os seus sinais vitais. A pulsação de Linda estava fraca; sua respiração falha, inconstante.

Desta vez, ao olhar Weasley e Longbottom, Severo não precisou fingir o seu asco. O olhar de ódio veio naturalmente e as mãos trêmulas agarraram a sua varinha. Ele sinceramente não sabia do que seria capaz se---

_Ele não queria sequer cogitar tal hipótese._

Com passos largos, encaminhou-se para os dois. Ele não estava pensando em seus atos quando segurou fortemente o ombro de Longbottom e empurrou-o violentamente contra a parede – a garota Weasley deu um gritinho agudo, obviamente assustada. A varinha encostou-se no pescoço do garoto, machucando-o, ameaçando-o.

- O que vocês fizeram?! – O garoto continuou mudo, em choque. – ME DIGA! _AGORA_!

- Vagem soporífera! – Severo escutou a voz chorosa da Weasley. Imediatamente soltou Longbottom e apontou a varinha para a garota. Com os olhos marejando, ela continuou. – Nós demos a ela sumo de vagem soporífera! Quando ela percebeu que tinha sido envenenada, tentou se levar e caiu! Ela bateu a cabeça na quina da mesa! Não foi nossa culpa!

Severo respirou fundo e olhou de relance para a sua mulher, ainda estirada no chão. Tentou controlar a sua raiva e apenas pensar.

- Vagem soporífera? O extrato puro? _In natura_?

A garota assentiu efusivamente.

Severo mordeu o lábio inferior e encaminhou-se rapidamente para o seu armário de poções. Tentou se concentrar em como os seus conhecimentos podiam ajudar a sua esposa. A vagem soporífera era o ingrediente chave – e mais poderoso – da poção do morto vivo e da poção do sono; e apenas por isso ainda era comercializado. Consumido _in natura_, ele poderia causar uma dormência forte no corpo inteiro – inclusive coração e pulmões, levando a pessoa à morte em questão de minutos. Acelerou a sua procura.

- Weasley, veja se ela ainda está respirando – ele disse asperamente. – Ouviu os passos rápidos da garota ecoarem e, pela sua visão periférica, pôde enxergá-la se abaixar, ficando muito próxima de Linda. Mas ela não disse nada. Severo bufou impacientemente. – _Então_?!

- Erm... el--- Ela está. – A garota disse com a voz falhando. Severo crispou o lábio e suspirou ao finalmente encontrar o pequeno frasco escondido que continha sangue de farosutil. – Mas está fraca demais!

Ele fingiu não escutar a última frase, apressando-se para perto de Linda. Ajoelhou-se do lado esquerdo da sua esposa, de frente para Ginevra Weasley, mas ignorou completamente o semblante assustado da garota; era, aliás, como se ela sequer estivesse ali.

Severo não pensou; ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar naquele momento, ou seria devastado pelo que poderia ter acontecido; pelo que _ainda_ poderia acontecer. Assim, esvaziou completamente a sua mente, ignorou as suas mãos suadas e trêmulas e o coração acelerado, e puxou Linda para o seu colo. Com destreza, despejou um pouco do líquido viscoso nos lábios ligeiramente arroxeados.

Ele sabia que aquilo daria certo. _Tinha_ que dar certo.

Enquanto esperava o antídoto fazer efeito, apontou a varinha para o corte na cabeça de Linda e rapidamente fechou-o. Olhou a sua mulher por um tempo, e suspirou aliviado quando viu que a cor começava a voltar ao seu rosto.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – A garota perguntou, inegavelmente preocupada. Severo não respondeu; ele não sabia como. – Professor?

- Cale-se, Srta. Weasley.

A respiração de Linda ficou mais acelerada e o seu pulso mais firme – Severo apenas então relaxou. _Ela ficaria bem_.

Ainda sem olhar para os dois garotos, ele pegou Linda em seu colo e a levou para o sofá. As mãos dela se fecharam em suas vestes e ele ouviu-a gemer baixinho. Severo a sentou suavemente no sofá e a segurou até perceber que, apesar de fraca, ela conseguia se sustentar sozinha. Ainda preocupado, sentou-se na beirada da mesinha de centro.

- Linda?

A mulher gemeu novamente e, com dificuldade, abriu os olhos. Os olhos acinzentados estavam desfocados. Severo franziu o cenho.

- Você está bem? – Linda fechou os olhos novamente. – Não! Querida, me escute! Mantenha-se acordada. – Ela gemeu mais uma vez, mas não abriu os olhos. – Linda! Tente abrir os olhos! Agora!

Aos poucos, com muita dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos. Severo tentou sorrir, acariciando levemente o seu rosto.

- Como você está? – Ela apenas gemeu. – Você consegue se manter acordada? – Linda assentiu brevemente. Severo suspirou e tirou as mãos do rosto dela. – Eu voltarei logo.

Foi apenas quando ele teve a certeza de que a sua mulher ficaria bem e Severo virou-se para vislumbrar os dois alunos, e ele finalmente sentiu uma coisa que há muito tempo não experimentava. Agora, livre da surpresa, da preocupação e da angústia, ele pôde saborear a mais pura cólera. Com passos largos, ele passou pelos dois alunos e rosnou baixinho:

- Vocês dois. Escritório. _Agora_!

Severo ouviu os passos dos dois alunos o seguido lentamente – quase relutantemente. Ainda tentou, ao chegar ao escritório, respirar fundo uma ou duas vezes em busca de controle, mas, quando olhou para os rostos assustados dos garotos, não conseguiu conter a sua raiva... Especialmente quando a voz baixa de Ginevra Weasley soou:

- Professor, nós---

- Calada. – A sua voz era ríspida, sofrida. Tão dura que nem ele mesmo a reconhecia. Severo sequer percebeu quando a sua mão direita apertou a varinha, deixando-a pronta para o ataque. – No que vocês dois estavam pensando? Vocês não apenas tentaram roubar a propriedade da escola, como, para isso, vocês quase...

_...mataram uma pessoa. A minha mulher._

Severo não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ele sequer conseguia pensar naquilo sem sentir o seu coração acelerar angustiado. Respirou fundo e desviou o seu olhar.

- Professor! – Ginevra Weasley defendeu-se rapidamente – Foi um acidente! Nós não queríamos machucar ninguém!

- Não queriam?! Vocês deram a Linda vagem soporífera _in natura_! Isso poderia tê-la matado, se eu tivesse chegado um minuto mais tarde! – Ele apertou os olhos, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. – E eu não me importaria com o fato de vocês serem apenas adolescentes!

A garota encolheu-se ao ouvir a ameaça implícita; mas aquilo pareceu ser suficiente para Longbottom ganhar coragem e dar um passo à frente.

- Você não faria nada! Estamos em Hogwarts! Você não pode fazer nada contra nós por aqui!

A mera idéia de ver aqueles fedelhos machucarem Linda e saírem impunes finalmente fez Severo perder todo o seu controle. Ergueu a sua varinha, pronto para machucá-los; pronto para fazê-los sofrer muito além do que qualquer ser humano deveria; pronto para deixá-los tão perto da morte quanto eles, acidentalmente ou não, houveram deixado a sua esposa.

No entanto, mal ele começara a reunir a sua energia para atingir os adolescentes com a Maldição Cruciatus, Alvo Dumbledore apareceu em seu retrato, olhando para Severo de uma forma dura; lembrando a ele que aqueles adolescentes eram um _Longbottom_ e uma _Weasley_.

Severo respirou fundo, tentando controlar o seu ódio. Lentamente, pegou em suas vestes as varinhas dos garotos e estendeu-as. Com os dentes trincados e sentindo-se angustiado por não poder descarregar tamanha cólera, disse pausadamente:

- Detenção. – Os adolescentes olharam-no totalmente incrédulos. Relutantemente, aceitaram as varinhas. – Uma semana colhendo ervas com Hagrid na Floresta Proibida. E menos cem pontos de cada um. Vão. E não voltem mais.

Weasley e Longbottom deixaram a sala da direção tão rapidamente quanto possível. Severo respirou fundo algumas vezes, olhando com ódio para a moldura vazia onde há pouco estava a imagem de Dumbledore. Ele sabia que, se chamasse, o antigo amigo voltaria... mas ele não estava com humor para falar com Alvo; de fato, não responderia por si se visse-o naquele momento. Ademais, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer naquele momento.

Rapidamente, ele voltou à saleta. Linda estava onde ele a deixara, aparentemente zonza e fraca.

- Como você está? – Ele voltou a se sentar sobre a mesinha de centro, de frente para ela. Linda apenas deu de ombros. – O que você está sentindo?

- Dor na cabeça – ela respondeu com uma voz rouca. – Sede. Eu não estou conseguindo focalizar, ainda.

Ele respirou fundo, segurando a cabeça dela delicadamente com as duas mãos e inclinando-se para beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Não me desobedeça de novo. Por favor.

- Me desculpe... – ela disse com um fio de voz.

Severo suspirou.

- Eu vou lhe preparar uma poção. Vai melhorar as dores... Mas fique sentada e acordada até a tontura passar.

- Severo... Fique comigo.

- Eu ficarei aqui, apenas vou fazer a poção. Aqui mesmo.

- Não... Fique aqui... Comigo.

Ele apenas suspirou novamente, sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

XxXxXxX

Severo imaginava que o incidente envolvendo a espada de Grifinória não sairia dos limites do seu escritório... mas, como bem lhe foi alertado por Dumbledore anos antes, nada que acontecia naquela escola ficava em segredo. Dessa forma, no início daquela noite, ele já escutava alguns dos professores perguntando-o sobre a saúde da sua mulher – e ele nada pôde fazer, senão negar o ocorrido.

Foi, no entanto, perto da meia-noite que ele lembrou que nenhuma ação findava sem uma reação. E isso aconteceu com duas batidas na porta, dadas justamente quando ele se retiraria para dormir.

Com a sua cara de poucos amigos, ele abriu a porta do escritório. Do outro lado estava Amico Carrow, com os seus olhos castanhos cintilando para ele de uma forma maldosa.

Severo imediatamente soube que teria problemas.

- Entre.

Afastou-se, deixando o Comensal da Morte entrar no seu gabinete. Sem esperar um convite, Amico logo se acomodou. Severo fechou a porta e foi sentar em sua cadeira.

- O que você quer? Está tarde.

- Eu posso perguntar como a sua esposa está?

Severo crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços.

- Dormindo, é claro. O que mais ela estaria fazendo à meia-noite? Eu sempre pensei que os Carrow prezassem mais pela educação!

Amico riu. Apoiou-se à mesa, entrelaçando os seus dedos e descansou sobre eles o seu queixo.

- Me corta o coração dizer que você está com problemas, Snape...

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou?

- O Lorde das Trevas já sabe o que aconteceu.

- Posso perguntar como ele ficou sabendo?

Amico sorriu maleficamente.

- Pode, sim! Eu mesmo o contei; de fato, estava até agora com ele, na mansão dos Malfoy. Não economizei nos detalhes, claro: a sua esposa fazendo amizade com os amiguinhos de Potter, você se descuidando da espada e o castigo tão brando dado aos pirralhos... Naturalmente, o Lorde quer te ver. Eu acho que a noite será longa...

Severo cerrou os olhos e levantou-se. O seu porte ameaçador realmente não parecia surtir efeito algum sobre Amico Carrow.

- Você está entrando num jogo perigoso, Amico. Você não vai querer disputar poder comigo, acredite. Eu sugiro que esta seja a última vez que você tenta me indispor com o Lorde das Trevas. Da próxima vez, você sentirá as conseqüências. Pode sair.

- E você pode ir ao encontro do Lorde.

E o homem deixou o escritório.

"_Leve Linda Marie."_ – soou a voz de Dumbledore por trás dele. Severo respirou fundo; ainda não estava pronto para falar com o ex-diretor.

- Não – respondeu rispidamente. – Ela não participará disso.

"_Apesar de todas as falhas em seu caráter, Voldemort não gosta de torturar um aliado na frente da sua esposa; especialmente se a esposa em questão for a filha de Marco Malfoy, o seu financiador. Se Linda Marie estiver por perto, a sua punição será mais branda. Leve-a e mostre que você não tem nada a temer; que não fez nada de errado."_

Apesar de tudo, Dumbledore estava certo; ele poderia fingir que aquilo era apenas uma visita à casa da família de Linda; talvez ela sequer tivesse que ver o Lorde.

Tentando se convencer daquilo, ele rapidamente, entrou na sala, onde Linda o esperava lendo um livro.

- Como você está se sentindo?

Linda suspirou.

- Bem, eu acho. A dor de cabeça passou... – Ela ergueu brevemente o livro e sorriu. – _obviamente_.

- Então se vista. O Lorde das Trevas sabe o que aconteceu. Ele quer nos ver.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o sorriso de Linda imediatamente se desfez. Ela franziu o cenho e largava o livro sobre o sofá.

- _Nos_ ver?

- Sim.

- Eu não vou.

Severo bufou exasperado e se aproximou:

- Linda, por favor! O Lorde está hospedado com os Malfoy; se você for, eu me sentirei mais---

_...seguro._

Linda franziu o cenho.

- Mais o que?

- Nada. Apenas troque de roupa.

A mulher o olhou por um ou dois minutos obviamente preocupada e talvez tentando adivinhar o que ele não tinha dito. Por fim, Severo a viu desaparecer pela porta do quarto. Demorou pouco mais de cinco minutos para que ela voltasse, envolta num vestido azul que lhe caía até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Ela colocou um casaco e agarrou a sua bolsa. Tentou sorrir.

- Estou Malfoy o suficiente?

Severo deu um meio sorriso, logo se encaminhando para a porta da sala.

- Já tem uma carruagem nos esperando para nos levar à Hogsmeade. De lá, aparataremos nos fundos da Mansão, tudo bem?

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Ele observou a mulher respirar fundo algumas vezes em busca de coragem antes de dar passos decididos para perto dele e segurar o seu braço.

- Ok. Vamos. Estou pronta.

E ela apenas teve de dizer isso para que ele percebesse: não podia deixar que Linda fosse ao encontro do Lorde para o seu benefício. Ele não deixaria.

- Espere. Esqueça. Você não precisa ir.

Linda engoliu seco, aparentemente tentando ler a expressão do marido.

- O que vai acontecer nesse encontro, Severo?

Ele a segurou pelo braço e a afastou da porta.

- Nada – mentiu.

- Por favor, não use essa máscara na minha frente! O que vai acontecer? Por que você precisava tanto que eu fosse, e agora não quer mais?

- Eu não quero que você fique perto do Lorde.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Os olhos acinzentados espelhavam a sua preocupação.

- Você está mentindo. Severo, por favor...

- Apenas... fique. Você ainda não está bem, precisa descansar.

- Você não vai me contar, não é?

Severo respirou fundo.

- Não. Desculpe-me.

E, dizendo isso, ele saiu tão rápido quando pôde, fechando a porta atrás de si e esperando sinceramente que a mulher não o seguisse.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Gente, eu to sem computador – to postando esse capítulo pelo PC da faculdade. Eu acho que essa situação não durará muito; mas se eu demorar a postar o próximo cap, vocês já sabem o motivo..._

_Anyways, mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Nikki Sensei, Lois, Olívia Lupin, Eris, France Potter Cullen e Duachais Seneschais**__._


	9. Um Sedativo, Dois Analgésicos

**IX**

**UM SEDATIVO, DOIS ANALGÉSICOS**

Por ser um dos servos mais bem-quistos do Lorde das Trevas, Severo Snape não recebia muitas tarefas nem participava de muitas missões. O Lorde preferia guardar esse tipo de aliado para os trabalhos mais importantes ou difíceis... Assim, desde que tomou o Ministério da Magia, as únicas tarefas passadas para Severo foram cuidar de Hogwarts e proteger a espada de Gryffindor. Desta forma, Severo sabia muito bem que o deslize daquela tarde não seria facilmente esquecido.

Ele desaparatou nos fundos da Mansão Malfoy e suspirou, olhando para a piscina iluminada e para o belo jardim. Lentamente, começou a encaminhar-se para a entrada.

Severo já estava pensando numa desculpa; talvez, se conseguisse convencer o Lorde de que Ginevra Weasley e Neville Longbottom jamais conseguiriam concluir os seus planos e que a espada de fato estava segura... Ele poderia mentir. Ele poderia dizer que... _sim, aquilo daria certo._

Ele parou em frente à porta de entrada da Mansão e apertou a campainha. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para Draco Malfoy aparecer.

- Professor – ele cumprimentou, sem olhá-lo.

- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Tio Amico pediu para que eu viesse... você sabe, contar o que os alunos estavam comentando sobre o que aconteceu esta tarde. Desculpe-me.

Os Carrow eram os padrinhos de Draco. Severo sabia que, por isso, o garoto não negaria um pedido do Comensal.

- Não se preocupe com isso. O Lorde está a minha espera?

- Ele está na biblioteca.

- Obrigado, Draco.

Sem mais, Severo penetrou no hall de entrada da Mansão e fez um conhecido caminho até a biblioteca. O local estava numa penumbra, iluminado apenas por algumas velas que flutuavam no fundo da sala, onde estava o vulto alto de uma pessoa que Severo apenas pôde imaginar ser o Lorde das Trevas.

Lentamente, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a encaminhar-se para o vulto.

- Severo – soou a voz fria. – Eu tive notícias suas hoje. Não estou satisfeito.

Severo crispou o seu lábio inferior e fez uma breve reverência.

- Milorde – Disse educadamente.

- Quero que você me explique... detalhadamente.

Os olhos vermelhos logo procuraram os seus, e Severo fechou a sua mente. Ele sabia que o Lorde das Trevas não via como uma afronta o fato de Severo não deixar que ele visse os seus pensamentos; o Lorde via aquilo como uma demonstração de força, e isso o deixava muito satisfeito.

Assim que viu os lábios o Lorde se contraírem num meio-sorriso, ele disse:

- Não há muito que dizer, para lhe ser sincero. Foi apenas um lamentável erro de alguns grifinórios, mas não totalmente imprevisto.

- Não foi imprevisto?

- Não – Severo mentiu, cruzando os braços e mantendo a sua mente fechada. – Eu imaginava que os amigos de Harry Potter acabariam indo buscar a espada; pedi aos antigos diretores que, quando isso acontecesse, me avisassem imediatamente. Foi Dexter Fortescue quem me avisou; e por isso cheguei à minha sala a tempo de surpreendê-los.

O Lorde das Trevas o olhou por um tempo, talvez decidindo se aquilo era verdade ou não. Por fim, perguntou:

- Você imaginava que esse roubo aconteceria?

- Eu o tinha como certo, Milorde.

- E por que não me avisou?

- Porque, como eu disse, eu estava preparado para ele.

O Lorde calou-se por um tempo, aproximando-se de Severo lentamente.

- Eu não gosto que os meus aliados escondam coisas de mim, Severo.

Severo teve de se obrigar a permanecer parado enquanto o Lorde se aproximava. Parou de respirar por um tempo.

- Não foi a minha intenção. Perdoe-me.

- Você... pretendia me contar sobre hoje?

- Não. Tudo foi resolvido, então não vi motivos para perturbá-lo com tal problema.

O Lorde sacou a sua varinha e começou a brincar com ela, sob os olhos atentos de Severo.

- O que mais me preocupou foi a sua esposa... – ele disse depois de um tempo. – Por que ela estava fazendo amizade com Longbottom e Weasley?

- Minha esposa não teve absolutamente nada a ver com o ocorrido.

Com uma expressão confusa, o Lorde parou. Deu mais dois passos em direção a Severo, ficando muito mais próximo do que ele gostaria.

- Estranho. Pelo que eu soube, foi ela quem abriu a sua sala para eles. Soube inclusive que ela se machucou.

- Linda passou a tarde inteira em nosso quarto, indisposta – ele contou a mesma mentira que havia dito a Amico, para que a sua história ficasse mais consistente. – A Srta. Weasley deve ter entreouvido a senha enquanto eu entrava no escritório e decidiu chamar o imbecil do Longbottom para tentar fazer justiça à herança do namoradinho. Eu os surpreendi, peguei a espada de volta e apliquei-lhes uma detenção. E isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Hm. Vamos falar da detenção, então... um pouco branda, não acha?

Severo crispou os lábios, lembrado que desejava ter aplicado uma detenção _muito_ mais pesada nos dois.

- Eu acho que a punição está condizente ao crime. Eles não conseguiram roubar. E, no mais, se eu os punisse mais severamente, algumas pessoas poderiam começar a se perguntar os motivos da espada ser tão valorada.

O Lorde assentiu.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão que você está mentindo, Severo?

Severo deu um passo para trás. A maneira que o Lorde o olhou foi tão poderosa, tão penetrante, que ele temeu não conseguir bloquear aquela tentativa de invasão em sua mente. Assim, ele desviou o seu olhar.

- Eu jamais menti para o senhor, Milorde.

- No entanto, não me deixa entrar em sua mente.

- Eu não acho que as minhas lembranças são relevantes.

- Não é você quem decide isso, Severo. _Crucio_.

O raio vermelho que saiu da varinha do Lorde das Trevas atingiu Severo em seu peito, e ele sentiu milhares de facas penetrarem o seu corpo; ele sentiu o seu sangue tornar-se lava, queimando as suas entranhas como se estivesse no inferno; sentiu todos os seus ossos quebrando lentamente, até tornarem-se pó. Ele quis gritar, mas sabia que o Lorde o puniria mais severamente.

_O Lorde!_

Severo abrigou-se a abrir os olhos e olhar para o seu carrasco; se ele não lembrasse onde estava e quem lhe afligia, ele poderia perder o controle. _Severo jamais perdia o controle_. A dor tornou-se mais insuportável, e ele voltou a fechar os olhos... Porém, tão rápido quanto começou, ela parou.

Severo estava ajoelhado no chão, ofegante e sentiu que a sua testa estava molhada de suor. Tentou controlar a sua respiração e voltou a olhar o Lorde das Trevas.

- É uma pena ter que fazer isso com você, Severo. Apenas diga a verdade.

- A verdade – ele respondeu com a voz fraca – é que o senhor escuta demais Amico Carrow. Ele quer tomar o meu posto de diretor, simplesmente por não admitir receber ordens minhas; já que sou apenas um mestiço imundo, nas palavras dele. Ele vai inventar qualquer tipo de história fantasiosa que possa me indispor com o senhor.

- Draco confirmou a história.

- A mando do padrinho, naturalmente.

O Lorde, no entanto, não pareceu se convencer. Mas não voltou ao assunto.

- Para evitar futuros incidentes, Severo, quero que a espada seja depositada no cofre dos Lestrange, para o qual você já tem a chave.

- Eu farei isso amanhã, no fim da tarde.

Uma curva que deveria ser um sorriso maquiavélico deformou ainda mais as faces do Lorde. Severo pensou que estava acabado, então, com dificuldade, levantou-se.

- Estou dispensado, Milorde?

- Não, Severo. Eu ainda não acredito em você. Então você vai ficar aqui, até eu passar a confiar em você novamente.

Severo fechou os olhos quando viu o Lorde das Trevas erguer novamente a varinha.

XxXxXxX

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que Severo tinha saído, quando Linda ouviu um barulho alto vindo da sala da direção. Ela estivera na sala íntima adjacente ao seu quarto desde que Severo havia saído, preocupada demais para tentar dormir ou algo assim. Outro barulho, dessa vez mais alto, a deixou tensa. Ela se levantou.

Algo bateu na porta que levava à sala da direção e, logo, ela era aberta. Severo estava lá, recostado pesadamente à porta, como se as suas pernas não suportassem o seu peso, ou como se lhe faltasse equilíbrio. Ele a olhou com uma expressão raivosa se formando no seu rosto e, antes de falar, respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Você deveria estar dormindo.

Linda se aproximou cautelosamente. A voz dele tinha saído arrastada, falha... parecia a voz do seu marido quando estava embriagado. No entanto, ela sabia que ele não estava: não em apenas uma hora; não enquanto ele a olhava com raiva. O olhar que ele tinha para ela quando estava embriagado sempre era outro.

- Eu não conseguiria dormir – ela disse cautelosamente. – O que houve?

- Vá dormir, Linda. Deixe-me só.

Ela quase o obedeceu; sabia que quando Severo era ríspido e a olhava daquela maneira, era melhor obedecer. No entanto, antes que se virasse, viu os olhos frios do seu marido se desviarem dos dela e, lentamente, fecharem-se. Ela imediatamente soube que ele estava com dor.

- Por que você não sai daí?

- Por favor, Linda!

Ele pareceu perder um pouco do seu equilíbrio. As suas mãos prenderam-se mais fortemente à porta e ele respirou fundo. Linda ofegou por medo, por angústia. Tomando fôlego, ela se aproximou da porta e segurou um braço dele, forçando-o por cima dos seus ombros, de forma que ele ficasse apoiado nela. Severo relutou, mas acabou aceitando a ajuda. O outro braço de Linda abraçou-o.

- Vamos...

- Não é necessário---

- Não discuta!

E deu um passo, forçando Severo a acompanhá-la. Ela mesma cambaleou um pouco ao sentir o peso do seu marido sobre os seus ombros. Lentamente, com dificuldade, ela o guiou da saleta para o seu quarto. Deitou-o na cama.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

Severo respirou fundo duas vezes antes de responder. Segurou a mão de Linda com força.

- No armário de poções você vai encontrar o Gole da Paz e a Poção Mata-Dor. Misture – ele parou por um momento, prendendo a respiração. – Misture uma dose da calmante a duas da analgésica e traga para mim.

Linda assentiu, levantando-se e apressando-se para o armário que ficava na sala adjacente. Imediatamente achou a poção arroxeada cujo rótulo dizia _Arconia, 5mg; Giresticus, 2mg; Wesgüestin, 5mg_ – ela imediatamente reconheceu como os ingredientes principais da Poção Mata-Dor. No entanto, a outra poção pedida por Severo não estava em lugar algum.

Mordeu o lábio, pegando dois pequenos frascos com a Poção Mata-Dor e apressando-se de volta para o quarto.

- Não tem o Gole da Paz! Eu posso procurar na ala hospital---

- Não! – ele disse rapidamente, num tom tão desesperado que fez Linda se arrepiar. – Eu preciso tomar algo agora.

Ela assentiu, sentando-se do lado dele. Segurou a nuca dele e, delicadamente, pôs a poção na boca dele, vendo-o sorvê-la e, aos poucos, os seus músculos relaxarem. Quando ela finalmente terminou de dar-lhe as duas doses, até mesmo a respiração de Severo estava mais calma.

Com uma mão, ele afastou o frasco da poção e disse, ligeiramente aborrecido:

- Eu não estou inválido. Podia muito bem ter pegado a poção e tomado sozinho.

Linda ignorou o comentário do marido, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para o banheiro. Começou a lavar na pia os dois pequenos frascos.

- Você está bem?

- Melhor – a voz de Severo ainda era fraca, ela notou. – Mas eu precisava do Gole da Paz para me livrar totalmente os efeitos da maldição que o Lorde das Trevas jogou em mim.

Ela deixou os frascos sobre a pia do banheiro e começou a voltar para o quarto. Apenas naquele momento Linda pôde pensar no que ocorrera ao seu marido: ela não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo mágico, mas sabia que apenas uma maldição tinha os seus efeitos anulados pela combinação daquelas duas poções em particular.

- _Cruciatus_? – Ela perguntou, voltando a sentar na cama. Severo assentiu, sem olhá-la. – Eu ainda posso ir à ala hospitalar para pedir a Madame Pomfrey uma dose.

Finalmente os olhos negros repousaram sobre ela.

- Foi Amico quem nos denunciou ao Lorde.

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela sempre preferia não saber exatamente o que ocorria nos encontros do marido com o Lorde das Trevas; especialmente naquele dia, já que Severo voltara machucado.

- Você não precisa me dizer nada.

Severo franziu o cenho, provavelmente achando estranha aquela atitude, desde que todas as suas brigas com a esposa nos últimos tempos começavam porque ele não contava nada a ela.

- Preciso. Eu disse ao Lorde que você não teve nada a ver com a entrada dos Grifinórios aqui; disse que você passou o dia indisposta. Se você sair perambulando pela escola, Amico poderá ver isso como um sinal de que eu estava mentindo e repassar a informação ao Lorde.

- Eu posso dizer que a poção é para mim, então; que você não quis me dar a do seu estoque, então decidir ir pegar.

Severo fechou os olhos, como se buscasse paciência. Depois de um longo suspiro, disse:

- Esqueça. Estou bem. Eu quero tentar descansar um pouco, Linda.

E ela sabia muito bem que não adiantaria discutir com o seu marido naquele momento. Assim, ela apenas rolou os olhos e começou a desabotoar as vestes dele.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O que você acha? – disse, olhando-o de uma forma ligeiramente entediada. – Estamos casados há seis anos, e eu jamais deixei você dormir desconfortável. Não vou começar agora.

Resignado, Severo apenas assentiu e se sentou, ajudando a esposa a despir suas vestes. Ela removeu as pesadas vestes negras e suspirou: as mãos de Severo tremiam brevemente – provavelmente um espasmo de dor causado pela falta do Gole de Paz. De repente, ela se lembrou de uma pergunta que queria respondida:

- Severo? – ele apenas gemeu em resposta. Os seus olhos estavam apertados e a sua testa enrugada. As mãos há pouco trêmulas estavam fortemente fechadas, como se ele tentasse segurar a dor. Ver aquilo fez Linda sentir como se maldição tivesse sido aplicada nela. – Severo, por que você não quis me deixar ajudar?

Severo não respondeu imediatamente. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e abriu os olhos – os olhos negros estavam opacos.

- Não é óbvio? – Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta. – Eu não queria lhe preocupar.

Ela não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso ligeiramente abobalhado brotasse em seus lábios ao ouvir isso. As suas mãos logo foram ao rosto dele, acariciando lentamente... Severo fechou os olhos, e essa foi justamente a atitude que fez Linda sentir-se livre para levar os seus lábios aos dele. Inicialmente, o beijo foi casto. Linda limitou-se a sentir a textura dos lábios do marido, a deliciar-se com o seu gosto. Limitou-se a demonstrar o seu carinho, dando beijinhos leves antes de capturar o lábio inferior dele – Severo suspirou em seu rosto, quase a atiçando.

As pernas de Linda agiram por vontade própria, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se por cima de Severo. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se nos cabelos dele, e ela gemeu brevemente quando sentiu a língua morna acariciar os seus lábios. Logo os seus lábios se partiam e o beijo era deliciosamente aprofundado... Depois de alguns minutos maravilhosos, Severo cortou o beijo, jogando a sua cabeça para trás e tomando uma longa golfada de ar. Enquanto Linda depositava beijinhos em seu queixo e pescoço, ele disse:

- Eu _realmente_ estou com dor, Linda.

Linda afastou-se um pouco e o olhou preocupadamente. Os olhos negros de Severo refletiam o fogo que crepitava nos archotes, evidenciando o brilho que eles sempre adquiriam quando o homem ficava excitado; no entanto, o vinco em sua testa deixava claro que ele cortava o beijo devido a mais um espasmo de dor. Arrependida, ela deu um sorriso doce e depositou mais um beijo casto nos lábios dele.

- Eu sei... Desculpe.

Tentando se concentrar na tarefa de apenas deixar o marido mais confortável, Linda afastou o seu quadril um pouco para trás e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele com cuidado e, em seguida, despiu a camiseta cinza que ele tinha por baixo. As mãos de Severo foram para as coxas dela, acariciando-as. Ela sorriu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

As mãos de Linda passearam pelo peito nu do marido, enroscando-se nos pelos ralos e sempre descendo, até achegar à calça dele. Ela foi um pouco mais para trás, tirando o cinto e abrindo a calça, sentindo os olhos negros de Severo cravados sobre ela, cheios de expectativa. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando ela teve certeza de que ele estava excitado.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse com dor.

Severo riu, puxando-a mais para perto, de forma que os seus sexos passassem a se tocar e beijou-a novamente; desta vez mais vigorosamente, mais violentamente. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele disse, com a voz rouca:

- Eu estou. Mas acho que posso agüentar.

Linda, no entanto, afastou-se preocupada.

- Quanta dor? – Ele não respondeu; apenas desviou o seu olhar e suspirou. – Desculpe...

Quando Severo voltou a olhá-la, estava claramente aborrecido.

- Será que podemos terminar o que já começamos?

- Não se você não me deixar descer até a Ala Hospitalar e pedir pelo Gole de Paz.

- De forma alguma.

- Nesse caso... – Linda rapidamente levantou-se e tirou os sapatos de Severo e, em seguida, a sua calça. Quando voltou a se aproximar dele, beijou a sua testa. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Linda!

- Durma, Severo.

Sem esperar por uma réplica, Linda se virou e começou a recolher as roupas espalhadas no chão. Pensou, enquanto dobrava-as e colocava-as na pilha de roupas sujas que os elfos domésticos recolheriam pela manhã, em desobedecer Severo e ir em busca da poção; no entanto, lembrou-se também que já tinha desobedecido às ordens há algumas horas e aquilo acabou resultando na dor que ele sentia naquele exato momento.

Vendo que tudo estava em ordem, ela tirou a roupa que vestia e colocou-a na mesma pilha, encaminhando-se, em seguida, para o closet e vestindo uma camisola qualquer. Apenas então olhou o seu marido novamente: Severo já estava deitado, aparentemente lutando contra o sono, e com o vinco na testa que pela terceira vez naquela noite anunciava a sua dor. Linda pegou um lençol grosso e jogou-o sobre o corpo do marido – viu ele abrir os olhos muito rapidamente. Então, finalmente sentindo o seu próprio cansaço, ela deitou-se ao lado dele – a sua cabeça descansando sobre o braço dele, o seu braço sobre o peito dele, e a sua perna entre as pernas dele. Sorriu quando sentiu o marido dar um beijo rápido em sua cabeça.

- Não faça mais isso, Severo. Eu não sou de porcelana. Pare de querer me proteger de tudo e de todos.

- Hmm? – Ele disse, sonolento.

- Você iria dormir no sofá, _talvez_ conseguisse tomar a sua poção, só por não querer que _eu_ te visse com dor. Eu fico triste quando eu penso em quantas outras vezes você fez isso; quanta dor você sentiu só para que eu não me assustasse. Eu... – ela sentiu uma lágrima se formar no canto do olho, angustiada. – Eu queria que você soubesse que eu sou a sua companheira. Eu prometi no altar estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, e eu pretendo cumprir a minha promessa, mas você... você faz questão de me deixar de fora! Eu não sou uma flor delicada que precisa ser protegida, entende? – Mas ele não respondeu. – Severo?

Linda levantou o seu rosto, apenas para ver que o seu marido dormia, quase tranqüilo. Com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios, apenas sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

E recostou a sua cabeça no braço dele.

**XxXxXxX**

_O PC está vivo novamente! Yey! XD_

_Eu sei que a entrada para a mansão dos Malfoy foi mostrada de uma forma diferente pela JK. Modifiquei porque acho que os membros da família devem poder aparatar de dentro da propriedade – ainda que não dentro da casa. E, no caso desta fic, Snape é casado com uma das futuras herdeiras da mansão. Agora vocês me perguntam: Ah, mas então porque ele desaparatou fora da casa no primeiro capítulo de DH? Bem, perguntem a JK. Ela é louca. Huehueh!_

_Anyways, revisem, por favor._

_Mando milhões de beijos para a minha maninha kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para quem revisou o cap anterior: __**France Potter Cullen, Olivia Lupin, Duachais Seneschais, Eris, Nikki Sensei e Florence Snape**__._


	10. Gringotes

**X**

**GRINGOTES**

O sol começava a se pôr quando a Linda e Severo aparataram juntos nas ruas lotadas do Beco Diagonal, escoltados por dois grandes Comensais da Morte. De braços dados, bem vestidos e com um inconfundível ar de superioridade, o casal caminhou pela rua comercial chamando atenção das pessoas; fosse por ódio ou admiração, poucos deixaram de notar a pequena comitiva que se encaminhava para o banco Gringotes.

Linda suspirou, aproximando-se do marido.

- Eu nunca mais caminharei ao seu lado. É muito constrangedor.

Com a sobrancelha franzida, Severo olhou para Linda; percebeu o seu semblante brincalhão e relaxou: aparentemente os acontecimentos potencialmente trágicos do dia anterior pelo menos serviram para que a esposa esquecesse que estava chateada com as suas atitudes.

- Mesmo? – Rolou os olhos. – O que houve com você hoje, Linda?

Foi a vez de Linda olhá-lo ligeiramente confusa.

- Nada, que eu saiba. Por quê?

- Porque você ainda não me perguntou o que estamos fazendo aqui e por que a sua presença é necessária.

A mulher suspirou, desviando o seu olhar e fazendo uma careta involuntária.

- Ontem à noite eu descobri que é melhor _não saber_ algumas coisas.

- Eu te assustei?

- Mais do que você imagina.

Ele não respondeu. Finalmente chegando às portas do banco, Severo e Linda perceberam que o casal Lestrange os esperava.

A última vez que Linda vira Bellatrix Lestrange foi logo depois da sua fuga; suja e mal-tratada. A mulher que esperava por ela ao lado de Rodolphus, no entanto, era completamente diferente... muito lembrava a Bella de anos atrás: os seus cabelos negros e sedosos caindo-lhe como uma cascata pelas suas costas, o seu rosto mais cheio e saudável, revelando os traços delicados que a deixavam parecida com Narcissa, levemente maquiada e com vestes e jóias caras e elegantes. Ela era, agora, uma verdadeira Lestrange. Não era de se admirar que Rodolphus simplesmente desaparecesse ao seu lado.

Com um sorriso obviamente forçado, Bellatrix cumprimentou primeiro a mulher:

- Linda Marie! Lúcio mandou lembranças. – Olhou com um inconfundível desprezo para Severo. – Snape.

Enquanto Severo apenas limitou-se a cumprimentá-los com um breve e polido aceno, Linda apertou a mão do casal.

- Rodolphus. Bella. Faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos!

Severo deu um passo para frente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Ao que sei – Rodolphus começou – vocês estão prestes a entrar no nosso cofre. Nós vamos juntos.

- Não será necessário. O Lorde das Trevas incumbiu essa tarefa apenas a mim.

- De fato – Bellatrix disse rispidamente. – Mas eu mesma falei com ele e ele achou por bem que nós o acompanhássemos... caso alguém queira fazer alguma outra gracinha. Sabe, ele viu que foi um erro confiar a você a espada de Gryffindor; afinal, Snape, você sequer consegue controlar a sua esposa...

Linda olhou de relance para Severo. Imaginava que o Lorde das Trevas havia punido o seu marido na noite passada apenas pelo comportamento dela; por ela estar fazendo amizade com uma Weasley e um Longbottom. Aparentemente, Linda havia superestimado a fúria do Lorde... ou a sua própria importância. De certa forma, aquilo a deixou mais aliviada.

E agora ela sabia de mais uma coisa: a espada de Gryffindor era importante para o Lorde das Trevas.

Severo respirou fundo e olhou maldosamente para Rodolphus.

- Eu não sou o único que não consegue controlar a esposa, certo, meu amigo? Eu apenas imagino os _argumentos_ usados por Bella durante essa conversa com o Lorde.

Sem mais uma palavra, Severo pegou a espada envolta em veludo negro – que estava na mão de um dos Comensais que fazia a sua escolta –, segurou a mão de Linda e entrou no banco, imediatamente seguido pelos Lestrange.

O hall de entrada do Gringotes estava apinhado de gente, e o burburinho alto que enchia o salão deixava impossível que qualquer pessoa escutasse algo sussurrado. Talvez por isso Severo tenha se sentido livre para, num gesto rápido e discreto, puxar a sua mulher para perto e dizer:

- Tire Bella do caminho.

Linda assentiu discretamente e, mais uma vez naquele dia, não fez perguntas. Severo se sentiu aliviado: ele sabia que os duendes teriam uma reação estranha ao ver a espada falsa que ele levando para o cofre dos Lestrange. E sabia também que Bellatrix era esperta e desconfiada demais; ela perceberia imediatamente que havia algo errado com a espada.

Foi ela quem primeiro se aproximou do balcão:

- Queremos acesso ao cofre dos Lestrange.

O pequeno duende olhou com repugnância para Bellatrix.

- Chave. – A mulher olhou de esguelha para Severo, que se aproximou, mostrando ao duende a chave. – Muito bem. Apenas dois poderão me acompanhar.

Linda deu um meio-sorriso e aproximou-se de Bellatrix. Segurou levemente em seu braço.

- Vamos deixar os homens fazer o trabalho, Bella. Faça-me companhia.

Bellatrix olhou da espada para Severo e, por fim, para Rodolphus.

- Fique, Bella – seu marido lhe disse. – Eu sou o Lestrange de sangue e Severo é o portador da chave.

- Mas eu acho que deveria estar por perto, caso algo dê errado!

Mais uma vez, Linda sorriu para a morena.

- Nós estamos todos do mesmo lado, não estamos? Bella, nossos maridos são bruxos extraordinários! Eles podem resolver qualquer coisa! Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... Tome um chá comigo!

O duende fez um barulho impaciente e Rodolphus rolou os olhos.

- Bellatrix, O Lorde passou essa tarefa para _Severo_ e, como o cofre é _meu_, eu serei o acompanhante!

A morena titubeou antes de suspirar resignada.

- Eu não quero chá. Uísque de fogo me cairá melhor.

- Ótimo! – Linda sorriu. – Eu lhe acompanharei com um bom Hidromel. Vamos?

E, apesar da relutância, Bellatrix acabou por acompanhar Linda para fora do banco.

Satisfeito, Severo observou a sua esposa até que ela desaparecesse. E então, acenou levemente com a cabeça para o duende e ele começou a encaminhá-lo para uma saleta, onde ele e Rodolphus pegariam o pequeno trilho para o cofre.

Numa viagem nauseante, os dois homens desceram para os confins do banco, vendo ao longe o dragão que guardava a sua entrada. Finalmente chegando ao cofre, eles viram o duende colocar a sua mão sobre a porta para, assim, destrancá-la. Ao abrir, um mundo de ouro, objetos raros e jóias valiosas se mostrou a eles.

Severo deu um passo em direção ao duende. Sabia que ele não poderia entrar no cofre, que provavelmente era guardado por inúmeros feitiços protetores. Solenemente, entregou ao duende a espada, ainda envolta no veludo negro.

Ele viu os olhos do duende brilharem quando ele pegou o objeto. Provavelmente estava sendo tomado pela ganância tão típica da sua espécie, que achava que tudo que nascia debaixo da terra os pertencia. O pequeno ser despiu a espada e entregou o veludo a Severo. Apenas uma olhadela foi suficiente para que o brilho nos olhos do duende morresse; com um semblante questionador, ele olhou para Severo e depois para a espada. Severo sentiu o seu coração parar por um momento – se Bellatrix estivesse lá, essa seria a sua sentença de morte.

Discretamente, ele olhou para Rodolphus. Aliviou-se ao perceber que ele sequer prestava atenção à cena.

- Pare de admirar a espada e guarde-a logo! – Ele falou rispidamente ao duende.

A pequena criatura assentiu e entrou no cofre. Rapidamente a guardou e saiu. E, sentindo que a missão havia sido bem sucedida, ele e Rodolphus fizeram o caminho para fora do banco.

XxXxXxX

O Hidromel e o uísque de fogo eram o que alimentava os nervos das duas mulheres que se sentavam à mesa do pequeno bar localizado ao lado do banco. Ambas eram gentis, sorriam constantemente e demonstravam afeto... E ambas sabiam que nada ali passava de uma grande falsidade.

- Você disse que tio Lúcio me mandou lembranças – Linda relembrou, desesperada para encontrar um assunto em comum.

Bellatrix sorriu, tomando um gole da sua bebida.

- Sim. Ele disse que há muito tempo a sua sobrinha favorita não aparecia, e que tinha saudades.

- Eu fico surpresa... Faz anos que ele não quer me ver, simplesmente por que eu casei com Severo.

- Bem, você não pode culpá-lo. Todos nós, seus familiares, esperávamos que você, com a educação que teve, fizesse um casamento melhor. Não vamos ser hipócritas por apenas um momento, minha querida: você se casou com um homem pobre, feio e mestiço, quando tinha vários ótimos pretendentes em mãos. E nada tira da minha cabeça que o que te levou a fazer isso foi a vontade de afrontar os seus pais.

Linda sorriu educadamente e tomou um gole pequeno do seu Hidromel.

- Eu me apaixonei pelo Severo, acreditem vocês ou não. Eu preferia estar bem com a minha família.

- Ainda assim, hoje isso não é importante! Com a volta do Lorde das Trevas, Severo conseguiu o seu lugar de destaque entre nós. Ele é feliz com o casamento de vocês... na maior parte do tempo.

Linda respirou fundo.

- Isso me deixa aliviada. A aprovação do Lorde é muito importante para nós – mentiu.

Bella sorriu e ergueu o seu copo.

- Um brinde a isso.

Linda a olhou por um tempo e ergueu o seu copo, batendo contra o dela.

- Ao Lorde das Trevas.

As duas tomaram um bom gole. Bellatrix logo voltou a falar.

- Você deveria se alistar.

- Não deveria, não. Não nasci para os campos de batalha.

- Assim como Cissy... Eu, particularmente, acho isso patético!

- Você cresceu para ser do exército, Bella. Sabe mais feitiços do que a maioria das pessoas, não tem medo de nada... É oclumente, legilimente e animaga. Você _deve_ estar lutando. Eu devo estar fazendo chás! – Ao longe, ela viu Severo e Rodolphus se aproximando. – Os nossos maridos estão vindo...

Bellatrix levantou-se e deixou duas moedas de ouro em cima da mesa. Linda a seguiu. Logo as duas se aproximavam dos respectivos maridos.

- Tudo correu bem? – Bellatrix perguntou.

Rodolphus apenas assentiu e tomou-a pelo braço e disse, olhando para Severo:

- Nós já vamos. O Lorde das Trevas pede desculpas por ontem. Ele estava de cabeça quente.

Severo assentiu para Rodolphus e viu o casal desaparatar. Depois de meio minuto em silêncio, ele se voltou para Linda.

- Então? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você _realmente_ não vai me fazer _nenhuma_ pergunta?

- Não tem o que perguntar – Linda deu de ombros. – O Lorde pediu para você guardar no castelo a espada de Gryffindor, ficou zangado pela tentativa de roubo ocorrida ontem e mandou você trazê-la para o cofre dos Lestrange. – Severo a olhou por um tempo ligeiramente pensativo. – O quê?

- Estou imaginando se a exposição à vagem soporífera pode causar danos cerebrais.

Linda riu, procurando a mão dele com a sua.

- Se você não está feliz com isso, eu posso começar um interrogatório.

- Não. Assim está ótimo... Divertiu-se com Bellatrix?

Linda gemeu baixo e fez uma careta.

- _Muito_! Ela disse que a minha família voltou a gostar de mim.

- E desde quando isso te importa? – Ele perguntou, com uma expressão de tédio.

- Não importa – Linda respondeu sinceramente. – Mas foi bom saber que ainda há a possibilidade de eu não ter sido cortada do testamento!

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Eu já sabia que eles tinham lhe perdoado pelo nosso casamento.

- E por que não me contou nada?

Os olhos de Severo brilharam em contentamento.

- Para evitar que você convidasse a sua mãe para passar as férias conosco.

Linda riu.

- Mesmo? Pois saiba que escreverei para mamãe ainda hoje!

- Por favor, Linda, não a convide para passar um dia na escola. Você conhece bem Cécile: apenas um dia seria suficiente para ela fazer todos os alunos e o corpo docente perder o respeito por mim!

Linda mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Tudo bem. Nada de Cécile Boyer-Malfoy na frente dos alunos!

Severo forçou um suspiro aliviado.

- Vamos?

- Hm... Severo, já que eu me comportei bem hoje, por que não passamos em Madame Malkin para que eu possa encomendar alguns vestidos?

Ele apenas respirou fundo e assentiu resignado. Ela merecia.

XxXxXxX

À medida que os dias foram se passando, Severo e Linda mal tiveram tempo de conversar – o que o deixava numa situação bem confortável, já que a sua mulher permanecia seguindo o padrão de não fazer perguntas incômodas. Talvez por isso logo depois da visita ao Beco Diagonal, o casal atingiu a inacreditável marca de uma semana inteira sem discutir.

O motivo de o casal passar pouco tempo junto, no entanto, não tinha nada a ver com a vontade de evitar as constantes brigas; mas com a proximidade do dia das bruxas, que estava deixando os dois ocupados demais para conseguirem se empenhar em qualquer tipo de discussão. Por um lado, Severo tinha que tentar pôr ordem numa escola cada vez mais caótica – tanto pela revolta dos alunos, quanto pela presença dos Carrow, que cada vez mais levavam os preceitos do Lorde das Trevas para dentro de Hogwarts. Pelo outro lado, Linda cumpria a sua promessa de apoiar o marido e agir como uma Malfoy, cuidando dos detalhes da festa de Halloween – segundo Severo, o Lorde achava importante que eles fizessem uma grande festa, de forma que continuassem a mostrar para o Reino Unido que o ministro Pio Thicknesse não errou ao colocar Severo na administração da escola.

No dia da festa a escola estava um caos. Tinha gente por todos os corredores – entre alunos, professores e dezenas de bruxos contratados por Linda para cuidar da decoração da escola... todos misturados com os elfos domésticos, que haviam deixado a cozinha para dar espaço aos chefes que cuidariam do jantar. Um palco estava sendo montado no salão principal da escola e, no meio de tudo, Linda coordenava talentosamente a bagunça.

Ela apenas conseguiu subir para os seus aposentos duas horas antes da festa começar. Assim que ela entrou, percebeu que Severo conversava com Dumbledore, mas os dois pararam assim que ela pôs os pés na sala.

O ex-diretor não falou com ela. Apenas sumiu do seu retrato e a deixou a sós com o seu marido.

Ela sorriu.

- A festa vai ser linda! A decoração está perfeita, a comida maravilhosa... e teremos uma banda, que eu sinceramente esqueci o nome! Eu acho que os alunos se divertirão... e você poderá relaxar um pouco.

- Com uma música que agrada aos alunos? – Ele deu de ombros, levantando-se do gabinete e aproximando-se da esposa. – Eu sinceramente duvido muito.

- Eu também cuidei disso, Severo. A banda apenas se apresentará depois do jantar; justamente na hora em que você poderá voltar para o nosso quarto. Eu isolei acusticamente o salão principal para que você não se incomode com a música.

- Obrigado.

- Quero avisar, no entanto – Ela acrescentou, sorrindo – que eu não pretendo voltar com você! Faz tempo que não posso dançar... pretendo aproveitar a oportunidade. – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Prevendo a contrariedade do marido, Linda continuou – E não venha me falar que não será bom que eu apareça sozinha, pois eu já falei com Aleto e ela vai ficar dançando comigo! Uma amiga Comensal não vai deixar a sua esposa descontrolada fazer nenhuma besteira, certo? Se eu for dançar com alguém, será com o meu priminho Draco.

Severo deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que existe a grande possibilidade de Aleto se insinuar para você, não sabe?

- Não existe, não. Ela sabe que eu jamais me envolveria com outra mulher!

Ele suspirou, resignado.

- Eu tinha a esperança que pudéssemos voltar para o quarto juntos.

Linda mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo? Você está planejando algo, Severo Snape?

- Eu tinha uma coisinha ou duas em mente, sim.

Ela sorriu, enquanto as suas bochechas ficavam levemente vermelhas.

- Será que podemos adiar essas coisinhas para amanhã de manhã?

- Tudo bem.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo estalado e ligeiramente infantil em seu rosto.

- Obrigada! Agora eu vou me arrumar e me vestir de forma digna a mostrar para o mundo que eu sou a mulher do melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve.

E entrou para o quarto dela.

Uma hora e meia depois, Linda voltava. Um belo vestido de veludo negro cobria o seu corpo de uma forma majestosa. O seu colo era acentuado pelo decote um pouco mais ousado do que Severo gostava de permitir e ela usava um colar de ouro branco adornado com pedras ônix e diamantes – uma das jóias da família Malfoy. O seu longo pescoço era totalmente mostrado pelos cabelos presos.

Fazia tempo que ele não a via tão bonita.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Severo, você está me encarando...

Sim, ele estava. Um tanto divertido, ele desviou os olhos do rosto de Linda e se aproximou um pouco.

- Eu temo que não vá conseguir esperar até amanhã, Linda. Você terá de subir comigo assim que o jantar terminar.

Linda riu baixinho e, para a surpresa dele, colou os seus lábios nos de Severo de forma suave. Antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação, separou-se. Segurou com firmeza dois punhados das vestes dele e o empurrou para trás, até que ele se recostasse no gabinete. Severo apenas a olhava, hipnotizado, quando os lábios dela beijaram a pequena porção do pescoço dele que era revelada pelas vestes negras. Ele fechou os olhos quando os lábios dela sugaram, sabendo que aquilo significava que ele logo teria uma marquinha constrangedora e difícil de explicar.

Ele suspirou e Linda riu novamente. Sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem em seu quadril e a aproximá-la do dele. Os seus beijos subiram para o queixo dele, mordiscando-o de leve e, finalmente, passou a língua sobre os lábios dele. A resposta de Severo foi atacar a boca dela com um beijo furioso, necessitado. As mãos de Severo abraçaram a cintura dela com força, subiu pelas suas costas... mas quando se aproximaram dos seus cabelos, ela se afastou, ofegante.

Os seus olhos acinzentados brilharam com a excitação e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios inchados.

- Se tudo sair bem na festa, meu amor, pode ter certeza que estarei na sua cama tão cedo quanto possível.

E saiu.

Severo apenas a olhou e sorriu, rezando para que a festa terminasse bem.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Cap calmo. Pq antes de toda tempestade tem a calmaria, certo?_

_Anyways, bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as minhas idolatradas leitoras: __**Duachais Seneschais, Florence Snape, Lois, Nikki Sensei, France Potter Cullen, Erise DarK Lady BR**__._


	11. Halloween

**XI**

**HALLOWEEN**

Apesar de não gostar dos Malfoy, Severo sabia que Linda verdadeiramente se orgulhava de um aspecto da sua criação: a habilidade passada de geração em geração de organizar ótimas festas. E o Halloween de Hogwarts não foi uma exceção. Ao chegar ao salão principal, o diretor imediatamente se sentiu transportado para as festas que a escola costumava oferecer em sua época áurea: logo depois da primeira guerra, quando não havia mais preocupações e Dumbledore cuidava do lugar.

As longas mesas das casas haviam desaparecido; em seus lugares, várias mesinhas de oito lugares enfeitadas com abóboras ocas cortadas em forma de careta e iluminadas em seu interior por velas. As velas que flutuavam no salão foram transfiguradas de brancas para negras e vermelhas. Teias de aranha eram vistas em cada canto das paredes – algumas delas, inclusive, com várias espécies de aranhas emprestadas por Rúbeo Hagrid. No canto esquerdo do salão, aparecia o pequeno palco, montado como um cemitério cenográfico, onde alguns bonecos encantados se mexiam como verdadeiros inferis.

Severo olhou com orgulho para a esposa enquanto sentavam-se no centro da mesa dos professores.

- Ótimo trabalho.

- Fico feliz que pense assim... pois eu extrapolei _um pouco_ o orçamento.

- Você _sabe_ que o dinheiro que você gastou a mais sairá da minha conta, não sabe?

Linda riu-se e olhou para Severo com um brilho quase travesso em seu olhar.

- A festa é para o bem do Lorde das Trevas; eu tenho certeza que ele não importará em lhe doar alguns galeões para cobrir os custos.

Severo apenas rolou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximavam Aleto – milagrosamente elegante – e Amico Carrow. A mulher sentou-se ao lado de Linda.

- Bela festa, Linda Marie! – ela disse. – Nós ficaremos até tarde, certo?

- Eu não sei, Aleto. Já falei com Severo e ele concordou que Draco e você são vigias suficientemente bons... Mas eu estou realmente cansada.

A mulher deu de ombros e o seu rosto tomou uma expressão ligeiramente decepcionada; mas ela não insistiu, ao contrário do que era esperado por Severo. Ao invés disso, Aleto voltou-se para o seu irmão e iniciou uma conversa sobre a última tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas a passara.

Em poucos minutos, a mesa dos professores estava completa – a única pessoa que demorou mais a aparecer foi Minerva McGonagall. Severo tentou cumprimentar a mulher, imaginando que, como aquele era um dia de festa, o seu ódio tinha se abrandado. Naturalmente, ele estava errado.

Os alunos, no entanto, pareciam ter esquecido que estavam numa escola dirigida pelo frio assassino de Alvo Dumbledore. A maioria deles parecia bem mais relaxada do que durante o resto do ano letivo; pegando os seus sucos fumegantes, seus doces em forma de caveira ou abóboras e tagarelando como... _adolescente_. Definitivamente, aquela era a Hogwarts que Severo conhecia – e tal constatação o fez se sentir surpreendentemente bem.

Em seus devaneios, Severo chegou até a esquecer que a sua esposa estava ao seu lado; no entanto, ela logo se mostrou presente, ao passar uma mão lentamente pela sua perna. Severo a olhou de relance – os lábios de Linda estavam contraídos, como se ela estivesse fazendo muito esforço para conter um sorriso.

- Aqui não – ele disse baixinho.

Ela sorriu e sussurrou:

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, querido... Pelo menos nada que alguém esteja vendo...

Dizendo isso, Linda deslizou a sua mão um pouco mais para cima. Severo conteve o arrepio e engoliu seco quando ela acariciou firmemente a sua virilha. Ele se apressou em segurar a mão dela e impedir que as carícias avançassem, antes que os demais professores percebessem o que estava acontecendo.

- Comporte-se!

Linda deu a ele o seu sorriso mais maroto e Severo foi obrigado a desviar o se olhar para continuar com o seu rosto inexpressivo. Pensou sinceramente que a reprimenda fora suficiente para a sua esposa deixar aquele assunto para mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos; e, talvez, foi por ter essa convicção que ele foi tão severamente atingido quando Linda disse, com a voz perigosamente macia:

- Eu posso tentar me comportar... – ela pôs novamente as mãos sobre a mesa e o olhou inocentemente. – Mas sempre que fecho os meus olhos penso em você sobre mim, nu, alisando as minhas coxas, acariciando meus seios e me beijando enquanto me penetra lentamente...

Severo fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por um minuto, sentindo o seu corpo ficar tenso.

- Eu vou mandar servir o jantar.

- A festa acabou de começar.

Ele bufou, olhando ligeiramente aborrecido para a esposa.

- A menos que você, Linda Marie, queira uma rapidinha em um dos corredores, eu terei que terminar essa festa tão cedo quanto possível!

Divertida, Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha e tentou conter o sorrisinho ligeiramente malicioso se começava a se formar em seus lábios.

- A rapidinha num dos corredores é uma opção?

- É. Mas você terá que aceitar o risco de ter que dividir o espaço com algum casal de alunos. Lembre-se que estamos numa escola lotada de adolescentes cujos hormônios estão em ebulição.

- Então, meu bem, sirva logo o jantar...

Disfarçadamente, Severo deu um rápido sorriso para a sua esposa e, com um menear da sua varinha, pequenas abóboras surgiram em cada uma das mesas – inclusive na dos professores. Dentro delas, saladas, frutos do mar e carnes. As taças que já estavam sobre as mesas foram magicamente preenchidas com suco de abóbora e, na dos professores, vinho.

- Você _realmente_ não economizou.

- Eu sou uma Malfoy, meu amor. As mulheres da minha família têm prazer em gastar mais do que podem.

Severo rolou os olhos. Ele gostava quando a esposa estava de bom humor... E, como tais momentos estavam escassos nos últimos meses, ele decidiu que tinha de aproveitá-lo ao máximo. Ele comeria o mais rápido possível, e esperava que Linda fizesse o mesmo. Se desse tempo e a esposa tivesse disposição, talvez ela até pudesse descer para dançar... _depois._

Assim, ele começou a se servir da salada.

_- Hmmm! Com licença!_

O barulho viera do canto esquerdo do salão, do palco onde a banda se apresentaria. Lá, dividindo o espaço com os inferis falsos e os epitáfios, estava um homem muito magro e alto, que trajava estranhas vestes sem mangas e tinha os braços cheios de tatuagens.

- Quem é? – Severo perguntou brevemente, inclinando-se um pouco para Linda.

- O vocalista da banda... mas ele apenas deveria começar o show às dez da noite.

Severo cerrou os olhos e observou o vocalista. O homem parecia inseguro, o que era estranho, já que, como músico, ele já deveria estar acostumado aos palcos. As mãos dele, que seguravam o pedestal onde ficava o microfone, estavam trêmulas.

- _Bem... erm..._ – o microfone deu um chiado fino que quase perfurou os tímpanos de Severo. – _Boa noite! Eu tenho uma musica nova!_ – Alguns breves aplausos provenientes das mesas dos alunos foram ouvidos. – _Eu tenho uma música nova_ – o vocalista continuou. – _E quero apresentá-la antes que vocês saiam daqui!... ou parte de vocês... De qualquer forma, ela se chama O Hino da Resistência..._

E, dizendo isso, ele acenou brevemente com a varinha para algumas caixas de som que ficavam no fundo o palco. Logo uma melodia diferente, uma mistura de rock com jazz, que definitivamente não agradava a Severo, começou a tocar.

E logo o homem estranho começa a entoar a letra da música de uma forma desajeitada:

_.-._

_Vou contar a você_

_O que está acontecendo_

_Triste do cego que não quer vê_

_E é infeliz o homem que vive temendo_

_Mas eu não temo e não silencio;_

_Com coragem e pesar eu anuncio:_

_Você-Sabe-Quem voltou_

_E voltou para espalhar o terror_

_.-._

A música era rápida, as palavras se atropelavam como se o cantor temesse ser morto antes de conseguir passar a sua mensagem. Os Carrow se entreolharam e alguns alunos se levantaram. Severo imediatamente agarrou a sua varinha virou-se para a sua esposa.

- Quem são eles?! – perguntou num tom urgente, quase acusador.

- Eles são partidários do Lorde das Trevas! – Linda olhou com um ar de desespero para o cantor e para a sua platéia, que, num silencio absoluto, prestava atenção à letra. – Eu juro!

_.-._

_Nossos amigos ele quer matar_

_E a voz do nosso povo ele quer calar_

_Por isso, amigo, te digo_

_Abra os olhos, e cante comigo_

_Vamos resistir enquanto formos vivos_

_.-._

- PARE-O, SNAPE! – gritou Aleto.

Ele apenas levou uma fração de segundos para fechar os olhos e saber exatamente o que tinha de ser feito. Com os lábios crispados, ele olhou para os irmãos Carrow e disse:

- Vamos.

Severo, Aleto e Amico rapidamente se levantaram e, com as varinhas empunhadas, caminharam rapidamente para o palco. Foram imediatamente seguidos por Linda, McGonagall e Flitwick.

_.-._

_O terror não vai me dominar_

_Contra Voldemort eu vou lutar_

_E se a morte me encontrar_

_Com coragem vou enfrentar_

_Pois sei que preciso o fazer_

_Não me importarei em morrer_

_Se, no fim, eu puder cantar_

_Que o terror não vai me dominar_

_.-._

O trio chegou ao palco. Os olhos de Amico imediatamente espelharam um brilho sádico e ele começou a fazer um feitiço – se Severo bem conhecia o Comensal, ele mataria o cantor sem titubear, na frente de todas aquelas crianças. Ele não deixaria aquilo acontecer; assim, ele apenas olhou para Amico e gesticulou para que ele esperasse. O Comensal não pareceu satisfeito.

- Saia deste palco imediatamente! – Severo ordenou.

O cantor parecia estar com medo; no entanto, apenas continuou:

_.-._

_Voldemort, o grande ditador_

_Cheio de ódio, vilania e desamor---_

_.-._

E Severo não podia mais continuar sem reação.

- _Crucio_!

Imediatamente o homem caiu no chão, contorcendo-se em agonia – o microfone, que caiu também, emitiu mais um chiado alto. De alguma varinha – vinda das mesas dos alunos, logo provavelmente obra de um sonserino – surgiu um raio avermelhado que atingiu as caixas de som e as fez faiscarem e calarem-se. Pela sua visão periférica, Severo viu Linda congelar de pavor e McGonagall e Flitwick avançarem em direção a ele, sendo impedidos pelos Carrow. Ele sabia que os irmãos não segurariam Minerva por muito tempo, então encerrou a maldição imperdoável.

Por um breve momento, o único som ouvido naquele salão era o da respiração ofegante do cantor, que estava caído no chão, suado e com leves respingos de lágrimas em seus olhos. Severo virou-se; a atenção de todos estava nele. Quando ele abriu a boca para dar as suas ordens, McGonagall se desvencilhou de Amico e a sua voz finalmente rompeu o relativo silêncio:

- No que você estava pensando?! Usou uma maldição imperdoável na frente dos alunos, por um motivo ilícito e ridículo! Eu não me importo mais com a sua lealdade ou com os seus amigos, mas eu não vou permitir que em minha escola você tenha esse tipo de comportamento! Eu não me importo se você é diretor, ou o assassino que Você-Sabe-Quem mais preza! Agora você vai escutar! Sna---

- McGonagall! – Ele interrompeu-a, alto. A velha fez menção a voltar a falar, mas Severo logo a interrompeu. – A festa obviamente acabou. Faça com que os alunos voltem às suas acomodações. Eu não poderei continuar como diretor pelo resto da noite, então sugiro que você retome o cargo. _Pelo bem deles_!

- Eu não vou permitir---

- Você não tem que permitir nada! Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer!

A velha o olhou por alguns segundos, mas, quando o breve burburinho dos alunos começou a se tornar caótico, ela decidiu obedecer. Logo ela começava a ajudar os monitores e monitores chefes a reunir os alunos e consolava os calouros mais histéricos.

- Amico, leve-o para a sala de recepção – Severo disse, olhando para o cantor que começava a tentar se levantar. – Aleto, avise o ocorrido ao Lorde das Trevas; diga que não faremos nada até ouvir as suas ordens. Linda, isso não é assunto seu; me espere nos nossos aposentos.

Amico imediatamente, com um menear de sua varinha, fez o homem flutuar no ar e começou a guiá-lo para a saleta ao fundo do salão principal, onde os calouros eram recepcionados. Aleto corria para fora do castelo... Mas Linda não se moveu, permanecendo ao lado de Severo.

- Euu... – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu balbuciar. Severo começava a perder a sua paciência.

- Obedeça! – disse rispidamente. – Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

- Não foi culpa minha! – Linda disse rapidamente. – Severo, eu juro, todos os membros da banda são Comensais da Morte, por Merlin! Eu sabia que tinha que escolher essa banda justamente para evitar... _isso_!

- Eu não acredito em você. – Linda abriu a boca em protesto, mas ele não a deixou dizer nada. – Vá dormir, Linda. Eu cuidarei disso.

Resignada, ela crispou os lábios e respirou fundo. O olhou mais uma vez antes de virar-se e começar o seu caminho para o quarto no sétimo andar.

Snape olhou mais uma vez para o caos. Ao longe, viu Ginevra Weasley tentar se desvencilhar dos braços de McGonagall, que a arrastava de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Antes de o salão ficar totalmente vazio, ele pôs a sua máscara de indiferença e encaminhou-se em passos largos para a sala adjacente ao salão principal, onde os alunos do primeiro ano geralmente eram recepcionados.

O cantor estava acorrentado a uma cadeira e, ao redor dele, os demais membros da banda e Amico Carrow. O Comensal tinha a sua varinha empunhada para o prisioneiro, e, a julgar pela cólera em seu rosto, estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para manter o homem vivo... mas aparentemente já se divertira com algumas doses da maldição cruciatus.

Ele olhou para Severo.

- Mate-o! Mate-o de uma vez!

- Não, a menos que o Lorde das Trevas me ordene – ele se dirigiu para os quatro outros integrantes da banda, notando que eles pareciam tão furiosos quanto o próprio Amico. – Eu espero que vocês tenham alguma explicação racional para o que se passou há alguns minutos.

Um deles, que trajava roupas espalhafatosas negras e tinha cabelos longos, disse:

- Eu não sei, Snape. Minha única teoria é que Alexander enlouqueceu. Antes de virmos para Hogwarts estávamos falando em como é bom tocar num local onde o diretor é um colega Comensal.

E, terminando de dizer isso, ele ergueu a manga e mostrou a Marca-Negra. Ela tinha as bordas avermelhadas e a pele ao seu redor parecia inflamada, o que denunciava que não fora adquirida há muito tempo.

- Eles são novos Comensais – veio uma conhecida voz atrás de Snape. Ele imediatamente virou-se para ver Lúcio Malfoy que, imponente, entrava na sala seguido por Bellatrix Lestrange, Victor Yaxley e Aleto Carrow. O loiro parou de frente para o prisioneiro e olhou para Severo – E você sabe bem que novos Comensais são amplamente testados pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ele não teria motivo algum para fazer o que foi narrado por Aleto.

- Você sugere que algum dos alunos tenha usado Império contra ele?

Lúcio deu de ombros.

- Não. Não creio que os alunos, fora alguns da Sonserina, talvez, tenham capacidade de executar bem uma maldição imperdoável. Eu acusaria um funcionário. McGonagall, talvez?

- McGonagall ficou muito surpresa com essa brincadeirinha – Severo apressou-se em afirmar antes que Bellatrix corresse para matar Minerva. – Não foi ela.

Bellatrix virou-se. Os seus olhos frios cravaram-se nos olhos de Severo e um sorriso de pura maldade formou-se no canto dos lábios dela.

- Linda Marie é uma suspeita, Severo?

- Minha mulher está do meu lado, Bella. Quantas vezes eu terei de afirmar isso para que você finalmente acredite?

- Ela tem um comportamento muito suspeito. De qualquer forma, uma simples vasculhada na cabeça dela pode esclarecer tudo!

- Minha mulher não será tratada como uma suspeita, Lestrange – Ele disse rudemente, dando um passo em direção à Bellatrix.

Lúcio rolou os olhos e ficou entre os dois. Pôs carinhosamente um braço por volta dos ombros de Bellatrix.

- Acalme-se Bella. A minha sobrinha não tem nada a ver com isso. Nós todos sabemos de quem você _realmente_ suspeita; mas o Lorde confia em Severo. Confie no julgamento do Lorde.

Severo acenou brevemente para Lúcio, em agradecimento. Bellatrix não se convenceu; mas aparentemente não quis discutir mais. Vendo que aquele assunto estava encerrado, Amico se aproximou.

- O que o Lorde nos mandou fazer com ele?

Mas, antes que Lúcio pudesse responder, a porta da sala novamente abriu-se. E, atrás dela, estava Linda, ofegante e, apoiando-se nela, ninguém menos que o cantor.

- Não fazemos nada! – Ela disse, ofegante. – Ele é não é quem nós pensamos!

**XxXxXxX**

_Ok, eu não tenho nenhum desculpa por ter passado tanto tempo sem atualizar... Apenas posso pedir desculpas!_

_Anyways, revisem, por favor! Mando mil beijos para a minha super-beta-sister, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas leitoras que revisaram: __**Lois**__ (KKK!!! Bem, aqui está a Bella de novo! Mais dela no prox cap! Bjus!), __**DarK Lady BR**__ (É o ciclo da água... calmaria, ae tempestade, ae calmaria de novo, ae tempestade... heuehue! Nem se preocupe em procurar coisas no livro, pq titia Rowling decidiu esconder tudo que ocorria em Hogwarts! ¬¬... Mas enfim... continue lendooo! Bjus!), __**France Potter Cullen**__ (Hmmm... sorry, nada de final feliz pra festinha), __**Nikki Sensei**__ (Sim, isso foi uma ameaça! Heuehueheuh), __**Duachais Seneschais**__ (Na minha cabeça, Bella sempre foi animaga. Nunca pensei muito no animal... mas acho que é um felino; um tigre, talvez – meio em contraste com o cachorro de Sirius, com quem eu sempre achei que ela tivesse um caso), __**Eris**__ (Hmm, aki está o comecinho da tempestade, e eu prometo que piora nos próximos caps! Heueheuhe! Noite divertida para o Sevvie eu não garanto; mas está agitada! XD) e __**Florence Snape**__ (Está aquiii!!!! Desculpe a demora... vida real estah complicaaaaaaada!)_


	12. Obediência

**XII**

**OBEDIÊNCIA**

_Eu não acredito em você._

As palavras do seu marido passavam mais uma vez pela sua cabeça.

_É melhor você subir_.

Linda bufou, ziguezagueando pelos corredores da escola. Quem ele pensava ser? O seu pai, ou algo assim? Aquela não era a primeira vez que Severo tratara Linda como se ela fosse uma criança; mas ele jamais fizera aquilo na frente de outras pessoas. Foi... _humilhante _e...

_Eu não acredito em você._

...e ela ficou magoada. Linda parou e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Olhou ao seu redor, na tentativa de se localizar – já tinha passado por muitos corredores, e Hogwarts poderia ser um labirinto, para quem não a conhecesse bem; o que era o seu caso. No entanto, ela se lembrava de há pouco ter passado pela sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; se a encontrasse, chegaria rapidamente à escadaria principal.

Enquanto procurava pela sala, deixou a sua mente divagar pelos acontecimentos da noite.

Linda logo descobriu que não era pelo escândalo ou pelo que ocorreria com o cantor Alexander Priot que ela estava chateada. Tampouco pela forma fria com que Severo lhe tratou – ela tinha que levar em consideração que eles estavam perto dos Carrow; Severo certamente a teria deixado se explicar, se eles não estivessem lá. De fato, Linda estava chateada porque a festa que ela teve tanto trabalho para organizar teve de terminar daquela forma tão... ela não tinha palavras para descrever. A constatação a deixou um pouco assustada; mas apenas por um momento. Aquilo não acontecia porque ela era fútil, mas simplesmente porque nos últimos meses a sua vida parecia ser tão vazia – tanto de eventos quanto de significado – que ela se apegava nas coisas mais insignificantes para se sentir viva. Ocupar-se durante semanas naquela festa, tinha tirado de Linda todo o peso de ser a esposa de um homem de caráter duvidoso; tirou dela o fardo de ser rejeitada por sua família e antigos amigos; tirou a carga dos segredos, das palavras não ditas... Então, por aquelas semanas, ela foi feliz. E ela viu tudo desmoronar, com o insucesso da única coisa que ela fazia bem... como se aquelas semanas tivessem sido em vão.

Linda rolou os olhos, se sentindo infantil, enquanto dobrava mais um corredor. Reconheceu, finalmente, a entrada para a sala de Amico Carrow – ela sabia que agora apenas tinha que dobrar a esquerda, depois a direita e encontraria a escadaria. Ela apressou o seu passo, seguindo o caminho mentalmente já traçado; mas foi impedida ao ouvir um choro fino... uma lamúria.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou-se de um banheiro feminino que ela jamais vira antes. Ele parecia... abandonado. Lentamente, ela se aproximou. Mas, mal pôs a mão sobre a porta, um fantasma atravessou a madeira – Linda sentiu o seu coração pular com o sobressalto. Tratava-se de uma garotinha que ainda trajava o uniforme da escola.

"_Oh! Eu ouvi passos!"_ Disse a imagem espectral, que a olhava por trás dos seus grandes óculos redondos._ "Quem é você? Muito velha para ser aluna..."_

Linda deu um passo em direção à garota. Ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do banheiro.

- Meu nome é Linda Marie Snape. Sou esposa do diretor.

"_Ah! A esposa do Professor Snape! Ele é carrancudo!"_

Mais uma vez, ela ouviu o barulho vindo do banheiro.

- O que está acontecendo? Que barulho é esse?

"_Nada!"_ A fantasma deu uma risadinha nervosa. _"São apenas os canos velhos!"_

Linda franziu o cenho, mas não achou que a garota mentia. Assim, ainda com muita vontade de voltar para a sua cama, ela deu meia-volta... e, mais uma vez, o barulho – dessa vez foi um pouco mais alto. E, _definitivamente_, diferente do barulho que faz um sistema de encanamento antigo – o ruído lembrou Linda de um grande saco de cimento sendo atirando ao chão. A curiosidade, naturalmente, superou o cansaço, e Linda imediatamente adentrou o banheiro, ignorando os protestos da fantasma.

O lugar era escuro, quase de uma forma lúgubre e, Linda pôde notar, a decoração era diferente dos demais banheiros da escola – ela parecia ultrapassada. O ar era pesado, fétido a mofo, e as madeiras do assoalho gemiam enquanto ela andava. Linda olhou rapidamente para trás. Parada à porta, estava a fantasma a olhando de uma forma quase ameaçadora. Ela tinha parado as lamurias; aliás, ela tinha parado todo e qualquer som, de forma que as únicas coisas ouvidas eram os passos cadentes e a respiração ligeiramente irregular de Linda. Nervosa, ela sorriu timidamente ao pensar que, se ela soubesse da existência daquele lugar, teria feito dele o banheiro oficial da sua festa.

O barulho voltou, cortando o silêncio como uma navalha e fazendo-a se assustar novamente – o seu coração acelerou. Era como se algo estivesse se debatendo no chão; no chão de uma pequena cabine bem à sua frente.

Linda empunhou sua varinha e se aproximou. A sua mão procurou a porta.

"_Eu não faria isso, se fosse você."_

Linda olhou para a fantasma, censurando-a, antes de voltar novamente para a porta da cabine. Não ignorou, no entanto, o aviso da fantasma e se preparou para atacar o que quer que estivesse lá dentro. Rapidamente, ela abriu a porta... E o seu medo a abandonou, sendo substituído pelo mais puro choque: amarrado e deitado no chão, Alexander Priot – o mesmo Alexander que ela convidara para cantar em Hogwarts; o mesmo Alexander que causara toda a confusão durante a festa, e que agora deveria estar nas mãos de Severo e Amico. O homem logo cravou os seus olhos negros nos de Linda e ela, imediatamente, abaixou-se.

- Sr. Priot! O que aconteceu?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, deixando claro a Linda que, além de amarrado, ele também sofria dos efeitos da maldição da língua presa.

- _Finite incantatem_ – disse, apontando a sua varinha para os lábios e para as amarras que prendiam o homem. As cordas logo afrouxaram e caíram no chão, mas ele continuava calado. Alexander levantou-se, e parecia estar pronto para ir-se sem dizer uma palavra sequer. – O que houve? Quem fez isso com você?

- Eu não sei! – Ele disse sem olhá-la e com um carregado sotaque russo. Linda levantou-se e segurou-lhe firmemente os ombros, deixando claro que ele não sairia de lá antes de fornecer uma explicação. O homem bufou audivelmente, mas não se recusou a dar as respostas. – Mas a fantasminha ali passou o tempo inteiro me dizendo para não fazer barulho, como se tivesse me escondendo para _alguém_.

Linda olhou para o fantasma, que agora olhava para os dois com o mesmo semblante frio.

- Quem fez isso? Diga agora!

Com um ar quase insolente, ela apenas levantou um vôo rasante que cortou Linda e Alexander e mergulhou numa dos aparelhos sanitários, sumindo entre os canos.

- Eu vou querer que o culpado pague por isso, Sra. Snape! Não vim aqui para ser tratado de uma maneira tão vil!

- Eu sei – Linda suspirou. – Vamos encontrar quem fez isso, eu juro. Venha comigo!

Alexander pareceu concordar com Linda e a acompanhou pelos corredores da escola. Inicialmente, eles caminhavam com tranqüilidade; isso foi até Linda raciocinar que o impostor que provavelmente estava sendo torturado era um aluno. Ao pensar nisso, imediatamente acelerou o passo. Eles desceram a escadaria num passo rápido, e, em menos de dois minutos, eles estavam no salão principal – agora vazio. Linda deu um meio sorriso para ele e encaminhou-o para a sala onde os calouros eram recepcionados – e o falso Alexander Priot estava provavelmente sendo interrogado. Parou ao chegar à porta:

_O que o Lorde nos mandou fazer com ele?_ – soou a voz de Amico. Linda sentiu um pouco de alivio ao perceber que ainda não tinha sido feito nada contra o garoto. Assim, apressou-se em abrir a porta e dizer:

- Não fazemos nada! Ele não é quem nós pensamos!

Apenas então ela prestou atenção na cena: o falso Alexander estava sentado na cadeira, amarrado e ofegante. Era óbvio que ele já sofrera violência. Além de Severo, Aleto e Amico, estavam na sala Bellatrix e o seu tio, Lúcio Malfoy. Lentamente, ela entrou na sala.

O olhar de Linda procurou o do marido. Ele quase imediatamente sibilou:

- _Polissuco_!

- Foram três – O verdadeiro Alexander disse para os Comensais presentes. – Uma menina me azarou e imobilizou. Então dois garotos me carregaram para aquele banheiro – ele olhou para Linda numa expressão que dizia algo como "depois você explica onde diabos eu estava". Ela assentiu. –, onde um dos garotos arrancou os meus cabelos. Eu não vi a garota. Mas se escutar a sua voz, posso reconhecê-la!

Linda olhou para Severo, esperando uma reação. Mas este, no entanto, olhava para Lúcio Malfoy.

- O Lorde nos mandou executá-lo – disse o seu tio.

Severo assentiu brevemente. Linda deu um grande passo em sua direção, mas, antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele disse:

- A situação mudou, Lúcio.

Bellatrix rolou os olhos.

- Mudou _como_, Snape? Eu apenas consigo ver uma melhora, tendo em vista que não teremos que matar um companheiro!

- É um aluno que está aqui, Bellatrix!

- E quem você acha que é? – Ela respondeu, com a voz trêmula depois de uma risada histérica. – Longbottom está sentado aí, por Merlin! Deixe-me terminar o trabalho que eu comecei com os pais dele!

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior, assustada.

- Bella, por favor! Você não pode afirmar que este é Longbottom! E, mesmo que seja ele, não podemos simplesmente assassinar um adolescente. Não seria bom para a imagem---

- Foda-se a imagem!

- Ninguém vai morrer aqui, Bellatrix – Severo disse firmemente, decididamente.

A atenção de Bellatrix voltou-se totalmente para ele, com toda a intensidade da sua fúria.

- Quem é você para tomar decisões?

Da mesma forma, o olhar de Severo cravou-se na mulher, igualmente desafiante.

- Aqui, eu sou o diretor. Nesta escola, _eu_ tomo as decisões.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o homem. O rosto de Bellatrix contorceu-se num sorriso resignado; porém Linda pôde ver que a sua mão cerrava-se mais fortemente na sua varinha. Os olhos dela continuavam a espelhar o ódio que era preciso para se executar uma boa maldição imperdoável. Como uma cobra na espreita, Bellatrix ficou um momento em silêncio, provavelmente esperando a distração de Severo; e, quanto ele tomou a discussão por encerrada e voltou-se para Lúcio, ela ergueu a varinha.

- Cruci---

- PROTEGO! – Linda gritou, apontando a sua varinha para o homem amarrado e, em seguida, pondo-se na frente dele. Olhou desafiadoramente para Bellatrix que, estupefata, não disse nada.

Lúcio se aproximou.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- É apenas uma criança! – Ela disse alto. – Se realmente for um aluno, ele é apenas uma criança! Dê-lhe uma detenção, que seja! Não há motivos par---

- Linda! – A voz dura de Severo soou atrás dela. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Isso não é assunto para você!

- Severo, por favor! – Ela implorou angustiada. – Você é o diretor dessa escola! Esse garoto fez uma besteira, mas puni-lo com maldições imperdoáveis... Você é mais que isso! Por favor!

Severo olhou duramente para a esposa e, em seguida, em direção dos demais presentes.

- Não tem porque ter tanta gente aqui. Os integrantes da banda, incluindo o Sr. Priot, podem ir. – Eles não pareceram querer relutar; deixaram o local quase imediatamente. – Linda, a menos que você tenha uma Marca Negra escondida em algum lugar do seu corpo, vá para o nosso quarto e me espere lá, como eu já mandei.

Ela bufou duas vezes e desviou o seu olhar – justamente no momento em que o corpo do homem começava a se transformar. E transformava-se, como antecipado por Bellatrix, no corpo de Neville Longbottom. Ouviu-se a risada grossa de Bella. E tudo que se passou em seguida foi muito rápido.

- Ah, mas isso será um prazer! – Bella disse – Avada...

Linda agiu por puro instinto, totalmente desapegada do fato que estava sozinha contra cinco Comensais da Morte – a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era que uma criança seria morta. A sua varinha agitou-se com uma agilidade que ela não pensava ter.

- _Expelliarmus_! – A varinha de Bellatrix saiu da sua mão e foi parar no fundo da sala. – _Finite incantatem_! – As amarras que prendiam Neville afrouxaram e caíram. O garoto olhou assustado para ela. – VÁ! _Protego_! – Disse, ao perceber dois raios vermelhos que iam em direção a ele.

- _Estupefata_! – Ela ouviu Amico, o único a ter coragem de atirar contra ela. Linda viu que tinha a fração de segundo necessária para rebater a maldição; mas isso significaria quebrar o feitiço de proteção que fazia para o garoto, que já estava tão perto da porta. Decidiu, então, fechar os olhos e se deixar abater.

- _PROTEGO_! – Soou a voz de Severo, e ela sentiu uma bolha de calor formar-se em sua volta e absorver imediatamente a maldição jogada por Amico. – Não OUSE tocar em minha mulher! _Sectusempra_!

Sangue do Comensal da Morte jorrou, e Aleto imediatamente desistiu do conflito para ajudar o irmão. Lúcio era o único que podia fazer algo; o único na posição de abater Longbottom, já que Aleto ocupava-se do irmão e Bellatrix ainda corria para o local onde a sua varinha caíra. Percebendo isso, o Comensal viu que não podia mais se manter inerte e ergueu a sua varinha.

- Tio! – Linda praticamente implorou. – Tio, não faça isso! – Ele a olhou. – Ele tem a idade de Draco!

Lúcio tomou uma grande golfada de ar e olhou para Linda, por um momento atônito; mas logo se recobrava e olhou para a porta; Longbottom não estava mais lá. Bellatrix apanhou a sua varinha e apressou-se para a porta, mas um jato azul que saiu da varinha de Severo golpeou a passagem e ela se fechou com um baque violento.

A mulher olhou para Severo com os olhos crepitando.

- Explique-se!

- Eu disse que ninguém morrerá hoje. O Sr. Longbottom voltará para o seu salão comunal e amanhã eu lhe darei uma detenção. _Se_ o Lorde ordenar a sua execução, eu mesmo o farei.

Bellatrix não ficou satisfeita, e logo o seu ódio foi direcionado para Linda.

- Você! – Apontou a varinha para ela e começou a caminhar rápido, ligeiramente fora de si. – Você é uma amante dos trouxas, nunca esteve do nosso lado! Você e o se marido imundo! Vocês não me enganam! _Cr_---

- Você não fará nada, Bella! A não ser que queira morrer! Você sabe que eu sou capaz.

- Fique quieta, Bella – Lucio disse rispidamente, colocando-se ao lado de Linda e passando um braço em volta do ombro da sobrinha. – Severo tem razão; e eu não quero que você faça nada contra a minha sobrinha em minha presença.

- Você também, Lúcio – Ela disse com ódio – Por que isso? Por que protegê-la quando ela---

- Linda é uma Malfoy. Ela é filha do meu irmão! Eu não faria nada contra ela! No mais, ela está certa! Você não pode matar um aluno sem antes pedir a permissão do Mestre! Seria um escândalo e, caso você não lembre, ele quer que a administração de Hogwarts seja um modelo! A morte de um aluno não ajudaria muito, ajudaria?

Bellatrix bufou. Os seus olhos negros passearam pela sala e recaíram sobre Linda, perfurando-os.

- Eu não sei. Ajudaria, Linda Marie? – O seu olhar, então, cravou-se em Severo. A sua voz ficou um pouco mais baixa, assumindo um tom de ameaça. – Eu vou levar o acontecido ao Lorde e farei a ele essa pergunta. Você sabe qual será a resposta, não sabe, Snape? A sua marca arderá ainda hoje.

Dizendo isso, Bellatrix colocou o capuz negro sobre o seu cabelo, fazendo uma sombra em seu rosto, e saiu. Lúcio aproximou-se.

- Se o Lorde ainda me estimasse como antigamente, Severo, me colocaria ao seu lado. – Severo assentiu solenemente, numa silenciosa demonstração de agradecimento. Lúcio deu um meio sorriso e voltou-se para Linda, dando um breve beijo em seu rosto. – Até logo, minha querida.

- Tchau, tio Lúcio.

De uma forma menos dramática que Bellatrix, Lúcio imitou o seu gesto de vestir o capuz e deixar a saleta.

Linda percebeu os olhos do seu marido procurarem-na; eles estavam opacos, duros... de uma forma que a intimidava. Sem conseguir sustentar aquele olhar, Linda desviou os seus olhos para o chão. Imediatamente, Severo se encaminhou para perto dos irmãos Carrow – Aleto ainda tentava conter o sangue que se esvaía de Amico.

- Leve-o para a ala hospitalar.

Aleto finalmente deixou de olhar para o irmão e cravou os seus olhos em Severo.

- Nunca mais---

- Nunca mais, Aleto. Se ele não voltar a ameaçar a minha mulher, nunca mais. No entanto, se ele tentar qualquer coisa contra Linda, eu farei o serviço completo. Espero que ele tome isso como um aviso – A mulher abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele não deixou. – _Ala hospitalar, Aleto_. Se ele não for tratado agora, acabará no St. Mungus.

A bruxa não protestou. Levantou-se e, com um breve menear da sua varinha, fez com que o corpo inerte do seu irmão levitasse no ar. Com destreza, guiou-o para fora da sala rapidamente, deixando um breve rastro de sangue pelo assoalho. E, finalmente, Linda estava à sós com o seu marido.

- Eu---

- Não diga nada.

Ela teve que reunir toda a sua coragem para olhá-lo novamente. Ele estava assustadoramente furioso.

- Severo...

- Vamos.

Dizendo isso, ele se aproximou rapidamente de Linda e agarrou-a pelo braço. Rudemente, arrastou-a tão rápido quanto pôde pelas escadarias e corredores da escola, até finalmente chegar à sala da direção. Linda notou que Dumbledore estava em sua pintura, aparentemente esperando por Severo, mas ele sequer olhou-o; apenas seguiu o seu caminho para a sala íntima.

- O que você estava pensando?!

Linda ofegou.

- Você está me machucando!

Os olhos de Severo dirigiram-se para o braço dela, o qual ele ainda segurava fortemente. Assim que o soltou, Linda afastou-se dele. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo. Estava com medo do que o seu marido poderia fazer... jamais o vira tão descontrolado. Antes de responder, ela respirou fundo e procurou controlar o seu tom de voz; não queria arriscar aborrecê-lo ainda mais.

- Eu não podia deixar que---

- Quando eu _mandar_ você fazer alguma coisa, _obedeça_!

- Severo, eu---

- Eu fiz de _tudo_ para manter você longe dos olhos do Lorde! Então, Linda, por que você insiste em se meter nos meus assuntos?! Por que você insiste em se colocar no foco?! COMO, LINDA, EU POSSO PROTEGER VOCÊ, SE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA?!

Linda deu dois passos para trás.

- Severo, o garot---

- EU NÃO DEIXARIA AQUELE IMBECIL MORRER! EU TINHA TUDO SOB CONTROLE! OS CARROW, BELLATRIX, LÚCIO! VOCÊ, _LINDA_, FOI, COMO SEMPRE, A ÚNICA COISA QUE DEU ERRADO! TUDO O QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE FAZER ERA IR AO NOSSO QUARTO E ESPERAR, E AGORA---

Ele fechou os olhos e se virou. Linda percebeu que a mão direita de Severo fechou-se sobre o antebraço esquerdo, onde ficava a Marca-Negra. Imediatamente ela se lembrou da ameaça de Bellatrix e o seu medo aumentou – mas, dessa vez, nada tinha a ver com a fúria de Severo.

- Ele está chamando? – Linda perguntou com a voz fraca.

Severo não se virou e nem falou nada. Lentamente assentiu. Ainda relutante, Linda se aproximou e tocou o seu ombro.

- Você vai?

Ela ouviu um longo e doloroso suspiro – os seus olhos queimaram. Severo lentamente se virou, voltando a encará-la; porém com uma expressão que não espelhava ódio. Espelhava medo, arrependimento e talvez um pouco de tristeza.

- Eu _tenho_ que ir. E você também.

Linda parou de respirar por um segundo.

- Eu não vou ao encontro do Lorde, Severo.

- Eu não lhe pediria isso, a menos que fosse inevitável. O Lorde não ficará feliz com o seu comportamento...

- Tem que haver outra saída!

Ele se calou por um momento.

- Há. _Mas desta vez me obedeça:_ você terá que ir para uma das propriedades que Dumbledore nos deixou. Não me diga qual e não tente entrar em contato comigo. Apenas desapareça.

As primeiras lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Linda.

- E você?

- Se o Lorde achar que você apenas quis fugir, ele não se importará. De fato, apenas achará que eu perdi uma distração.

- Eu não quis dizer isso! – Ela enxugou as lágrimas que riscavam o seu rosto. – O que vai acontecer com você?!

- Eu não sei.

- E você espera que eu vá embora, e fique sem saber como você está? Eu não vou suportar isso de novo!

- Obedeça, Linda – Severo fechou os olhos, obviamente cansado. – Por favor.

- E se você... _morrer_?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É uma possibilidade – Ele desviou o seu olhar no momento em que mais duas grossas lágrimas deixaram os olhos de Linda. – Eu tenho que ir, agora.

Ele não esperou uma resposta, antes de dar meia volta e deixá-la só.

Linda suspirou e limpou o seu rosto enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto. Ela tinha que arrumar suas malas.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Quando a Shey leu esse cap, ela me perguntou se a Linda não tinha estudado em Hogwarts. Bem, caso mais alguém tenha essa dúvida, ela estudou em Beauxbatons. A mãe de Linda, que vocês conhecerão mais na frente, é francesa e queria que a filha fosse educada por franceses! _

_Como a Linda tem 32-33 anos, caso ela _tivesse_ estudado em Hogwarts, teria sido aluna de Severo; e, como eu acho que ele não namora ex-alunas (as SS/HG maníacas que me perdoem), fiz com que Sevvie não tivesse nada a ver com a educação da esposa! Entendido? XD_

_Enton repito: reviews, por favor! XD_

_Enfim... Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, natualmente, para as leitoras __**Dark Lady BR, Nikki Sensei, Lois, France Potter Cullen, Florence Snape e Eris**__._


	13. A Marca

**XIII**

**A MARCA**

Severo desaparatou nos fundos da Mansão Malfoy e suspirou. Planejara passar um ou dos minutos ali, tentando colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem, porém Narcissa já o esperava. A loira trajava um robe de seda negra e tinha os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida numa óbvia demonstração de irritação, deixando claro que os acontecimentos do Halloween estavam perturbando a vida em sua casa.

- Ele não está feliz.

Severo sabia que ela se referira ao Lorde das Trevas – o pensamento fez um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha e ele sentiu os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem.

- Eu não esperava algo diferente.

Com passos largos, ele começou a fazer o seu caminho para a casa, desviando-se da grande piscina e evitando a grama verde e as flores de Narcissa. A loira seguia em seu encalço.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? É a desculpa que ele estava esperando para---

- _Eu sei_! – Ele disse um pouco mais alto do que esperava. Respirou fundo. – Eu sei.

- Severo – Narcissa disse, pondo uma mão em seu ombro e forçando-o a parar. Ele parou; mas não se virou. – Eu me preocupo com Linda Marie. Conheço-a desde quando comecei a namorar Lúcio; ela era praticamente uma criança! Eu _sei_ que ela não vai suportar se---

- Da minha mulher, cuido eu.

Dizendo isso, ele se desvencilhou da mão de Narcissa e atravessou rapidamente para a porta de entrada da mansão. Em sua mente, começou a contabilizar: Linda deveria estar terminando de fazer as suas malas naquele exato momento; depois ela provavelmente hesitaria por alguns minutos, mas, devido à discussão que tiveram, ela certamente o obedeceria. Ele tinha certeza, no entanto, que ela não iria para nenhuma das propriedades deixadas por Dumbledore; acabaria numa das inúmeras casas da sua família, provavelmente na França ou Suíça – ele sequer saberia como procurá-la. E aquilo era bom. Quanto mais longe ela estivesse, mais segura estaria.

Ele suspirou, atravessando a porta aberta. O hall de entrada estava excepcionalmente escuro, mas a sala estava bem iluminada. Assim que ele a adentrou, viu Bellatrix sentada num grande sofá perto da lareira – ela não o olhou; apenas continuou a delinear cachos em seus cabelos e olhar para o fogo que crepitava. Lúcio estava ao seu lado, com similar expressão de tédio e, em pé num local escuro, estava o Lorde das Trevas. Severo lentamente se aproximou deste último, tentando ignorar os demais.

- Milorde.

Ele reverenciou o Lorde das Trevas, tentando ao máximo manter a sua dignidade. Ele sabia que uma das coisas que o Lorde apreciava nele era o fato de que nem sempre o tratava como um Deus; apenas como um superior.

Os olhos do Lorde das Trevas procuraram os seus, mas Severo não retribuiu o olhar. Ainda não estava suficientemente calmo para mascarar as suas lembranças e calar seus pensamentos.

- Onde está a sua esposa?

- Dormindo, eu suponho.

- Por que demorou tanto? Faz quinze minutos que lhe convoquei.

Severo deu um sorriso frio.

- Podemos ter essa conversa em particular, por favor?

O Lorde das Trevas apenas assentiu brevemente e começou a fazer o conhecido caminho para a biblioteca dos Malfoy. Apenas quando começou a andar, Severo pôde sentir os olhos de Bellatrix cravando-se nele; certamente a bruxa estava achando que o Lorde das Trevas o puniria ali, na frente dela e de Lúcio e Narcissa.

O caminho para a biblioteca foi curto, porém teve duração suficiente para que Severo pudesse controlar a sua ansiedade. Ele estava mais uma vez pronto para contar ao Lorde das Trevas as meias verdades que dirimiriam a sua ira.

- Você sabe por que está aqui, Severo? – Ele perguntou, assim que pôs os pés no cômodo. Severo não respondeu de imediato; primeiramente fechou a porta atrás de si e acendeu as velas que iluminariam o local.

- Não, para ser sincero. Acredito que o incidente que ocorreu hoje na escola deva ser pauta de uma reunião; mas não a essa hora da noite. Eu tenho muito que fazer em Hogwarts e não me sinto confortável em ter McGonagall como minha substituta; especialmente numa hora como esta.

Os lábios do Lorde se curvaram numa espécie de sorriso maléfico – mais uma vez, o arrepio cruzou a espinha de Severo.

- Sempre racionalizando, Severo.

- Eu não estou procurando desculpas, Milorde. Mas é fato que os ânimos _estão_ exaltados na escola. Eu realm---

- Cale-se. – Severo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, irritado. Mas obedeceu. – Bellatrix me narrou uma história interessante. É verdade que, mesmo depois que eu ordenei a execução do perturbador, a sua mulher o protegeu?

- Sim, no momento em que ele se revelou ser um aluno.

O Lorde calou-se por um momento, aparentemente considerando.

- Ele não era apenas um aluno, Severo. Era Longbottom.

- Apenas uma criança. O senhor sabe que aquele garoto não tem nada parecido com os pais. Ele não é uma ameaça.

- Isso quem decide sou eu, certo? – Severo crispou os lábios e assentiu. – Eu compartilhava da sua opinião, Severo, mas, ao que parece, ele não é tão bobo quanto nós pensávamos.

- Talvez ele apenas ainda esteja enfurecido por estarmos caçando Potter, Weasley e Granger. O garoto não é muito bom em fazer amizades; pelo que observei ao longo dos anos, eles eram os únicos que o suportavam.

- Ele não fez isso sozinho, Severo.

- Teve ajuda da namoradinha de Potter, certamente.

O Lorde olhou-o mais uma vez, mas sem tentar invadir a sua mente. Severo relaxou – estava indo bem. O Lorde não tinha mais a sua postura ameaçadora.

- Vigie-o. – Severo assentiu. – Mas não foi para falar sobre isso que eu te chamei, Severo.

Severo parou de respirar por um momento, seu coração acelerando. Ensaiou um sorriso amarelo.

- A minha esposa é... _difícil de controlar_.

- Ela era uma criança na primeira vez que eu ascendi ao poder. Marco a ensinou a me respeitar. Quando começou a estudar na França, no entanto, ela pareceu esquecer os ensinamentos do pai. Quando Linda Marie fez quinze anos eu exigi que ela viesse estudar no Reino Unido, onde eu poderia mantê-la vigiada e onde Lúcio e Marco poderiam cuidar para que as idéias certas entrassem em sua cabeça; não queríamos, afinal, que o fiasco de Andrômeda Black se repetisse. Foi quando a sua esposa se recusou a vir que eu soube que havia algo muito errado com ela.

- Isso foi há muito tempo.

- Não me interrompa. – Severo, mais uma vez, respirou fundo e se calou. – A sua esposa não apenas se recusou a ser treinada para integrar o meu exercido, como também participou de movimentos estudantis contra mim; mas isso foi há muito tempo. Como eu não tive tempo de dar uma lição nela quando ela merecia, decidi não fazer nada depois que voltei. Decidi que era passado; perdoado e esquecido. Decidi que ela tinha crescido e que eu tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar. No entanto, encontrei-a casada com um mestiço. Ostentando o vulgar nome Snape, ao invés de Malfoy. Tive, então, a imediata impressão que ela não tinha mudado. Mas Marco me convenceu que a sua Marca Negra, Severo, fora fator determinante na hora de Linda Marie lhe escolher como marido. Eu não estou mais tão convencido.

Severo ficou calado por um tempo. Quando teve certeza de que o Lorde terminara, disse:

- Eu não creio que ela tenha feito absolutamente nada para diminuir o seu convencimento, Milorde.

- Ela não fez, de fato. Mas ela tem o histórico, Severo. Eu não confio em sua esposa. – O olhar do Lorde tornou-se vazio, distante. – Você não entende a importância de Linda Marie.

- Não – Severo respondeu, tomando cuidado com as suas palavras. – O senhor não parece se importar com o que as esposas dos seus outros aliados fazem.

- Acontece, Severo, que o pai dela é o meu financiador. E, apesar de Marco Malfoy ser um servo leal, há uma pessoa a quem ele deve mais obediência que a mim.

- Cécile.

- Sim. Se um dia Linda Marie decidir se colocar contra mim, Cécile ficará do lado dela; ela _sempre_ apoiou a filha. E, conseqüentemente, Marco me abandonará. Agora você entende o perigo? Sem dinheiro, sem guerra.

- Linda jamais---

- Linda Marie é uma vergonha. Ela é fraca, ela é influenciável! Eu não gosto que ela tenha acesso àquele quadro de Dumbledore.

- Eu posso mandá-la de volta para Hogsmeade.

O Lorde das Trevas deu um passo em direção a Severo.

- Eu tinha outra coisa em mente. Vigília.

- Eu posso manter um olho nela.

Os lábios do Lorde partiram-se, e deles soou uma risada quase maléfica.

- Eu prefiro ficar pessoalmente encarregado da tarefa. E você sabe qual é a melhor maneira de fazer isso...

Severo engoliu seco, vendo o que ele temia se tornar realidade. A idéia de marcar Linda estava vibrante na mente do Lorde, ele podia sentir isso...

- Não acho que seja necessário.

- Eu não perguntei a sua opinião. Eu quero ver Linda Marie. Agora.

XxXxXxX

Ele aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts. Assim que se viu sozinho, relaxou o corpo. Um vinco de preocupação imediatamente apareceu em sua testa e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma oração silenciosa para que Linda o tivesse obedecido e tivesse fugido.

- Hagrid! – Ele disse, assim que passou em frente à cabana onde o meio-gigante morava. Ele não demorou a abrir a porta, segurando o seu cachorro e com uma inconfundível cara de poucos amigos por trás dos seus pelos espessos. – Você viu a minha mulher passar por aqui?

- Depois que você saiu, ninguém mais deixou o castelo.

E, sem mais uma palavra sequer, fechou a porta.

Severo crispou os lábios, mais nervoso. As suas mãos tremiam e estavam começando a ficar úmidas. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor latente em sua cabeça. Rapidamente adentrou a escola e subiu as escadas, até chegar aos seus aposentos...

...e lá encontrar a sua mulher. Ela vestia a sua capa de viagem e, ao seu lado, havia três malas; mas ela sentava no sofá da ante-sala, estática. Olhou-o nervosamente, levantando-se.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não podia sentir novamente a aflição que senti naqueles meses que você sumiu!

Severo fechou os olhos, tentando buscar paciência.

- Você não escutou nada do que eu disse.

- Desculpe-me...

- Linda, pela primeira vez em sua vida, faça o que eu estou mandando! Se você for agora, ainda dará tempo!

- De quê, Severo?! Do que eu estou fugindo?!

Mais uma vez, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos, ele deixou-se derrubar no sofá. Enterrou o rosto entre as suas mãos; sinceramente não queria ver a expressão de Linda quando ele revelasse que o seu maior medo estava quase concretizado:

- Ele vai marcar você.

Um silêncio perturbador seguiu-se a isso. Ele sempre se achou um homem muito corajoso; espantou-lhe, então, a relutância que sentiu para erguer o rosto e encarar a mulher.

Linda focalizava o nada. O seu rosto, apesar de mal iluminado pela luz fraca dos archotes, mostrava-se muito mais pálido que normalmente. Ele sentiu urgência de dizer alguma coisa, de mandá-la ir embora... mas, surpreendentemente, nenhuma palavra saiu dos seus lábios. Assim, foi ela quem falou primeiro – com uma voz fraca demais, rouca demais:

- Eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Não é o que ele pensa. Ele não confia em você, Linda, por isso quer mantê-la perto.

Ela respirou fundo, finalmente olhando-o. Os olhos acinzentados estavam mortos, e, para a surpresa de Severo, secos.

- Eu não quero.

- Eu sei. Por isso mandei você deixar Hogwarts. Eu quero que você vá.

Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, como se tecesse a melhor forma de verbalizar os seus pensamentos. Finalmente disse:

- O que muda?... Quando se é marcado?

- Nem pense nisso---

- Responda!

Severo assentiu e tentou manter a sua voz calma.

- Ele não vai lhe convocar para missões, então... bem, ele saberá onde você está a todo tempo. Será impossível fugir dele. Se algo der errado, Linda, você terá também uma sentença de morte, simplesmente por não ter como se esconder dele.

- Se algo der errado?

- Se as coisas não terminarem como eu planejo.

- Basicamente, então, se ele te matar, eu também serei assassinada? – Ele assentiu. – Me parece justo.

Ele ainda viu um sorriso torto e sofrido se formar no rosto de Linda antes de enterrar novamente o rosto em suas mãos.

- Eu não vou permitir---

- Eu sei o caminho para a casa de tio Lúcio. É minha casa também, caso você não lembre. Eu vou, Severo. Eu posso fazer isso.

- Você ficará mais segura longe.

- Você me quer ao seu lado? – Ele a olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia; o que, de fato, era. – Então eu vou ficar. Eu juro que nunca mais vou te desobedecer... depois de hoje.

Severo se levantou.

- Nesse caso, o Lorde das Trevas não ficará feliz se o deixarmos esperando.

Dizendo isso, ele e Linda começaram a sair. Ele soube que estava fazendo algo muito errado assim que cruzou a sala da direção e viu o retrato de Alvo o olhando incisivo; quando sentiu a pele gelada da sua mulher contra a sua e percebeu as suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Mas, ainda assim, ele não conseguiu recuar. Apesar de toda a sua racionalidade estar gritando para livrar a sua esposa daquela armadilha possivelmente mortal, uma parte – essa muito poderosa e egoísta – da sua mente alegrava-se porque ela ficaria ao seu lado. Se ele morresse, pelo menos passaria os últimos dias na companhia dela.

Durante todo o caminho ele quis dizer alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa_ – que acalmasse Linda, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Eles aparataram juntos no quintal dos Malfoy – desta vez ninguém o esperava. Sem tirar as suas mãos das dela, guiou-a até a sala. Não havia ninguém lá, exceto o Lorde das Trevas.

- Aqui está ela, Milorde.

Linda o reverenciou, sem jamais cruzar o seu olhar com o dele.

- Aproxime-se. – Disse numa voz tão baixa que mais parecia um sibilo.

Linda relutantemente largou a mão de Severo e deu dois passos em direção ao Lorde das Trevas. As mãos de Severo deslizaram, quase que por instinto, até a sua varinha – se necessitasse atacar rapidamente, o faria.

- Milorde? – Ela disse, numa voz surpreendentemente firme.

Severo observou a forma como o Lorde das Trevas a estudava – os olhos vermelhos a analisavam minuciosamente. Apesar das expectativas de Severo, a mulher continuou com a sua respiração tranqüila.

- Explique-me as suas atitudes.

- Se uma criança deve ser morta, que seja longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts. O escândalo seria grande demais.

- Mas eu tinha ordenado.

- O senhor ordenou a execução de um Comensal traidor. Não de um aluno. Eu simplesmente achei que, antes de qualquer coisa, o senhor deveria ser consultado.

O Lorde olhou intrigado para Linda – provavelmente confuso pela voz firme e semblante calmo. Severo sentiu uma onda de orgulho preencher o seu peito; sempre que, em seus pesadelos, o Lorde das Trevas se encontrava com Linda, ela sempre era óbvia demais; sempre demonstrava demais o seu medo. Aparentemente, a sua mulher tinha muito mais valor do que ele lhe creditava. O calor em seu peito tornou-se novamente angústia quando ele percebeu um novo brilho nos olhos do Lorde: o brilho de um legilimente.

Depois de um breve silêncio, o Lorde disse:

- Você é uma boa oclumente.

- Severo me ensinou. Eu não conseguiria olhar para o senhor, se soubesse que você visualizara a minha intimidade.

- Eu não procuraria por isso.

- É incidental. Na procura por respostas, certamente passaria por... alguma lembrança imprópria.

Ele olhou novamente para Severo, e ele limitou-se a assentir, como se concordasse com a mulher. Aquela era a desculpa que ele usava para não deixar o Lorde das Trevas entrar em sua mente, e ele sempre a aceitou. Severo sabia que o Lorde não aceitaria aquilo de Linda; mas que não a assediaria na tentativa de fazê-la baixar sua guarda enquanto estivesse presente.

O Lorde assentiu, e Severo quase suspirou ao perceber que, por enquanto, o Lorde aceitaria a desculpa de Linda e ficaria longe da sua cabeça.

- A quem você serve, Linda Marie?

Severo ouviu uma pequena risada vinda de Linda.

- Eu sou uma Malfoy, Milorde. Uma Malfoy não serve; ela é servida.

Um breve sorriso maquiavélico tomou conta dos lábios do Lorde das Trevas.

- _De fato_. Ótima resposta, Linda Marie.

- Boa pergunta, Milorde.

- Mas eu a reformularei: de que lado você está?

Ela pareceu considerar um pouco antes de responder.

- Do lado do meu marido. Sempre.

- E de que lado o seu marido está?

- Até onde eu sei, Milorde, ele sempre esteve ao seu lado.

O Lorde riu-se e voltou a olhar para Severo, aproximando-se dele. Severo percebeu os ombros de Linda caírem brevemente, como se ela tivesse suspirado de alívio.

- Viu, Severo? Não é tão difícil controlar a sua esposa.

Linda virou-se. Severo apenas permitiu-se olhar para o seu semblante muito rapidamente: ela parecia ter envelhecido trinta anos. A pele estava macilenta e pálida e não havia sequer sombra do seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Como eu disse, Milorde – ele tentou controlar a urgência em sua voz. – Linda é inofensiva.

- Isso não foi o que eu vi, Severo. – O alivio passou, e Severo viu-se novamente tenso. – Eu vi que ela é fiel a você, apenas isso. Cuide para que as coisas continuem assim. E eu cuidarei para que ela se torne fiel a _mim_.

Dizendo isso, o Lorde voltou-se novamente para Linda – o rosto dela se transformou de imediato, de vazio para confiante e vívido.

- O seu braço esquerdo, por favor.

A relutância dela pôde ser vista apenas por Severo, em seus olhos. Mas não no braço, que imediatamente estendeu-se para o Lorde, ou na manga que ela erguia, revelando a pele alva. O Lorde não prolongou o martírio:

- Morsmordre.

Uma luz verde esmeralda deixou a varinha e envolveu o braço de Linda. Como se fosse atingido por um poderoso ácido, o braço dela começou a borbulhar e o cheiro de queimado invadiu o local – Severo viu Linda morder o lábio com tanta força que chegou a sangrar.

Toda a luz verde juntou-se para formar em seu braço o desenho da Marca Negra, queimando, perfurando, invadindo, envenenando... e ela se manteve inerte, mais uma vez surpreendendo Severo. Quando, por fim, a luz morreu, deixando apenas uma grande ferida inflamada e a tatuagem que ondulava, o Lorde sorriu satisfeito.

- Pronto. O meu gado já está marcado. Agora vá.

E os passos do casal ecoaram na mansão.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Eu sei que a maioria de vcs não dava crédito nenhum a Linda... Bem, nem mesmo o Sevvie dava, certo?! Hehehehe!_

_Anyways, mtos e mtos bjus para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha kérida que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para tds que revisaram: __**Dark Lady BR, Eris, Lois, Nikki Sensei, France Potter Cullen, Florence Snape e Duachais Seneschais.**_


	14. Potterwatch

**XIV**

**POTTERWATCH**

Os jardins da Mansão Malfoy pareceram ainda mais escuros quando eles chegaram ao lado de fora. Severo percebeu Linda respirar profundamente, enquanto apertava o próprio braço esquerdo – no exato local onde agora ardia a Marca Negra. Esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas Linda não o fez; simplesmente começou a se encaminhar com passos largos e decididos para o ponto do quintal onde era possível a aparatação.

Ao chegar, ela o esperou. Severo não tinha certeza se a esposa queria que eles desaparatassem juntos, então nada fez.

- Você não vem?

A voz dela estava fraca; quase fantasmagórica. Ele quis dizer alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa_ – mas nenhum som saiu dos seus lábios. Severo, assim, apenas se aproximou, segurou a mão de Linda e desaparatou.

Ao chegar ao Castelo, bastou um menear de sua varinha para que Severo abrisse os portões e quase imediatamente perdesse Linda de vista – a mulher disparou como um raio para dentro da propriedade, logo sumido na escuridão.

Severo, por sua vez, atravessou os jardins com um passo lento e cadenciado, até que, depois do que pareceu muito tempo, chegou ao seu escritório.

"_Severo..."_

Ele não olhou para a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore, que ainda estava em sua moldura, aparentemente o esperando. Severo sabia que tinha coisas mais importantes e urgentes para fazer naquele momento; depois falaria com o ex-diretor. Sem responder, seguiu para a pequena sala de estar.

Linda ainda estava lá, sentada no sofá. A mulher havia despido a capa de viagem, o casaco e a camisa, de forma que agora, trajando apenas o sutiã negro, tinha os braços totalmente desnudos e podia olhar para a tatuagem recém adquirida. Severo se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Está doendo?

Ela não o olhou; os seus olhos continuavam fixos na tatuagem inflamada.

- Um pouco.

- Eu tenho uma pasta analgésica com extrato de _Isanthus brachiatus_. Você quer?

- Não... O que está me incomodando não é a dor, Severo.

Severo assentiu, sentando-se na beirada da mesinha de centro de frente para Linda.

- Desculpe-me.

Linda finalmente ergueu o seu olhar – os olhos acinzentados agora estavam confusos e um vinco de preocupação se formava em sua testa.

- A escolha foi minha.

_Não. Não foi._ – Ele sabia que, no fundo, Linda jamais faria aquela escolha.

- Mas eu---

Ela suspirou, aborrecida.

- Pare de se culpar por tudo que acontece a sua volta! Por Merlin! Você não tem que colocar o peso do mundo sobre os seus ombros, Severo! _Eu_ escolhi ser marcada! _Dumbledore_ escolheu a morte! _Lílian_ confiou na pessoa errad---

- Pare – Ele a interrompeu irritadamente.

Linda mordeu o lábio e desviou o seu olhar. Ela já _deveria_ saber que aquilo era terreno proibido; depois de tantos anos, ela já _deveria_ conhecer os assuntos nos quais ela não podia tocar.

- Desculpe-me – ela disse, depois de alguns segundos. – Mas é verdade.

Severo não respondeu; apenas levantou-se a anunciou:

- Eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que falar com McGonagall, procurar por Longbottom e ver como Amico está.

O ar de irritação do rosto de Linda sumiu completamente: agora ela encarava-o um pouco mais pálida.

- Você não vai ficar comigo?

- Eu voltarei em uma hora, mais ou menos.

Linda se levantou, ficando muito perto dele.

- Eu não precisarei de você daqui à uma hora! Eu preciso que você fique ao meu lado agora!

- Sinto muito.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Os olhos acinzentados cravaram-se nos dele, frios.

- Quantas desculpas você acha que eu vou aceitar antes de decidir que isso tudo não vale a pena, Severo? – Ele abriu a boca, mas Linda o interrompeu. – Hoje eu pus em meu corpo o símbolo que representa tudo que eu mais desprezo. E eu fiz isso por você. E, mesmo assim, você continua a me afastar de você... Por favor, Severo, não ache ruim quando _eu_ não quiser mais a sua companhia.

- Eu tenho responsabilidades, Linda.

- Eu sei. Eu _entendo_ – ela deu um sorriso bizarro, que não foi acompanhado pelo seu olhar; Severo imaginou se esse era o sorriso que o Lorde vira naquela noite. – Vá brincar de ser diretor, Severo. Eu vou me dopar com a poção do sono sem sonhos e sequer perceberei a sua ausência.

Dizendo isso, Linda arrastou-se para o armário de poções e, assim que encontrou a que estava procurando, entrou no quarto.

Severo suspirou e massageou a têmpora, sentindo uma pontada que denunciava o início de uma dor de cabeça. Amanhã falaria com a esposa – amanhã, os dois estariam mais calmos. Se ele tentasse conversar com ela naquele momento, acabaria falando coisas que não deveria, e certamente ouviria coisas muito indesejadas. No mais, ele não mentiu ao dizer que tinha responsabilidades.

Colocando novamente a sua máscara de indiferença, Severo começou a se encaminhar em passos largos para a sala de McGonagall.

Não demorou a chegar ao escritório da vice-diretora. Bateu educadamente na porta antes de abri-la – para a sua surpresa, Longbottom já estava lá.

- Snape – Ela cumprimentou brevemente. – Entre, por favor.

Severo adentrou o aposento e logo se acomodou numa cadeira ao lado de Neville – não pediria para a velha lhe ceder o gabinete. Ela já o adiava o suficiente.

- O que houve durante a minha ausência?

- Eu tive um pouco de trabalho para fazer com que os alunos fossem dormir, mas consegui. E agora estou conversando com Neville, tentando decidir a punição dele.

Severo franziu o cenho e olhou McGonagall quase de uma forma divertida. O sarcasmo em sua voz foi inevitável.

- Você não vai dizer que isso é um trabalho para os Comensais da Morte?

- Não – ela respondeu muito seriamente. – A punição não é por subir no palco e cantar uma musiquinha, Snape! É por ter seqüestrado e aprisionado um homem. Apesar de esse homem _ser_ um Comensal da Morte, eu estava dizendo a Neville que isso é uma escola, e não um campo de guerra. O que ele fez foi muito grave; passível de expulsão.

Longbottom congelou nem sua cadeira ao ouvir a última palavra.

- Você não acha que expulsão é um tanto radical?

- É uma punição condizente ao delito. No entanto, Neville tem interesse nos estudos e tira boas notas; eu acho que ele poderá honrar o nome da escola no futuro... Eu já tirei 150 pontos da Grifinória e anunciarei a suspensão da Srta. Weasley e do Sr. Finnigan, que participaram do ataque, pela manhã. O caso de Neville é mais complicado.

- Eu acho que, como diretor, _eu_ devo decidir a punição para o Sr. Longbottom.

- Não. Eu sou a diretora da Grifinória e os alunos dessa casa são de minha responsabilidade.

Severo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo lentamente, tentando se acalmar. Não discutiria com McGonagall.

- Posso sugerir, então? – Ela assentiu, visivelmente cautelosa. – Suspenda Weasley e Finnigan por duas semanas; assim eles perderão provas. Quanto a Longbottom, creio que repetidas doses da Maldição Cruciatus foram mais que suficientes para que ele entendesse a gravidade da sua conduta – McGonagall e o garoto o olharam, incrédulos. – Se você consegue ser justa, Minerva, eu também consigo.

- Francamente, isso me surpreende, Severo – Ela o tratava pelo nome de batismo pela primeira vez desde a morte de Dumbledore, Severo notou. – Eu acho que você está certo.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso e se levantou.

- Está tarde. McGonagall, escolte o Sr. Longbottom até salão comunal da Grifinória, por favor. No mais, eu estou reassumindo o meu posto; pode se recolher e deixar os problemas da escola comigo.

McGonagall assentiu e, sem mais o que dizer, Severo deu meia-volta e começou a percorrer o caminho da ala hospitalar.

Chegando ao segundo andar, Severo invadiu a enfermaria sem pedir licença. Madame Pomfrey olhou-o com um pouco de medo – os Carrow certamente a informaram sobre quem fora responsável pelas terríveis feridas em Amico. A curandeira, no entanto, não se mostrou nem um pouco solidária aos seus pacientes: murmurando um breve pedido de licença, ela saiu.

Severo aproximou-se dos irmãos. Amico parecia um tanto dopado e Aleto o olhava com o mais puro ódio.

- Que isso sirva de lição. Foi apenas um aviso. Se você pensar em tocar novamente a minha esposa, você morrerá.

Aleto desviou os olhos dos de Severo, mas Amico o encarou. Com a voz fraca e arrastada, devido às poções, disse:

- Isso vai chegar aos ouvidos do Lorde.

- Já chegou – Mentiu. – E ele acha que eu estive muito certo em fazê-lo. O Lorde inclusive me perguntou por que eu te deixei sobreviver.

- Mentira!

- Mentira? O Lorde conhece muito bem a minha esposa e sabe a quem ela é leal... Tanto que ela ganhou hoje a Marca Negra. Linda é uma de nós, agora. E, por estar ao meu lado, está muito acima de vocês dois.

- Mentira!

Severo quase riu – ele sabia que Amico via a Marca Negra como a maior das honrarias concedidas pelo Lorde das Trevas. Apesar de ter trabalhado para o Lorde durante toda a primeira guerra, Amico apenas conseguiu ser marcado no ano anterior; sete meses _depois_ da sua própria irmã.

- Na próxima vez que você vir a minha mulher, peça para que ela lhe mostre o braço esquerdo. Boa noite.

Ele não ouviu os protestos de Amico. Apenas queria voltar para o seu quarto e tentar dormir. Assim, cansado, ele subiu as escadas... Mas, ao chegar a seu escritório, bufou: o retrato de Alvo ainda estava lá, esperando-o.

"_Severo."_

Ele crispou os lábios e encaminhou-se lentamente para o seu gabinete.

- Eu não estou com humor para escutar você me julgando ou se metendo em minha vida particular.

"_Como quiser." _Alvo disse sem qualquer benevolência. _"O que você pretende fazer com Neville?"_

- Nada.

"_Seria sensato aplicar ao menos uma detenção."_

- Eu já falei sobre isso com McGonagall; eu não vou fazer nada. Ele já foi punido... ou você não ouviu sobre o uso da maldição cruciatus?

"_Eu soube. Mas os Carrow e o Lorde das Trevas vão cobrar."_

- A decisão não é sua, Dumbledore! Não mais! – Bradou. Esperou uma resposta, mas a imagem do ex-diretor nada disse. Severo tentou acalmar a sua voz. – Amico _vai_ encontrar _qualquer desculpa_ para colocar o garoto em detenção, de agora em diante. Ele _vai_ usar maldições imperdoáveis contra ele. Longbottom não _precisa_ de uma detenção para ser punido!

Depois de considerar aquela resposta por um tempo, Alvo disse:

"_O que aconteceu no encontro com Voldemort?"_

- Nã..dele! – Respirou fundo. – Linda foi marcada.

"_E por que você não está com ela agora? Minerva estava resolvendo muito bem os problemas da escola."_

- Eu pensei ter dito para você não se meter em minha vida pessoal.

"_Eu ouvi a discussão de vocês." _Severo fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. Controlar a sua raiva naquele momento estava quase impossível. _"Ela já está se cansando, Severo. A paciência de Linda Marie não vai durar para sempre. Ela vai acabar odiando você! Conte a verdade a ela!"_

- Não! Agora ela está ainda mais perto do Lorde das Trevas; a única coisa que eu _devo_ fazer é incitar as dúvidas dela. Quanto mais ela pensar que eu estou do lado do Lorde, mais segura ela estará.

"_Ela? Ou o seu disfarce?"_

Pela primeira vez na noite, Severo olhou o retrato do ex-diretor. Alvo tinha um semblante malicioso que em nada combinava com ele.

- Os dois.

"_Às vezes eu penso que você se importa mais com a sua vingança."_

- Você se engana. Eu não colocaria a vida dela em risco por isso. E eu apenas continuo enquanto ela estiver segura. Boa noite, Alvo.

E, sem querer mais ouvir, encaminhou-se para a saleta... Mas, enquanto fechava a porta, não pôde evitar ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo:

"_Ela já está em perigo, Severo"._

Tentando ignorar, ele se encaminhou para o quarto, onde teria um pouco de paz.

A porta estava trancada.

XxXxXxX

Não estar falando com o marido tinha um lado muito ruim: como Linda não gostava de sair e não avisar, fazia duas semanas que ela não visitava a sua casa e não via os seus amigos em Hogsmeade. Foi por isso que ela se animou tanto naquele sábado, quando os alunos de Hogwarts fizeram uma excussão ao vilarejo, e ela pôde acompanhá-los.

O vento gelado que soprava forte e o frio do inverno que se aproximava com uma velocidade assustadora não afetaram o humor de Linda – que já visitara e limpara a sua casa, conversara com os seus vizinhos e com Andrew Weiss e, agora, pretendia fechar o dia com uma dose de hidromel e com as fofocas de Penelope Jane Rosmerta. Com isso em mente, ela se encaminhou pelas ruas lotadas até o Três Vassouras.

Exatamente como esperado, o bar já estava apinhado de alunos. Linda teve que se espremer para poder chegar até o balcão, onde Rosmerta parecia muito mais atarefada que o comum. Ao ver Linda, a atendente deu um sorriso cansado.

- Linda Marie! Pensei que você tinha se esquecido dos amigos!

Linda sorriu.

- Não... São apenas alguns probleminhas.

- Entendo! Você vai ficar no vilarejo até mais tarde, não? Depois que essa confusão passar?

- Não se--- AI! – Linda sentiu um líquido quente se esparramando em suas costas e, ao olhar para trás, viu um setimanista corvinal que olhava desolado para o seu copo de cerveja amanteigada, agora meio-vazio. O garoto murmurou um pedido de desculpa e continuou a tentar abrir caminho pelo bar; derrubando o líquido em mais duas pessoas no caminho. Linda rolou os olhos. – Esse casaco _era_ caro.

Rosmerta riu-se.

- Fique numa mesa; apenas assim você poderá permanecer relativamente limpa.

Linda olhou ao seu redor – como esperado, todas as mesas do bar estavam ocupadas. No canto esquerdo, no entanto, ela pôde ver Minerva McGonagall, que se sentava sozinha. Em sua mesa, ainda havia uma cadeira vazia.

- Eu estarei na mesa de McGonagall – anunciou a Rosmerta. – Quando você puder, me traga uma dose de hidromel, por favor.

A atendente assentiu, e Linda começou a se encaminhar para a mesa de McGonagall.

- Oi – Ela disse, chamando a atenção a velha. – Posso me sentar?

Minerva deu de ombros e Linda interpretou aquilo como um sim.

- Eu pensei que você não viria a Hogsmeade.

Linda suspirou.

- Eu não perco nenhuma oportunidade de sair daquele castelo.

- Hogwarts era um bom lugar, antes de--- Bem, eu realmente preciso dizer de quem é culpado por transformar a escola num inferno? – Minerva tomou um pequeno gole do que parecia ser uísque de fogo. – Hogwarts era o meu lar.

- Eu sinto muito.

Minerva deu um sorriso amargo.

- Você sente muito... – rolou os olhos. – Posso tirar uma dúvida, Linda Marie? – Linda assentiu. – Quando você ia à sede da Ordem da Fênix e jantava conosco, você já sabia que Alvo estava com a sentença de morte assinada?

Linda baixou a cabeça e, sinceramente, respondeu:

- Não. Eu não fazia idéia. Ele também me enganou.

- Se é assim, como você pode ficar ao lado dele? Como você consegue?

A loira pigarreou, percebendo que não tinha mais uma boa resposta para aquela pergunta. Assim, ela disse o que a sua mãe diria:

- Ele é o meu marido.

- E você o ama?

Linda relutou por um momento.

- Sim.

Minerva suspirou, tomando um grande gole da sua bebida.

- Eu amava Alvo, sabia? Ele apenas me via como uma grande amiga, é claro... Mas ele foi o grande amor da minha vida. Como você se sentiria se o seu marido fosse assassinado e você tivesse que morar com o homicida?

- Eu odiaria.

- Não, Linda Marie. Você odiaria o assassino, _a esposa do assassino_, e qualquer pessoa que pudesse nutrir algum sentimento bom pelo assassino.

Linda tentou sorrir.

- Eu entendo, Minerva.

- Obrigada.

- Você quer que eu saia?

- Eu estou tentando ser cortês, porque acho que você tem pouco a ver com o que o seu marido faz... No entanto, já está na hora dos alunos voltarem ao castelo, e eu agradeceria se você pudesse avisar aos que estão na rua.

Ela não tinha mais o que falar; especialmente depois de Minerva ter declarado que a odiava. Assim, Linda apenas se levantou saiu do bar – apesar de Rosmerta ter acabado de chegar à mesa onde ela estava, finalmente trazendo a sua bebida. Nas ruas, encontrou alguns grupos de sonserinos e poucos corvinais espalhados.

Foi, no entanto, num beco escondido próximo ao Cabeça de Javali que Linda viu uma cena interessante: era um grupo de grifinórios. Ela imediatamente distinguiu Neville Longbottom – que exibia um olho roxo e alguns cortes no rosto – Ginevra Weasley e Simas Finnegan; não reconheceu as duas garotas que os acompanhavam. Nas mãos de Neville havia o que parecia um rádio. Linda se aproximou com cuidado, para ouvir o que o aparelhinho dizia:

"_...lobisomens e outros tipos de mestiços, que agora estão, definitivamente, ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem."_

"_Então, ouvintes, fiquem longe de lugares escuros! Obrigado, Remulus! Agora temos a presença ilustre do nosso amigo Rodent, que acaba de receber uma carta da nossa amiga Guida! E então, Rodent? O que se pode dizer sobre a vida em Hogwarts?"_

"_Bem, River, a nossa... 'enviada' Guida, como você acabou de dizer, nos enviou uma carta. Ela disse que os Carrow encontraram uma nova maneira de punir os nossos amigos: maldições imperdoáveis!"_

"_Mesmo? Bem, o que mais poderíamos esperar de uma escola dirigida por um Comensal? Desde quando isso vem acontecendo?"_

"_Desde o incidente do Halloween que vocês bem conhecem: aquele, no qual Comensais usaram a maldição Cruciatus várias vezes contra Neville Longbottom e ele foi salvo – pasmem – pela esposa do Seboso!"_

"_Sim, esse incidente deu muito o que falar."_

"_De qualquer forma, Guida aponta – de uma maneira muito bem humorada – que pessoas como Neville estão até preferindo as maldições! Elas são mais rápidas, e, se eles são liberados logo das 'detenções', tem mais tempo para arquitetar novos passos da resistência na escola."_

"_Como está a resistência?"_

"_Nós já falamos com os ouvintes sobre a Armada Dumbledore. Pois bem: ela foi ressuscitada – acho que todos vocês sabem muito bem por quem! Alunos de Hogwarts que ainda não sabem como ingressar, aliás, apenas tem que perguntar à Murta. Eu posso garantir que os professores da Armada são os melhores! Mas se lembrem de manter a discrição: aparentemente, os Carrow e o Seboso desconhecem a existência da Armada ou o seu ponto de encontro! E, por Merlin, sejam DISCRETOS ao discutir a guerra pelos corredores! Segundo Guida, Neville já levou algumas _detenções_ por discursar com alunos contra Você-Sabe-Quem!"_

"_Pobre Neville! Aparentemente, os Carrow estão fazendo dele o seu bode expiatório!"_

"_Talvez... Mas Neville não tem medo _deles_."_

"_Excelente! Esse Longbottom está fazendo jus ao sobrenome!"_

"_Com certeza, River! Guida disse também que acha que a quantidade de alunos na escola diminuirá depois do feriado do natal. Muitos alunos, especialmente os grifinórios, não pretendem voltar para a escola, com medo dos Carrow. Nosso conselho é: não façam isso! Apenas na escola vocês podem se manter verdadeiramente informados do que está acontecendo na guerra; e é melhor vocês estarem na escola para influenciar quem ainda está neutro – ao invés de deixá-los sob influência de Snape, dos Carrow, de Draco Malfoy e Cia. Além do mais, _e eu sei que é duro ouvir isso_, nenhuma casa do Reino Unido está segura. Na escola, vocês tem mais chances de sobreviver."_

"_Muito obrigado, Rodent! E muito obrigada também a você, Guida, caso você esteja nos ouvido! O Potterwatch fica por aqui! Tentaremos entrar no ar o mais rápido possível e, como sempre, continuem lutando e ajudando Harry Potter como puderem – nossa próxima senha será 'drops de limão', em homenagem a Dumbledore! Para terminar, como nos foi lembrado o incidente do Halloween, ficamos com o Hino da Resistência! Até a próxima!"_

Então a mesma melodia que Linda ouvira na noite do Halloween começou a tocar. A voz do cantor, porém, era muito diferente; mais grossa e melódica – que lembrava os cantores de jazz negros:

.-.

_Vou contar a você_

_O que está acontecendo_

_Pior é o cego que não quer vê_

_E pior o homem que vive temendo_

_Mas eu não temo e não silencio;_

_Com coragem e pesar eu anuncio:_

_Você-sabe-quem voltou_

_E voltou para espalhar o terror_

_.-._

_Nossos amigos ele quer matar_

_E a voz do nosso povo ele quer calar_

_Por isso, amigo, te digo_

_Abra os olhos, e cante comigo_

_Vamos resistir enquanto formos vivos_

_.-._

_O terror não vai me dominar_

_Contra Voldemort eu vou lutar_

_E se a morte me encontrar_

_Com coragem vou enfrentar_

_Pois sei que preciso o fazer_

_Não me importarei em morrer_

_Se, no fim, eu puder cantar_

_Que o terror não vai me dominar_

_.-._

_Voldemort, o grande ditador_

_Cheio de ódio, vilania e desamor_

_O mundo ele quer dominar_

_Independente do sangue que vai jorrar_

_Suas idéias desprezam o "sangue-ruim"_

_Mas somos todos humanos, isso sim_

_E contra ele devemos lutar_

_Para seus preconceitos derrubar_

_.-._

_Seus aliados são da morte comensais_

_O que mostra que os seus propósitos não são banais_

_Temos Yaxley, Gibbon e Westes_

_Temos lobos, vampiros e outras pestes_

_.-._

_Nossos amigos eles querem matar_

_E a voz do nosso povo eles querem calar_

_Por isso, amigo, te digo_

_Abra os olhos, e cante comigo_

_Vamos resistir enquanto formos vivos_

_.-._

_O terror não vai me dominar_

_Contra Voldemort eu vou lutar_

_E se a morte me encontrar_

_Com coragem vou enfrentar_

_Pois sei que preciso o fazer_

_Não me importarei em morrer_

_Se, no fim, eu puder cantar_

_Que o terror não vai me dominar_

_.-._

_Bellatrix Black, a fria assassina_

_Não é sádica; é louca. Dizem que até alucina_

_Lúcio Malfoy é rico, contribui com o ouro_

_Mas se tiver que agir, fica nervoso_

_Em Hogwarts temos os Carrow, conhecidos irmãos_

_Matam e torturam, jamais negarão_

_E exemplificando as bestas temos Fenrir_

_Estripar criancinhas é o que o faz rir_

_E o que dizer sobre Snape, nosso o diretor?_

_Sabe-se lá quantos já massacrou!_

_Dumbledore por suas mãos padeceu_

_Foi enganado, traído e depois morreu!_

_É mestiço, mas comunga dos velhos preconceitos_

_Quiçá em seu próprio sangue ele via defeitos_

_Mas hoje é elite: com uma Malfoy ele casou_

_E com serviços sujos, o seu sangue ele limpou._

_.-._

_Nossos amigos eles querem matar_

_E a voz do nosso povo eles querem calar_

_Por isso, amigo, te digo_

_Abra os olhos, e cante comigo_

_Vamos resistir enquanto formos vivos_

_.-._

_O terror não vai me dominar_

_Contra Voldemort eu vou lutar_

_E se a morte me encontrar_

_Com coragem vou enfrentar_

_Pois sei que preciso o fazer_

_Não me importarei em morrer_

_Se, no fim, eu puder cantar_

_Que o terror não vai me dominar_

_.-._

_Por tudo isso, meus amigos, eu vos convoco à luta!_

_Sejamos fortes, resistamos à força bruta!_

_Pois enquanto lutarmos a luz persistirá_

_E, por fim, venceremos e a paz retornará!_

_.-._

_O terror não vai me dominar_

_Contra Voldemort eu vou lutar_

_E se a morte me encontrar_

_Com coragem vou enfrentar_

_Pois sei que preciso o fazer_

_Não me importarei em morrer_

_Se, no fim, eu puder cantar_

_Que o terror não vai me dominar_

_.-._

A melodia lentamente cessou e todo o barulho que a rádio trazia calou-se.

- Quer dizer que eu limpei o sangue do meu marido? Ou que eu me casei com ele porque ele conseguiu limpar o seu sangue com "serviços sujos"?

Os grifinórios pareceram congelar. Linda esperava que a garota Weasley viesse com uma desculpa qualquer; mas foi Neville quem se virou.

- Nós não fizemos a música, Sra. Snape.

Linda deu um meio-sorriso.

- Você é famoso, agora, Sr. Longbottom?

- Eu apenas faço o que acho certo.

Ela assentiu.

- Então seja mais inteligente. Vocês estão numa escola cercada por Comensais, dirigida por Comensais e vigiada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. Você, Longbottom, é provavelmente um dos mais observados; então não deveria estar escutando abertamente essa rádio; você sabe que os Carrow estão em Hogsmeade. Imagine se eles estivessem comigo? Ou será que você realmente gosta de ser torturado?

Neville não respondeu. Weasley veio ajudá-lo.

- Sra. Snape, nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

- Não. Mas eu já sei das reuniões da Armada Dumbledore, sei que o Sr. Longbottom é um tipo de líder, e sei que basta seguir vocês para encontrar os alunos a ser punidos. Sei também a senha para o próximo programa, onde eu poderei descobrir mais detalhes.

- Por favor, não diga nada ao diretor.

Linda rolou os olhos.

- Próxima vez escolha melhor o local para escutar a sua rádio... Agora está na hora dos alunos voltarem para a escola. – Linda virou-se para ir embora... Mas, antes, deu meia-volta para encarar novamente o rosto pasmo da ruiva. – E eu escolheria outro codinome. "Guida" é muito óbvio!

XxXxXxX

As informações que ela havia conseguido com a rádio podiam ser importantes; e, como Linda jurara estar do lado do marido, passou o resto do dia se perguntando se deveria iniciar uma pequena trégua para discuti-las com Severo.

Quando, no fim da noite, foi aos seus aposentos, encontrou o marido na sala de estar, confortavelmente sentado no sofá enquanto bebericava um copo de uísque de fogo. Ele não a olhou quando ela entrou.

- Boa noite.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está falando comigo?

Ela crispou os lábios e se aproximou, sentando de frente para ele – aquele era o momento de maior proximidade que eles tiveram em semanas.

- Eu acho que tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Eu escutei acidentalmente o Potterwatch, hoje.

Severo descansou o uísque na mesa de centro, ao lado esquerdo de Linda. De repente, ela tinha a sua total atenção.

- Eles disseram algo importante?

- Eu não tenho certeza.

- Quanto você ouviu?

- Cinco minutos, talvez.

- Quem estava ouvindo? Eram alunos? – Linda assentiu. – Eu tinha banido qualquer tipo de aparelho de rádio na escola. Aqueles grifinoriozinhos ardilosos conseguiram contrabandear. _Quem_?

- Eles não estavam na escola; logo você não pode puni-los por isso, Severo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Você não vai me contar?

Linda considerou por um tempo. Por fim, decidiu o seu dilema.

- Não.

Severo suspirou, massageando levemente a sua têmpora com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ok... O que foi dito?

- Algumas coisas sobre... – Linda mordeu o lábio e desviou os seus olhos dos olhos de Severo. – Sobre as férias. Eles aconselharam alunos a voltar para a escola, independente da vontade dos seus pais.

- Só isso? – Linda balançou a cabeça em resposta. – Tem certeza? – Assentiu novamente. – Eu escutei à rádio, Linda.

Ela sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Forçou-se a olhar novamente nos olhos do marido – Severo tinha o rosto cansado. A opacidade nos olhos negros fez Linda sentir-se ligeiramente culpada pela mentira; mas tentou não demonstrá-la.

- Então por que perguntou?

- Por que você mentiu?

Linda crispou os lábios.

- Era a coisa certa a ser feita, Severo. Eu não me arrependo.

- Eu sou o seu marid---

- Caso você não tenha notado, faz quinze dias que nós não nos falamos; que sequer dormimos no mesmo quarto! Então me desculpe se eu não me sinto na obrigação de relatar a você cada acontecimento da minha vida! – Severo não respondeu. – Com licença.

Dizendo isso, Linda se levantou e começou a encaminhar-se para o seu quarto.

- Linda! – Ela parou, mas não se virou para encarar o marido. – Faz quinze dias que _você _não fala comigo.

- Eu sei! E eu gostaria de continuar assim!

Linda entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com um baque. Deitou-se em sua cama, pensando em como tinha chegado àquela situação, e o que exatamente ela podia fazer para sair dela... em algum ponto da noite, pensou até em sair; viajar para longe e, caso o Lorde das Trevas quisesse procurá-la, que fosse.

Depois disso, o seu corpo começou a se entregar ao cansaço. Linda estava num estado letárgico, quando, pela primeira vez, sentiu a sua Marca Negra arder.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Erm... demorou, eu sei! Mas eu tenho uma desculpa: estamos no fim do semestre e, como eu me formo em julho, o meu tempo livre é... bem, inexistente. (nesse exato momento, estou no PC da faculdade, matando uma aula)._

_Eu também não posso prometer que conseguirei atualizar rápido... Eu sei que terei mto tempo livre a partir do meio de julho; mas, até lá, a tendência é piorar!_

_Mas enfim... agradeço à minha maninha kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Laninha**__ (Yeyy! Leitora nova!!!) __**Duachais Seneschais**__ (Linda meio que sabia que as coisas com Voldie não seriam muito agradáveis... Nesse cap, ela foi corajosa! E eu garanto que no próximo também será... embora sua a vontade de bater nela provavelmente vai piorar! Huehueh!), __**Nikki Sensei**__ (O prox cap será verdadeiramente tenso! Heueheuheuh! Espere pra ver!) __**Eris**__ (De todas as POs que eu escrevi, Linda é, de longe, a mais defeituosa... por isso ela não agrada mto – ela não _me _agrada, a propósito! Por isso eu disse que poucas pessoas dão crédito a ela! Apesar de vc achar que eles não precisam ter mais segredos, Sevvie não concorda – ele eh teimoso! Hehehehehe! Então as coisas entre eles ainda vão ficar tensas por um tempo.), __**France Potter Cullen**__ (Espero que tenha dado de crescer a unha de novo! Huheuehueh!), __**Lois**__ (se vc ainda continua sem respirar, Lois, eu acho que perdi uma amiga!!!) e __**Florence Snape**__ (Essa era a última chance que se tinha para amar a Linda... daqui pra frente, ou vc vai odiar ela ou o Sevvie! Terá festinha daqui a alguns caps, eu prometo!!!)_


	15. Interrogatório

**XV**

**INTERROGATÓRIO**

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o teto por alguns segundos. Logo o seu marido bateria na porta do quarto e diria a ela o que fazer; diria, talvez, que Linda poderia simplesmente ignorar a queimação em seu braço esquerdo – ele daria uma desculpa qualquer ao Lorde. _Ele sempre dava_. Certo?

O breve incômodo se tornou dor. Era como se ácido tivesse sido derramado sobre a sua pele. Linda gemeu baixinho e olhou para a porta. Nada.

Suspirou e se levantou. O relógio de parede marcava três e vinte da madrugada e, no espelho, Linda viu sua imagem cansada e triste. Abriu a porta do quarto, adentrando a pequena sala de estar estava vazia – o que significava que Severo estava dormindo no quarto menor, que ficava à esquerda. Dirigiu-se até ele cautelosamente.

A porta estava totalmente aberta.

Linda o invadiu. A luz fraca dos archotes iluminava precariamente a cama pequena, onde Severo se espremia. A mulher se sentiu ligeiramente culpada por tê-lo obrigado a dormir naquele lugar apertado e frio durante as últimas semanas; prometeu a si mesma que, independente do motivo e do tamanho da briga, jamais expulsaria Severo da sua cama novamente.

Aproximou-se lentamente – a dor agora mais forte, incomodando-a mais. O mero barulho dos passos de Linda foi suficiente para despertar Severo do seu sono inquieto.

- Linda? – Ele se sentou na cama, alerta. – O que houve?

- Você não está sentindo?

- O quê?

O coração de Linda parou por um momento, e ela até esqueceu a dor: o Lorde das Trevas _não_ estava chamando Severo. O seu marido já havia lhe falado que, algumas vezes, o Lorde chamava os seus aliados para _conversas particulares_; jamais lhe disse, no entanto, o que acontecia nessas conversas.

- A minha Marca Negra está ardendo.

Severo prendeu a respiração e os seus olhos perderam totalmente o brilho. Linda não conseguiu, na meia-luz, ler precisamente a expressão no rosto de Severo; mas sabia que ele não estava tranqüilo.

Ele se levantou e se apressou para perto da mulher.

- Eu vou com você.

- Mas ele não está te chamando, certo?

- Eu sei! Mas eu quero estar lá... caso seja necessário.

Linda sabia que algo estava muito errado. Ele estava pálido demais, estava obviamente temeroso demais... aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal. Lembrou-se do dia em que ganhara a Marca Negra; da forma como Severo tentou impedi-la de se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas... Lembrou-se de, meses antes, quando ele fora só ao encontro de Lorde e fora terrivelmente torturado.

Aquilo aconteceria novamente, caso Severo desobedecesse às ordens tácitas do Lorde de deixar Linda encontrá-lo a sós?

Pensando naquilo, ela ignorou o seu medo e perguntou:

- O que acontecerá se você for comigo, Severo? Como o Lorde das Trevas vai reagir?

- Linda, você não entende...

- Como?

Severo desviou o olhar.

- Ele não ficará feliz. Mas você ainda não está preparada para vê-lo sem que eu esteja ao seu lado.

- Por quê? Eu estive com ele uma vez; posso fazer isso de novo.

- Não sozinha.

- Eu _sei_ me defender, Severo.

_Eu não preciso mais de você_ – aquelas foram as palavras não ditas. Claro, se Linda soubesse como seria o seu encontro com o Lorde das Trevas, talvez ela tivesse optado pela companhia do marido. Naquele momento, apesar do medo, ela estava confiante.

Severo bufou e deu um passo para trás.

- Você não faz idéia de quem seja o Lorde das Trevas.

- Se você for, nós dois vamos sair feridos. Se eu for só, talvez exista a chance de ele não fazer nada contra mim... Se você puder dizer que eu estou errada, não discutirei. – Severo nada disse. Aquela era a resposta que Linda precisava. – Eu vou só, Severo.

- Tenha cuidado.

Linda respirou fundo e deu meia-volta, encaminhando-se para o seu quarto. Quanto mais rapidamente chegasse à Mansão da sua família, mais rapidamente aquilo acabaria.

XxXxXxX

Linda não esperava encontrar ninguém acordado na Mansão, exceto pelo Lorde das Trevas. No entanto, Narcissa a esperava no rol de entrada usando um robe de seda e com o rosto visivelmente preocupado.

- Ele lhe espera na biblioteca.

Linda nada disse – não estava com paciência para ouvir a esposa do seu tio. Apressou-se pelos salões e escadarias da Mansão, até chegar à grande porta de carvalho que delineava a entrada da biblioteca dos Malfoy.

- Entre, Linda Marie.

Relutante, Linda entrou na biblioteca. O local estava muito iluminado – ao contrário do que correu na última vez em que ela o visitou. O Lorde das Trevas sentava-se numa grande e confortável poltrona, exibindo uma postura elegante; tal qual a de um soberano... o que ele, de fato, acreditava ser. Sob a luz, a sua pele estava mais pálida do que nunca, exibindo as veias translúcidas que tracejavam o seu rosto deformado. Linda respirou profundamente e assustou-se quando a porta atrás de si fechou-se com um baque.

O autocontrole ameaçava lhe escapar; mas ela não permitiria. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. _Enfrentara o Lorde uma vez; o enfrentaria novamente_.

Fez uma ligeira reverência.

- Milorde.

O Lorde das Trevas cravou os olhos carmins nela.

- Você anda se comportando melhor?

- Eu não acho que tenha me comportado mal, Milorde. Tudo o que eu fiz, até hoje foi para favorecer o senhor e o meu marido.

Os lábios finos de Voldemort partiram-se num sorriso sinistro. Ele se levantou.

- A sua atitude no Halloween ainda tem repercussões.

Linda assentiu. _Potterwatch_. Não seria muito inteligente mentir.

- O senhor está falando daquela rádio? – Ela deu um sorriso debochado. – São apenas crianças.

- Apenas crianças que estão se fazendo escutar.

- Talvez. Mas eu duvido que sejam levados a sério. Eu, sinceramente, achei engraçado. – O lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação. – A forma como eles me citaram; como a _salvadora_ de Neville Longbottom. E, é claro, a música... Não podemos dizer que eles não são criativos.

- Eu não gosto que os meus aliados sejam mencionados como potenciais partidários de Potter.

- Bem, Longbottom não parece pensar isso de mim. Foi ele quem eu vi escutando a rádio. Aliás, eu não reportei nada a Severo porque achava que o senhor acompanhava as transmissões – deu um sorriso frio. – Pelo visto, estava certa.

O Lorde não respondeu; apenas deu alguns passos em direção à Linda. Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes assim que as sentiu tornarem-se trêmulas – o Lorde não deveria ver o quanto estava insegura.

- Há quanto tempo você tem a Marca, Linda Marie?

- Duas semanas.

- Ainda assim, ainda não tivemos chances de conversar.

Ela ofegou e desviou o olhar.

- Estamos conversando agora, Milorde.

- Sim, sim... – Pela sua visão periférica, Linda viu um sorriso maléfico deformar o rosto dele. Mais dois passos. O fétido odor que ele exalava tornou-se evidente. – Olhe para mim, Linda Marie.

O coração dela congelou. Severo não estava ao seu lado, para ajudá-la a convencer o Lorde de que ele não deveria entrar em sua mente. Linda estava só, vulnerável... e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não seria prudente usar a sua oclumência. Lentamente, nervosamente, os seus olhos se encontraram com as fendas avermelhadas do Lorde das Trevas... e ela não pôde fazer nada, se não deixar a sua mente ser invadida. Um turbilhão de pensamentos se passava pela sua cabeça... todos à disposição de Voldemort.

Linda tentou manter-se longe de algumas conversas que eram abruptamente interrompidas pela sua memória demasiadamente editada pelo uso constante da penseira; ainda assim, o Lorde era poderoso demais. Ele acessou tudo – da mais tenra infância de Linda, às noites nada inocente dos tempos da faculdade.

Por fim, uma breve dor de cabeça anunciou que o Lorde havia terminado a sua violação. Ela tornou-se ofegante.

- Você tem muitas lacunas. O que está tentando esconder?

Linda respirou fundo, desviando novamente os seus olhos. Não conseguiu manter as suas mãos firmes e nem conseguiu controlar as batidas do seu coração, que parecia querer pular do seu peito.

Mas a sua voz continuou firme._ O show tinha que continuar_. Pensou rápido na desculpa dada por Severo há duas semanas.

- Minha vida conjugal, Milorde. Eu não acho que seja conveniente que alguém tenha acesso a ela. Nem mesmo o senhor.

Ele deu mais dois passos em direção a ela. _Perto demais_.

- No entanto eu _tive_ acesso a vários desses momentos. Não apenas com o seu marido.

Linda corou. Os seus olhos cravam-se no chão e a angústia fez lágrimas começarem a se formar no canto dos seus olhos. Mas elas não podiam cair! Ele não podia desconfiar dela!

Tentou controlar o medo.

- Não me interessa esconder o meu passado; apenas a minha vida com Severo, porque o respeito. Mas é quase impossível esconder todos os momentos que tive com ele ao longo dos nove anos em que estamos juntos.

- E, ainda assim, a sua memória é _cheia_ de falhas. Na madrugada, no meio da tarde... no escritório de Severo. Devo, então, supor que o casamento de vocês está maravilhoso?

- Desculpe-me, Milorde, eu não vou discutir a minha relação conjugal.

O Lorde das Trevas a rodeou. Linda ouviu a sua risada rouca e perigosa soar por detrás dela. Uma das mãos frias pousou em seu pescoço e afastou ligeiramente os cabelos loiros. _Mais um passo_. O Lorde estava tão perto que Linda pôde sentir a respiração pesada e quente em seu pescoço. O hálito sepulcral impossível de ignorar. Fechou os olhos e rezou, angustiada, para que o homem se afastasse... para que o que ela temia não acontecesse.

A voz do Lorde saiu baixa e bem perto do seu ouvido... _ameaçadora_.

- As mulheres Malfoy têm fama de serem frígidas. Eu vou acreditar que você é uma exceção à regra; que você é uma putinha... e assim vou fechar os olhos para o fato que você, obviamente, está tentando esconder algo.

- Eu juro, Milorde, eu não estou tentand---

- Calada! – Linda apertou os olhos e sentiu o medo aumentar. A primeira lágrima escapou pelos seus olhos quando ela sentiu o Lorde se aproximar mais, colando o seu corpo ao dela. Um dos braços longos e frios formou um semicírculo ao seu redor, quase a abraçando... apenas de forma que a varinha ficasse diretamente apontada para o pescoço de Linda. – Não abuse da minha inteligência, Linda Marie, ou você pode se arrepender. Agora me diga o que você conversou com Severo no escritório dele? Você estava exaltada, dizendo que ele "não era o homem com quem você casou; que as _convicções_ dele estavam mudando"... Você mencionou a lealdade dele nessa guerra. E a memória some. O que acontece depois?

Ela respirou fundo, desesperadamente buscando controle.

- Por que, Milorde? Severo é um comensal fiel, e eu sou fiel a ele! Por favor...

- Ainda assim, Bella duvida dele. Responda-me, Linda Marie! – Ele apertou a varinha contra o pescoço dela. Linda deu um gemido baixo, contido. – O que aconteceu depois?

Ela engoliu seco. _Tinha_ que mentir. Não podia dizer das suas dúvidas; não podia deixar o Lorde saber que um dia acreditou que Severo estivesse o espionando.

- Nós fizemos amor.

- Não fizeram. Vocês estavam brigando. Sobre algo que me interessa, e eu quero saber exatamente o que!

- Eu juro, Milorde, nós não conversamos nada além do que o senhor viu.

- E como foi?

Linda sentiu mais duas grossas lágrimas escaparem pelos seus olhos. Pensou em se manter calada, mas quando sentiu a varinha ser pressionada mais fortemente contra o seu pescoço, ela rapidamente disse:

- Ele me beijou! Logo depois disso, ele me beijou!

- E então?

- Milorde, eu---

- Eu fiz uma pergunta!

- Ele me arrastou para a mesa e nós---

- Que posição?

- O quê?!

- Você me escutou Linda Marie!

- Arm... Eu de costas para ele, debruçada sobre a mesa... – Ela sentiu o Lorde inalar demoradamente o seu pescoço e todo o seu corpo tremeu de asco. Ele fez um ruído com a garganta, pedindo que ela continuasse, enquanto ela sentia, em suas nádegas, a crescente ereção dele. Sentiu-se violada. Mas apenas continuou a mentira. – Depois fomos pro quarto e... – ela soluçou. – Eu não sei por que o senhor está me perguntando isso!

O Lorde das Trevas ainda permaneceu um tempo com o corpo colado ao dela, respirando o seu perfume e escutando os soluços e o choro copioso. A varinha não mais a pressionou, porém deslizou lentamente pelo pescoço e pelo decote de Linda antes de se afastar. A outra mão do Lorde acariciou o seu quadril.

- Milorde, por favor... Por favor...

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, e Linda sentiu o seu corpo novamente se contorcer em asco. O seu estômago revirou e ela temeu vomitar ali mesmo, na frente do Lorde. Soluçou, _sabendo_ que não podia se afastar...

Mas, para o seu alívio, o próprio Lorde se afastou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele já estava de frente para ela, com um sorriso macabro estampando o seu rosto. A ânsia de vômito voltou.

- Eu te assustei, Linda Marie?

Ela desviou o olhar, enxugando as suas lágrimas.

- Sim.

- Seria uma idéia tão asquerosa? Ter-me dentro de você?

Mais um arrepio cruzou a sua espinha.

- Eu sou fiel---

- Ao seu marido, eu sei. E você deveria ficar _muito_ feliz que ele é o meu aliado... Porque agora você já sabe qual a primeira coisa que eu farei se um dia descobrir que Bella está certa. – Ele sorriu. – Que bom que ele indubitavelmente está ao meu lado, certo? – Linda mais uma vez não respondeu, soluçando. – Não conte sobre esse nosso encontro para o seu marido.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela enxugou rapidamente as suas lágrimas, mas ainda não o olhou. Deu um passo para trás, querendo manter toda a distância possível daquele ser.

- Posso ir-me, então?

- Não – Ela deu um gemido angustiado. – Não antes de você me dizer que vai dar um jeito de não mais ser citada naquele programa ridículo.

- Eu continuo com a opinião de que o senhor não tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de mídia! Publicações como O Pasquim são muito mais visíveis e perigosas! – Ela disse sem pensar.

O Lorde aproximou-se – Linda instintivamente se afastou, esbarrando no gabinete de Lúcio. Os lábios do Lorde curvaram-se, provavelmente relembrando a cena que ela descrevera ter com o seu marido. Mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior, para evitar lágrimas.

- Isso é verdade. Então porque você não se faz uma Comensal útil e me diz como calar Xenófilo Lovegood?

Linda, tentou olhá-lo.

- A filha dele estará no Expresso Hogwarts para as férias de natal; ela é a única coisa que Xenófilo tem. Se ela fosse seqüestrada, ou posta em risco... com certeza se calaria.

Os lábios do Lorde partiram-se num sorriso maquiavélico.

- Muito bem, Linda Marie. _Agora_ você pode ir.

E foi nesse momento que ela não se importou mais em esconder os seus sentimentos. Os seus passos foram rápidos e decididos. Quase caiu da escada e não escutou as palavras que Narcissa, quando a viu sair tão alterada, proferiu preocupadamente. Quando chegou ao ponto de aparatação, as lágrimas já tinham voltado com força total, escorrendo em cascata do eu rosto. Sentiu o asco e o desespero e o nojo tomarem conta do seu corpo, fazendo-a querer queimar todos os lugares onde o Lorde havia tocado. Sentiu o mesmo por Severo, por ele ter deixado que ela fosse àquele encontro; por ele não ter insistido; por ele não tê-la protegido. _Onde estava ele_? Por que não estava ao seu lado, para impedir... o que _poderia _ter acontecido. Ao pensar naquilo, o seu estômago não agüentou e ela vomitou.

XxXxXxX

O seu corpo tremia quando Linda chegou aos portões de Hogwarts. Ela tentou manter as pernas firmes e respirou fundo algumas vezes, passando freneticamente a mão no rosto numa tentativa vã de perder totalmente a vermelhidão causada pelo choro e a apatia do enjôo. Por fim, sentindo-se um pouco mais calma, fez rapidamente o seu caminho até os seus aposentos, ignorando qualquer pessoa que falasse com ela no caminho.

Passou como um raio pelo escritório, e, finalmente, chegou à sala de estar, onde Severo a esperava com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Ele imediatamente se levantou, observando a expressão apática da mulher.

- O que ele te fez?

Linda olhou-o, num acesso de raiva. Todo o medo e o asco que sentira enquanto estava naquela biblioteca com o Lorde das Trevas, de alguma forma reverteu-se novamente em cólera.

- E o que isso te importa?! Se ele tiver me feito alguma coisa, o que você vai fazer?!

- Linda, eu fiz uma pergunta. – Severo se aproximou. Para quem não o conhecia, o veria como autoritário; mas Linda sabia que ele estava com medo. Aquilo não a comoveu. – Responda _agora_.

- _O que você vai fazer_, Severo?

Sobressaltou-se quando o homem avançou para cima dela, segurando com força os seus braços e chacoalhando-a levemente. O seu olhar era perigoso.

- O que ele fez com você?!

- Se você se preocupa tanto, não deveria ter deixado que eu tivesse sido marcada! Não deveria ter me deixado ir ao encontro dele!

Ele respirou fundo, aumentando a força nos braços dela e fechou os olhos. _Culpa_! Ela o conhecia, aquilo era culpa! A cólera de Linda apenas aumentou.

- Se ele tiver feito qualquer coisa--- se ele tiver tocado em você---

- Você realmente se importa tanto assim?

- Claro que sim!

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele.

- Quando ele me marcou você nem se importou! Se ele tivesse me torturado você não faria nada! Mas arriscaria tudo se ele tivesse "_me tocado_"?! – Rolou os olhos. – Um pouco tarde para posar de marido protetor, Severo.

- Você não entende! Você não é homem, não tem como entender! – Ele bufou mais uma vez. – O Lorde das Trevas tem uma maneira peculiar de mostrar às suas Comensais que elas devem obedecê-lo. Eu falei com ele inúmeras vezes e deixei claro que não deixaria que ele fizesse isso a você.

Ela o olhou novamente. As lágrimas voltaram a aparecer em seus olhos.

- _Você_ o obedece, Severo. Não o contrário.

O rosto dele tornou-se lívido ao ouvir isso. O seu rosto era uma confusão de fúria, temor, desespero e culpa. _Sempre_ a culpa. As suas mãos foram à sua varinha e, com um menear, ele fez todas as roupas de Linda sumirem.

- SEVERO!

Ele não a escutou. Aproximou-se e afastou os cabelos loiros do pescoço de Linda e o examinou – exatamente no ponto onde o Lorde a houvera beijado. Em seguida afastou rudemente os braços que Linda usava numa tentativa de cobrir os seios e os olhou, os analisou. Foi apenas então que Linda percebeu que ele procurava por marcas.

Severo se ajoelhou aos pés dela e, como um louco, procurou nas coxas e na região pélvica qualquer coisa que denunciasse que o Lorde poderia tê-la tratado como uma das demais Comensais da Morte.

Por fim, depois de nada encontrar, ele respirou fundo e recostou a cabeça no ventre de Linda.

- Linda – ele disse lentamente – jure, _por favor_, que ele não fez nada.

Ela deixou uma lágrima cair. Foi apenas naquele momento que ela realmente acreditou que ele não ficaria de braços cruzados caso o Lorde tivesse feito algo contra ela. Um calor invadiu o seu peito e ela acariciou os cabelos dele. Soube que não poderia contar exatamente o que havia acontecido... aquilo era suficiente para um homem como Severo. E, pensando bem, aquele não era um assunto que ela tinha vontade de revisitar. Assim, Linda apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Ele não fez nada.

Severo suspirou e a olhou. _Culpa_. Culpa e angústia.

- Jure.

- Eu juro.

Severo lentamente se levantou e tirou a sua camisa, entregando-a a Linda. Ela logo a usou para cobrir o seu corpo.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela suspirou. Derrubou-se no sofá e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

- Eu não agüento mais, Severo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Estou infeliz.

Ele assentiu, sentando-se ao lado dela. A abraçou e beijou a sua cabeça.

- Eu sei; e também não sei o que fazer.

- Será que isso tudo vai acabar um dia?

- Não sei.

Linda afastou-se e o olhou.

- Não me deixe só novamente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então, terminei a faculdade! Yey! Agora eu posso voltar a postar um cap por semana, geralmente todo domingo ou segunda!_

_E revisem!!! Por favor!!! xD_

_Anyways, agradeço à minha maninha, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, ao pessoal que revisou: __**Dark Lady BR, France Potter Cullen, Laninha, Eris, Lois, Nikki Sensei, Florence e Duachais Seneschais**__._


	16. Depois de uma Certa Idade

**XVI**

**DEPOIS DE UMA CERTA IDADE**

A chegada iminente do inverno era anunciada pelos finos flocos de neve que começavam a cair sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts... cobrindo tudo com um manto branco.

Aquele lugar sempre combinou com o inverno – Linda pensou, observando os jardins brancos, enquanto tentava caminhar pela neve. Encoberta por gelo, Hogwarts ficava muito mais bonita. Quem olhasse aquele cenário, certamente não desconfiaria das atrocidades que se passavam dentro dos muros do castelo.

Os Carrow estavam cada vez piores. As detenções dadas aos alunos eram mais severas e absurdas – especialmente aos Grifinórios, depois que flagraram uma reunião da Armada Dumbledore. Um dia, alguns Sonserinos estavam discutindo sobre a guerra com outros alunos – Longbottom e Draco estavam no meio, é claro. Draco foi o primeiro a desferir uma maldição imperdoável, logo seguido dos amigos. Os demais apenas se defenderam. Linda viu esse espetáculo de camarote, sentada à mesa dos professores ao lado de Severo que, como esperado por Linda, apenas observou inerte à cena; quem interferiu foi McGonagall. Calado, Severo não se manifestou nem mesmo quando dois Grifinórios e uma Lufa-Lufa eram levados à Ala Hospitalar e Aleto levantava-se, batia palmas e dava cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina, por ter vencido o duelo.

Linda riu-se. Ficar parado, aparentemente, se tornara o esporte predileto de Severo.

A mulher abraçou-se numa tentativa vã de proteger-se do frio, enquanto balançava a cabeça e tentava expulsar os seus pensamentos. Não era pelos erros do seu marido que ela estava ali; era para consertar um erro seu. Para tanto, encaminhou-se com passos rápidos até a Floresta Proibida, onde a garota loira e de olhar distante parecia alisar um animal invisível.

Linda sabia que Luna Lovegood era estranha... mas não fazia idéia que ela era louca.

- Oi.

A menina, com o seu olhar sonhador, virou-se – mas não tirou as mãos do seu animal invisível.

- Você é a mulher do diretor.

Linda tentou sorrir.

- Sim.

- Gina disse que você era estranha. – Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas não tem problemas... Também dizem que eu sou estranha e, no entanto, eu sou perfeitamente normal.

- Claro. Srta. Lovegood, eu gostaria de falar com você.

A menina deu duas tapinhas do ar e ficou olhando o nada por um tempo, antes de dizer.

- Esse é o Wolsey. É um nome sério demais para um testrálio, eu sei... mas foi o único que ele gostou!

- Você vê testrálios?

- Você não? Estranho... sempre pensei que, a partir de uma certa idade, as pessoas tivessem que enfrentar a morte... – Linda ficou calada por um tempo, considerando o que a garota dissera. E, antes que pudesse responder, Luna continuou. – Mas o que a senhora quer falar comigo?

Linda respirou fundo, lembrando o que dissera ao Lorde das Trevas na noite em que se encontrou a sós com ele.

- Eu não quero que você entre no Expresso Hogwarts. Passe o natal na escola.

A garota lhe sorriu francamente.

- Por quê?

- Eu não posso dizer.

- Então existe algum plano de Você-Sabe-Quem que me envolve – ela disse calmamente, como se a idéia não a assustasse nem um pouco. – Eu sei disso porque você é esposa do Diretor, que todos sabem que é um Comensal da Morte. O que eu _não_ sei é se você me diz isso para que eu fique, e me salve; ou para que eu fique, e seja pega. Ou para que eu perceba isso, vá e seja pega... São tantas possibilidades.

Linda franziu o cenho.

- Não há conspiração nenhuma, Srta. Lovegood.

- Sempre há uma conspiração. Gina disse que acha que você não tem uma Marca Negra...

Normalmente, Linda diria que realmente não a tinha; no entanto, aquela garota parecia ser tão franca e inocente que a mulher não sentiu a mínima vontade de mentir – lentamente ergueu a grossa manga do seu casaco, revelando a Luna a sua Marca Negra.

- Eu a ganhei há algumas semanas.

- Você é confiável – a garota disse, depois de olhar para a Marca por algum tempo. – Papai disse que sempre existirá uma ou duas pessoas lutando pelas Trevas apenas por conveniência... Você sabe, pelos motivos errados.

- No meu caso, Lovegood, eu nunca tive escolha. Por favor, apenas faça o que eu disse e passe esse natal na escola. _Por favor_.

A garota sorriu candidamente e olhou, aparentemente, para o testrálio.

- Eu não tenho medo, Sra. Snape.

- Você deveria ter.

- Mas não tenho – Lovegood voltou a olhar para Linda. A menina ainda estava plácida... era impressionante. – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez meu pai e eu não fôssemos tão unidos. Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa que eu sou hoje. Coisas boas acontecem para as pessoas boas, Sra. Snape. E, se algo ruim acontece, é com um propósito. Então eu tento ser boa com todo o mundo e não tenho medo do que possa me acontecer.

- É uma guerra, Srta. Lovegood. Coisas _muito_ ruins podem acontecer... Por que você não tenta ver esse encontro como uma coisa boa?

- Porque eu quero voltar para casa.

Linda suspirou resignada.

- Muito bem. Mas pense. E não conte a ninguém sobre essa conversa.

Ela ainda viu o sorriso da garota antes de, angustiada, virar-se e começar o seu caminho de volta ao castelo. Ainda não tinha perdido as esperanças. Ela ainda podia fazer o que viera evitando veementemente nas últimas semanas: pedir que Severo fizesse algo.

Eles não estavam exatamente brigados. Linda gostava de pensar que a frieza que se impusera entre os dois se devia exclusivamente aos últimos acontecimentos: tanto à noite em que ela ganhou a Marca, quanto à noite na qual ela conversou com o Lorde das Trevas... e, claro, aos segredos que ele vinha guardado e às decepções que esses segredos traziam. Tudo aquilo _tinha_ que desgastar a relação deles, era natural! E ela estava tentando melhorar a situação.

Finalmente chegou à sala da direção, mas Severo não estava lá. Seguiu para a pequena sala de estar, que também se encontrava vazia.

- Severo?

Ela suspirou e olhou ao seu redor. O seu marido _com certeza_ passara pela sala depois que Linda havia saído: havia uma xícara de chá meio vazia sobre a mesa de centro, acompanhada de alguns saches usados e os sapatos negros estavam jogados ao sofá, assim como a veste negra encardida que ele tanto gostava. Rolando os olhos, Linda ocupou-se primeiro da bagunça da mesa de centro. E, em seguida, pegou os sapatos negros e as vestes e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

Guardou os sapatos. No entanto, foi quando dobrava as vestes que ela ouviu o breve barulho: era apenas um farfalhar baixinho, como papel sendo amassado. Franzindo o cenho, ela apalpou as vestes de Severo, apenas para encontrar um bolso interno escondido. E, dentro dele, a fonte do barulho. Curiosa, Linda imediatamente a puxou.

Era uma foto muito antiga e rasgada. Nela, uma ruiva sorria alegre, evidenciando os seus traços inocentes e enfeitados pelas sardas... sorriso fácil, traços inocentes e sardas: três coisas que Linda jamais tivera. Os olhos verdes brilharam cheios de vida – diferente dos frios olhos acinzentados.

Linda sentiu o seu coração dar um solavanco: era _ela_! Aquela era Lílian! Severo carregava consigo uma foto daquela mulher todos os dias.

Ela não soube o que sentir... o seu coração era uma mistura bizarra de dor, ciúmes, choque, ódio e, talvez, um pouco de piedade. Seus olhos – cinzas e frios, ela lembrou – encheram-se de lágrimas e ela se sentiu genuinamente tentada a queimar aquela foto... Mas, ao invés disso, apenas a olhou. Olhou para a sua rival, para sempre congelada jovem e sorridente.

Não se sabe quanto tempo Linda passou daquela maneira. Mas ela despertou do seu transe quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Rapidamente colocou a foto de volta o bolso escondido e enxugou as lágrimas com as suas mãos trêmulas.

Severo abriu a porta.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Apenas guardando as suas roupas – virou-se, tentado sorrir. – Você deixou uma bagunça na sala de estar... Não sei como se virava nos anos passados, sem mim!

Severo apenas continuou a olhá-la, muito sério.

- O que houve?

- Apenas o que eu disse.

- Você está com os olhos vermelhos.

Linda assentiu, sentando-se na cama. O que mais queria era pedir explicações... mas não o faria. _Ela não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes de um cadáver_! Especialmente um que Severo parecia estar traindo todos os dias, ao se aliar fielmente ao Lorde das Trevas. Assim, apenas controlou-se o suficiente para desviar o assunto para um que era do seu interesse.

- Eu estou chateada... me sentindo culpada, na verdade. No dia em que eu fui ver o Lorde das Trevas, eu acabei dando a ele a idéia de seqüestrar Luna Lovegood para calar Xenófilo. E agora eu sei que o que vai acontecer com a menina será minha culpa.

- E isso lhe incomoda tanto assim?

- Bem, eu não acho que estou _muito_ incomodada---

- Suas mãos estão trêmulas e você estava chorando.

- Você me conhece, Severo. Você sabe o que eu acho de tudo isso. Ela é uma criança! – Levantou-se, aproximando-se do marido... mas não o tocou. – Será que você não pode, por favor, fazer com que o seqüestro dê errado?

- Desculpe-me Linda. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Mas eu---

- E eu não vou mudar de idéia.

Linda respirou fundo e, mais uma vez, calou-se.

XxXxXxX

Ao passar lento dos dias, o frio aumentava intensamente no Castelo de Hogwarts – assim como crescia a distância entre Linda e Severo. Às vezes, ela se via pensando no divórcio; pensando que a vida ao lado de Severo simplesmente não valia à pena. Mas ela sabia que nunca teria força para transformar aquele pensamento num plano. "Casamentos são eternos" – a sua mãe um dia lhe dissera, tentando convencer Linda a não formar aquele tipo de laço com Severo. Linda aceitara o risco; agora ela tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências.

Ela suspirou e tomou mais um gole do seu chá, olhando distraidamente para os flocos de neve que caíam na janela.

- O Lorde das Trevas dará uma festa hoje à noite – Severo anunciou, quebrando o silêncio da sala. – Será na mansão da sua família.

Linda não o olhou.

- O que eu devo vestir?

- Algo elegante.

- Estarei pronta às nove.

Tomou mais um gole do seu chá, esperando que a conversa fosse dada por encerrada. Pelo canto do olho, Linda viu Severo se levantar e se aproximar lentamente. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você está agindo assim por causa de Lovegood?

Finalmente o olhou.

- Eu estou cuidando muito bem dessa sala e do nosso quarto, cozinho para você sempre que você me pede e também não faltaria com os meus deveres conjugais, se você se mostrasse interessado. Eu parei de lhe contestar e acato a cada um dos seus pedidos. Até onde eu sei, Severo, estou sendo uma esposa perfeita. Você não tem do que se queixar.

Ele rolou os olhos, começando a se sentir irritado.

- Você está se tornando a sua mãe.

Linda sorriu amargamente – um dos poucos sorrisos que ela dera ultimamente.

- Bem, então Cécile Boyer finalmente poderá sentir orgulho da filha! Com licença, Severo.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou, pensando em ir para o seu quarto e começar a se arrumar para a festa. Foi, no entanto, impedida pela voz cansada do seu marido:

- Ela está bem. Lovegood está presa na casa do seu tio, mas não está sendo mal-tratada. Se você não acreditar, eu posso te levar para vê-la durante a festa.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

Severo fechou os olhos e massageou lentamente a têmpora. Com a voz arrastada, confessou:

- Porque eu quero a minha esposa de volta, Linda.

- Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor. Se nós continuássemos a brigar, eu diria algumas coisas que não devo, e nós dois acabaríamos muito machucados. Eu também estou infeliz, Severo. Eu _também_ quero o meu marido de volta – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Linda não o deixou. – Eu vou me arrumar.

E entrou no quarto. Lá respirou fundo algumas vezes e procurou ignorar o pequeno diálogo – era melhor para a sua sanidade concentrar-se em encontrar uma roupa bonita.

Enquanto se arrumava, tentou não pensar no último encontro que tivera com o Lorde das Trevas. Linda sabia que a situação era outra: ela estaria numa festa e em momento algum Severo deixaria que ela ficasse só com o seu Mestre. Além disso, se até Linda fora convidada certamente Bellatrix estaria lá – todos sabiam que ela era amante do Lorde e que era ciumenta suficiente para matar qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele em sua frente. _Linda estava segura_.

Faltavam dez minutos para as nove quanto Linda saiu do quarto. Severo ainda estava sentado no sofá, na exata posição em que estivera há duas horas, quando Linda começou a se arrumar. Pela expressão ligeiramente aflita em seu rosto, ele queria continuar a conversa... Mas Linda não deixaria.

- Vamos?

- Linda---

- Pare. Eu vou me esforçar mais, ok? – Tentou sorrir e se aproximou de Severo. – Quando esse inferno passar, nós voltaremos a ser as pessoas de antes.

E beijou-lhe os lábios pela primeira vez em dias, engolindo a cólera de anos de ressentimentos, anos de palavras não ditas, anos de mágoas mal-resolvidas.

Linda não sabia se Severo não percebeu aquilo, ou se simplesmente mudara de idéia sobre ter uma longa e dolorosa discussão sobre o relacionamento deles; mas ele pareceu acreditar em Linda, e logo os dois rumavam juntos para a Mansão Malfoy.

Fazia muitos anos desde a última vez em que Linda esteve numa festa da mansão da sua família. Ela já havia esquecido como o local ficava bonito.

Os jardins estavam maravilhosamente iluminados, mostrando como Narcissa cuidava bem deles – com mágica, pois aquelas flores não deveriam resistir ao frio do Reino Unido. Ygor – um vampiro romeno que sempre guardava a porta nas festas da mansão – estava em seu posto. Assim que avistou Severo e Linda sorriu-lhes com as suas presas pontiagudas e abriu a porta para o hall de entrada da mansão.

E o interior da mansão estava ainda mais bonito que o exterior. A luz dourada vinda dos candelabros adornados com cristais iluminava maravilhosamente o ambiente onde bruxos elegantes bebiam o caríssimo champanhe produzido pelas _veelas_. Nos cantos do grande salão, era possível ver mulheres muito bonitas que, embora estivessem elegantes, não trajavam roupas adequadas para o frio rigoroso – Linda imediatamente imaginou que fossem trouxas sob a influência do Império.

Narcissa logo foi recepcionar o casal. Falou primeiro com Severo – naturalmente, sob o olhar ciumento de Linda, que sabia muito bem que aquela mulher não era confiável.

- Linda Marie! – Ela disse, em seguida. – Como estão os preparativos para a festa de natal de Hogwarts?

Linda suspirou, vendo, pelo canto do seu olho, o marido pedir licença e ausentar-se.

- Ainda não estou pensando muito nisso. O Natal na escola é uma festa muito pequena, já que a maior parte dos alunos volta para as suas casas.

- Mas não podemos deixar isso acontecer esse ano! Principalmente com você lá! Eu soube que a festa de Halloween teria sido a melhor que a escola já teve, caso, naturalmente, aquele infeliz incidente não tivesse acontecido! Essa é a sua chance de fazer uma festa totalmente bem-sucedida!

- Talvez... Mas eu não sei se quero organizar algo grande depois do fiasco do Halloween.

Ela sorriu.

- Posso oferecer a minha ajuda?

- As mulheres Malfoy organizando uma festa juntas? – Linda contraiu o rosto, sentindo-se repelida pela idéia. – Seria um prato cheio para Rita Skeeter!

- Sim, de fato! Fico feliz que você tenha concordado! – Linda abriu a boca para dizer a Narcissa que ela _não_ concordara; mas ela não deixou. – Odiei o seu colar. Vamos comigo, procurar alguma jóia da família que fique melhor com a sua roupa.

Linda franziu o cenho, começando a procurar desesperadamente por seu marido com o olhar.

- Não é necessário.

- Claro que é! Tem muita gente importante aqui, Linda Marie, e você é uma Malfoy. Quero que esteja com a melhor aparência possível!

Sem conseguir encontrar alguma desculpa para fugir daquela situação, Linda deixou-se levar por Narcissa.

Do outro lado do salão, Severo viu as duas desaparecerem pela escadaria da mansão e deu um sorriso aliviado – graças a futilidade de Narcissa, talvez Linda nunca chegasse a saber o que motivara aquela festa. Com esse pensamento, ele se encaminhou até o centro do salão, onde o Lorde das Trevas conversava com Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

- Milorde – ele disse, com uma breve reverência.

Os lábios quase inexistentes do Lorde das Trevas curvaram-se num sorriso ao ver Severo – justamente a reação contrária dos lábios de Bellatrix.

- Onde está a sua esposa, que não veio me cumprimentar?

- Narcissa, que provavelmente estava entediada, puxou-a imediatamente para o andar de cima.

- Eu quero que ela venha aqui, depois.

- Milorde – Severo disse, com uma humildade que lhe era incomum. – Eu gostaria de pedir para que o senhor aproveitasse que a minha mulher está ausente e terminasse logo o motivo do festejo.

As fendas vermelhas cravaram-se em Severo.

- Por quê?

- Linda tende a ser um pouco... _infantil_ ao lidar com a morte. Ela jamais viu alguém ser executado, e eu não creio que ela reagiria bem à nossa pequena reunião.

- Mesmo? – O lorde aproximou-se um pouco. – Se Linda Marie está do nosso lado, meu amigo, não deveria ser nenhum sacrifício para ela ver a morte daquele que queria tomar o Ministério da Magia das nossas mãos!

Severo baixou a cabeça.

- Esse é outro motivo, Milorde: Linda o conhece. Quando eu espionava a Ordem da Fênix, minha esposa me acompanhou em várias reuniões na casa de Theodore Tonks. Será um tanto traumático vê-lo morrer, apesar das idéias ridículas que Tonks defendia. Como eu disse, Linda é sensível.

Ele viu as narinas em forma de fenda dilatar-se levemente antes dele dizer, com crescente interesse:

- Isso tem que mudar. Ela tem a minha Marca, afinal. Diga-me, Severo, Linda já matou alguém?

Severo parou de respirar por um momento, sentindo o seu coração acelerar. O seu choque deve ter sido facilmente percebido pelo Lorde, já que as suas feições deformaram-se num sorriso maldoso.

- Não, Milorde. E eu não acho que ela seja capaz.

- Oh... não seria interessante, se a maldição da morte de Linda Marie falhasse, e ela fosse obrigada a matá-lo da forma trouxa? Temos muitas facas a disposição.

- Milord---

- Chega, Severo. Está decidido. Será a sua esposa.

Com certa apreensão, ele viu Linda descer as escadas com Narcissa.

- Por favor, Milo---

- Eu gostaria que você fosse chamar a sua esposa, agora.

Severo crispou os lábios e assentiu, dirigindo-se até Linda a passos largos. Em sua mente, milhões de estratagemas para tirar Linda daquela situação eram formados; todos perigosos demais. Quando finalmente chegou à ela, concluíra que não havia outra saída: Linda teria que executar Tonks.

Nervoso, ele não disse nada; apenas segurou Linda pelo braço e a arrastou para longe de Narcissa; de uma maneira quase violenta.

- Você vai ter que fazer uma coisa, e não será fácil.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou, assustada.

- Matar. – Linda engoliu seco e olhou com indignação para o marido. Severo quis dizer que havia outra saída, mas aquilo seria uma mentira. – E eu aconselho que você se concentre na Maldição da Morte, ou terá que usar métodos menos limpos.

Linda puxou o seu braço, forçando Severo a soltá-la.

- Eu não farei isso!

- É necessário, Linda! Se você quer sair daqui viva, você terá que---

- Eu não me importo!

"_Linda Marie_" – eles ouviram a voz do Lorde das Trevas cortar o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que o barulho do salão cessava. Os olhos de Severo e de Linda lentamente se voltaram para ele. No centro de uma grande roda de pessoas, eles viram a vítima: amarrada, amordaçada e mascarada.

Severo olhou-a e disse baixinho:

- É necessário, Linda.

- Venha, Linda Maire. – O Lorde disse suavemente. Severo viu a sua mulher colocar em seu rosto um ar superior e se aproximar de Voldemort. Ela fez uma breve reverência.

- Milorde.

Um sorriso maléfico apoderou-se dos lábios do Lorde das Trevas.

- Faça as honras, minha querida.

Severo viu a sua mulher estremecer ao olhar nos olhos daquele que seria a sua primeira vítima. Com a voz trêmula, ela disse:

- Eu nunca... Eu não sei se conseg---

- É fácil – O Lorde a interrompeu, colocando duas mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Basta você falar duas palavrinhas: "_Avada_ _Kedavra_".

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Mando milhões de beijos para a minha maninha do coração, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que deixaram review: __**Lois, Eris, Duachais Seneschais, Nikki Sensei, France Potter Cullen, Florence D. P. Snape, Laninha e TatiHopkins e NinaRickman.**_


	17. Um Brinde

**XVII**

**UM BRINDE**

Ela perdeu o ar.

Linda sabia que tinha que se manter impassível; sabia que, naquela situação, o que ela mais deveria evitar era se mostrar avessa às ordens do Lorde das Trevas... então respirou fundo e olhou para o Lorde, forçando um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

- Eu não creio que serei capaz, Milorde – disse lentamente, controlando a sua voz.

O Lorde das Trevas aproximou-se.

- Tente. – Linda assentiu. Continuou tentando mascarar o seu medo, mas, quando pegou a sua varinha, as mãos trêmulas a denunciaram. – Nervosa, Linda Marie?

- Um pouco. Eu nunca executei a Maldição da Morte antes.

Poucas pessoas sabiam, mas aquilo era uma mentira. Quando Linda tinha sete anos, os irmãos haviam apostado que ela não conseguiria matar um animal com aquele feitiço. A determinação que Linda sentiu em se provar para os irmãos fez com que ela, usando a varinha do pai, executasse com sucesso a Maldição da Morte numa indefesa lebre. Quando a pequena Linda viu o animal inerte, irremediavelmente morto, sentiu a maior dor até então experimentada por ela. A culpa que a consumia a fez chorar por horas.

A lembrança, há muito adormecida, a aterrorizou.

Se Linda, depois de tantos anos, ainda se sentia mal por ter matado um animal insignificante, como se sentiria ao tirar a vida de um homem?

_Bem, ela descobriria logo..._

Com determinação, empunhou a varinha e começou a executar o feitiço; mas foi impedida pela voz da sua mãe, que soou por trás dela:

- Isso é estritamente necessário, Milorde? – Linda olhou para trás. Cécile Boyer-Malfoy se aproximava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão autoritária. Linda franziu o cenho: a sua mãe estava enfrentando o Lorde das Trevas. – Veja bem, eu não eduquei a minha filha para fazer esse tipo de serviço.

O Lorde sorriu, sem demonstrar irritação.

- Cécile, você sempre diz que a sua filha tem que ser mais participativa.

- Quem sempre diz isso é o meu marido. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que Linda Marie está fazendo aqui.

- Eu solicitei a sua presença.

- Oh. Nesse caso, Milorde, eu lhe imploro: deixe-a ficar junto às outras esposas, bebendo do champanhe caro de Lúcio e falando mal da organização de Cissy.

Severo também se aproximou.

- Eu concordo com a minha sogra. Minha mulher não nasceu para o campo de batalha, Milorde. Deixe-me fazer o serviço em seu lugar.

Linda sentiu as mãos de Severo procurar as suas discretamente. Não conseguiu evitar um suspiro aliviado e apertou as mãos dele com as suas, em busca de confiança.

- Eu vejo que a minha decisão trouxe controvérsias – o Lorde disse. – O que você acha, Linda Marie?

Linda olhou-o, desta vez visivelmente mais enérgica.

- Eu preferiria não me envolver.

- Ora, Linda Marie! Você tem a minha marca! Não pode ficar mais envolvida que isso!

Linda calou-se, respirando fundo. Cécile deu mais um passo à frente.

- O importante é que o bastardo morra, Milorde. Que diferença fará, se não for pelas mãos da minha filha?

- Cécile – soou a voz rude e tão conhecida de Linda. A voz do seu pai. Ela olhou para trás. Marco Malfoy, ao lado de Lúcio, não se moveu nenhum centímetro. O seu semblante era severo e os olhos acinzentados estavam muito mais frios do que os de Linda jamais seriam. – Não interfira nas decisões do Lorde das Trevas. Se ele quer que Marie mate, que assim seja.

O rosto de Cécile ficou vermelho. Linda sabia que, quando os seus pais chegassem em casa, Marco teria sérios problemas. No entanto, naquele momento, era Linda quem os teria, pois a sua mãe jamais desafiaria o marido em público.

Como esperado por Linda, Cécile voltou-se para o Lorde e deu um sorriso frio.

- Se a decisão é sua, Milorde, e o meu Marco concorda tão veementemente com ela, certamente é a mais adequada. Por favor, perdoe a minha intromissão. Não acontecerá novamente.

Ela não olhou para Linda antes de se afastar.

Os lábios do Lorde partiram-se num sorriso inegavelmente sádico, quando ele olhou para Severo.

- Ainda concorda com a sua sogra, Severo?

- Sim, Milorde. – Linda ofegou; mas Severo não pareceu perceber. – Mas eu gostaria que ela usasse a minha varinha.

- Por quê?

- Porque é meu dever protegê-la de qualquer perigo, mesmo que este seja remoto. Na hipótese quase absurda do Senhor não ganhar esta guerra, não quero que a minha esposa seja acusada de crime algum. Se ela usar a minha varinha, um mero exame jogará a culpa em mim.

O Lorde se aproximou de Severo, quase deslizando. Lentamente, rodeou o casal. Linda não ousou sequer respirar.

- Ora, Severo: acontece que eu não perderei a guerra. A sua precaução seria inútil.

- Com a minha ou com a dela, o resultado será o mesmo.

O Lorde das Trevas considerou. Logo o seu olhar vagava pelo salão, em busca de Marco Malfoy. O pai de Linda apenas assentiu e disse:

- Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se Marie não usasse a própria varinha.

- Pois bem. Linda Marie, você tem três bons advogados. Eu vou permitir que a sua varinha continue virgem de maldições imperdoáveis.

Com isso, o Lorde se afastou. Ninguém mais diria uma só palavra sobre o assunto: Linda _teria_ que executar aquele homem. Ao seu lado, Severo lhe ofereceu a própria varinha, e ela aceitou. Respirou fundo, esperando algum toque do seu marido – algo que a fizesse lembrar que não estava sozinha. Mas não sentiu nada.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Linda tentou se concentrar e deu um passo à frente. O homem deitado no chão contorceu-se com a aproximação do seu algoz. Uma máscara de porco cobria o seu rosto, mas Linda conseguiu ver os olhos castanhos que se cravaram nela, implorando por piedade.

Com as mãos trêmulas, apontou a varinha para o homem.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

A luz verde que brilhou da varinha foi fraca; medíocre. Um nada, em comparação com os raios poderosos dos Comensais da Morte. Ainda assim, foi suficiente para atingir o homem e fazer o seu corpo convulsionar uma ou duas vezes antes de quedar-se inerte no chão.

Os olhos castanhos ainda a encaravam; mas não existia vida neles.

Linda se sentiu como a menininha que ela um dia foi, encarando a lebre que acabara de assassinar. Mas, daquela vez, a sua vítima não era um animal – era um homem, que provavelmente tinha uma família que dependia dele e amigos que os amava. E ela não era uma criança – era uma mulher que _deveria_ ser fria... E a aposta era muito mais alta do que a que fizera com os seus irmãos – o preço poderia ser a sua própria vida.

_Como ela havia deixado a situação chegar àquele ponto? Como ela havia se permitido a agir contra tudo que acreditada?_

Linda teve que silenciar um grito de horror que quis ser liberado. Fechando mais uma vez os olhos, ela se voltou para o Lorde das Trevas e o reverenciou. Apesar do desespero, forçou em seus lábios um sorriso.

- Muito bem, Linda Marie.

- Eu não me sinto bem, Milorde. O senhor me dá licença?

O Lorde das Trevas a olhou de uma forma _quase_ benevolente e deixou-a ir.

Linda, apesar de querer correr dali, graciosamente despediu-se dos seus familiares antes de encontrar a porta de saída.

Severo tentou segui-la; mas, tão-logo o corpo de Tonks foi retirado do salão, a festa recomeçou. Logo todos voltaram a conversar e beber alegremente, como se nada tivesse acontecido; e Severo imediatamente se viu cercado por companheiros que condenavam a sua ousadia ou parabenizavam a sua coragem de defender Linda.

Quando ele conseguiu chegar ao lado de fora da mansão, Linda já havia desaparecido. E ele estava totalmente sozinho... até que sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

Severo sequer precisou se virar: reconheceu a sua companhia pelo cheiro.

- Narcissa.

A mulher o rodeou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Linda Marie precisa de tempo, Severo. E você precisa ficar perto dos seus amigos... Lúcio me disse que a sua costumeira ausência em nossas festas é motivo de comentários entre os Comensais. Venha: entre, fique uma hora, e depois vá. Linda ficará em paz, você se distrairá e ninguém poderá comentar o que aconteceu aqui.

Severo tinha certeza de que Narcissa estava certa; no entanto, uma voz dentro dele gritava para que ele voltasse para o lado da sua esposa... Infelizmente, aquela era uma voz que ele costumava ignorar.

Assim, ele assentiu e voltou para a festa.

XxXxXxX

Quando Severo chegou aos seus aposentos em Hogwarts, já haviam se passado quase três horas. A festa havia acabado há algum tempo; mas ele preferiu continuar tomando uísque de fogo com Narcissa, Lúcio e Marco – era melhor do que voltar e enfrentar os seus problemas. Quando os irmãos decidiram ir se deitar, no entanto, ele soube que teria que voltar para casa: havia bebido demais, e ficar a sós com Narcissa naquela situação não seria uma boa idéia.

A sala da direção estava abandonada – o quadro de Dumbledore, que ele tinha certeza de que estaria à sua espera, devido aos acontecimentos da noite, era apenas uma moldura vazia. Severo se alegrou ao constatar aquilo: a noite fora longa, e tudo que ele queria era tomar uma dose da poção do sono sem sonhos e deitar-se ao lado da sua esposa.

Mas, quando abriu a porta para a ante-sala, soube que não poderia fazer aquilo: Linda o esperava.

O local estava escuro – a lareira era a única fonte de luz. Linda estava sentada no pequeno sofá com os seus braços cruzados, ainda com a mesma roupa que usou na festa. Na mesinha ao seu lado, uma garrafa de uísque de fogo quase vazia, deixando claro que ela passou as últimas horas fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ele. O rosto de Linda estava duro e os seus olhos frios... Mas, para Severo, ela jamais esteve tão bonita.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, começando a desabotoar as vestes.

- Você se divertiu? – Linda perguntou asperamente, tomando um gole do seu uísque.

Severo se sentou ao lado dela.

- Não. Eu tive que ficar na festa, mas v---

- Você _teve_ que ficar na festa? – Linda o interrompeu, descruzando os braços. – Ou você concluiu que ficar seria mais fácil? Você esperava que, quando chegasse, eu estivesse dopada? Assim, você apenas teria que me enfrentar amanhã... como eu sou fútil, já teria esquecido o assunto, não?

Severo suspirou. Ele estava muito cansado e tinha tomado muito uísque... não estava em condições de brigar.

- Eu esperava que você estivesse dopada, mas não porque eu não queria conversar. – Disse lentamente. – O que aconteceu... tinha que acontecer, simples assim. Eu sei que você está chateada ago---

- Chateada?! – Linda se levantou. – _Chateada_?... Não, Severo, eu não acho que eu esteja _chateada_. Eu matei um homem!

- Você fez o que tinha de ser feito!

- Eu _matei_!

- Você estava na frente do Lorde das Trevas! Não tinha saída, Linda! Você não pode simplesmente desobedecê-lo na frente de todos!

- Isso não importa! Quem sou eu, para tirar a vida de alguém?! Eu não tinha esse direito, Severo!

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo algumas vezes, obrigando os seus olhos a continuarem secos. Ela prometera a si mesma que não choraria mais. Entornou o resto do conteúdo do seu copo e logo procurou a garrafa na mesinha ao lado do sofá; mas Severo não deixou que ela a pegasse.

- Você não teve culpa.

Os olhos de Linda finalmente se cravaram nele – furiosos, demoníacos.

- Eu sei. A culpa foi _sua_!

Severo sentiu a constatação atingi-lo. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade; _ele sabia_! Mas não estava pronto para aceitar aquele fato, e, definitivamente, não estava pronto para ouvi-lo dos lábios de Linda.

- Eu tentei impedir! – Ele disse rapidamente, instintivamente se defendendo da acusação da esposa. – Eu pedi ao Lorde---

- E eu devo ficar feliz com isso?! É isso o que você chama de defesa, me emprestar a sua varinha? Pouco me importa se eu irei para a prisão por isso ou não---

- Nunca diga isso! Você não sabe o que é Azkaban! E, acredite em mim, eu assinei a minha sentença, hoje!

Linda deu uma risada sarcástica, ligeiramente histérica.

- Ah! Agora eu estou feliz! Você fez isso _por mim_! Eu estou surpresa, Severo, que você faça alguma coisa por mim!

- Eu sempre---

- Você me jogou nessa guerra, você me colocou em perigo, você colocou essa marca em mim, e agora você me fez matar! Nem por um minuto, Severo, você esteve pensando em mim! Você estava pensando---

Ela se interrompeu. O rosto de Linda tornou-se vermelho, deixando claro para Severo que ela havia passado dos seus limites; que ela havia falado algo que não queria.

- No que eu estava pensando, Linda?

Linda o olhou; mas os seus olhos não eram mais frios. Eles estavam tristes, sombrios...

- O que você carrega no bolso interno esquerdo das suas vestes, Severo?

Severo parou de respirar por um momento. Como Linda encontrara a foto de Lílian?! As mãos dele pousaram sobre o local onde a foto estava, sentindo-a fracamente sob o tecido.

- Como você---?

Linda apenas deu de ombros.

- Ela nunca foi sua. Por isso, a imagem que você tem dela é justamente essa que está na foto: linda, sorridente, feliz... Ela é pura, ela não tem falhas. E, por outro lado, você me tem a sua disposição. E eu acabo me tornando _apenas_ a esposa. _Apenas_ a Malfoyzinha mimada e cheia de defeitos com quem você se _contenta_ – ela riu-se. – Sabe o que é irônico? A imagem que eu tinha de você era justamente a que você tem de Lílian... e, hoje, eu te vejo exatamente como você me vê...

"Isso dói, Severo! Dói saber que você nunca será a primeira na vida da pessoa que se ama. E eu sei que nunca serei sequer a segunda, já que você tem ainda o Lorde das Trevas, a quem você deve obediência cega."

- Você está errada, Linda.

- Em que parte?

_Em todas elas_ – ele pensou. Severo não fazia aquilo pelo Lorde das Trevas, mas para fazer valer a morte de Lílian – de quem ele _não_ guardava uma imagem imaculada. Fazia muitos anos que Linda era quem ocupava o seu pedestal... E ele quis dizer tudo aquilo a ela, mas nenhuma palavra deixou os seus lábios. Saber aquilo colocaria Linda e a missão dele em risco.

- Vamos falar sobre isso pela manhã.

Linda fechou os olhos e desabou no sofá, ao lado dele. Enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e disse tristemente:

- Depois do que aconteceu essa noite, não há mais nada para se falar, Severo.

Ele se assustou com tudo que aquela pequena frase poderia significar. Severo não queria saber a resposta, mas, ainda assim, perguntou:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu cheguei ao meu limite – Linda respondeu com um fio de voz. – Eu estou cansada, Severo. Eu estou cansada de tentar justificar as suas ações. – O olhou. – Eu estou vivendo da lembrança do que você um dia foi... nos últimos meses, eu venho tentando me convencer de que você apenas está atravessando uma fase ruim; que um dia você vai me chamar e vai me contar o que está acontecendo... Que você vai me contar porque você mudou tanto, porque decidiu seguir o Lorde das Trevas e porque me deixou todo esse tempo no escuro, mesmo sabendo o quando você está me magoando.

"Mas esse dia nunca chega! E eu fico cada vez mais ressentida... E eu não tenho com quem conversar, porque eu perdi os meus amigos e a minha família quando me casei com você!

"Eu abri mão de tanta coisa, Severo!" Linda soluçou. Parou de falar por um tempo, para controlar-se: não choraria mais. "Você se lembra que quando você me conheceu eu estava fazendo milhões de cursos? Você acha que eu estava fazendo-os por diversão?! Eu tinha sonhos, e eu desisti deles porque _você_ me pediu!... Nesses anos, eu simplesmente me adeqüei ao seu estilo de vida; e o que você fez por mim?! Quais foram as suas concessões?!

"Eu..." Linda mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se lentamente. "Eu pensei muito nessas últimas horas. Eu tentei te justificar. Eu tentei me convencer de que valia a pena... Mas eu não tenho mais forças para mentir para mim mesma."

Severo engoliu seco. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Você vai embora? – Estranhou a sua voz.

- Vou. – Ela falou baixo. – Você me faz mal, Severo.

Ele a olhou por um tempo, em choque. Linda estava falando sério. Severo quis fazê-la mudar de idéia; quis dizer qualquer coisa que a convencesse a ficar. No entanto, a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar foi:

- Eu sempre lhe disse que não valeria à pena.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

- É. Você me avisou, mamãe me avisou... Eu estive cega. Mas eu mereço mais que essa vida.

Severo fechou os olhos, sentindo o nó aumentar.

- Você tem certeza?

Linda olhou para o fogo, finalmente deixando os seus olhos marejarem. Sim, ela tinha certeza. A sua decisão estava tomada.

- Eu vou para Hogsmeade quando amanhecer.

Severo assentiu.

- Se é isso que você deseja...

- Nós já estávamos separados há um bom tempo, de qualquer forma.

Ela olhou apenas de relance para Severo antes de se retirar, e pensou ter visto um brilho molhado nos seus olhos... Mas ela jamais saberia se aquilo realmente estava lá ou se era apenas uma esperança vã. Ela não queria saber. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Severo olhou por um momento para a porta fechada, com a mais absoluta certeza de que não haveria volta.

Lentamente, pegou a garrafa de uísque de fogo ao seu lado e o copo deixado por Linda e brindou a mais um fracasso em sua vida. Ele não sabia o que fazer; Severo não estava mais acostumado a ser sozinho.

Ele riu-se: em toda a sua vida, amou apenas duas mulheres. Ele conseguiu perder ambas.

Em seu bolso esquerdo, ele pegou a foto de Lílian que havia roubado das coisas de Sirius Black na noite em que assassinou Dumbledore. Há meses não a olhava; mas lá estava Lílian, tão linda quanto ele lembrava. Sorrindo, com os seus olhos verdes crepitando para ele. Quase num impulso, pôs a foto no pequeno cinzeiro de prata sobre a mesinha de centro.

- _Incendio_.

O sorriso de Lílian Evans foi consumido pelo fogo. Aquela seria a última vez que Severo veria aqueles olhos verdes.

Assim que a foto tornou-se cinzas, Severo olhou para o aparador da lareira; para a foto que fora tirada há seis anos, no Ministério da Magia. Linda estava tão feliz... O abraçando, apesar dele não gostar de demonstrações públicas de afeição, e beijando o seu rosto. Ele beijava rapidamente os lábios dela, simplesmente porque nenhum homem conseguiria resistir aos carinhos de Linda – especialmente quando ela estava vestida de noiva.

Severo também estava muito feliz naquele dia. E Linda o fez feliz por muitos e muitos e muitos dias... Mas agora estava acabado.

- Merda...

Ele fechou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole de uísque. Em sua mente cada vez mais entorpecida pela bebida, as boas lembranças que ele tinha ao lado da sua esposa se passaram como um filme.

Não se sabe quanto tempo Severo passou assim; mas já estava na metade de outra garrafa de uísque de fogo quando se levantou e foi à porta do seu quarto.

- Linda! – Ele ofegou. – Linda, abra a porta!

Nenhuma resposta. Ele não podia ter a sua mulher.

No entanto, havia outra loira à sua disposição. Os olhos dela não eram acinzentados; mas eram igualmente frios.

Com passos trôpegos e um sorriso maquiavélico surgiu em seus lábios, Severo foi procurar Narcissa Malfoy.

Gente, se tem uma personagem nessa fic que eu amo de paixão, é a quase figurante mãe de Linda! Ela ainda vai aparecer algumas vezes, então não se esqueçam dela!

**XxXxXxX**

_Anyways, reviews, por favor!_

_E, claro, bjus e mais bjus para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha do coração, que betou mais esse cap! E para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman, France Potter Cullen, Duachais Seneschais, Eris, Laninha e Florence D. P. Snape.**_


	18. Irreparavelmente

**XVIII**

**IRREPARAVELMENTE**

Apesar da sua exaustão, Linda não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Sempre que chegava ao limiar da consciência, acabava vendo sob suas pálpebras os olhos castanhos e sem vida, mirando-a. A sua vítima lhe assombrou a noite inteira, deixando com Linda um funesto lembrete: para que uma maldição imperdoável funcione, o bruxo que a profere tem que desejar o seu resultado – e o raio que Linda conseguiu conjurar, apesar de pífio, foi suficiente para tirar a vida do homem sem rosto.

Quando ela matou pela primeira vez, aos sete anos de idade, quis se provar para os seus irmãos. _E agora_? Quem ela quisera impressionar? O Lorde das Trevas? Ou, quem sabe, mostrar a Marco e a Cécile do que ela era capaz?...

_Não_. Ela quis se provar para Severo.

Sempre fora assim; ela sempre quis provar que não era inferior a ele em nenhum sentido – nem mesmo na frieza.

Quando ele bateu na porta do quarto, no meio da madrugada, Linda quis abrir; mas a sua decisão de sair daquele casamento ainda estava muito fresca em sua mente. Com o passar das horas, no entanto, a sua idéia mudou. Linda pensou em ter que acordar todos os dias da sua vida sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Pensou que não poderia mais falar com ele, estar com ele, ser dele... e a idéia a apavorou.

_O que significavam aqueles poucos meses, se ele a fizera feliz por anos? _

Linda merecia mais, e ela sabia disso. O problema é que ela não _queria_ mais. Ela não queria a carreira, o casamento e a vida dos seus sonhos; o que ela queria estava logo ali, ao seu alcance.

E, sim, ela estava infeliz. Mas será que ela não estaria pior, se não estivesse ao lado de Severo? E manter aquele estilo de vida nunca seria fácil... mas, talvez, se ela parasse de culpar Severo por tudo, reconhecesse que ele sempre lhe deu _escolhas_ e começasse a ficar verdadeiramente do lado dele, ao invés de sempre discutindo, brigando e procurando motivos para se magoar, tudo acabasse um pouco mais fácil.

_Talvez, se ela se esforçasse só um pouco mais..._

O sol fraco já iluminava o quarto, enquanto Linda começava a pensar na melhor maneira de conversar com Severo. Ela sabia que havia falado muito mais do que deveria; e que, com as suas palavras, ela fez com que algo na relação já extremamente desgastada dos dois se quebrasse de modo irreparável. Eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta – o seu coração pulou. Severo entrava, envolto por um roupão branco. Os seus cabelos estavam molhados, respingando no carpete e o seu rosto parecia cansado. Não a olhou.

- Severo...

Severo parou, fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de encarar Linda. Ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos; o vinco em sua testa explicitava a culpa – e Linda era a responsável por aquilo, ela tinha certeza. Como ela já havia concluído, algo se quebrou. _Irreparavelmente_.

- Eu... – ele começou. A voz dele estava irregular. – Eu apenas vim pegar uma roupa.

Linda soluçou e, cautelosamente, se levantou da cama. Um arrepio cruzou a sua espinha – e ela não sabia se era por causa do chão gelado ou por aquela certeza de que algo estava errado. _Muito_ errado. Os seus olhos marejaram.

- Esse é o seu quarto; você não tem que pedir licença para entrar nele.

- Tenho, depois do que aconteceu ontem. Assim que eu me vestir, pedirei que alguém lhe acompanhe até Hogsmeade.

- Eu não---

- Eu sei que a sua casa é no vilarejo – ele a interrompeu. – Mas creio que sua mãe ficará mais tranqüila se você passar uma temporada com ela em Lyon. Eu mesmo falarei com Cécile.

Linda esperou um momento, certificando-se que Severo não a interromperia novamente. Quando viu que ele se calara, disse pausadamente:

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Severo.

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

- O que você disse?

Linda tentou sorrir. Aproximou-se, mas não o tocou – ainda estava nervosa, não sabia como ele reagiria.

- Meu lugar é aqui. Ao seu lado.

- Eu pensei---

- Me perdoe, Severo.

Linda, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se permitiu baixar totalmente a guarda. As lágrimas que ela derrubou quando o abraçou não foram apenas por causa da culpa – foram também pela frustração, pela raiva contida e pelo medo imensurável que ela tinha de perdê-lo.

Mas Severo não a tocou nem disse nada. Então ela continuou:

- Eu... Eu tinha que odiar alguém! – Ela disse, apertando-o mais fortemente e esperando uma reação, que não veio. – Eu tinha que culpar alguém, eu _precisava_ tirar o peso do que eu fiz ontem dos meus ombros! Você me conhece! Era demais para mim!

Ela beijou desesperadamente o pescoço e o queixo dele. Quando se aproximou dos lábios, Severo a segurou pelos braços e a afastou.

- Linda, nós temos qu---

- Não! Deixe-me falar, por favor! Eu sei que eu disse coisas terríveis, ontem! E, quando eu as disse, elas pareciam verdade; simplesmente porque eu estava disposta a odiar você! Se eu odiasse você, eu não teria que me olhar no espelho. Mas agora... A perspectiva de ficar sem você dói demais!

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Eu pensava que o nosso casamento tinha acabado – disse lentamente, com a voz pesada. Linda sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Não acabou. Eu prometi que ia ficar ao seu lado, não? Na alegria e na tristeza...? Eu sei que não vinha cumprindo bem esses votos, mas... Eu sinto que estou perdendo você, Severo. E eu o amo. E eu sei que nós podemos superar isso!

Ele assentiu. Linda procurou esperançosamente os olhos dele, mas ele se recusava a olhá-la. Mais uma vez, ele disse:

- Eu juro que pensei que o nosso casamento tinha acabado.

- Então acabou – Ela disse. A dor em seu peito aumentara exponencialmente. _Algo estava muito errado_! Linda encostou os seus lábios os dele, não se importando se não tinha resposta. – Acabou ontem, e hoje nós começamos de novo. Eu renovo os meus votos; eu faria tudo de novo, Severo!

E colou os seus lábios aos dele novamente.

- Linda...

Ela sorriu; ele se rendeu.

Os braços de Severo enlaçaram a cintura de Linda de uma maneira possessiva e ele quase a derrubou com o seu peso. A boca faminta ofegava sobre a dela, enquanto a sua língua a explorava.

Linda agarrou-se aos cabelos molhados, sentindo um calor invadir o seu peito e inundar a angústia, fazendo-a acreditar, só por um segundo, que tudo ficaria bem. Severo a apertou mais, erguendo-a o suficiente para que ela entrelaçasse com as pernas os quadris dele. Com passos trôpegos, guiou-a até a parede, onde a encostou quase violentamente. Linda arquejou, procurando novamente os lábios dele, enquanto Severo tocava a sua cintura, a sua barriga e os seus seios por debaixo da camisola delicada.

Ele parou por um momento, afastando-se. Pela primeira vez no dia, Severo a olhou. Os olhos negros estavam anuviados, sem brilho algum... e Linda, naquele momento, teve a confirmação de que _não_ ia ficar tudo bem. Nunca mais. _Algo estava muito errado_.

- Eu juro...

- Eu sei – Ela sorriu preocupadamente e acariciou lentamente o rosto de Severo. – Eu amo você.

Severo apenas a olhou. Linda, então, tomou mais uma vez a iniciativa e capturou o lábio inferior dele – não da maneira faminta e desgovernada de antes; mas de uma forma tenra, doce. Sentiu o hálito quente de Severo em seu rosto quando ele suspirou. Continuou, beijando o lábio superior antes de deixar a sua língua escorregar para a boca dele. Ele não tinha como resistir.

Com passos lentos, Severo a carregou para a cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Os seus beijos quentes deixaram a boca de Linda, escorregaram pelo seu queixo e orelha, desceram pelo pescoço, demoraram-se no ombro e na clavícula e encontraram o seu colo. Linda suspirou, arqueando as costas. Os dedos finos de Severo enlaçaram as alças da camisola azul e as fizeram deslizar pelos ombros de Linda, expondo para ele os seus seios.

O nariz acariciou o vale entre os seios, inalando o cheiro de Linda, antes de ele retomar os beijos, desta vez totalmente focados no busto. Severo os beijou, mordiscou, brincou com os mamilos intumescidos, enquanto Linda se esquecia de tudo...

Linda segurou o rosto dele com força e o fez olhá-la. O brilho nos olhos negros estava de volta. Ela sorriu.

Com um pequeno impulso do seu quadril, Linda ficou sobre ele. Tirou a sua camisola, sob o olhar malicioso de Severo, e jogou-a de qualquer maneira no chão. Lentamente, beijou o pescoço dele, sentindo o arranhar da barba mal feita, enquanto abria o roupão molhado e expunha o seu corpo nu.

Ela imitou o gesto de Severo de sentir o seu cheiro – o cheiro delicioso que ele tinha, misturado com o almíscar do sabonete. E o gosto... Linda começou a saborear a pele do seu marido, passeando a língua pelo peito pálido, pelo abdômen e demorando-se no umbigo... As mãos de Severo agarraram os cabelos dela e forçaram-na um pouco mais para baixo.

Quando Linda obedeceu, ouviu o gemido rouco de Severo. Olhou rapidamente para cima – para vê-lo com os olhos cerrados uma expressão deliciosa, enquanto a sua língua acariciava lentamente o membro. Linda fechou os olhos quando o ouviu chamar baixinho pelo seu nome, logo antes de tomá-lo inteiro com a sua boca. As mãos e os quadris de Severo ajudaram os movimentos de Linda e logo a sua respiração falha, pesada e ofegante preenchiam o silêncio daquele quarto.

- Linda--! – ele disse gravemente, afastando-a com cuidado.

Ela entendeu, fazendo com que os seus lábios deixassem o membro dele e subissem pelo amontoado de pelos que contrastavam com a pele branca, pelo abdômen, pelo peito, pescoço, queixo e finalmente sobre os lábios, beijando-o de uma forma lenta e apaixonada.

Severo se sentou, deixando Linda, ajoelhada sobre ele, pressionar levemente o seu sexo contra o dele. As mãos dele passearam pelas coxas da esposa, até que os dedos longos e finos puderam enganchar-se no elástico da calcinha... agarrando-se a ele, puxando-o para baixo com uma das mãos... enquanto a outra encontrava a intimidade de Linda e começava a estimulá-la.

Linda mordiscou o queixo dele e suspirou, sentindo as maravilhosas sensações que só o seu marido sabia como provocar... deliciando-se com os dedos ágeis e experientes que a levava ao céu. Involuntariamente, Linda moveu os quadris e pôs um pouco mais de pressão sobre o membro dele.

Severo deu um grunhido alto e, com um movimento rápido, ele afastou a calcinha de Linda e, para a surpresa e deleite, quase imediatamente a penetrou.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele e não demorou a seguir o seu ritmo, cavalgando-o com o seu quadril. O silêncio do quarto foi completamente tomado pelos gemidos e sussurros de prazer. E finalmente, quando clímax dos dois chegou, nada mais parecia importar. Só existiam eles, e o tempo parara por aquele momento.

Ofegantes, cansados e dormentes, eles se abraçaram... forte. Os lábios beijavam qualquer centímetro de pele que podiam alcançar e as mãos acariciavam as peles, ainda sensíveis.

Eles pareceram ficar parados daquele jeito por longos minutos. E, no que dependesse de Linda, eles continuariam daquela maneira pela eternidade.

Mas Severo tinha outros planos. Assim, ele deu dois beijos no ombro da sua esposa e afastou-a suavemente.

- Linda...

- Não... Não vamos conversar agora...

Ele a afastou ainda mais. Os olhos negros já não tinham mais a paixão de alguns segundos atrás. Ao contrário, estavam duros – apesar das mãos acariciarem levemente as coxas alvas e de ele ainda estar dentro dela.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Tem certeza? Eu queria passar essa manhã com você... – Linda suspirou, deixando a sua posição e se deitando na cama. Não se importou em cobrir o seu corpo. – Mas tudo bem. Faça o que você tem que fazer.

Severo se levantou, fechando o roupão antes de se voltar para Linda.

- Durma um pouco.

XxXxXxX

Linda apenas acordou no meio da tarde.

Em sua ingenuidade, pensou que encontraria Severo no escritório, mas o local estava vazio – nem mesmo os retratos permaneciam em seus quadros.

Linda sabia que deveria estar se sentindo mais tranqüila; sabia que não deveria mais pensar no que ocorrera na noite anterior... mas ela ainda sentia que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Após tomar um banho, se encaminhou para o salão principal da escola, no intuito de encontrar _qualquer pessoa_ que soubesse onde estava Severo. Linda apenas não esperava encontrá-lo lá, parado perto da mesa dos professores, conversando com Narcissa Malfoy.

Linda franziu o cenho e, por um momento, observou-os. Narcissa estava perturbadoramente desconfortável – em seu rosto, não havia nada da confiança arrogante que sempre expressava. E Severo... Bem, ele parecia estar preocupado. Linda desconfiou que tivesse algo a ver com o que ocorreu na noite anterior, na Mansão.

_Com o que _ela _fez._

Ela respirou fundo e tentou afastar tais pensamentos da sua cabeça. Tentando pôr em seu rosto um sorriso, se aproximou.

- Narcissa! – Linda a cumprimentou.

Narcissa a olhou friamente.

- Linda Marie – ela disse de uma forma quase rude. – Conforme combinado, estou aqui para lhe ajudar com a festa natalina. Desculpe por não chegar mais cedo, mas tive que organizar as tarefas dos meus elfos-domésticos; você sabe bem como aquelas criaturas são ignorantes! Jamais conseguem dominar o caos que representa o pós-festa da Mansão.

Antes que Linda pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Severo respondeu, mal-humorado.

- E eu estava explicando a Narcissa que ela não precisava ter se incomodado.

- E eu estava dizendo a Severo que organizar uma festa nunca é um incômodo!

- Bem... – Linda disse, lentamente. – Eu acho que será bom ter um pouco de companhia.

Narcissa deu um meio-sorriso e olhou para Severo com um brilho triunfante em seu olhar. Severo bufou irritadamente.

- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele deu meia-volta e saiu.

Linda olhou para Narcissa.

- Algo aconteceu?

Narcissa rolou os olhos.

- O seu marido é um idiota. Fico feliz que você tenha decidido deixá-lo.

Linda piscou duas vezes.

- Ele disse isso?

- Então não é verdade? Vocês não estão se separando?

- Nós tivemos uma briga ontem, mas eu pensei que estava tudo bem!

Narcissa deu um sorriso frio.

- Nesse caso, eu não sei de onde tirei essa idéia – Linda abriu a boca para responder, mas Narcissa imediatamente se virou. – Então, sobre a decoração. Será tradicional, claro. Quatro grandes árvores no salão principal, todas com enfeites similares, contendo as quatro cores uniformemente distribuídas, para representar a união das casas durante os festejos.

Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Cissy, o que Severo estava conversando com você?

- Falei essa manhã com o decorador da Mansão; ele me mostrou algumas formas bem interessantes para incorporar as quatro cores sem que tudo fique muito exagerado.

- Narcis---

- Eu já pensei em quase tudo, Linda Marie! Você não vai precisar se preocupar.

Narcissa se virou novamente para Linda; os seus olhos azuis quase lhe perfurando de tão frios.

- Por que você pensou que eu estava me separando?

Narcissa bufou; a expressão arrogante, de repente, morreu.

- Severo mencionou que vocês tiveram uma briga séria ontem; e eu apenas imaginei que você finalmente tivesse recobrado juízo e tivesse decidido se livrar dele – Ela estava mentindo, Linda sabia. – Você poderia ter uma vida melhor, Linda Marie.

- Eu não _quero_ uma vida melhor.

- Nesse caso, tenha paciência com Severo. Ele é um homem difícil, e você não pode esperar que ele seja perfeito. Ele vai lhe magoar, Linda Marie... e, algumas vezes, ele poderá cometer erros imperdoáveis. Mas ele ama você; e, se você sentir o mesmo por ele, com a mesma intensidade, você terá que encontrar uma forma de perdoá-lo por... por qualquer coisa.

Linda desviou o olhar, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando?

- Sobre ontem – respondeu sinceramente.

Narcissa sorriu tristemente; mas Linda não quis interpretar as suas palavras e expressões. Sentindo o nó em sua garganta intensificar-se, ela crispou os lábios e bufou. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Erm... eu não precisarei ajudar, então?

- Tecnicamente, não... Bem, eu vou querer a sua companhia, claro! E mandei uma carta para Rita Skeeter; ela estará aqui na véspera do natal, para nos entrevistar.

- Ela participará da festa?

- Não; mas acha que será interessante observar a dinâmica de como duas Malfoy organizam uma festa juntas. – Narcissa suspirou. – Eu vou comprar alguns enfeites no Beco Diagonal; quer vir?

- Hoje não.

- Tudo bem... você quer jantar, mais tarde?

- Narcissa, eu tenho que ficar com o meu marido hoje.

Narcissa sorriu mais uma vez, igualmente triste.

- Faça isso, Linda Marie.

Sem se despedir, Narcissa deu meia-volta e começou a se encaminhar para a saída da escola.

XxXxXxX

Severo fechou os olhos e suspirou, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia. Massageou freneticamente a têmpora, numa tentativa vã de expulsar qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça.

"_Muitos problemas, Severo?"_

Ele sorriu amargamente – o que ele menos precisava naquele momento era ter que aturar Alvo.

- Vá embora!

Narcissa era uma mulher linda, e ele a teve na noite anterior. Por que ele não conseguia ser canalha suficiente para aproveitar? Para se alegrar, para sentir prazer ao reviver aqueles momentos?

Por que, quando ele pensava em Narcissa, a única coisa que ele conseguir experimentar era o remorso? Por que, ao invés de prazer, ele apenas sentia a dor antecipada... já que aquilo era o que expulsaria Linda de vez da sua vida?

_Como ele contaria aquilo a Linda?_

Respirou fundo e olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore – a imagem do velho amigo ainda estava lá, sorrindo-lhe placidamente.

- Eu mandei você ir embora.

"_Tem certeza de que você não precisa conversar, Severo? Com um amigo?"_

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo o impulso inicial de mandar Alvo ficar longe da sua vida pessoal. O fato era que, naquele dia, ele _realmente_ queria um conselho.

- Ok – ele disse, aborrecido. – Diga. Diga tudo o que eu tenho que ouvir sobre Linda.

Alvo sorriu mais abertamente.

"_Eu ainda não sei o que houve ontem à noite, Severo, mas se Linda Marie fez algo para lhe aborrecer, pode ter certeza de que ela está muito arrependida. Ela quer consertar o casamento de vocês."_

Severo desviou o olhar. O ex-diretor _realmente_ não sabia o que havia se passado na noite anterior.

- Não...

"_Sim, Severo. Linda Marie foi acostumada a ser tratada como uma rainha; até mesmo por você! Como você acha que ela está se sentindo nesses últimos meses? Ela lhe deu mais chances do que você jamais mereceu! Se ela continua aqui, ao seu lado, é porque acredita que tudo vai voltar ao normal – que você ainda pode voltar a ser o homem que ela conheceu há... quanto tempo? Dez anos?"_

- Dez anos... Já ficamos juntos tempo demais. Muito mais do que eu achava ser possível.

"_E muito menos do que você deseja, meu amigo. Muito menos do que você _pode_ ter, caso me escute. O que a sua esposa fez?"_

Severo deu uma risada ligeiramente sarcástica, enquanto sentia o coração diminuir em seu peito. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de proferir as quatro palavras que ele tanto temia; que tanto o envergonhava.

- Eu dormi com Narcissa.

A imagem de Dumbledore se calou por um momento, olhando-o absolutamente pasmo. A expressão do velho amigo logo se tornou ligeiramente raivosa, e ele não fazia esforço para esconder que estava julgando Severo. Quando finalmente falou, a sua voz soou carregada de fel.

"_Mas essa manhã você e Linda Mar---"_

- Eu não preciso ser lembrado _disso_. O fato é que eu estava bêbado e, depois da discussão que eu tive com Linda, eu--- Eu não vou tentar desculpar as minhas ações; sei que elas são injustificáveis. Mas, talvez, se Narcissa não planejasse ficar enfurnada em Hogwarts até o natal, eu pudesse encontrar uma forma de convencer Linda a ficar e---

"_Espere!"_ Alvo franziu o cenho. _"Você não vai contar à sua esposa, vai?"_

Severo olhou para a imagem de Dumbledore quase com indignação.

- Claro que vou.

"_Não! Ela não vai perdoar _isso_, Severo! Além do mais, o que você mais faz é mentir para Linda Marie, de qualquer forma!"_

- Não! Não! Eu escondo o que tenho que esconder; o que não seria seguro para ela saber, Alvo! Mas algo assim--- Como eu posso sequer olhar para ela, sabendo que---

"_Não consegue _olhar_ para ela?! Isso não lhe impediu de dormir com ela há algumas horas."_

- Mas eu-- Como eu--?

"_Você foi fraco, Severo. Mas essa não foi a primeira vez que você feriu a confiança de Linda Marie!"_

- Eu _nunca_ a trai!

"_Ora, mas o seu casamento não entrou em crise justamente porque você mantém em segredo as suas ações nessa guerra? Que são motivadas por outra mulher?"_

- Uma mulher morta! Como você pode achar que simplesmente---?

"_Seria apenas mais um motivo para se sentir culpado! Você é bom nisso!"_

- Talvez eu tenha cansado disso!

"_Então se sente com Linda Marie e conte _toda_ a verdade a ela! Conte a parte importante! Conte a parte de que você ainda está nessa guerra por Lílian Potter! Conte que você está espionando o Lorde das Trevas! Conte como você me matou e como continua a seguir as minhas ordens! Conte que Phineas está espionando Harry por você, para que você possa entregar a espada de Gryffindor, e que, _não_, você _não_ a levou para o cofre dos Lestrange naquele dia! Conte tudo isso, Severo! Dê razões para a sua esposa ficar! Apenas não olhe para ela e simplesmente diga que você comeu Narci---!"_

O rosto do diretor, naquele momento, migrou de fúria para choque e, então, para angústia. Alvo não estava olhando para Severo – os seus olhos perdiam-se num ponto distante, do outro lado da sala.

Severo, então, virou-se. E lá estava Linda, estupefata, olhando com dor para Alvo. O coração de Severo passou a bater tão rapidamente que ele quase podia ouvi-lo no silêncio perturbador da sala.

Linda ofegou uma vez, e os seus olhos acinzentados se voltaram para Severo.

- O que ele disse?

**XxXxXxX**

_Assim como o Sevvie, eu não tenho desculpas. Mas revisem! Mesmo que seja para me xingar! xD_

_Anyways, bjus bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Florence D. P. Snape**__ [Depois que HP revelou os motivos da traição de Snape, ficou claro para todo o mundo mágico que ele era obcecado por Lílian, e que morreu por ela. Por outro lado, Linda o seguia cegamente e cometeu suicídio assim que viu o corpo dele. A conclusão que todos chegaram – inclusive McGonagall – foi a mais óbvia: ela o amava, ele não. No entanto, Nesse exato ponto em que nos encontramos na fic, Linda sabe que o marido a ama. Não sabe o quanto; mas sabe que ele a ama!], __**Mandy, Duachais Seneschais**__ [o que eu mais gosto das suas reviews eh q vc REALMENTE entende as ações de Linda e de Severo! Vc procura entender os dois, e não julgá-los!], __**France Potter Cullen, Laninha**__ [Snape é um homem fiel. Eu acho que ele simplesmente chegou a um "_breaking point_". Estava desesperado e fez besteira; quem nunca fez algo que julgava errado, que atire a primeira pedra.], __**Eris**__ [Os irmãos de Linda não aparecerão na história, infelizmente. Eu os cortei! Curiosidade: Linda e Severo se conheceram no casamento do irmão mais velho dela! Ele é o único Comensal da família (antes de Linda ganhar a Marca Negra, claro) e Severo tinha salvado a vida dele algumas vezes na 1a guerra], __**Nikki Sensei, Lois e TatiHopkins e NinaRickman**__ [espero que a Nina não tenha tido a prometida síncope! Huheueheuh!]._


	19. Confiança

"...razões para a sua esposa ficar! Apenas não olhe para ela e simplesmente diga que você comeu Narci---!"

_O rosto do diretor, naquele momento, migrou de fúria para choque e, então, para angústia. Alvo não estava olhando para Severo – os seus olhos perdiam-se num ponto distante, do outro lado da sala. _

_Severo, então, virou-se. E lá estava Linda, estupefata, olhando com dor para Alvo. O coração de Severo passou a bater tão rapidamente que ele quase podia ouvi-lo no silêncio perturbador da sala. _

_Linda ofegou uma vez, e os seus olhos acinzentados voltaram-se para Severo. _

_- O que ele disse? _

**XIX**

**CONFIANÇA**

Severo Snape sempre se vangloriou por ser um homem que pensava rápido. Servir a Ordem da Fênix por tantos anos como espião certamente aprimorou essa qualidade – quando ele tinha que agir, numa situação de perigo, sempre encontrava num piscar de olhos a melhor maneira de ajudar os seus companheiros sem pôr em risco o seu disfarce.

Talvez por isso ele tenha ficado tão surpreso por, naquele momento, simplesmente não saber o que fazer ou dizer; apenas conseguiu olhar pateticamente nos olhos da sua esposa e se perguntar o quanto ela ouvira.

"_Eu sinto muito, Severo."­_ – Soou a voz de Dumbledore, mas Severo a ignorou. Era como se apenas existisse Linda no local.

- O que ele disse? – ela repetiu, com a voz um pouco mais firme.

Severo respirou fundo e se aproximou.

- Linda, por favor---

- É verdade?

- Nós tivemos uma briga, Linda! Você disse que ia embora!

- Eu não pedi uma explicação, Severo! Eu perguntei se é verdade!?

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Sim.

- Olhe para mim! – Linda disse, com um ódio palpável em sua voz. Severo não obedeceu. – Olhe para mim! Seja homem! Eu _mandei_ você olhar para mim! – ela se aproximou rapidamente. Com uma força que Severo desconhecia, apertou o rosto dele e o fez encará-la. Linda não chorava. Os seus olhos acinzentados estavam insanos de ódio e ela ofegava. Nunca parecera tanto uma Malfoy. – Agora diga! Com todas as palavras!

- Linda...

- Eu quero ouvir da sua boca, e não do estúpido retrato do homem que você matou! _DIGA_!

Severo não conseguiu negar.

- Eu dormi com Narcissa. Eu sinto muito que você tenha descoberto assim, Linda. Eu planejava lhe contar.

Linda tomou uma golfada de ar e deu dois passos para trás. O seu nariz quase imediatamente ficou avermelhado, mas ela não se permitiu chorar. Severo quis dizer alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa_ – mas simplesmente não conseguia. Linda, no entanto, tinha muito que dizer. Com o rancor ainda mais evidente em sua voz, perguntou:

- Isso deveria me deixar aliviada? A sua _sinceridade_? – Os olhos acinzentados mais frios que nunca exigiram uma resposta. – Você pretende me deixar falando sozinha?!

Severo suspirou.

- Eu já disse: eu pensei que o nosso casamento estava acabado e---

- EU TAMBÉM! Eu _também_ pensei que o nosso casamento estava acabado, mas dormi em minha cama! _Só_! Eu não saí buscando consolo!

- Mas---

- E se eu _tivesse_ saído, Severo?! Se a situação fosse invertida?! Você se sentiria melhor, se te contasse?! – Ele, mais uma vez, se calou. – _Eu fiz uma pergunta_!

- Não, Linda, eu não consigo sequer imaginar essa situação!

Ela sorriu amargamente e deu outro passo para trás.

- Claro que não. A sua esposa _pertence_ a você, não é? A sua esposa dormir com outro homem é impensável; já você... foi apenas um lapso. Porque você achava que o nosso casamento estava acabado. Perdoável, não?

- Não é assim, Linda!

- É exatamente assim! – Riu-se. – Tem sido assim com todas as mulheres da minha família! Eu devo ter sido muito idiota por pensar que comigo seria diferente! – Riu mais uma vez, mais histericamente. – O que se passou em sua cabeça quando _eu_ te pedi desculpas, hein? Essa manhã; quando eu fiz amor com você, desesperada para que você me perdoasse pelo que eu disse ontem? Você achou engraçado, ou apenas trágico?! Você sentiu pena de mim, ou de você mesmo?!

- Eu me senti péssimo!

- Mas isso não lhe impediu de prosseguir, impediu? Em algum momento você pensou em me parar e me contar que você tinha acabado de fazer amor com outra pessoa?!

- Eu _não_ fiz amor com Narcissa!

Linda rolou os olhos.

- Mais uma vez, Severo, isso deveria fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor?! Qual será o próximo clichê? Você só faz amor comigo? Não significou nada para você...? – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Linda o interrompeu. – Você nos comparou?

- Por Merlin, Linda!

- Eu apenas estou tentando descobrir quão canalha você é, Severo! Porque eu tenho que admitir: eu o subestimava! Eu não pensava que você seria capaz de dormir com a esposa do meu tio e, em seguida, voltar para casa e dormir--- ou melhor, _fazer amor_ comigo!

- Linda, deixe-me---

- NÃO! Fique calado! Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Severo! Fique quieto!

Linda respirou fundo algumas vezes, aparentemente em busca de controle. Olhou para cima, impedindo que as lágrimas ousassem aparecer. Cruzou os braços. Com a voz mais calma, disse:

- Pelo menos você teve a decência de tomar um banho.

Cautelosamente, Severo se aproximou.

- Eu realmente pensei que o nosso casamento estava acabado.

- Você já disse isso. _Várias vezes_.

- Eu jamais trairia você.

- _Mas traiu_. Porque, enquanto eu pensava na melhor maneira de fazer as pazes com você, você dava um jeito de acabar com resquício de confiança que ainda tinha em você!

- Foi você quem disse que ia embora. Você disse... coisas terríveis. Nosso casamento já tinha acabado.

Ela riu.

- Você vai tentar pôr a culpa em mim?

- Não.

- Ótimo! Porque Narcissa não veio aqui pedir para te consolar... _você_ a procurou! Quanto ao que você disse, Severo, era _você_ quem me afastava cada vez mais com as suas atitudes e os seus segredos! Com as suas mentiras! Não... você não vai me culpar. Não por isso!

Linda, então, suspirou e saiu, adentrando na pequena sala de estar dos dois e fechando a porta com um baque.

"_Eu sinto muito, Severo."_

Foi apenas então que Severo sentiu raiva. Um ódio quase insano, que talvez estivesse guardado por anos. Ele virou-se para o retrato de Dumbledore com os negros crepitando.

- Saia, Dumbledore. E não apareça mais, a menos que seja chamado; ou, eu juro: eu destruo esse seu quadro e esquecerei todas as convicções que você está lutando para que eu mantenha!

Dumbledore não respondeu; ele apenas deixou o seu quadro.

Severo estava finalmente sozinho; e, sozinho, ele não tinha que se esconder. Ele descansou a cabeça entre as mãos, logo sentindo o seu rosto ficar úmido.

Antes daquele dia, Severo apenas chorara por uma mulher: Lílian. E as suas lágrimas geralmente se justificavam pela culpa que ainda o consumia, por ter causado a sua morte prematura. Era estranho, para ele, o momento pelo qual agora passava – a dor era a mesma que sentira no dia que descobriu que Lílian estava morta, talvez ainda maior, e as lágrimas vinham com a mesma facilidade.

Era estranho para ele, chorar por amor... chorar por causa de uma atitude que apenas causou uma ferida psicológica em alguém. Mas esse alguém era _Linda_; e ele era a pessoa que deveria protegê-la de toda e qualquer forma de sofrimento.

E ele sabia que, nos últimos tempos, estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

Severo respirou fundo e enxugou o rosto, recompondo-se. Lentamente, ele se levantou e começou a se encaminhar para a pequena sala de estar – sentia uma necessidade quase física de falar com a esposa.

Linda estava sentada no pequeno sofá. Ela não o olhou.

Severo se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu não quero perder você.

Linda ofegou – foi apenas então que ele soube que ela estava chorando. Quis abraçá-la, mas não ousou tocá-la.

- Como eu posso ficar, se todas as vezes que eu olhar para você, eu vou pensar no que você fez?

- Você não pode esquecer todos os anos que tivemos juntos por causa de uma noite.

- Não foi apenas uma noite. Eu não estou feliz! Já faz muito tempo!

- Nós podemos superar isso, Linda. Você disse isso hoje de manhã! Nós podemos superar qualquer coisa.

Linda respirou profundamente e enxugou as lágrimas. Encarou Severo quase com altivez.

- Você me ama?

- Claro que sim! – Ele respondeu exasperadamente, como seu fosse uma verdade incontestável.

- Mas como eu posso confiar em você agora?

Severo deu de ombros.

- Como você podia confiar em mim antes?

- _Antes_ eu achava que tudo acabaria bem. E agora...

- Agora vai ser mais difícil, mas ainda é possível.

Linda soluçou, mas não deixou nenhuma lágrima cair.

- Você _realmente_ quer isso, Severo? Qualquer coisa será motivo para uma briga épica; simplesmente porque eu não vou consegui voltar a confiar em você. Nada será como antes. Nunca mais.

- Mas nós podemos tentar.

- Podemos? Você pode me dizer, _com sinceridade_, que nós vamos ficar bem? Que nós esqueceremos o que aconteceu na noite anterior?

_Ele achava que não._

- Eu tenho certeza.

Linda o olhou e sorriu amargamente.

- Fique longe de mim, Severo.

XxXxXxX

- Tem algo errado com o seu chá, Linda Marie?

Linda rolou os olhos, pousando a xícara ainda cheia sobre a pequena mesa que ficava quase no centro do jardim fechado de Cécile Boyer-Malfoy. Apesar de ser o início de um inverno rigoroso, naquela estufa gigante parecia plena primavera – e as flores que desabrochavam fora da época eram o orgulho de Cécile.

- Não, mamãe, eu apenas estou me perguntando se a senhora me ouviu?

- Claro que sim. Ouvi cada segundo tedioso em que você reclamou do seu marido. Ele passou a noite com outra mulher? Por Merlin, Linda Marie, ele é um Comensal da Morte! É assim que eles mostram virilidade para os seus companheiros!

Linda bufou.

- Eu _realmente_ não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando vim te procurar!

- Quer ouvir a minha teoria?

- Por favor, mamãe.

- Você quis que alguém lhe desse uma visão prática da situação. Você quis ouvir conselhos de alguém que tem um casamento de verdade; um casamento como o seu. Isso porque os seus amigos iriam, inicialmente, reprimir você por ter se casado com Severo, depois dizer que isso era previsível e que você tinha que deixá-lo imediatamente. E, essa última parte, você não quer ouvir. E você sabe que eu jamais a diria.

- Como? Você está dizendo que eu tenho que voltar?!

Cécile crispou os lábios e se levantou. Elegantemente colocou a xícara intocada de Linda sobre uma bandeja de prata e a levou até outra mesinha, essa ao lado da porta de entrada do jardim e badalou um sino. Um dos elfos da casa apareceu imediatamente.

- Limpe isso.

Ela não esperou para que o elfo obedecesse – tão-logo deu a ordem, voltou ao seu local. Arrumando os cabelos ruivos num coque, disse:

- Eu estava dizendo que não se desiste de um casamento apenas por causa de uma escapadinha; a menos, é claro, que essa idéia já estivesse em sua cabecinha de vento, Linda Marie. Para nos envergonhar mais uma vez, eu suponho?

- Envergonhar vocês?

- Sim. Você fez isso, quando decidiu passar um tempo sozinha, em Paris. E fez de novo, quando se casou com um mestiço. E mais uma vez, quando decidiu que não teria filhos. Um divórcio parece a maneira perfeita para coroar a sua situação.

Linda se levantou, exasperada.

- Eu vou embora. Não sei o que vim fazer aqui.

- Volte para o castelo, Linda Marie! Ao menos tente. Eu sei como você se sente agora; eu já fui jovem.

- Mas você nunca foi apaixonada por papai!

Cécile levantou-se também, mas, como sempre, o seu rosto expressava calma.

- Ao contrário, minha filha. Casei-me sabendo que Marco era o homem da minha vida, e eu ainda o amo muito. Apenas já passei da fase de ter ilusões. Com um pouco de sorte, você e Severo sobreviverão esse período nebuloso e poderão ver a vida de uma forma um pouco menos utópica.

- Eu não quero ver o mundo como você.

- Você sempre lutou para ser diferente, Linda Marie. Mas nós somos iguais; seus esforços foram em vão. Pergunte a qualquer um.

- Adeus, mamãe.

E, sem querer ouvir mais nada, começou a se retirar. Quando estava perto da porta, no entanto, foi impedida pela voz de Cécile.

- Quanto ao que você veio me pedir, Linda Marie, essa casa é sua. O seu quarto ainda está intacto. No entanto, você nunca mais vai se sentir em casa... porque o seu lugar é ao lado do seu marido, e você sabe disso.

- Não, mamãe, eu não vou me sentir em casa porque você não consegue ser amigável! Eu vim porque não queria passar por uma separação sozinha; mas eu estarei melhor sozinha, do que com a senhora do meu lado!

- Você estaria sozinha mesmo que eu tivesse lhe colocado em meu colo e dito mentiras para lhe consolar.

- Adeus, mamãe!

- Mas eu posso fazer isso. Passe uma semana com o seu marido. Se você ainda quiser se separar, estarei aqui: esperando-te carinhosamente.

Linda jamais soube qual parte do discurso da sua mãe a convenceu; mas, naquele momento, ela começou a fazer o caminho de volta ao Castelo de Hogwarts.

**XxXxXxX**

_Cécile novamente! Ainda vai ter mais da sogra de Sevvie pela frente!!_

_xD_

_Reviews, por favor..._

_E bjus bjus para a melhor mana do mundo, dona __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as mais lindas e maravilhosas leitoras do mundo: __**Laninha, Florence D. P. Snape, Eris, Lois, Mandy, Tati Hopkins e Nina Rickman, France Potter Cullen e Nikki Sensei**__._


	20. Aceitação

**XX**

**ACEITAÇÃO**

O silêncio era insuportável.

Severo Snape sempre foi um homem que gostou do silêncio – era apenas assim que ele conseguia se concentrar em seus pensamentos, geralmente complicados, e encontrar soluções para seus problemas.

Ironicamente, naquele momento, tudo que ele queria era ouvir algo. Ou alguém. _Ela._

Severo fechou os olhos e suspirou. Em sua mente, a imagem perturbadora de Linda deixando o quarto deles com uma pequena mala se passava repetidamente.

Era quase engraçado; ele estava com Linda há dez anos e, de alguma forma, ele sempre soube que aquela hora chegaria. Desde o primeiro momento, ele soube que, cedo ou tarde, chegaria o dia em que ela faria as suas malas e iria embora da sua vida – ela era diferente demais; era rica demais, esnobe demais, exigente demais... e Linda era boa demais. Especialmente quando comparada a ele. Quando a beijou pela primeira vez, Severo soube que teria sorte se conseguisse mantê-la ao seu lado por uma semana. E ele conseguiu por dez anos.

Por ter a mais absoluta certeza de que qualquer dia passado ao lado da sua esposa poderia ser o último, Severo pensou estar preparado para aquele momento. Mas não estava. Ele não estava preparado para aquele aperto agonizante em seu peito... _O que ele faria agora?_

Desejou ter alguém com quem conversar. Mas ele apenas conseguia conversar com três pessoas: Alvo – a quem ele sinceramente odiava no momento –, Narcissa – a quem ele também estava odiando – e Linda – que _o_ odiava.

Ainda assim, mesmo que ele tivesse alguém com quem conversar, de que adiantaria? Ele jamais falaria uma só palavra do que estava se passando em sua mente.

Mais uma vez, ele suspirou, olhando de relance para uma garrafa de uísque que descansava numa estante de vidro à sua esquerda. Decidiu ignorá-la – o álcool não o anestesiaria, e certamente sequer conseguiria passar pelo nó em sua garganta.

Duas batidas na porta quebraram o silêncio – ele quase agradeceu por isso. Com um menear da varinha, a porta da sala da direção se abriu... e Severo se arrependeu imediatamente.

Era Narcissa.

Severo moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, e não conseguiu evitar que o seu rosto quase imediatamente se contraísse em exasperação.

- O que você quer?

Narcissa rolou os olhos e entrou, logo se sentando numa cadeira de frente a Severo. Com o seu semblante superior, disse:

- Pare de me tratar assim, Severo. Você foi para a minha cama ontem porque quis; se agora está arrependido, o problema não é meu.

Severo crispou os lábios.

- Não, Narcissa, eu fui para a sua cama porque eu estava bêbado.

- Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas desde que nós nos aproximamos você quis fazer amor comigo. Eu sou experiente, Severo, e você não é um ator tão bom quanto imagina. Se as pessoas que te rodeiam _quisessem_ ler você, eu garanto que elas o fariam com certa facilidade.

- Eu nunca---

- Desde o dia em que fizemos o voto perpétuo. Sabe, Severo, você _pode_ amar a sua esposa e querer ir para a cama com outra mulher. Isso acontece com uma freqüência absurda! Linda Marie não precisa ficar sabendo do que nós fizemos ontem. E, caso _essa_ seja a sua preocupação, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de contar a ela!

Ele quis dizer que a sua mulher já sabia, e que por isso tinha deixado-o. No entanto, a sua resposta foi um pouco mais sarcástica.

- Então você pretende continuar trepando com o marido da sua sobrinha em segredo?

- Linda Marie _não _é minha sobrinha; ela é sobrinha de Lúcio. E eu também não tenho a menor intenção de manter um caso com você. Sabe, Severo, tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz. E eu não preciso ser empata para saber que o nosso pequeno... _encontro_ de ontem não lhe fez bem.

- Conclusão genial.

- Eu apenas vim pedir para que isso não afete a nossa amizade.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer de mim, Narcissa?

Ela desviou o olhar, finalmente perdendo o seu ar superior.

- Eu tenho uma dívida enorme com você. Não posso simplesmente---

- Considere-a quitada!

- Você salvou a vida do meu filho! O que eu fiz para retribuir?

- Me deu o prazer da sua companhia. Pronto.

Narcissa bufou.

- Eu sou uma Black, Snape. Eu não gosto de dever favores. E não _vou_ ficar devendo um a você.

- É por isso que você está sempre por perto?

- Apenas esperando uma oportunidade.

- Eu não quero você perto de mim!

- E eu não me importo. Como eu disse, Severo, eu sou experiente. Eu conheço muito bem homens como você. Cedo ou tarde, você vai me cobrar esse favor! Você vai me pedir algo difícil... quando esse dia chegar, eu quero ter uma lista de pequenas benfeitorias para poder negar o seu pedido e manter a minha dignidade.

Mal Narcissa terminou o seu pequeno discurso, a porta da sala da direção abriu-se novamente. Para a grande surpresa de Severo, era Linda.

A mulher parou ao chegar à porta e, por um segundo, olhou atônita de Severo para Narcissa. Ele esperou que ela começasse uma cena desagradável, mas, ao invés disso, Linda apenas sorriu – friamente, mas sorriu.

- Oi, Cissy. Eu pensei que você não voltaria à escola hoje.

- Eu vim te procurar, na verdade. Eu não fui às compras; fui à casa do meu decorador e peguei alguns projetos para ver se você concorda.

- Nós já combinamos que você será a principal responsável pela festa. Eu sinceramente confio no seu gosto.

Narcissa sorriu, levantando-se.

- Mas eu gostaria de ter a sua ajuda.

- Nesse caso, se você ainda quiser is às compras, estou à sua disposição!

- Ótimo! Venha comigo, Linda Marie – Narcissa disse, levantando-se. – Vamos deixar o seu marido trabalhar um pouco.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com Severo. Você pode me esperar no salão principal? Eu apenas demorarei alguns minutos.

- Claro. Até logo, Severo.

E, com isso, Narcissa deixou o local. Severo apressou-se em se explicar para a esposa.

- Linda, eu ape---

- Cale a boca.

- Narcissa esta---

- Eu não quero saber – Linda respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos de Severo. – Eu vou ficar. Mas não quero que você fale comigo, se aproxime de mim ou sequer _olhe_ para mim. Quando eu estiver pronta, procurarei você. E mais: você não vai mencionar para _ninguém_ o que aconteceu; o seu comportamento me envergonha! De acordo? – Ele apenas conseguiu assentir. – Ótimo. Agora eu vou falar com a sua amante. Com licença.

E ela o deixou só. Apesar de tudo, Severo viu um sorriso se formar em seus lábios – Linda ficaria. E aquilo era suficiente.

XxXxXxX

A semana que se seguiu serviu para testar o sangue frio de Linda. Afinal, não bastava ela visualizar repetidas vezes em sua mente a traição de Severo, ela ainda tinha que se manter impassível na companhia diária de Narcissa.

Apesar de tudo o que a sua mãe lhe dissera, ela não conseguia esquecer. Ela não conseguia ignorar. E, naquela manhã, se viu escrevendo uma carta para o advogado de sua família, pedindo que ele encontrasse maneiras de fazer um divórcio rápido, silencioso e no qual Severo terminasse sem nenhum bem dos Malfoy e sem a casa de Hogsmeade. Ela não tivera coragem de enviá-la... _ainda_. A carta estava em seu bolso, como uma bomba relógio que anunciava a decisão óbvia que Linda ainda se recusava a fazer.

Suspirando, ela meneou a sua varinha, fazendo flutuar uma estrela dourada, que prontamente postou-se no topo de uma das árvores de natal que se encontravam enfeitando o salão comunal.

Narcissa sorriu, olhando para cima.

- À meia noite eu enfeitiçarei o teto e começará a nevar dentro da escola... ficará lindo, não?

Linda bufou e fez um breve ruído com a garganta, como se assentisse. A outra mulher a olhou com desconfiança.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Linda olhou-a. Apesar de um sorriso impregnar o seu rosto, os olhos acinzentados não o acompanhavam. Fato que jamais passaria despercebido para uma mulher como Narcissa Malfoy: ela era a mulher mais experiente do mundo em sorrisos falsos.

- Não – Linda respondeu monossilabicamente.

Narcissa rolou os olhos, desviando a sua atenção para as caixas de enfeite.

- Eu comprei um presente para o seu marido – Linda deixou de respirar e teve de fechar os olhos para controlar o seu ciúme. – Na verdade não comprei; pertencia ao seu bisavô e eu decidi que Severo faria melhor uso do que Lúcio. Abotoadeiras de ouro. Você acha que ele vai gostar?

Os olhos de Linda perfuraram Narcissa.

- Não sei. Você está tão amiga dele ultimamente, que começo a pensar que talvez você conheça os gostos dele melhor que eu!

Narcissa deu um sorriso debochado.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Não, Narcissa. Eu não estou com ciúmes, porque Severo e eu vamos nos divorciar.

Narcissa riu-se.

- Por que você---? _Ah_. – A mulher pareceu congelar. Pela primeira vez, a etérea Narcissa Malfoy parecia demonstrar um pouco de pânico. – Ele contou, não contou? Aquele idiota te contou!

- Que vocês dormiram juntos? Sim.

- Apenas aconteceu uma vez, Linda Marie.

Foi a vez de Linda dar um sorriso debochado.

- Uma vez não é suficiente?

- _Eu_ o provoquei! Não quero que você e Severo tenham qualquer tipo de indisposição por causa da minha atitude! E, por Merlin, ele estava bêbado! A culpa foi toda minha!

- Como?! – Ela rolou os olhos. – Você está falando sério, Narcissa?! O que você espera?! Que eu tente ignorar o que ele fez, justamente como você faz com as inúmeras puladas de cerca de Tio Lúcio?!

- Não diga isso!

- É a verdade! Eu tentei! Por uma semana eu tentei! Mas eu simplesmente não tenho sangue-frio!

- Claro que tem! Se passou uma semana na _minha_ companhia, Linda Marie, você _tem_ muito sangue-frio! Mas se acalme! – Narcissa disse seriamente, olhando para os lados. – Você não sabe que as paredes têm ouvidos, nessa escola!? Seja razoável, Linda Marie! Seu marido te ama.

Linda fechou os olhos, impaciente.

- Ele me ama?! E quando exatamente ele te confessou isso, Cissy?! Enquanto te comia?!

- Não seja infantil, Linda Marie! Vocês tinham brigado feio, ele estava bêbado e eu estava com vontade de dormir com ele! Mesmo assim ele não parou de falar de você a noite inteira! Você _nunca_ deveria ter dito a ele o disse naquela noite!

Por um momento, Linda sentiu-se ultrajada apenas pela imagem de Severo e Narcissa discutindo o casamento deles... Mas logo teve outra idéia: como Severo pudera contar a sua discussão a Narcissa, se os motivos que levaram àquela discussão não podiam ser revelados a ninguém?

- _Ele contou porque nós brigamos_?!

Narcissa olhou para os lados antes de responder:

- Sim. Como eu disse, ele estava muito bêbado.

Linda, com a voz um tanto trêmula, pensou em perguntar o que exatamente Narcissa sabia; mas foi interrompida pela voz estridente de Rita Skeeter, que se aproximava das duas loiras.

- Por Merlin, o que eu vejo? Um desentendimento entre as duas mais ilustres Malfoy?

Linda não mudou a sua expressão, mas Narcissa, buscando controle, tentou sorrir.

- Uma Malfoy e uma Snape, para ser mais precisa... certo, Linda Marie? – Ela perguntou, olhando Linda de esguelha.

A vontade de Linda era revidar, revelando a traição do seu marido à reporte; mas, ao invés disso, apenas disse, com os dentes cerrados:

- _Claro_. Uma Malfoy e uma Snape.

A repórter sorriu.

- E posso saber o motivo da briga?

- Não foi uma briga – Narcissa respondeu. – Linda Marie e eu apenas discordamos sobre os laços... a ser colocados nas árvores. Eu estou afirmando veementemente que nada é mais importante que os laços, mas Linda Marie discorda e quer se desfazer deles! Eu particularmente acho que é uma decisão _precipitada_ e absolutamente _equivocada_!

Linda deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Em certas ocasiões, Cissy, eles são dispensáveis. – Ela olhou para a repórter. – Com licença.

E, sem mais, encaminhou-se para o seu quarto. Precisava ficar sozinha.

No caminho, não conseguiu para de pensar nas perigosas informações que Narcissa poderia ter. Se Narcissa _sabia_ das dúvidas que durante parte daqueles últimos meses permearam a cabeça de Linda, ela não deveria ter reportado imediatamente ao Lorde das Trevas? Ou, caso o seu acesso ao Lorde fosse limitado, ela não deveria ter ao menos falado com Lúcio? Linda sabia muito bem que o seu tio não perderia uma oportunidade de desprivilegiar Severo na tentativa de voltar a ser o Comensal da Morte mais importante.

De uma coisa, no entanto, Linda tinha certeza: nem Severo e nem Narcissa faziam favores. E, se ela estava mantendo a boca fechada, isso significava que ela estava em dívida com Severo. E se Severo se dera ao trabalho de fazer um grande favor àquela mulher, certamente existia mais entre eles que uma simples noitada...

Talvez Linda pudesse conviver com uma breve traição do marido... mas com certeza não conseguiria dividir o coração dele com _mais_ uma mulher.

Linda chegou à porta que levaria à sala de direção e parou por um momento, dando um longo suspiro. Primeiro Lílian, depois a lealdade a Voldemort e, por fim, Narcissa... E ela continuava ao lado dele. Linda riu-se, amarga: no fim, assumira justamente o destino que um dia jurou que jamais seria seu; tornara-se uma mulher com um casamento de fachada, com um marido que seguia à risca a ideologia dos seus antepassados e que a traía, enquanto ela apenas fechava os olhos. Linda estava cansada. _Realmente_ não podia deixar aquilo continuar...

Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, a mulher aceitou que estava na hora de pegar as suas coisas e voltar para o convívio dos Malfoy... com ou sem a anuência de Severo; Assim, ela entrou na sala da direção.

O seu marido parecia até a esperar, sentando em seu gabinete e com o seu olhar perfurando-a.

- Eu tenho que conversar com você.

Linda suspirou.

- Sim, temos. Mas não agora. Agora eu estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e pretendo me deitar até a hora da festa.

Severo bufou, levantando-se.

- Até quando você vai fazer isso? Por Merlin, Linda, cresça um pouco! Eu quero tentar---

- O que você espera que eu faça? Severo, você trai a minha confiança dia após dia, e espera que eu não faça nada? Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que dessa vez você foi longe demais!

Ele cerrou os dentes, nervoso.

- Você não entende---!

- Eu entendo, Severo! Quem não entende é você! Eu voltei para Hogwarts pensando que um dia eu conseguiria esquecer o que você fez, mas esse dia ainda não chegou! E eu cansei de esperar por ele! Eu não quero ter essa conversa enquanto estou nervosa; eu não quero nos machucar mais que o necessário! Então eu vou para o meu quarto, agora! E, caso você ainda esteja com vontade de manter as aparências, sugiro que vá ajudar a sua amante com os preparativos da festa e dê algumas satisfações à Rita Skeeter! Eu fugi dela; desculpe-me... é que Narcissa me tirou do sério, você deve imaginar por quê!

E, sem mais, ele viu a sua mulher desaparecer de vista, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"_Severo?"_

Fazia uma semana que ele não ouvia aquela voz. E ainda não estava preparado para ouvi-la. Lentamente, quase perigosamente, voltou-se para o quadro de Dumbledore.

- O que foi?

"_Acho que já está na hora de você contar o que aconteceu à sua esposa."_

- Eu já disse mais de uma vez que não vou colocar a vida de Linda em risco.

"_Perdoe a minha indiscrição, Severo, mas você colocou a vida de Linda Marie em risco no momento em que a convidou para a sua vida pela primeira vez! Você sabia que ela era uma Malfoy e por isso proibida para você!"_

Ele fechou os olhos – ninguém falaria a ele que havia algo de proibido na sua relação com Linda.

- Você não faz idéia---

"_Eu sei o que se passa no círculo dos comensais, Severo"_ O ex-diretor interrompeu severamente. _"Eu sei com que olhos eles viriam a sua união e sei o quão perigosa ela é, para você _e_ para Linda Marie. Você também sabe e, talvez, seja hora de admitir!"_

Ele bufou.

- O que você espera que eu faça?

"_Se você não consegue compartilhar a sua missão com a sua própria mulher, talvez seja mesmo hora de deixá-la ir."_

- Linda não vai querer o divórcio.

"_Você não ouviu Linda Marie, Severo?! Ou está tão desesperado que _realmente_ acredita no que você acabou de dizer?"_

Severo fechou os olhos e suspirou, sabendo que Alvo estava certo. Como sempre, ele estava certo. Ele não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra – ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e não conseguiria se concentrar em nada antes de...

Ignorando a imagem do antigo diretor, Severo se levantou. Lentamente, ele entreabriu a porta que levava à saleta que antecedia o quarto do casal, sem esperar encontrar a esposa lá...

Mas ali ela estava, esparramada no sofá enquanto fitava o teto pensativa. Linda suspirou quando ele entrou – mas esse foi o único sinal que a mulher deu de que havia notado a presença de Severo; o resto do seu corpo permaneceu imóvel.

- Linda – ele disse cautelosamente.

Linda fechou os olhos e disse, com um tom amargo:

- Eu não consigo mais, Severo.

Ele assentiu, recostando-se à porta. O coração latejava dolorosamente... os seus olhos procuravam desesperados pelos olhos dela, mas Linda se recusava a devolver o olhar. Apenas naquele momento Severo percebeu que ela não _conseguia _mais olhá-lo; algo entre eles havia se quebrado... de maneira irreparável.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

Linda deu um meio-sorriso e assentiu.

- Mas eu sei. – ela suspirou. – Eu pensei muito nesses últimos dias... sobre nós; sobre o que nós estamos fazendo... Eu _preciso_ ficar longe de você!

Ela finalmente o olhou, esperando uma resposta. Os olhos frios, duros... Que impediram Severo de encontrar qualquer palavra.

- Eu ainda amo você... – ela continuou, depois de um momento. – Mas eu sinto que isso está morrendo. E eu prefiro me afastar de você agora, antes que passe a te odiar! Eu preciso ter pelo menos a sua lembrança, Severo! Eu preciso pensar que eu não perdi esses anos ao seu lado! Eu preciso lembrar que, antes desses meses, nós _realmente _fomos felizes! Eu não quero esquecer...

Foi a vez de Severo desviar o seu olhar. Ele começava a sentir as desagradáveis sensações que lhe fizeram nunca mais querer amar, depois da morte de Lílian: as mãos frias, suadas e ligeiramente trêmulas, a angustia, o coração palpitando dolorosamente... a vontade irracional de pedir que ela não o deixasse.

Mas ele não conseguia.

- Linda...

Ela o olhou, esperando... mas ele não continuou.

- O natal é uma festa familiar, e por isso eu ficarei aqui: você é a minha família. Mas amanhã eu vou embora.

Ele fechou os olhos. Virou-se, para que ela não visse a expressão dolorosa em seu rosto.

- Eu quero que você saia do país, então. Será mais seguro.

Ela deu um sorriso amargurado, finalmente sentando-se no sofá e deixando transparecer dor em seus olhos.

- _Pare_! Pare de atuar, Severo! _Seguro_?! O Lorde das Trevas não vai me matar; eu sou uma Malfoy! Eu sou inofensiva! E, se ele quisesse me fazer algum mal, não seria o nosso casamento que o impediria! Ele pouco se importa com o que você pensa ou sente! E, não se preocupe, a nossa separação também não será nada perigosa para _você_! Mesmo que o Lorde vasculhe todas as minhas lembranças! Mesmo que ele reviva cada segundo da minha vida! No máximo, ele vai concluir que eu sou uma idiota por ter acreditado por anos que você tinha um pouco de decência!... _Não_! Eu _não_ vou viajar! E eu também _não_ vou me esconder na barra da saia de Cécile Malfoy! Eu vou voltar para a _minha_ casa, em Hogsmeade; e espero que você não me procure lá!

Ele apertou os olhos e respirou fundo... a angústia era cada vez mais forte; mas ele não se entregaria.

- É justo.

- Eu... eu--- – Linda parou, soluçando. – E eu _vou_ entrar com o pedido de divórcio.

Ele não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas assentiu; e felicitou-se quando ouviu o barulho dos saltos de Linda ecoarem no chão e a porta do quarto fechando. Sozinho, ele não precisava disfarçar seus sentimentos.

XxXxXxX

Severo não voltou a ver a esposa antes do início da festa de natal.

Às nove horas da noite, o salão principal de Hogwarts estava impecavelmente decorado, exatamente como era esperado, já que a festa fora organizada por uma Black e uma Malfoy. Havia muito branco, além de enormes árvores de natal que aparentemente representavam a integração entre as quatro casas do castelo.

Aos poucos, os alunos que permaneciam na escola chegavam acompanhados dos seus monitores e começavam a tomar lugar na grande mesa redonda que fora colocada no centro do salão, em frente à mesa dos professores.

Como convidados especiais, Severo pôde ver ao longe os Lestrange, Yaxley e os Malfoy – tanto os seus sogros quanto Lúcio e Narcissa. Mas ele não estava em clima festivo. Assim, ao invés de simplesmente ir ao encontro dos companheiros Comensais e suas esposas, ele apenas limitou-se a tomar o seu lugar na mesa dos professores, ao lado de Minerva McGonagall.

- Espero que nenhum aluno estrague essa festa! O Lorde não ficaria muito satisfeito! – Amico comentou, amargo. Severo simplesmente o ignorou.

Ao longe, ele observou Narcissa resmungar qualquer coisa ao seu marido e começar a encaminhar-se em sua direção; mas, de repente, os passos da loira morreram e o seu olhar fixou-se no canto esquerdo do salão. Curioso, Severo olhou naquela direção.

Lá estava Linda, trajando um vestido longo verde-musgo com detalhes dourados. O vestido era drapejado na cintura, acentuado-a, e solto nos seios, fazendo-os aparentar serem maiores. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos, revelando que ela usava nas orelhas uma das jóias dos Malfoy... e, em seus lábios, um inesperado sorriso.

Severo sentiu o seu coração disparar: não fosse pelos olhos frios e distantes, ele até poderia pensar que nada acontecera; que eles ainda eram o mesmo casal do natal anterior, que _quase_ não tinham problemas.

Ela não se encaminhou diretamente para ele; ao contrário encaminhou-se para os alunos e para os Comensais convidados. Ele a observou apontar alegremente para os presentes nas árvores, como se disse aos colegas que ela lembrara-se deles. Aos pais, Linda reservou abraços afetuosos e mais ou menos meia-hora de uma conversa descontraída. Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela começou a se aproximar da mesa dos professores.

Elegantemente, após cumprimentar os professores, Linda se sentou ao lado de Severo. Mas não o olhou. Ao invés disso, apenas voltou-se para Minerva.

- Aposto que o salão estaria mais bonito caso você tivesse me ajudado com a decoração.

A velha bruxa olhou-a.

- A Sra. Malfoy fez um trabalho impecável.

- Sim, ela fez. Mas Narcissa não trabalha bem em equipe.

- Talvez na próxima festa, Sra. Snape.

Linda sorriu.

- Talvez.

Estranhando as atitudes de Linda, Severo tocou levemente o braço da esposa.

- O que houve?

Linda riu-se, aproximando-se dele e falando muito baixo.

- Não sei. Acho que estou em negação... ou finalmente aceitando.

Severo apenas assentiu.

E não foi uma surpresa para ele que mais nenhuma palavra fosse trocada entre os dois durante a festa de natal.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor! =P_

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a __**Sheyla Snape**__, maninha querida que não apenas beta os caps, mas também me pressiona para entregá-los mais rapidamente! Huehuehue! E, claro, para as minhas amadas leitoras: __**Duachais Seneschais, Eris, France Potter Cullen, Tati Hopkins e Nina Rickman, Florence D. P. Snape, Nikki Sensei, Rossonera e Lois**__._


	21. O Natal

**XXI**

**O NATAL**

Meia noite pareceu chegar num piscar de olhos – era natal.

Severo teve que suspirar, ao lembrar que aquele era o primeiro natal que passava com a esposa – em todos os outros ele esteve em Hogwarts, enquanto, sozinha, ela enfrentava festas de famílias bruxas tradicionais.

- Desculpe-me – Ele disse. Linda franziu o cenho, ao mesmo tempo em que Narcissa murmurava um encantamento e fazia nevar no salão principal de Hogwarts. – Você ficou porque o natal é uma festa de família; e eu nunca me dei ao trabalho de deixar minhas funções para passar esse feriado com você. Eu peço desculpas.

Linda sorriu. Discretamente, a mão dela pousou sobre a coxa de Severo, acariciando-a tenramente – e ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não fechar os olhos. Há quanto tempo ela não o tocava?

- Mas você sempre vinha para a nossa casa no dia seguinte.

- Eu deveria ter agido diferente.

- Em muitos aspectos – ela respondeu com uma voz suave, apesar da aspereza das palavras. Linda ainda sorria. – No entanto, eu também deveria. _Em muitos aspectos_.

A ceia natalina encheu a mesa dos professores, mas Severo mal a percebeu. Pôs a sua mão sobre a de linda.

- Eu apenas queria que você entendesse---

- Aqui não, Severo. Vamos conversar depois da festa – Linda apertou a mão de Severo, antes de soltá-la, finalmente começando a se servir da ceia. – Feliz natal, meu amor.

Não havia nenhum resquício de sarcasmo naquelas últimas palavras – e essa constatação fez com que Severo fechasse os olhos e suspirasse por um momento, sentindo uma pontinha de esperança.

Com a voz anormalmente rouca, disse:

- Isso ainda é a negação?

- Não, Severo... isso é total e inegável aceitação – ele prendeu a respiração. – Vamos conversar mais tarde.

Severo lentamente assentiu.

- Feliz natal, Linda.

Depois desse breve momento amistoso, silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles.

O salão se esvaziava à medida que os alunos terminavam as suas sobremesas. À uma da manhã, apenas persistiam pequenos grupos de setimanistas – alguns deles, como já eram maiores de idade, pretendiam pegar uma carruagem para Hogsmeade, onde a festa duraria até o amanhecer – e Lúcio e Narcissa – já que os demais Comensais haviam partido para a festa natalina dos Avery.

Pelo canto do olho, Severo viu a esposa se levantar.

- Você já vai?

Ela pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele, apertando-o brevemente.

- Eu estou cansada. Você me acompanha?

Severo bufou, querendo dizer que sim; querendo imediatamente segurar a mão de Linda e segui-la até o quarto... e ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Mas não podia.

- Me dê apenas um minuto.

Linda suspirou.

- Eu vou sem você, não tem problema.

- Linda, é apenas um minuto! Eu _tenho_ que encerrar a festa!

- E eu estarei esperando por você no nosso quarto, Severo.

Assim ela encerrou a discussão. Deu boa noite para os professores que ainda estavam na mesa e desceu rapidamente para se despedir dos Malfoy – apenas de Lúcio e Draco, Severo não deixou de notar. Antes de sumir da vista de Severo, ela ainda lhe deu um meio-sorriso.

Severo sabia que, como diretor, ele ainda teria que passar pelo menos meia-hora no salão principal, antes de mandar alunos os remanescentes para os seus dormitórios e ordenar aos elfos que começassem a limpeza. E isso faria com que Linda esperasse no mínimo uma hora.

Ele bufou, aborrecido – _que se dane_.

- McGonagall, assuma as minhas funções até o fim da noite.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele se levantou. Com passos rápidos, decididos, começou a se encaminhar para os seus aposentos. Quando estava na escadaria principal, no entanto, foi impedido por uma voz familiar:

- Severo! – Ele se virou lentamente, sentindo os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem meramente por ouvir aquela voz. _Narcissa_. – Podemos ter uma palavrinha?

- O que você _ainda_ quer?

A loira suspirou aborrecidamente, olhando para os lados e certificando-se que estavam sozinhos.

- Por que você contou a Linda Marie sobre a nossa noite?!

Severo bufou, passando a mão no pescoço e querendo a todo custo evitar aquela conversa.

- Linda é a minha mulher. Eu não escondo nada dela.

Narcissa deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ora, Severo, por favor! Eu sou casada há quase vinte anos com um Comensal da Morte; é tempo suficiente para saber o que se passa nas festinhas do Lorde das Trevas. Tenho certeza que essa não foi a primeira nem a última vez que você traiu Linda Marie.

- Não julgue todos os homens do mundo pelo seu marido, Narcissa. Eu costumo cumprir as minhas promessas; isso inclui a promessa que fiz à minha esposa de lhe ser fiel.

- Bem, acho que você faz promessas bem difíceis de serem cumpridas! – Severo abriu a boca para responder, assustado com tudo que aquela frase poderia ter significado; mas logo Narcissa lhe interrompeu. – Mas não é das suas promessas que eu quero falar; mas das promessas de Linda Marie; a promessa de passar o resto da vida ao seu lado.

Ele bufou irritadamente.

- Chega! Ninguém vai se meter na minha vida, muito menos você!

- Ela me disse que vai lhe deixar!

- E vai! E a culpa é sua!

Narcissa abriu a boca ultrajada.

- Você foi à minha casa, Severo! Você me procurou, me levou até a biblioteca e fez comigo o que você quis! Eu deixei que acontecesse; mas _não_ provoquei.

- Eu dormi com você porque estava bêbado e você tinha passado o ano inteiro se jogando em mim! Por favor, Narcissa, eu estou cansado. E gostaria que você deixasse a mim e a Linda em paz!

Com o rosto duro, ela assentiu.

- Você é um idiota, Severo. E é por isso que vai terminar sozinho. Vai _morrer_ sozinho. Você só tem duas pessoas no mundo que te apóiam: Linda Marie e eu. A mim, você faz questão de afastar. E à sua esposa... bem, você nunca mereceu ela. Afinal você não é homem suficiente sequer para pedir perdão!

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é tudo? – Narcissa não respondeu, perfurando-o com os seus olhos azuis. – Então, Narcissa, tenha um feliz natal.

Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Feliz natal.

E girou nos calcanhares, dando meia-volta e deixando-o só.

Severo respirou fundo e retomou o seu caminho. Os seus passos, agora, eram mais lentos – ele queria se acalmar antes de encontrar a sua esposa. No caminho, pensou sobre o que Narcissa dissera; pensou que deveria pedir perdão à esposa... implorar, se fosse preciso. Afinal, Narcissa dissera uma verdade: a única pessoa que Severo tinha ao seu lado, agora, ela Linda. E essa era também a única pessoa que ele não suportaria ver contra ele.

Silenciosamente, ele chegou à sala da direção. O quadro de Dumbledore ainda era uma moldura vazia – depois da breve conversa que os dois tiveram, Severo certificou-se de reafirmar ao antigo amigo que o seu exílio continuava. Ele não quis imaginar onde ele estaria agora; mas com certeza não estava só.

A saleta adjacente também estava vazia e escura – a única fonte de luz provinha da porta entreaberta do quarto que ele costumava dividir com Linda.

Severo respirou fundo, antes de se encaminhar para ela – o seu coração palpitando terrivelmente.

Lentamente, ele abriu a porta. Linda estava lá, ainda com o vestido da festa. No chão, duas malas abertas, nas quais ela colocava as suas roupas depois de dobrá-las manualmente – demonstrando todo o zelo que ela sempre teve nas tarefas domésticas.

Severo sorriu amargamente – ele a via arrumando as malas, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar. Toda a situação ainda era, de certa forma, surreal para ele. Ele ainda não aceitava a idéia de que Linda não o pertencia mais.

Com cautela, quase sem fazer nenhum barulho, ele se aproximou.

- Linda...

A mulher suspirou alto, parando o seu trabalho. Virou-se lentamente.

- Sim?

Ele se aproximou tanto quanto ousava. A sua mão esquerda acariciou lentamente o braço dela. Linda fechou os olhos.

- _Fique_.

Ela soluçou, tentando sorrir. Com um menear da varinha, Linda terminou em segundos de arrumar as malas, fechando-as em seguida. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, eles estavam avermelhados. Ela se aproximou também.

- Severo, por favor... não vamos transformar isso numa daquelas despedidas longas e tristes.

- Isso poderia _não_ ser uma despedida.

- Eu... Eu não acho que isso seja possível.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso.

- Então teremos que optar pela longa e triste; eu não conheço outra maneira de dizer adeus.

Com o coração a ponto de explodir, Severo se aproximou, segurando a cintura de Linda e a trazendo para um beijo. Mas ela não o deixou, virando o rosto e pousando as mãos no peito dele, afastando-o lentamente.

- Isso vai apenas deixar as coisas mais difíceis. Para nós dois.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Como você quer que eu aja?

Ela suspirou.

- Espere um pouco.

Severo a observou caminhar rapidamente para a ante-sala. Procurando relaxar, apesar da angústia, ele retirou as vestes negras, ficando apenas com uma calça grossa e uma camisa de botão branca. Severo se sentou na cama, retirando os seus sapatos e meias. Desabotoou os punhos da camisa e ergueu as mangas, antes de abrir os primeiros três botões. Foi tempo suficiente para que Linda voltasse, trazendo consigo duas taças e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Os olhos de Severo imediatamente brilharam e ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Ah! Então você acha que a solução é nos embriagar?

Linda sorriu, entregando a garrafa para ele. Após livrar-se dos seus saltos, ela escalou na cama.

- Minha solução é brindar! Brindar ao natal, brindar aos nossos bons momentos...

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bons momentos... como no réveillon do ano passado, quando você decidiu que hidromel tinha o mesmo teor alcoólico de um suco de abóbora e terminou passando a noite, que deveria ser romântica, no banheiro?

Linda riu-se.

- Eu preferia que falássemos de coisas que _eu_ também me lembro! Por exemplo, eu me lembro ter acordado no dia seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça, mas você cuidou de mim!

- Eu cuidei de você antes: eu segurei o seu cabelo.

Linda se deitou, colocando a cabeça no colo dele. Quase num gesto automático, Severo soltou-os e deixou os seus dedos correrem lentamente pelos fios loiros. Linda o olhou, marota.

- Você realmente quer desenterrar histórias constrangedoras sobre álcool?

- Eu sou diligente, ao contrário de você. Duvido que você possa encontrar alguma atitude minha que realmente seja constrangedora.

- Tem certeza? – Severo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o divertido e tomando um gole do seu uísque quase num gesto desafiador. – Tudo bem. Casa de campo dos Lestrange, há quatro anos. Você ficou tão alegrinho que quis me levar para um dos corredores vazios. Quando eu aceitei, você não conseguiu... _levantar_.

Severo tentou manter-se inalterado, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu as faces ficarem quentes e soube que estava corando – a risada que Linda soltou confirmou as suas suspeitas. Depois de congelar um segundo, ele voltou a entrelaçar os dedos nos cabeços de Linda.

- Injusto – ele finalmente respondeu. – A casa estava cheia e eu não gosto de exibir as minhas _habilidades_ em público. A pressão era grande demais, qualquer homem teria falhado.

- Continue se enganando com isso...

Ela riu um pouco alto, enquanto ele tomava mais um gole e erguia o seu copo.

- Aos nossos momentos patéticos.

Linda bateu a sua taça contra a dele.

- Aos nossos momentos, patéticos, vergonhosos, ridículos e dignos de pena... porém divertidos.

- Nós realmente nos divertimos.

Linda sorriu.

- Sim... desde o primeiro dia.

Os dedos de Severo deixaram os cabelos de Linda e passaram a delinear o rosto dela.

- Eu nunca quis me aproximar de você. Eu sabia que você era proibida, mas...

- Mas você foi obrigado a passar quase uma semana na minha companhia. Você nunca me contou, aliás, onde a sua amizade com o meu irmão começou! Porque eu _sei_ que vocês eram grandes amigos, caso contrário ele não teria o convidado para ser padrinho do casamento dele, como par da irmãzinha nova.

- Henry foi um Comensal da Morte. Eu salvei a vida dele uma vez durante a primeira guerra.

Linda franziu o cenho, ajoelhando-se na cama.

- Mesmo? Ele--- Ele ainda--?

- Não, ele não trabalha com o Lorde das Trevas. O seu pai convenceu o Lorde que um Comensal a menos não faria falta.

- Oh... que alívio – Linda deu um meio sorriso, voltando a se deitar sobre a perna de Severo. – Severo?

- Hm?

- Você sabe que música estava tocando quando nós dançamos pela primeira vez?

Severo deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Deve ter sido durante a valsa dos noivos, não?

- Não – Linda sorriu amargamente, com um brilho triste em seus olhos. – Foi no dia do ensaio, por exigência de mamãe. Estava tocando uma música de Whitney Houston.

- Malditos anos oitenta.

Linda riu.

- É – e cantarolou baixinho. – _Didn't we almost have it all? The night we held on till the morning… You know you'll never love that way again… Didn't we almost have it all?_

Severo sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

- _Essa_ era a música?

- Irônico, não? – Linda mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu vou confessar uma coisa, Severo: eu nunca pensei que fosse acabar.

Ele desviou o seu olhar.

- E eu sempre soube que não seria para sempre.

Linda sorriu amargamente, deixando uma lágrima cair. Apressou-se em limpá-la. Respirou fundo, voltando a se ajoelhar na cama.

- Isso não está indo como eu planejava, Severo... Eu queria que nós apenas ríssemos um pouco... – Ela sorriu. – Que nós pudéssemos fingir, só por um momento, que estava tudo bem.

Severo deu de ombros e tomou um grande gole da sua bebida.

- Eu cansei de fingir.

- Eu também – ela desviou o olhar, deixando cair mais algumas lágrimas. – Nada está bem. Eu estou triste, decepcionada e tão, _tão_ cansada!

- Eu sinto muito, Linda.

- E eu queria dizer que isso é suficiente, mas não é... não mais – Ela fungou e limpou as lágrimas, levantando-se. – E isso não está dando certo. Não foi uma boa idéia.

Severo desviou o olhar.

- Não foi. Se nós continuarmos, eu pedirei para você ficar... Eu vou dizer que estava errado e que eu sei que não tem desculpa para o que eu fiz... para tudo que eu venho fazendo. Mas que eu preciso de você ao meu lado mais do nunca, e que eu não sei o que vou fazer se você for embo---

- Pare. _Por favor_.

Severo se levantou também, aproximando-se dela e segurando a sua mão com força.

- _Fique_.

- Me deixe só, Severo. Saia.

Tomando aquilo como um golpe, Severo levantou-se da cama e, lentamente, deixou o quarto.

Sozinha, Linda deixou-se chorar convulsivamente por alguns minutos, finalmente se libertando do nó agonizante que se impusera em sua garganta desde que soube da traição do marido...

Finalmente mais calma, livrou-se do longo vestido e colocou uma camisa velha de Severo. Deitou-se na cama, mas sabia que aquela noite demoraria uma eternidade para chegar ao fim.

O tempo se arrastava... e Linda não sabia exatamente se haviam se passado minutos, horas ou dias antes da porta ranger, sendo aberta lentamente. No breu, ela conseguia distinguir a figura do seu marido parada à porta, recostada, delineada pelo fogo baixo dos archotes da ante-sala. Por um momento Severo simplesmente ficou lá, observando-a... quase como se tomasse coragem para sussurrar de uma forma quase inaudível:

- Você está acordada? – Linda sentou-se na cama em resposta. – Eu não consigo dormir.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Ele deu uma parada. Linda sentiu o seu coração pular quando percebeu que a voz dele estava instável, embargada. – ...eu acabei de perceber que eu perdi você.

Como Linda poderia responder àquilo, se não se levantando da cama e indo ao encontro dele? E juntando os seus corpos e colando os lábios aos deles com ferocidade?

Os braços fortes de Severo enlaçaram a cintura de Linda, como se naquele abraço ele pudesse afastar todas as ameaças que ela fizera de deixá-lo. Com os passos trôpegos, ele a guiou para a cama, escalado nela. As suas mãos percorriam livremente o corpo feminino, decorando cada pedacinho, memorizando cada curva.

Severo se ajoelhou na cama, deixando os lábios de Linda por apenas um segundo, querendo dizer _qualquer coisa_. Mas, mais uma vez, as palavras lhe faltaram... Assim, ele apenas a olhos, com nada além de adoração em seus olhos negros.

Linda, no entanto, sempre sabia o que dizer:

- Eu... – Ela soluçou. – Eu te amo tanto...

Severo fechou os olhos pesadamente, não sentindo medo de deixá-los marejar. Em resposta, colou os seus lábios no dela novamente... mostrando a Linda que ele não precisava dizer aquelas três palavrinhas para provar o que sentia.

Linda suspirou debaixo dele. As suas mãos começaram a aventurar-se sob a camisa branca, sentindo a textura da pele Severo, sentindo os músculos... os ralos e macios pelos que ela tanto adorava. Rapidamente passou a desabotoar a camisa, ansiando por um contato mais direto com a pele do marido. Quando estava com todos os botões abertos, ela forçou o tecido nos ombros dele, e, como um animal, Severo ajoelhou-se e arrancou-a.

Severo a olhou; a fome era evidente em seus olhos – Linda ofegou. Com um movimento rápido, ele segurou a perna direita dela e apoiou-a em seu ombro. Sem jamais tirar os olhos negros dos dela, passou a beijar e mordiscar os pés de Linda, começando pelo dedão, passando pela curvinha sensível, o calcanhar e chegando ao tornozelo. As mãos de Severo deslizaram pela perna alva, e ele a beijava levemente... passando os lábios atrevidos e a língua quente pela panturrilha e por trás do joelho.

Então as mãos firmes acariciavam-lhe a coxa e enganchavam-se no elástico da calcinha, forçando-a gentilmente para baixo... Linda estava tão absorta nas carícias que sequer percebeu quando ele livrou-a da peça íntima.

Rapidamente, como se tivesse fome de sentir o gosto da sua esposa, Severo levou os seus lábios à intimidade dela. Linda gemeu alto, sentindo as carícias do seu marido lhe preencherem, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer com a excitação... com as sensações que apenas ele provocava.

As suas costas arquearam quando chegou ao primeiro orgasmo da noite. As suas mãos puxaram levemente os cabelos de Severo e ela sussurrou o nome dele dentre palavras e juras de amor incoerentes.

Finalmente dando-se por satisfeito, Severo voltou a beijar o corpo de Linda, subindo a velha camisa acinzentada que ela vestia e revelando para ele a barriga lisa e os seios que ele adorava. As suas mãos deixaram a tarefa de despir Linda e passaram a acariciar-lhe os seios, brincando com os mamilos intumescidos, antes de beijar as aureolas rosas... e dar mordidinhas leves e brincar com a língua e causar inegáveis arrepios em Linda.

Finalmente, chegou aos lábios dela, voltando a beijá-los com ferocidade. Sem que Linda sequer percebesse, as mãos de Severo foram ao zíper da calça, abrindo-o e liberando a sua ereção. Ela prendeu a respiração, surpresa, quando ele a penetrou de uma vez só. As suas unhas imediatamente cravaram nas costas ele e as suas pernas enlaçaram o seu quadril, dando-o espaço para continuar.

Assim iniciou-se o ritmo constante, orquestrado pelas respirações ofegantes e pesadas. Linda tentava beijar o pescoço dele, acariciá-lo, mas Severo não deixava... aquela noite era para ela; _apenas para ela_. E quem faria as carícias era ele.

Enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de Linda, ele sentiu a respiração dela ficar mais inconstante; sentiu as unhas cravarem-se nos ombros dele com mais força... soube que era o clímax que estava se aproximando... e a mera idéia de ser o responsável pelo prazer da sua mulher fez com que o seu próprio clímax fosse acelerado.

Não resistiu a aumentar a velocidade dos seus movimentos, logo acompanhados por Linda. Em seu orgasmo, ela sussurrou duas ou três vezes o nome do marido... Mas Severo apenas conseguiu dizer uma coisa, enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo contorcer-se de prazer.

- Fique!

E Linda sentiu-o derramar-se nela.

Ofegante, Severo deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o da esposa e, com a voz fraca, ele apenas repetiu:

- _Fique_...

E tudo estava bem...

Ou, pelo menos, foi isso o que ele pensou.

Mas, quando no dia seguinte acordou, Severo estava só. Linda não estava mais lá; nem as malas. Ela realmente foi-se embora... e ele não sabia o que fazer.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, que betou mais esse cap – claro que estou falando da __**Sheyla Snape**__! E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Duachais Seneschais, Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, Eris, Florence D. P. Snape e Nikki Sensei.**_


	22. A Velha Ideologia

**XXII**

**A VELHA IDEOLOGIA**

Janelas de vidro.

Depois de passar anos e anos praticamente morando nas escuras masmorras de Hogwarts, Severo jamais se acostumaria com as malditas janelas de vidro, que não impediam a incômoda invasão da luz do sol.

Naquela manhã não foi diferente: mal os primeiros raios solares – anormalmente fortes para um dia de inverno – atingiram o seu rosto, ele se sentiu despertar.

Enterrou a sua cabeça no travesseiro, primeiramente dando um gemido aborrecido; mas, ao lembrar o que ocorrera na noite anterior, não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso. Quase como um impulso, jogou o seu braço no outro lado da cama, esperando encontrar a sua esposa... mas Linda não estava lá.

Alarmado, ele se sentou.

- Linda?

Nada. Nem mesmo o barulho dos poucos pássaros que ainda resistiam ao rigoroso inverno europeu. Os olhos negros imediatamente procuraram no chão as malas que a sua esposa arrumara na madrugada anterior; mas elas também não estavam lá. Severo teve de respirar fundo algumas vezes para aceitar o terrível fato: daquela vez, Linda estivera falando a verdade. Ela se foi.

Freneticamente, desesperado para que alguém lhe provasse o contrário, ele se levantou, jogando sobre o corpo nu as primeiras peças de roupa que viu pela frente. Rapidamente, deixou o quarto, atravessou a ante-sala e apenas parou quando chegou à sala da direção.

- Dumbledore! – Ele chamou, sem conseguir reconhecer a sua voz. – Dumbledore, apareça!

A imagem de Dumbledore apareceu, com um semblante sombrio.

"_Eu sinto muito, Severo."_

- Quando?

"_Há meia hora, mais ou menos."_

Atônito, Severo tentou controlar as suas ações na frente do falecido amigo.

- Ela disse alguma coisa?

"_Não. E também não quis me escutar."_

Severo assentiu pesadamente, desabando na sua cadeira e ficando de costas para o quadro de Dumbledore. Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando suprimir o nó na garganta; tentando ignorar a dor lancinante no coração. Sentia-se sufocado, pequeno e impotente.

"_Severo, você quer um conselho de amigo?" _

- Não.

"_Com tudo que você está passando, será que ainda não percebeu que Linda Marie é o que te mantém são? Procure-a, meu amigo. E faça o que você já devia ter feito há muito tempo: contar a ela a verdade."_

- Alvo, você _sabe_ Linda não é uma oclumente suficientemente boa. E, desde que ela ganhou a marca, está muito perto do Lorde das Trevas. Seria imprudente contar qualquer coisa a ela.

"_Então o que você vai fazer? Tentar esquecê-la?"_

Severo respirou profundamente.

- Nunca.

XxXxXxX

Aquele foi, provavelmente, o dia mais longo da vida de Linda.

Ela suspirou, tentando não se incomodar com o silêncio sepulcral da casa. Os seus olhos vagaram por cada detalhezinho da sala, procurando qualquer ponto que não estivesse reluzindo perfeição, mas não o encontrou. E não era uma coisa admirável, tendo em vista que ela passara as últimas quatorze horas limpando e arrumando, numa tentativa frustrada de se distrair. _De não pensar_.

Olhou-se no espelho que ficava perto da mesa de jantar.

Quem a visse naquele momento, certamente não imaginaria o estado de espírito em que Linda se encontrava. Depois de terminar com a casa, Linda decidira que tinha que _se_ arrumar. E, de fato, lhe fez bem olhar para a sua própria imagem e ver que ela não era mais a visão desastrosa da manhã, quando chegara à sua casa. Agora Linda estava maquiada, bem penteada e bem vestida; e o seu rosto não estava mais inchado e avermelhado pelo choro – agora ela tinha olhos frios e vazios, como se estivessem paralisados pelo choque; engraçado era que aquilo combinava com ela.

Linda rolou os olhos, rapidamente pegando um casado de peles que há alguns anos ganhara da sua mãe e saía de casa – precisava de uma distração. Precisa estar fazendo alguma coisa para se impedir de voltar ao castelo e... Ela nem queria pensar naquela possibilidade.

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam vazias, silenciosas e totalmente tomadas pela neve... era difícil encontrar qualquer pessoa que por elas vagasse; e as poucas que Linda encontrou evitavam o seu olhar – talvez temendo a fama do seu marido nestes tempos de guerra. Surpreendeu-se quando encontrou o Três Vassouras aberto, apesar do feriado. Procurando fugir do frio, entrou.

Penelope Jane Rosmerta a recebeu com um sorriso; ela era a companhia favorita de Linda quando tentava fugir da solidão – quando o seu marido estava longe, fosse na escola ou enfurnado no casebre da Rua da Fiação. Linda logo se encaminhou para perto da mulher, sentando no balcão.

- Linda Marie!

Linda tentou sorrir, tirando o casaco e jogando-o sobre uma cadeira.

- Oi, Jane.

- Algo para espantar o frio?

- Uma dose de gim me cairia muito bem.

A atendente logo pegou um copo limpo e procurou entre as suas bebidas uma garrafa de gim.

- Desistiu do uísque de fogo?

- Gim sempre teve o poder de me anestesiar rapidamente, então...

Rosmerta riu, colocando algumas pedras de gelo no copo de Linda e, em seguida, pegando um segundo copo – talvez, pela falta de fregueses, aproveitaria a oportunidade para acompanhar a amiga.

- Procurando anestesia no dia do natal? Hmm... por que isso me cheira a briga conjugal?

- Você sabe bem como relacionamentos são complicados...

- Licor de menta? – Rosmerta perguntou, depois de misturar o líquido verde no seu próprio copo. Linda assentiu. – Relacionamentos não são complicados, Linda Marie. O _seu marido_ é complicado!

Linda tomou um gole da sua bebida. O arrepio que ela experimentava sempre que tomava gim não veio – o sabor forte da bebida fora cortado pelo licor de menta, deixando-a, de fato, doce e agradável. Combinação perigosa.

- Sim, Severo é complicado.

- Sabe, eu sempre tive a teoria de que o casamento de vocês dava certo por causa da distancia... Quer dizer, já é bem difícil manter um relacionamento quando o homem é o mais carinhoso, gentil e simpático do mundo... com um cara como Snape, deve ser impossível!... Sem ofensa.

- Eu não me ofendi. De fato, não é fácil conviver com ele. Nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria! Eu não acho que ele deixaria outra pessoa conhecê-lo tão bem quanto eu...

_E, ainda assim, não podia dizer que conhecia o homem com quem casou_ – Linda pensou.

Rosmerta tomou um grande gole da sua taça.

- Mas, então, vocês brigaram? O que houve? O presente de natal não agradou?

- Nós... Nós não brigamos – ela mentiu. – Eu apenas achei que precisava de um tempo para mim e, por isso, decidi voltar para a minha casa.

- Linda Marie, se você realmente acha que eu vou engolir essa história?

Linda respirou fundo. Desesperada para mudar de assunto, ela espiou o balcão – onde encontrou uma carta endereçada a Rosmerta com uma letra miúda muito parecida com a do seu marido.

- Que carta é essa?

O olhar de Rosmerta logo se voltou para o envelope fechado. Ela o pegou.

- Não sei; ainda não abri. Chegou essa manhã. Por quê?

- A letra... parece ser de Severo.

- Bem, vamos descobrir... – Rapidamente, Rosmerta abriu a carta. Os seus olhos rapidamente passaram por ela. – Não. É de um ex... – O rangido da porta do bar chamou atenção dela. Rapidamente, a atendente colocou a carta em seu bolso. – Droga! Cliente!

Linda virou-se, voltando a sua atenção para a porta. E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, o seu sorriso se abriu com sinceridade.

- Não é cliente! É apenas o Andrew!

Andrew – o antigo namorado que, pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts, Severo havia tentado intimidar – sorriu assim que olhou para Linda. Rosmerta rolou os olhos, pegando uma terceira taça, enquanto ele se aproximava e sentava-se ao lado de Linda.

- Isso é uma surpresa! Linny, ou melhor, _Sra. Snape_! – ele acrescentou a última parte em tom jocoso. – De volta à Hogsmeade?

Linda assentiu, bem-humorada, convidando-o a sentar ao seu lado.

- Por um tempo. E, enquanto Severo não estiver aqui, eu aceito a _ousadia_ de me chamar pelo apelido de quando eu era adolescente.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui, Linny?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tomando gim com licor de menta.

- Ah. Quer companhia?

Rosmerta riu-se.

- Andrew, Linda Marie não tem opções! Já servi um copo para você!

- Oh! _Pena_! Quando você chegou?

- Essa manhã.

- E passou o dia inteiro trancada em casa? – Linda deu de ombros, resignada. – Bem, isso não está certo! Aposto que você tinha milhões de coisas para fazer em Hogwarts; como vai se acostumar novamente a passar o dia em casa, sem fazer nada?

- Eu não tinha _muito_ que fazer lá! E não pretendo ficar em casa! Eu quero retomar os meus cursos ou trabalhar! Trabalhar seria uma coisa boa! Sabia que eu tenho quase trinta e cinco anos, e _nunca_ trabalhei em minha vida?!

Rosmerta assobiou, impressionada.

- Eu trabalho aqui no bar desde os meus treze anos!

- _Exatamente_! Que tipo de pessoa chega aos trinta e cinco sem jamais ter trabalhado?!

- A sua mãe? – Andrew apontou. Linda sorriu, assentindo. – Imaginei... Mas e esses cursos? O que você pretendia fazer da sua vida?

- Eu queria ser medibruxa. Eu estava, na verdade, tentando me especializar em varíola do dragão, já que foi essa doença que matou o meu avô. Eu estou pensando em retomar as minhas pesquisas, mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas quem me ajudava com elas era Severo. E ele não mais tem tempo para isso.

Andrew e Rosmerta se entreolharam, sabendo que o motivo era outro.

- Bem, Linda Marie – Rosmerta disse. – Você tem que conhecer outros pesquisadores, então. Você poderia trabalhar no St. Mungus! Seria complicado conseguir uma vaga direto na ala das doenças infecciosas, se você não fosse filha de Marco e Cécile Malfoy!

Linda negou com a cabeça, terminando a sua bebida – e tendo o seu copo imediatamente preenchido por Rosmerta.

- Não! Eu não quero envolver os meus pais nisso!

- Isso mesmo, Linny! – Andrew disse, batendo o seu copo contra o de Linda. – Você pode conseguir a sua vaga sozinha, se estiver lá!

- E como eu faço para _estar_ lá?

- Trabalhando? É difícil, Linny. Eu ouvi falar que eles só aceitam como voluntários estudantes de bruxaria medicinal ou de curandeirismo... mas, como você _já foi _uma estudante, talvez consiga.

Linda suspirou.

- Não custa nada tentar.

- Exatamente! Quer que eu te leve lá amanhã?

- Está combinado!

XxXxXxX

"_Caro Professor Snape,_

_Primeiramente, informo que demorei a responder sua carta porque apenas tive tempo de abri-la esta manhã. O senhor conhece bem as comemorações natalinas no Três Vassouras; o dia 25 sempre é cheio de afazeres – temos que repor os estoques, limpar o bar, consertar móveis e utensílios quebrados durante a festa _etc_._

_Sobre o seu pedido, quero que saiba que não me sinto nem um pouco confortável tendo de espionar a sua esposa. Se o senhor deseja tanto saber o que ela está fazendo aqui no vilarejo, por que não a pergunta? Tenho certeza que, pelo que eu conheço do caráter de Linda Marie, ela não hesitará em lhe passar um relatório completo._

_Dito isto, e tendo em vista a ameaça – desculpe-me a sinceridade – __covarde__ de fechar as portas do meu estabelecimento, informo que Linda Marie esteve no bar ontem à noite. Passou um tempo comigo, mas não falou absolutamente nada sobre seja lá o que está acontecendo no casamento de vocês... Depois passou umas duas ou três horas conversando com Andrew Weiss. Não sei dizer sobre o que eles falavam, pois não tenho o hábito de escutar as conversas dos meus clientes. Eles __não__ saíram do pub juntos: antes da meia-noite, Linda já estava em casa e Andrew me fez companhia até quase três da manhã._

_A única coisa que eu sei é que Linda Marie vai tentar se empregar em St. Mungus._

_Espero sinceramente uma resposta reconsiderando o seu pedido. Tenho muito carinho pela sua mulher, e não gostaria de trair a sua confiança relatando os seus passos para o senhor._

_Atenciosamente,_

_P. J. Rosmerta."_

Severo bufou, amassando a carta em suas mãos e começando a se perguntar se tinha sido uma boa idéia ordenar que Madame Rosmerta lhe mantivesse informado sobre os passos de Linda.

Jogou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre um cinzeiro, tentando não se sentir muito irritado pelo fato de que a sua mulher já estava sendo vista com outro homem, apesar de mal ter lhe deixado... E esse homem, aliás, era um ex-namorado sangue-ruim que insistia em manter uma relação amistosa _demais_ com Linda!

- _Incendio_.

A carta rapidamente consumiu-se em chamas, mas aquilo não o acalmou.

Dane-se! Dane-se o que Linda pensava, ou que ela queria, ou que ela achava que sabia! Ela era a mulher _dele_ e o seu lugar era ao lado de Severo! E Severo a traria para o castelo, ainda que contra a vontade da esposa! A arrastaria, se necessário fosse!

Rapidamente, começou a se levantar; mas foi impedido pela voz calma – quase aborrecida – de Alvo.

"_Espiar Linda Marie não é a melhor solução, Severo."_

Severo cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, em busca de controle. Alvo Dumbledore era, ainda, a última pessoa que ele queria ver no mundo.

- Eu já disse que não quero você aqui. E desse assunto, cuido eu! Não vou _permitir_ que ela fique sozinha em Hogsmeade, sendo vista com aquele---

"_Aquele o quê? Pelo que eu me lembro, Andrew Weiss é uma boa pessoa."_

- Você devia ver como ele a chama – O rosto de Severo contorceu-se no mais puro asco. – _Linny_. A mulher é uma Malfoy, filha de um dos homens mais importantes e influentes do mundo bruxo, e aquele--- _fruteiro_ tem a ousadia de chamá-la de _Linny_!

Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

"_E por que não? Ele não é digno de chamá-la por um apelido carinhoso?"_

- Não! – Severo responder sem pensar.

"_No entanto você _é_ digno; não apenas de chamá-la do que quiser, mas também de dividir o leito com ela?"_

Severo finalmente olhou Dumbledore, da forma mais fria possível. Como estivesse apontando algo óbvio, disse:

- Eu sou o _marido_ dela! E, apesar do meu pai, eu _sou_ um Pr---

"_Um Prince?"_ Alvo o interrompeu, olhando-o duramente. _"Severo, você está prestando atenção no que está dizendo? Você não percebe que está pregando mesmas as idéias que renunciou há anos, quando prometeu me ajudar a proteger Harry?"_

Severo piscou duas vezes. Dumbledore tinha razão.

- Eu---

"_Há algum tempo você me disse que estava sentindo o poder de Voldemort voltar a lhe seduzir... mas apenas agora eu vejo que é verdade. Será que eu preciso lhe lembrar mais uma vez o que essas idéias causaram à sua vida? O _custo_ dessa ideologia?"_

- Não! Eu não quis dizer isso---

"_Você nunca faz de propósito! Mas, sem querer você afastou Lílian... e agora faz o mesmo com a sua esposa! Espero que você não decida também quebrar as promessas que fez a mim, e fugir da responsabilidade que lhe confiei!"_

Dumbledore parecia querer continuar a falar; mas não pôde. Pois, naquele segundo, eles não estavam mais sozinhos. A imagem de Phineas Nigellus chegava apressado em seu quadro.

"_Diretor!"_ Phineas começou, olhando para Severo. _"Eles estão acampados na Floresta do Dino! A sangue-ruim..._"

- Não use essa palavra! – Severo disse aborrecido, pensando na conversa que estava tendo com Alvo.

"_A garota Granger, então, mencionou o lugar quando abriu a mochila e eu a ouvi!"_

"_Bom. Muito bom!"_ Vibrou o quadro de Dumbledore, como se tivesse acabado de achar uma forma de fazer Severo se lembrar do seu papel naquela guerra. _"Agora, Severo, a espada! Não se esqueça que ela deve ser pega sob condições de necessidade e valor--- e ele não deve saber que foi você quem deu! Se Voldemort ler a mente de Harry e ver você agindo por ele..."_

- Eu sei – Severo respondeu asperamente, enquanto se levantava e se aproximava do retrato de Dumbledore, afastando-o da parede e revelando a cavidade escondida atrás da qual Severo pegou a espada de Gryffindor. – E ainda assim você não vai me contar porque é tão importante dar a espada a Potter? – ele continuou, colocando uma capa de viagem sobre as vestes.

"_Não, acho que não"_ disse o quadro de Dumbledore. "_Ele saberá o que fazer com ela. E Severo, seja muito cuidadoso, eles não o receberão bem após o acidente de Jorge Weasley..."_

Snape virou-se para a porta.

- Não se preocupe, Dumbledore – ele disse friamente. – Eu tenho um plano...

Rapidamente, furiosamente, Severo deixou a sala da direção, batendo a porta atrás de si. Passou como um raio pelos corredores da escola, sem parar para dar explicações a ninguém. Em sua ingenuidade, pensava que Potter na posse da espada, ajudaria a guerra a chegar ao seu fim rapidamente. E, a julgar pela conversa esclarecedora que acabara de ter com Dumbledore, quanto mais cedo ele deixasse a influência do Lorde das Trevas, melhor.

Do lado de fora da escola, Severo pôde desaparatar.

Chegou à Floresta do Dino.

O frio era quase insuportável, mas o vento cortante não passava por entre os troncos das árvores – o que era uma benção, já que Severo deixara o castelo tão consternado que se esqueceu de pôr agasalhos mais potentes. Pacientemente, ele procurou um lugar que representasse algum perigo a Potter – tinha que reproduzir a maldita circunstância de valor, afinal.

Não demorou a encontrar um pequeno lago congelado – com um sorriso maléfico, Severo pensou que seria interessante observar o garoto tomar um banho de água fria; uma pequena e irônica vingança por todos os anos que ele certamente passou dizendo que Severo precisava tomar um banho. E, se bem conhecia Potter, o garoto seria obtuso demais para sequer considerar usar um feitiço para manter a temperatura corporal.

Severo olhou para o céu, quase desafiante.

- Está bom para você, Dumbledore? Uma hipotermia por uma espada é de suficiente _necessidade e valor_?

A superfície do lago estava congelada; coberta por uma grossa camada de gelo que Severo teve de quebrar com um feitiço aquecedor.

Com cuidado, Severo utilizou a varinha para colocar a espada no centro do pequeno lago. Breves encantamentos foram suficientes para deixá-la impossível de ser movida por feitiços convocatórios – novamente, a obtusidade de Potter certamente o faria tentar algo óbvio, para não ter que usar a cabeça pensando numa maneira mais inteligente de se aproximar do objeto mágico. Por fim, completando a sua armadilha, ele congelou novamente a superfície do lago – desta vez criando uma camada muito mais fina que a original... e os flocos de neve que caíam logo salpicaram a superfície espelhada do gelo, deixando o cenário aparentemente intocado.

Agora tudo que Severo precisava fazer era encontrar o local onde Potter estava acampando – o que também não foi difícil. Há apenas alguns metros de distância do lago, havia uma clareira de onde vinha a luminosidade de uma fogueira. Sentado ao redor dela, Severo viu Potter e Hermione Granger.

O casal feliz teimou em ficar junto pelo que pareceram horas – era fácil para eles, já que tinham cobertores sobre os ombros e uma fogueira esquentando-os. Severo, por sua vez, estava congelando – o feitiço para manter a temperatura corporal não fazia absolutamente nada sobre a sensação térmica. Tremendo-se, Severo sentou-se na neve e esperou.

Finalmente, a irritante Sabe-Tudo Granger deixou o garoto sozinho. Pelo que Severo podia observar, ela fora dormir enquanto deixava Potter como vigia – pelo menos uma coisa de inteligente eles estavam fazendo. Severo podia apostar todo o seu ouro que a idéia viera da Sabe-Tudo, e não de Potter.

Severo esperou mais um tempo, apenas para se certificar de que ela não apareceria mais. Quando finalmente decidiu que o garoto estava _realmente_ só, tratou de se concentrar num momento feliz – o único possível, enquanto a culpa de ter causado a morte de Lílian o consumisse: o rosto dela na foto roubada da casa dos Black... o sorriso dela.

Com um sorriso aflorando no seu próprio rosto, Severo fez o seu feitiço:

- _Expectro Patrono._

A corsa prateada logo deixou a sua varinha. Não demorou muito para que Potter a percebesse. Aparentemente sem sequer desconfiar que aquilo pudesse ser obra de um inimigo – apesar de ele estar sendo perseguido pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas – o garoto logo pareceu ficar muito amiguinho do patrono de Severo – ele rolou os olhos.

Com um menear da sua varinha, Severo fez com que a corsa começasse a caminhar pela floresta, guiando Potter para o lago. Querendo que aquilo terminasse logo, fez-la acelerar – sempre mantendo entre si e o garoto uma distância segura, para que, combinado com o feitiço da desilusão, Potter jamais o percebesse.

Logo o menino chegava ao lago – Severo desfez o seu feitiço. Sinceramente pensou em voltar para o Castelo, mas percebeu algo: Potter podia morrer. Ele estava sozinho, começando a se despir (depois de fazer um feitiço convocatório, tal qual Severo previra) para entrar numa água congelada, da qual era muito provável que ele não conseguiria sair.

- Inferno – ele murmurou.

Severo viu o garoto suspirar e começar a entrar na água, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gelo o atingir... e logo Potter estava totalmente submerso. Apreensivo, finalmente esquecendo-se de todos os outros problemas, Severo observou a quietude da superfície do lago. _Nada_.

Ele prendeu a respiração. _Nada_.

- Merda! – Ele exclamou um pouco mais alto do que a situação permitia.

Começou a se encaminhar em passos firmes para o lago. Em sua cabeça, mil estratagemas se passavam – obliviar Potter não faria sentido; o Lorde das Trevas descobriria mesmo assim. Conversar também não adiantaria – Potter não o escutaria. Talvez, ele pudesse estuporar Potter e falar com a Sabe-Tudo; ela, sim, o escutaria antes de tentar azará-lo, e talvez Severo conseguisse convencê-la de editar esse pedaço de memória... depois ela teria que convencer Potter a fazer o mesmo e nunca mais poderiam falar sob---

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estalo alto. Perto do lago, Severo viu Ronald Weasley aparecer do nada, portando o antigo isqueiro de Dumbledore e imediatamente providenciar o resgate do garoto.

Severo sorriu e, suspirando aliviado, desaparatou.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Florence D. P. Snape**__ [Nossa, obrigada! Nesse cap, aqui, eu esperei aliviar um pouquinho a tensão – até porque, tem mais por vir], __**Nina**__ [pois eh, mas eu acho que ainda não dava para eles voltarem, não. Apesar deles se gostarem, a ferida ainda eh mto recente. Linda precisa de um tempo para cicatrizar!], __**Lois**__ [pode ter medo! Huheuheuehueh! Mas eu tbm não resistiria, se ele me pedisse para ficar naquelas circunstancias!], __**Eris**__ [Pois eh, e o tempo deles está acabando. Esses caps se passam no fim de dezembro, e o primeiro [e último] cap se passa no início de maio. Apenas quatro meses pela frente. Mas lembre-se que Linda, no dia da batalha final, está em Hogwarts. Há esperança! xD] e __**Nikki Sensei**__ [Como eu já disse a Nina, a ferida ainda eh mto recente... Se Linda tivesse voltado para ele agora, ela seria muito fraca.] Beijooooos!_


	23. Cécile BoyerMalfoy

**XXIII**

**CÉCILE BOYER-MALFOY**

O inverno parecia estar mais rigoroso que nunca. Severo colocou as mãos nos bolso do casaco – apesar de protegidas pelas luvas grossas, ele sentia as pontas dos seus dedos gelarem dolorosamente. Suspirou aborrecido, sentindo o vento forte cortar-lhe o rosto enquanto tentava caminhar pelas calçadas escorregadias de Hogsmeade.

Estava... _difícil_.

Era difícil estar ali, andando por aquelas ruas na esperança obsessiva de se encontrar com a sua esposa. Severo passara a última semana fazendo aquilo... era doentio.

Apesar da freqüência das suas visitas, ele não encontrou com Linda – pelo menos não no vilarejo. Ele a vira há alguns dias, quando visitava um colega Comensal no hospital St. Mugus. A sua mulher estava trabalhando lá como voluntária, ironicamente cuidando de crianças... e com Andrew Weiss.

No momento, Severo estava com Lúcio, Bellatrix e Rodolphus. Eles se ofereceram para ensinar ao "Sangue-Ruim imundo" que ele deveria se manter longe da esposa de um Comensal da Morte, mas Severo recusou. Muito embora, na verdade, ele quisesse aceitar a oferta e ajudar na lição.

Passando pelo Três Vassouras, Severo viu Madame Rosmerta empilhando as cadeiras do bar enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer. Ela estava bem vestida, o que denunciava que ela iria para uma festa de Réveillon. Aquela mulher deveria lhe avisar de todos os passos de Linda; certamente não estava levando a sério a ameaça de ter o bar fechado.

Depois conversaria seriamente com ela. Não estava com cabeça naquele momento.

Os flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu, salpicando as vestes e os cabelos negros de Severo. Era melhor que procurasse um abrigo – e não existia melhor local para se esconder do frio do que a taverna de Aberforth Dumbledore.

Como esperado, O Cabeça de Javali estava praticamente vazio. Alguns bêbados, algumas prostitutas, alguns infelizes... e duas figuras incomuns para o local, que imediatamente chamaram a atenção de Severo: numa mesa escondida, estavam Yaxley e Linda.

Mais curioso que alarmado, Severo se aproximou.

- Boa noite.

Linda o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Severo! – Ela disse, animada. – Pensei que você ficaria na escola, hoje.

- Eu também – Yaxley disse, levantando-se e cumprimentando Severo. – Eu ia levar a sua esposa para festa dos Malfoy... mas é claro que você já sabia disso, não?

- Claro – Severo mentiu, forçando um sorriso a aparecer em seu rosto. – Apenas não entendo o motivo dessa visita ao Cabeça de Javali. Não é um local onde eu queira que Linda seja vista.

Yaxley passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

- Eu tinha... _assuntos oficiais_ a tratar com ela.

- Claro que sim. Obrigado pela atenção, Thomas, mas eu mesmo levarei Linda à casa dos pais dela.

Yaxley olhou para Linda, com um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- O que você acha disso?

- Eu... – ela começou, relutante. – Eu acho melhor ir com o Severo. Mas obrigada.

- Você que sabe, Linda. Pense no que eu lhe falei.

Linda sorriu, assentindo. Severo sequer percebeu quando a sua mão deslizou até o bolso das suas vestes em que ele guardava a varinha.

- Boa noite, Thomas – Severo disse asperamente.

- Para você também, Severo. Espero vê-los mais tarde.

O Comensal começou a se encaminhar para a saída da taverna. Assim que ele estava longe o suficiente, Severo tomou a cadeira que ele há pouco ocupava e ergueu o copo de uísque usado, fazendo um claro sinal para que Aberforth trouxesse-lhe um limpo.

Linda apenas o olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Desde quando os Comensais da Morte te chamam de "Linda"?

Ela sorriu, marota.

- Ao que eu sei, Severo, os únicos Comensais que me chamam de Linda são você e, _agora_, o Thomas. Não dá para generalizar.

Severo pigarreou, ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Nada demais... Aparentemente o Lorde das Trevas queria saber por que eu tinha saído do castelo, ou algo assim.

- Só isso?

Linda riu-se.

- Claro que não! Papai contou ao Thomas que nós nos separamos. Ele apareceu no hospital nos últimos dois dias e está encontrando qualquer oportunidade para se aproximar de mim.

- Por que ele faria isso?

- Não sei, Severo. Por que será que um homem sentiria vontade de se aproximar de uma mulher como eu...? _É um mistério_!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Eu sei, só estou te provocando – Linda sorriu timidamente, tomando um gole da sua bebida. Ela abriu a boca, mas foi impedida de falar quando Aberforth finalmente apareceu com o copo limpo. – Obrigada. – Ela disse, enquanto o dono da taverna enchia o copo de Severo e, mal-humorado, deixava-os só novamente. – Eu namorei o Thomas quando era adolescente.

Foi a vez de Severo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Você nunca me contou isso.

- Você nunca perguntou. Foi um namorico bobo, Severo. Só durou um verão. Mas foi o meu relacionamento mais aprovado pela família, porque nunca tivemos um casamento Yaxley-Malfoy. Por isso Thomas foi o primeiro a saber da nossa separação. Papai correu para contá-lo.

Severo franziu o cenho.

- Eu pensei que você manteria os nossos... _problemas_ em segredo.

- Eu só contei a mamãe. E eu acho que ela não imaginava que papai ficaria tão eufórico com a notícia. – Linda suspirou. – É uma pena que eu terei que decepcioná-lo novamente...

- Mesmo? – Severo disse duramente. – Porque você parecia bem feliz, conversando com ele.

Linda abriu a boca e o olhou – olhos acinzentados que transmitiam choque; mágoa. Severo teve de lutar para manter a sua máscara indiferente.

- Que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou? Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de me jogar na cama de outro na primeira oportunidade?! – Severo não desviou o olhar, fingindo não ter entendido a óbvia alfinetada. – Há apenas seis dias eu estive com você, Severo. Eu não tirei a minha aliança de casamento, tirei?

Ele olhou para o anelar esquerdo de Linda. A grossa aliança de ouro ainda estava lá.

- Mas você deixou claro que---

- O quê? Eu disse que te amava, nós dormimos juntos e---

- E você foi embora mesmo assim, Linda. Eu pensei que não havia mudado nada.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Novamente, que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou?

- Eu não sei, Linda. Ultimamente você está mudando de personalidade com uma freqüência absurda.

- A culpa disso não é minha, Severo; é sua.

Severo respirou fundo, esvaziando a sua primeira dose. Linda o serviu quase imediatamente.

- Então...?

- Eu acho que nós podemos fazer esse relacionamento dar certo.

Ele engoliu seco, sentindo o seu coração dar uma guinada.

- Volte comigo, então. Vamos para Hogwarts.

- Não, Severo. Eu preciso de tempo... Não para esquecer; porque isso nunca vai acontecer! Mas eu tenho que estar distante de você para me lembrar porque eu me apaixonei. Me lembrar que vale a pena estar ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu posso vir te visitar?

Linda suspirou.

- Eu prefiro que não. – Sorriu. – Eu estou retomando a minha vida... refazendo o que eu interrompi pelo nosso casamento. Estou estudando, trabalhando, passando mais tempo com os meus amigos... Eu gosto disso! E eu queria recuperar totalmente a minha vida antes de deixar que você volte para ela. Eu queria sentir saudades de você.

- Quando você sentirá?

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu já sinto, Severo. Mas eu quero que fique mais forte.

Severo assentiu, ligeiramente aborrecido.

- Então o que você vai fazer? Mandar-me uma carta quando estiver pronta? Deixar-me esperando nesse meio tempo, enquanto você refaz a sua vida ao lado de amiguinhos como Andrew e Thomas?

- Sim, contanto que você não espere com a sua amiguinha Narcissa! – Linda fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Está vendo? Eu não posso ficar perto de você agora! Por que você não vem no seu aniversário? Eu farei um jantar e nós tentaremos conversar sem ofensas ou insinuações.

- Daqui a nove dias, então?

- É pouquíssimo tempo.

Severo crispou os lábios quase involuntariamente.

- Tempo é relativo.

Linda rolou os olhos, levantando-se e jogando sobre a mesa algumas moedas.

- Eu já vou, Severo.

Ele negou com a cabeça, esvaziando a sua dose e se levantando também.

- Eu disse que te levaria para a festa dos Malfoy.

- E quem disse que eu vou para a Mansão? O _meu amigo Andrew_ vai dar uma festa; será muito mais divertida do que a dos Malfoy, onde eu teria que passar a noite escutando os meus parentes me perguntando por que diabos eu ainda não engravidei.

Severo desviou o olhar, sentindo-se ainda mais irritado. Ainda assim, o seu bom senso lhe alertava que Linda não reagiria bem a proibições naquele momento. Desta forma, ele apenas disse, com os dentes cerrados:

- Divirta-se.

- Eu irei.

Sem olhar para trás, Linda deixou a taverna.

XxXxXxX

Distância era bom; mas Linda tinha que admitir que estava animada para rever o seu marido. Claro que ela ainda estava magoada. Claro que ainda não sabia se conseguiria voltar completamente para ele. Mas, ainda assim, Linda sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa – não jogaria os últimos dez anos pela janela sem lutar. _Mais_.

Ela sorriu, caminhando por Hogsmeade com a sua grande sacola de compras. Encomendara para Severo, na Livraria Bruxa da Universidade de Washington, o novo livro da professora Gabrielle Spector – _Novos Efeitos Colaterais e Atualização Terapêutica no Uso de Poções Tradicionais_ – em edição especial; além de um novo set de caldeirões e algumas roupas que ele estava precisando, e foi pegá-las no correio local. Ainda acrescentou às suas compras alguns doces da Dedos de Mel que Severo gostava, embora jamais tivesse coragem de ir à loja comprar – tinha medo que algum dos seus alunos descobrisse que ele gostava de comer esse tipo de coisa.

Assim que entrasse em casa, Linda colocaria tudo numa embalagem bonita e o presente estaria pronto para, no dia seguinte, ser entregue.

Satisfeita, Linda abriu a porta da sua casa... e sobressaltou-se. Sentada em seu sofá estava Cécile Boyer-Malfoy, tomando calmamente uma xícara de chá.

- Mãe?

Cécile quase não se moveu; apenas ergueu os seus olhos azuis para a filha e tomou mais um gole do seu chá. Graciosamente, colocou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e levantou-se.

- Linda Marie. Eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que é rude deixar qualquer pessoa esperando do lado de fora da sua casa. Se você não pode estar sempre cuidando da sua casa, pegue um dos elfos-domésticos da família do seu pai! É absolutamente injusto que Lúcio tenha oito lhe servindo, e você não tenha nenhum!

Linda suspirou, colocando as suas compras sobre o sofá e encaminhando-se para a sua mãe.

- Como você entrou aqui?

Cécile cumprimentou a filha com um breve beijo no rosto.

- Na última vez que você me visitou, eu roubei a sua chave e fiz uma cópia. Se você não fosse tão desatenta, certamente teria percebido – Cécile olhou com um pouco de asco ao seu redor. – Essa casa está uma bagunça; não foi assim que eu lhe ensinei a cuidar do seu espaço.

Linda rolou os olhos.

- Mamãe, está tudo organizado.

- Os móveis são de mau gosto e estão dispostos de uma maneira que me dá nojo. Você quase não tem objetos de decoração e essa cor nas paredes é simplesmente entediante. A limpeza poderia ser mais bem executada e, para todos os efeitos eu não moro aqui; sou uma visita. O que eu sempre lhe disse sobre jogar as coisas que você tem nas mãos na frente das visitas?! Custava ter pedido licença e levado essas sacolas para o quarto?

- Mamãe, essa não é a sua casa. Para todos os efeitos, a senhora é uma visita. O que a senhora diria se uma _visita_ começasse a colocar defeitos na _sua_ casa?

Cécile deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Minha casa _não tem_ defeitos – Linda teve de respirar fundo para conter o impulso de dar à mãe uma resposta malcriada. – E, Linda Marie, por Merlin, por que você insiste em andar quase sem jóias? Eu sempre lhe disse: nós duas temos que tomar posse das jóias dos Malfoys, ou Narcissa ficará com tudo! Lembra-se daquele colar de rubis cujo fecho é o brasão da família? Abraxas sempre disse que seria da _primeira neta_ dele, mas, como Narcissa não conseguiu ter filhas, tomou posse do que é _seu_!

- Mãe, as jóias dos Malfoy não me interessam!

- Eu sei que as da minha família são mais bonitas! Mas você tem que pegar logo as dos Malfoy, querendo ou não! Elas são _suas_, já que você é a única mulher da família!

- Mãe...

- Lúcio ficava com a Mansão, você ficava com as jóias! Esse foi o acordo que seu pai fez com o irmão quando você nasceu! Aquela Black teve de entrar para a família e tentar bagunçar tudo...!

Linda fechou os olhos. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Mãe, você veio me dizer alguma coisa importante, ou essa visita foi apenas para me lembrar das nossas intermináveis conversas sobre os mesmos assuntos?

A mulher crispou os lábios.

- Eu vim lhe fazer companhia. Achei que o aniversário de Severo seria uma ocasião difícil para você.

- Isso é muito carinhoso... _e surpreendente_. Mas Severo vem jantar comigo, mamãe. Eu queria estar sozinha com ele.

- É muito feio mentir para a sua própria mãe! Você sabe que ele não vem para jantar nenhum!

Linda franziu o cenho.

- Como não?!

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe? Vai ter uma festa na Mansão, Linda Marie! _E as mulheres não foram convidadas_.

XxXxXxX

"_Caro Professor Snape,_

_A sua sogra dormiu em sua casa ontem. Linda não comentou nada sobre isso comigo. Sinto não ter mais nenhuma informação._

_Atenciosamente,_

_P. J. Rosmerta."_

Severo bufou, incendiando a carta, como de costume. A falta de informação nas correspondências de Madame Rosmerta estava começando a deixá-lo muito irritado – e, se Linda não voltasse com ele para o castelo naquela noite, Severo não hesitaria em cumprir a sua promessa e fechar o Três Vassouras.

Ele não pensou naquela vingança por muito tempo; logo a sua mente divergiu para aquela noite; e o que poderia acontecer... _finalmente_.

Duas batidas na porta fizeram-no esquecer o assunto. Severo logo deixou a porta se abrir, permitindo a passagem de Aleto Carrow. A mulher apressou-se para a cadeira em frente ao gabinete de Severo, acomodando-se sem pedir licença.

- Cheiro de queimado – ela pontuou.

- Estava me livrando de alguns papéis inúteis. – Severo explicou displicentemente; não deixava de ser verdade. – O que posso fazer por você?

Aleto deu um breve sorriso.

- Bem, o seu aniversário é hoje.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços e recostando-se à cadeira.

- Parabéns para mim. E daí?

- Bom, haverá uma festa. Narcissa pediu que eu lhe avisasse; não me pergunte por que.

A lembrança de ter pedido que Narcissa o deixasse em paz, feito durante a festa de natal, voltou à sua cabeça. Felicitou-se em saber que a mulher estava cumprindo a sua promessa.

- Eu não gosto de festas de aniversário.

- Entendo perfeitamente, Severo. Mas, aparentemente, este é um presente de Lúcio. O Lorde estará lá, então, se você não quiser ser convocado a aparecer em sua própria festa, sugiro que vá.

- Bem, você pode falar para Narcissa, Lúcio e para o Lorde que eu pretendo passar o meu aniversário ao lado da minha mulher.

Aleto ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

- Mesmo? Vai ter um jantarzinho romântico, apenas você, Linda Marie e Cécile?

Severo fechou brevemente os olhos – aparentemente, a notícia da chegada da sua sogra já se espalhara.

- Cécile não passará muito tempo conosco.

- Nós sabemos! – Aleto disse, revirando os olhos. – Foi o Lorde quem pediu que ela fizesse companhia a Linda Marie durante a festa!

Severo crispou os lábios. Aparentemente, não teria escapatória... só não sabia exatamente como dizer aquilo à Linda.

- Muito bem, então... nos vemos na festa.

XxXxXxX

Linda, pelo que parecia ser a décima vez naquele dia, passava o pano no chão da sua sala. Aparentemente, não importava o que ela fizesse, como dispusesse os móveis ou quanto os lustrasse – nada parecia agradar a sua mãe. Nem mesmo os quadros que ela confiscara da Mansão Malfoy para colocar nas paredes antes nuas.

- Você está se portando como um elfo.

Linda bufou, ajoelhando-se.

- Eu apenas estou tentando lhe agradar!

Cécile olhou a filha com um pouco de desprezo e empunhou a sua varinha. Com um breve menear, a cera espalhou-se sozinha pelo chão, deixando a madeira muito mais lustrosa do que Linda jamais conseguira. Irritada, ela se levantou. Cécile, no entanto, não pareceu se intimidar pela expressão da filha.

- Muito simples. Feitiços limpantes são fáceis, não sei por que você insiste em não usá-los!

- A senhora sabe que eu nunca fui boa neles!

- Uma mulher que não consegue cuidar da própria casa... Essa não foi a educação que eu lhe dei. – Cécile cruzou os braços e sorriu maliciosamente para a filha. – Não me admira que o seu marido tenha ido procurar outra...

E aquela foi a gota d'água que faltava para Linda. Lentamente, a mulher respirou fundo e olhou para a mãe com uma frieza que apenas uma verdadeira Malfoy seria capaz de ter. Pela primeira vez, Cécile via a sua filha realmente irritada... e temeria a explosão, não tivesse ela sido salva pelo acaso: assim, assim que Linda abriu a boca para dizer o seu primeiro desaforo, foi impedida pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Era Severo.

- Atrapalho? – Ele perguntou, percebendo de imediato o clima frio entre mãe e filha.

- Não, Severo! – Cécile respirou fundo, desviando-se de Linda e se encaminhando para o seu genro. – De fato, você chegou na hora certa!

Linda suspirou, um pouco mais irritada com a chegada do marido.

- Oi, Severo.

Ele entrou.

- Eu apenas--- Eu posso falar rapidamente com você, Linda?

Linda apenas deu de ombros e se aproximou. Cécile, entendendo que a conversa seria particular, encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

- O que foi?

- Surgiu um imprevisto.

- Eu já soube. Você tem uma festa mais interessante, na casa de Narcissa. Espero que você se divirta muito.

Severo bufou, buscando paciência.

- Eu não posso faltar.

- Eu não estou reclamando.

- Linda, eu ficarei lá apenas algumas horas. Depois eu virei para casa... Apenas... Me espere para o jantar. E se livre da sua mãe.

Linda desviou o olhar.

- Eu vou esperar por você até a meia noite.

Severo sorriu. Quase por um impulso, pôs rapidamente a sua mão na nuca de Linda e a trouxe para um beijo. No entanto, mal os lábios se tocaram, a voz dura de Cécile soou por trás deles.

- Não é apropriado que uma mulher troque beijos com um homem na frente da mãe dela.

Severo crispou os lábios, frustrado, enquanto se afastava de Linda.

- Nós estamos na nossa casa, Cécile.

- E eu também estou nela – Cécile sorriu friamente, puxando a filha pelo braço. – Você quer mais alguma coisa, Severo?

- Mamãe, por favor...

- Sim, eu quero. Vim pegar uma roupa para ir à Mansão hoje. Com licença.

Severo começou a se encaminhar para o quarto de imediato, tentando fugir das palavras da sogra – hoje, aparentemente, mais desagradáveis que normalmente. No entanto, Cécile fez questão de impedi-lo:

- Espere, Severo! – Ele parou, voltando-se para a sua sogra. A mulher já tinha os olhos fixos em sua filha. – Linda Marie, qual foi a última vez que Severo guardou as próprias roupas?

Linda bufou.

- Não sei, mamãe.

- Então não seria o _seu_ papel ir procurar uma roupa apropriada para a festa desta noite?

Linda rolou os olhos e, sem dizer uma palavra, obedeceu. Aparentemente, Cécile estava destilando o seu veneno em sua filha, também.

Antes de Linda adentrar o corredor que a levaria para o quarto, Cécile ainda acrescentou:

- E, Linda Marie, certifique-se que a roupa está limpa, sem fiapos e bem passada; não quero que as pessoas digam que eu não lhe eduquei bem para o casamento.

A porta do quarto bateu num baque ensurdecedor. Cécile apenas sorriu friamente e olhou para Severo.

- Ela parece chateada.

- Bem, Cécile, _você passou a noite aqui_.

Cécile ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Passei. Sabe, Severo, eu não gosto de deixar a minha filha sozinha. Esse era o seu plano, não?

- Linda sabe muito bem---

- Que você mente para ela o tempo inteiro? Que você nasceu como um verme, cresceu como um verme e assim vai morrer? – Cécile crispou os lábios. – Eu conheço a minha filha, Severo, e conheço muito bem os homens da sua laia. E, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu _sei_ o que você _fez_. Eu disse a Linda Marie que não era suficiente para deixar um casamento, e ela concordou; então, se a minha filha lhe deixou, foi porque outra coisa você aprontou!

A expressão de Severo ficou sombria e, naquele momento, milhões de respostas atravessadas cruzaram o seu pensamento; mas aquela era a sua sogra. Ele não se sentia no direito de lhe faltar com respeito.

- Cécile, eu não acho que o que acontece no meu casamento seja assunto seu.

- Mas o que acontece com a minha filha é. Você acha que Linda Marie gosta de passar os dias sozinha, sendo tratada como uma elfa-doméstica? – Cécile riu, sarcástica. – Esse casamento foi o pior erro que a minha filha já cometeu! Você é apenas um professorzinho barato, pobre e sem berço; minha filha é uma Boyer-Malfoy! Eu permiti a união de vocês porque Linda Marie achava que você poderia fazê-la feliz. Você não pode.

Severo respirou fundo, controlando-se.

- Você já me falou inúmeras vezes o que pensa sobre mim, Cécile. E eu tenho certeza que você também falou à Linda. Isso nunca mudou a opinião dela. E nós não nos separamos.

- Querido, você pode não ter percebido, mas eu apenas finjo não perceber o que ocorre ao meu redor. Eu não me importo que Marco pegue a metade do ouro que tem nos cofres da _minha_ família e entregue ao Lorde das Trevas; não me importo que ele freqüente essas festinhas cheias de prostitutas; e finjo nem ver quando ele pega uma jóia quase sem valor para dar a uma das suas amantes. Mas eu sei que isso acontece. – Ela deu um passo em direção ao genro. – E jamais pense que, só porque _eu_ não me importo que meu marido faça isso _comigo_, eu vou permitir que você aja assim com a minha filha!

- Eu---

- Vocês estão separados; e, por mim, que continuem assim. Mas, se você ainda quiser a minha filha, eu sugiro que mude os seus atos e que mereça o perdão dela.

- Eu estou tentando.

- Não, não está. Ao invés de viajar com Linda Marie, você está se preparando para ir a uma festinha imoral no dia do seu aniversário. Eu não vou permitir isso, Severo.

- E o que você vai fazer, Cécile?

- Você já deveria saber que eu posso encomendar a sua m--- – Cécile parou e respirou fundo. – Linda Marie está voltando. Vamos fingir que essa conversa jamais aconteceu, certo?

Mas o clima frio não passou despercebido por Linda, quando ela retornou à sala trazendo as roupas que Severo deveria vestir naquela noite.

- O que houve?

Cécile não tirou os olhos de Severo.

- Nada. O seu marido apenas estava dizendo como está ocupado e que por isso tem de regressar à escola _agora_.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Severo apenas pegou as roupas e saiu.

Linda voltou-se para Cécile.

- Mãe?

- Eu disse que não aconteceu nada! Vá descansar, Linda. Eu prepararei um bom jantar para nós duas.

- Eu posso muito bem---

- Eu não vou confiar em você na cozinha, minha filha. Vá descansar.

Pensando que o seu dia estava acabado, Linda foi para o seu quarto e decidiu deitar-se.

Mal sabia ela que aquele dia estava apenas começando.

**XxXxXxX**

_E não é que eu estou viva?_

_Huheuehueheuhuheuehueh! Gente, eu sei que eu sumi. E eu não posso colocar a culpa no capitalismo selvagem, porque eu não estou sem tempo... eu acho que apenas precisava de umas férias, mesmo – afinal, estou no ramo há mais de 6 anos!!!_

_Anyways, vcs me perdoam? Por favor, digam que me perdoam!!! =P_

_E, bem... a praxe: eu agradeço a minha maninha linda, a __**Shey**__, que continua pacientemente betando todos os meus capítulos. Agradeço também às lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram o meu cap passado: __**Florence P. D. Snape, Rossonera, Eris, Lois, Duachais Seneschais, Vanessa e Serena Kivilaakso**__._

_E, por favor, revisem. Porfavorzinho. Se lembrem que eu amo vcs. xD_


	24. Festejando Entre Comensais

**XXIV**

**FESTEJANDO ENTRE COMENSAIS**

Linda, naquele fim de tarde, caiu num sono inesperado. Fazia muito tempo que aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia com ela – nos últimos tempos, desfrutar de um sono pesado, sem sonhos e renovador era um luxo indisponível para aquela mulher. O sono dos justos... era essa, a expressão?

Mas o fato é que quando a luz repentina invadiu o quarto em que ela dormia já passavam das dez da noite. O cheiro do jantar preparado por Cécile invadiu as suas narinas, fazendo-a perceber que estava com fome.

Lentamente, preguiçosamente, Linda se levantou. A mesa de jantar estava posta com perfeição – inclusive enfeitada com flores e velas que, Linda tinha certeza, não existiam em sua casa algumas horas atrás. Cécile emergiu da cozinha, despindo o avental que continuava impecavelmente branco.

- O que---? Foi você quem ligou as luzes do meu quarto, mamãe?

Cécile rolou os olhos.

- Só estamos nós duas nessa casa, Linda Marie. Quem mais poderia ter ligado as luzes? Eu achei que estivesse na hora de você acordar.

- Por que você não me acordou mais cedo?

- Não vi motivos. Você parecia um anjo, dormindo.

Linda assentiu, ainda muito sonolenta para descobrir se as palavras de Cécile tinham um carinho incomum, ou apenas o sarcasmo habitual.

- Para quê tudo isso? – Perguntou, tomando o seu lugar na mesa.

- Eu quis agradar você – Cécile riu-se; mais uma vez, não deu para distinguir entre carinho e sarcasmo. A mulher se encaminhou para a cozinha e logo voltava com dois pratos em suas mãos. Colocou um na frente de Linda. – Tabule Tropical.

- Entrada? Mamãe, não precisava!

- Eu sei que não... mas eu estava com humor para cozinhar. Nesses dois dias você não conversou direito comigo, e eu adoraria ter um tempinho entre mãe e filha.

Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem – ela disse relutante. – Como você e papai estão? Tiveram notícias de Henry e Oswald?

- Seus irmãos estão bem e Marco continua o mesmo. E você? Por que saiu do Castelo, se está pronta para trocar beijos com o seu marido?

- Eu saí do castelo porque era preciso, mamãe. Você mesma me aconselhou a não me separar!

- Acontece que você _está _separada, Linda Marie. Se não estivesse, _o seu marido_ estaria jantando com você, não eu!

Linda lentamente pousou o seu garfo.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse ter uma conversa amigável.

- E não estamos tendo uma? Eu não estou discutindo. Estou apontando um fato – A mulher também pousou o seu garfo na mesa. – E eu fui bastante suave com você... Tem muita coisa que eu queria dizer sobre essa sua situação, mas me mantive calada para não lhe magoar. Você é sensível demais, Linda Marie; não sei a quem puxou.

- Mesmo? Cécile Boyer medindo as palavras?

Cécile não pareceu se importar com o tom agressivo da filha.

- Não seja dramática Linda Marie. Você sabe que, se eu aponto os seus defeitos é porque eu sei que você pode melhorar.

Linda bufou.

- Mamãe, eu _nunca_ disse uma só palavra sobre o seu casamento com papai, certo? Então, por favor, deixe-me cuidar do meu!

- Você não se mete no meu relacionamento por que não é da sua conta. No entanto, você é minha filha, e eu preciso saber se você ainda ama o seu marido o suficiente para passar por cima do que aconteceu!

- Por quê?! Por que você se importa!?

- Porque se você não o amar o suficiente, ficarei feliz em lhe ajudar com a separação! – Linda olhou para a mãe quase em choque. – Não me olhe assim! Você pode me acusar de muitas coisas, Linda Marie, mas eu sou a sua mãe; sempre quis a sua felicidade! Eu sugeri que você continuasse com Severo porque realmente achava que você não seria feliz sem ele. Mas, se você deixou o castelo, isso quer dizer que você ficará bem sozinha! Eu sei que você tem a Marca Negra, mas eu mandarei o seu pai explicar a situação ao Lorde das Trevas. Como Marco é o responsável pelo financiamento dessa guerra, o Lorde costuma ser muito compreensivo com ele. Você seria dispensada e iria para longe... já soube que compramos uma casa em Côte d'Azur?

- Mamãe...

- Mas – Cécile a interrompeu. – Se você acha que ainda vale à pena ficar ao lado dele, eu não me intrometerei. Fique claro que eu prefiro a segunda opção; será péssimo ter uma filha divorciada!

Linda suspirou, tentando não levar em consideração a oferta da mãe. Decidiu que seria melhor terminar com aquele assunto.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso.

Cécile crispou os lábios.

- _Bien sûr_.

Um breve e tenso silêncio se instalou na mesa de jantar. Se Linda bem conhecia a mãe, ela terminaria a refeição sem dizer uma só palavra e a ignoraria pelos próximos dias. Foi para evitar aquilo que, apesar de ter a mais absoluta certeza de que se arrependeria, Linda tentou quebrar o gelo:

- A salada está deliciosa, mamãe. Obrigada.

- Eu sei. Aliás, sabe aonde vai ter uma refeição deliciosa, hoje? – Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Na Mansão! No aniversário do seu marido!

Finalmente irritada, Linda levantou-se.

- Ok. Eu desisto. Se você não consegue falar em outra coisa, mamãe, sinto muito, mas a senhora vai ficar falando sozinha!

E começou a se encaminhar para o quarto. Mas foi impedida pela voz da sua mãe, num tom que ela dificilmente ouvia: um tom maternal.

- Marie, por favor... – Ela virou-se, assustando com o vinco de preocupação que se formava na testa da sua mãe. – Por favor, pare de me enfrentar e tente entender o que eu digo.

- Você apenas está---

- Tentando fazer com que você compreenda! Marie, na única vez que... _Severo_ – ela falou com certo asco – lhe traiu, ele lhe contou e se mostrou arrependido! Ainda assim, você o deixa! Agora ele está sozinho, _solitário_, e indo a uma dessas festas! Você sabe muito bem o que acontece nessas festas!

- Mas você---

- Eu quero que você veja que ainda tem escolhas, Marie! Você pode não fazer nada, e ir comigo para Côte d'Azur, ou você pode lutar pelo seu casamento! _Trésor_, você enlouqueceu apenas porque ele passou _uma_ _noite_ fora! Como você pode permitir que ele vá a essas festas, agora?!

- Eu não mando nele!

Cécile sorriu maliciosamente.

- Manda, sim; especialmente agora, que ele ainda está com a consciência pesada. Mas, claro, os amigos dele não podem saber disso!

- Então o que você sugere que eu faça?!

- Bem, Linda Marie, hoje é o aniversário do _seu marido_. Nada mais justo que a _esposa_ dele compareça à festa. – Linda abriu a boca, mas logo foi interrompida. – Se alguém perguntar, eu apenas vim à sua casa para conversar e lhe ajudar a se arrumar; e não estarei aqui quando vocês voltarem.

XxXxXxX

Linda se abraçou ao pesado casaco de peles ao aparatar nos fundos da Mansão Malfoy, perto da piscina.

Aquela noite de janeiro estava particularmente fria, mas não nevava. A piscina havia se fechado numa grossa camada de gelo, e já não se podia mais ver o belo jardim cultivado por Eleanor Malfoy – avó de Linda – e agora mantido por Narcissa. Todo o cenário que outrora fora pacífico para a mulher, parecia quase assustador. Com passos largos, Linda passou a se encaminhar para a frente, afim de entrar na festa.

Um grande homem guardava a porta; Linda imediatamente reconheceu-o como Ygor – um vampiro romeno que sempre trabalhava como segurança nas festas dos Malfoy em troca de sangue humano vindo direto da fonte. Linda deu um meio-sorriso ao encará-lo.

O vampiro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-la.

- Desculpe-me, não creio que a senhorita esteja na lista de convidados.

Linda olhou-o ultrajada.

- Ygor, você está me reconhecendo?

- Sim, Srta. Malfoy. E também conheço a lista de convidados; a senhorita não está nela. Desculpe-me.

- Mas--- Eu sou a dona dessa casa!

- Não, a senhorita é uma das herdeiras. E, quando o Sr. Marco morrer, eu jamais poderei impedir a sua entrada. Enquanto ele estiver vivo, no entanto, _apenas_ ele e o Sr. Lúcio são donos. A ordem que recebi foi para permitir a entrada dos convidados, _somente_. E eu já disse quem são os _únicos_ que podem mudar essas ordens.

Linda bufou exasperada. Pensou em ameaçar o vampiro; tornar público que ele trabalhava pela oportunidade de assassinar alguém e não ser pego. Mas não precisou. No momento que começou a falar, a porta se abriu. Era o Lorde das Trevas.

Os lábios quase inexistentes do homem curvaram-se num sorriso assombroso.

- Linda Marie. Isso será interessante. Entre.

O vampiro visivelmente tentou conter a sua fúria e não olhou para o Lorde, enquanto afastava-se e dava passagem a Linda. E, assim que ela chegou o hall de entrada da Mansão, a música alta encheu os seus ouvidos. Ela tentou sorrir, tirando o casaco e entregando-o para um dos elfos que a esperava.

O Lorde analisou-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Acho que você superestimou a nossa reuniãozinha, Linda Marie.

Linda olhou com os lábios crispados para a sua roupa – um longo vestido de cetim vermelho. A cor do tecido era tão viva, e contrastava tão fortemente com a sua pele branca, que até mesmo Cécile dispensou o uso de jóias – exceto, naturalmente, a grossa aliança de ouro que Linda jamais tirava. A metade dos seus cabelos estava presa por um broche caro emprestado por Cécile, que também tratou de cachear os fios dourados.

- A culpa é de mamãe – Linda respondeu com sinceridade. – Ela ajudou a me arrumar... e o senhor sabe como ela fica quando está organizando algo.

- Sim... Cécile não aceitaria nem mesmo uma opinião minha. No entanto, ela geralmente acerta. – O Lorde deu um sorriso maléfico enquanto abria a porta. – O seu marido certamente apreciará a produção.

E gesticulou para que Linda entrasse.

A música na sala dos Malfoys era ainda mais alta – música de trouxa, Linda pôde perceber.

Apesar de ela saber que Narcissa Malfoy não perderia uma festa por nada no mundo, não parecia estar ali – apenas via-se um mar de elegantes vestes masculinas, quase todas negras, e algumas mulheres de vestidos curtos e vulgares. Pela falta de expressão em seus olhos, certamente sob a influência da maldição Império.

Linda imediatamente sentiu o impulso de voltar, antes que visse algo que não gostaria. Mas a mão fria do Lorde colocou-se em suas costas, empurrando-a brevemente para o centro do salão.

- Milorde!

Era a inconfundível voz de Bellatrix.

Apesar de apenas ter homens na festa, a presença da Lestrange não era uma surpresa para Linda – afinal, o caso amoroso que ela mantinha com o Lorde das Trevas não era segredo para ninguém. Linda olhou para a sua esquerda, vendo a mulher se aproximar e rapidamente e tomar o braço do Lorde, talvez marcando o seu território. Bella estava bonita: os cabelos muito arrumados e um vestido negro que traçava bem as suas curvas, além de jóias, que ela usava tão raramente.

- Bella, minha querida, olhe quem veio nos fazer companhia.

A morena torceu o nariz.

- Linda Marie. Não acho que este seja um lugar apropriado para ela.

O Lorde deu de ombros.

- Ora, Bella, vamos nos divertir um pouco. Onde está Severo?

Um brilho maldoso apareceu nos olhos da mulher.

- No sofá.

Sem esperar por mais, O Lorde das Trevas colocou novamente as mãos nas costas de Linda e a guiou pela sala. E, ao chegar ao sofá onde estava Severo, Linda sentiu o seu coração parar por um momento. O seu marido sentava-se muito confortavelmente, ao lado de uma mulher que em nada se parecia com as trouxas enfeitiçadas: ela era muito bonita, muito elegante... tinha cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos verdes que não pareciam se desgrudar dele. O vestido longo cinza marcava cada parte do seu corpo perfeito.

Linda sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto, corando-lhe, ao ver a mão da mulher passear pela perna esquerda de Severo, até muito perto da sua virilha.

Rezando para que não fosse vista, Linda deu meia-volta. Mas a mão do Lorde das Trevas logo se fechou em seu braço, impedindo-a de sair.

- Já vai, Linda Marie? – A voz perigosa do Lorde soou perigosa em seu ouvido. – Não vai falar com o seu marido?

Linda deu um meio-sorriso, voltando para encará-lo. O rosto dele estava muito próximo do dela e o hálito sepulcral bufando em sua boca, exatamente como ocorrera meses atrás. Sendo que, daquela vez, ela não estava com medo. A raiva dominava qualquer outro sentimento que quisesse invadir o seu corpo.

- É o aniversário dele. É melhor deixá-lo se divertir. Eu prefiro voltar ara casa e esperá-lo.

- Mas você já está aqui... tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em lhe ver – O Lorde se aproximou mais, de forma que os seus lábios chegaram a roçar nos de Linda. – No mais, você não está nem um pouco curiosa para conhecer a amiga dele?

Linda respirou fundo, lutando contra a sensação ruim em seu estômago.

- Não, para ser sincera – Respondeu, sem se afastar. – Deixe-me ir, Milorde. Por favor.

- Ela é Evelyn Montgomery. Tem apenas 22 aninhos e pretende se tornar uma Comensal da Morte. Era amante de Aleto, mas já visitou a cama de quase todos os nossos companheiros. Está obstinada a fazer de Severo a sua próxima vítima... Eu posso dar um presente a você. Você sabe muito bem que Ygor precisa de um pagamento. Você gostaria que _ela_ fosse a nossa moeda de troca? – O Lorde recuou um pouco, com um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seus lábios. – Não me decepcione, Linda Marie.

Linda fechou os olhos, vendo por trás das suas pálpebras a bela mulher acariciando o seu marido. Sentiu-se tentada a aceitar a oferta do Lorde das Trevas... ela certamente teria uma morte dolorosa, nas mãos de Ygor.

Balançou a cabeça, afastado aqueles pensamentos.

- Não.

- Você prefere que ela continue vindo a todas as nossas reuniões? Será que nem essa motivação é suficiente para trazer à tona a Comensal que _eu sei_ que existe em você?

Ela suspirou.

- O senhor sabe quem deve ou não morrer – respondeu polidamente, politicamente. – O senhor sabe quem aqui é dispensável ou não. Eu devo seguir os seus planos, Milorde; não traçá-los.

O Lorde das Trevas finalmente a soltou, voltando a impor entre eles uma distância apropriada.

- Então você não decide sobre a vida ou a morte? Isso deixa a sua consciência um pouco mais tranqüila, saber que pode me culpar? – Linda não respondeu. O Lorde, então, continuou. – E se eu ordenasse que você a matasse? Você o faria?

- Não seria a primeira vez que eu assassinaria alguém por ordens suas, Milorde.

O Lorde suspirou satisfeito. Dando o assunto como encerrado, ele disse:

- Vamos cumprimentar o seu marido.

Sabendo que não tinha saída, Linda suspirou e se virou. Tentou não olhar diretamente para o marido, mas não conseguiu escapar da sua visão periférica – a mulher agora estava mais perto dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Severo parecia absorto na conversa, enquanto bebericava um copo de uísque de fogo.

- Severo.

Linda, então, não pode mais evitar. Os seus olhos acinzentados recaíram sobre o seu marido, sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção. Severo, no entanto, não pareceu envergonhado pela proximidade da outra mulher. Apenas olhou inexpressivo para Linda e lentamente afastou as mãos da outra de si e levantou-se. Uma breve curvinha sarcástica começou a aparecer em seus lábios.

- Linda – Ele disse, fingindo surpresa. – Eu pensei que você ficaria em casa, com a sua mãe.

Ela o olhou friamente.

- _Surpresa_!

O Lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente decepcionado por Linda não ter demonstrado a personalidade geralmente rebelde.

- Eu vou deixá-los a sós.

E afastou-se. O brilho nos olhos de severo imediatamente mudaram – agora eram urgentes, temerosos. As mãos dele fecharam-se fortemente nos braços de Linda.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Severo perguntou com os dentes trancados. O cheiro forte de uísque era evidente.

Ela suspirou.

- Nós nunca ficamos separados nos nossos aniversários.

Severo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- E eu voltaria para casa, como combinado! Você não pode ficar aqui!

- Por quê? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Porque se eu ficar estragarei a sua diversão? Não se preocupe, eu não quero ficar aqui para presenciar---

- O quê?! O que exatamente você presenciou aqui?!

Linda abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou quando viu a mulher levantar-se. Ela se aproximou, colocando uma mão carinhosamente no ombro de Severo.

- Algum problema, Severo?

Linda sorriu sarcasticamente e tentou dar meia-volta, mas a mão de Severo se fechou com mais força no braço de Linda, enquanto a outra pousou na cintura da esposa, mantendo-a parada.

- Não – Ele disse lentamente, com a voz macia. – Evelyn, essa é a minha esposa.

- Oh! – A mulher imediatamente tirou a mão dos ombros de Severo e deu um passo para trás. – Bem, é um prazer lhe conhecer, Sra. Snape. Severo, meu bem, eu vou falar com Lúcio.

Severo apenas assentiu, sem olhá-la, e a mulher se afastou. Linda bufou, enquanto ele a trazia para mais perto.

- Você não deveria ter vindo.

Linda desviou o seu olhar pela primeira vez.

- Deveria, sim, Severo. Foi bom que eu tenha visto isso!

- Você não viu nada de importante. É isso o que acontece nessas festas, Linda – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi calada pela boca de Severo; pela língua que a invadiu, trazendo o gosto amargo do uísque de fogo e fazendo o seu corpo estremecer de raiva e prazer. – Isso não quer dizer que eu iria para a cama com ela!

Linda pôs as mãos sobre o peito dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas ele a segurou com força. Severo deu dois beijos na base do pescoço dela, e Linda teve que lutar para não... reagir ao ódio ou às necessidades do seu corpo.

- Você bebeu demais, Severo. Solte-me!

- Bebi, sim. Sua mãe tem uma mania irritante de estar sempre certa – Severo deu outro beijo no pescoço de Linda e afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu perdi você, não foi?

- Deixe-me ir, Severo.

- Responda! – Ele a olhou duramente.

Linda engoliu seco. De repente – talvez pela menção à sua mãe – Linda lembrou-se da oferta que há pouco ela lhe fizera. Agora, passar um período na Riviera Francesa parecia tentador.

Aquilo queria dizer que a resposta para a pergunta de Severo era "sim"? Linda sinceramente não sabia. E Severo percebeu a dúvida nos olhos dela.

- Por favor, Linda...

O coração dela disparou – Severo estava implorando. Quantas vezes ela vira Severo implorar por algo? Angustiada, ela apenas disse, tentando parecer sincera:

- Não, Severo – ela disse relutantemente. – Você ainda não me perdeu.

Severo respirou fundo e os lábios dele se chocaram contra os de Linda novamente, ainda com mais urgência. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, antes que pudesse sequer pensar em reagir, Severo soltou a sua cintura e intensificou a força com que segurava o braço dela, arrastando-a pela escadaria da mansão, sob o olhar curioso de alguns Comensais.

- Severo!

Ele não respondeu, acelerando o seu passo. Linda logo reconheceu o caminho que eles estavam fazendo: a biblioteca. E não demorou a que chegassem ao seu destino.

Severo abriu a porta da biblioteca e a arrastou rudemente para dentro. A porta fechou-se com um baque surdo, e logo o corpo dele pressionava o dela contra a parede. A sua língua a invadiu violentamente e as suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo sem nenhuma suavidade.

Linda não queria... Aquilo não estava certo.

- Eu senti tanta saudade... – Ele disse baixinho, entre beijos, e Linda sentiu os olhos queimarem.

- Eu...

- Eu amo você – A boca sedenta migrou para o pescoço e colo de Linda. – Por favor, Linda, apenas... volte!

Linda gemeu – e não foi de prazer – quando ele tocou os seus seios sem carinho.

- Pare!

Severo parou – os beijos, os toques e até mesmo a sua respiração. Ele se afastou lentamente, olhando para a esposa com apreensão.

- Você tem razão – Ele disse finalmente. – Você não precisa voltar ainda. Vamos devagar. – Ele acariciou o rosto dela, finalmente retomando a sua suavidade. – Apenas... me deixe visitá-la de vez em quando. Eu posso me contentar com isso... Afinal, depois que passei todo esse tempo me contentando com as cartas de Rosmerta...

Linda piscou duas vezes, segurando a mão dele, forçando-o a parar a carícia.

- Que cartas?

Severo riu-se, dando de ombros.

- Eu pedi que Rosmerta me escrevesse diariamente, sobre você.

- Você _pediu_?!

- Eu posso ter deixado a entender que fecharia o Três Vassouras, se ela não o fizesse.

Linda ofegou.

- O que você disse?!

- Não foi nada demais, Linda! Eu não faria nada e---

- Você _ameaçou_ Rosmerta? Você a obrigou a me espionar? – Linda imediatamente se lembrou que, ao visitar Rosmerta no dia no natal, vira uma carta sobre o balcão do Três Vassouras... uma carta com uma caligrafia idêntica a de Severo, e que a garçonete dissera ser de um antigo namorado. – Desde quando?!

- Desde sempre! Eu não podia deixar você só e... e espionar é uma palavra muito forte! Eu apenas queria...

- ...que você me deixasse só! Foi isso o que eu pedi, depois que você---

Linda bufou, tentando sair dali, mas Severo a prendeu com os seus braços.

- Você deveria me agradecer! Se não fosse por essas cartas, você jamais teria conseguido aquele empreguinho---

- _Foi você_?!

- Sim, Linda! Fui eu!

Ela desviou o olhar, furiosa. Furiosa com ele, por não tê-la deixado sozinha. Furiosa, porque a única coisa que ela fizera por si nos últimos anos e que ela acreditara ter merecido era uma mentira. Furiosa por ter sido enganada, controlada...

Tentou empurrá-lo, mas Severo era forte demais... e quanto mais ela tentava se afastar, mais ele diminuía a distancia entre os seus corpos.

- Deixe-me sair daqui!

- Linda, escute---

Mas Severo foi interrompido pela porta sendo aberta.

A escuridão da biblioteca foi invadida pela luz fraca dos archotes do corredor, que delineavam a inconfundível silhueta de Marco Malfoy.

- Pai? – Linda disse, com o coração martelando.

- Vá ao quarto de Narcissa e desça com ela – Ele disse, autoritário. – Snape, você vai descer sozinho. Eu estarei morto antes de permitir que a minha filha se porte como uma prostituta trouxa perto do Lorde das Trevas.

Linda corou, sabendo que todos tinham visto os beijos que Severo dera nela, antes de arrastá-la para o andar de cima da mansão.

- Ela é a minha esposa, Marco – Severo disse.

- Eu lamento esse fato diariamente. Mas não é por isso que você vai tratá-la como uma qualquer; com vulgaridade. Linda Marie, me obedeça.

Linda suspirou e afastou-se de Severo – não pelas ordens do pai, mas porque queria, de fato, ficar longe do marido. Não se encaminhou ao quarto de Narcissa, no entanto – ao invés disso, atravessou o salão principal da Mansão Malfoy e, sem falar com ninguém, rumou para a sua casa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então, aqui está mais um! Reviews são sempre bem-vindas! xD_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha do coração, a Shey, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Serena Kivilaakso, Florence D. P. Snape, , Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman, Nikki Sensei e Ann Marie Potter.**_


	25. Presente de Aniversário

**XXV**

**PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

Era como estar anestesiado – uma sensação esquisita que, aparentemente, as freqüentes rejeições de Linda Marie lhe proporcionavam.

Severo olhava para a biblioteca vazia. Há pouco tempo, tivera a sua esposa em seus braços... Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se eles ainda fossem o mesmo casal de anos atrás.

E ele conseguiu perdê-la. Novamente. Como, exatamente, era um mistério para Severo – a sua mente inebriada não juntava as peças daquele quebra-cabeça que, ele descobriria no dia seguinte, não era tão complicado.

Ele bufou exasperado. Não estava pensando direito. Bebera demais.

Cambaleando um pouco, ele deixou a biblioteca, mas não se encaminhou para as escadas, como o seu sogro houvera ordenado. De fato, ele fez o caminho oposto, atravessando o corredor escuro que levaria para a suíte principal da Mansão Malfoy.

Ele não demorou a chegar ao quarto de Lúcio de Narcissa. A porta estava entreaberta – ele imaginava que estava assim porque Linda acabara de entrar. Deste modo, ele não bateu antes de escancará-la e adentrar no local.

- Que diabo---! – Era Narcissa, claro. Seminua, claro. – Severo!

Severo desviou o olhar, mas, pela sua visão periférica, pôde observar Narcissa alcançar um robe e cobrir – ainda que precariamente – o seu corpo.

- Onde está a minha mulher?

Narcissa deu um sorriso sarcástico e se aproximou um pouco de Severo.

- Nós dormimos juntos apenas uma vez. É muito cedo para me chamar de _sua_.

- Onde está Linda? Ela estava vindo para o seu quarto.

A mulher deu de ombros.

- Você foi a única pessoa que apareceu por aqui, meu bem. Mas Linda se juntará a nós? Me parece pervertido até mesmo para você, mas eu topo.

Um ruído exasperado escapou pela garganta de Severo. Ele não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com Narcissa.

Ele não se preocupou em se despedir; simplesmente se virou e se encaminhou para a porta, pronto para sair à procura da sua esposa.

- Severo, espere! – Ele não se virou. Ouviu os passos vacilantes de Narcissa se aproximando dele, antes de sentir a mão dela pousar em seu ombro. – Desculpe-me. Eu apenas estava brincando! Merlin, você tinha um senso de humor muito melhor, quando se escondia aqui em casa! O que houve?

- Apenas o típico.

- Bem, Linda Marie não veio ao meu quarto. E, em se tratando do tipo de festa que está acontecendo lá embaixo, ela também não está mais na Mansão. Tenho quase certeza de que ela voltou para a casa de vocês.

Severo assentiu, imediatamente deixando o quarto de Narcissa e se encaminhando para o salão onde ocorria a festa. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, tropeçando mais de uma vez e atraindo atenção de alguns convidados para si. Atraindo, também, a atenção do Lorde das Trevas.

Ele não se importou – mais uma coisa que ele se arrependeria amargamente do dia seguinte. Severo, em sua embriaguez, esqueceu de quem era ou do que estava fazendo na mansão. A sua mente limitada apenas conseguia se concentrar no objetivo de encontrar a sua esposa, de entender. E de continuar o que começara na biblioteca, custe o que custasse.

Passou como um raio pelos Comensais e por Igor. Ouviu algumas vozes atrás de si; ouviu que era chamado. Não se importou. Acelerou o seu passo para os fundos da Mansão, onde pôde desaparatar.

Apareceu em frente à sua casa. O frio e o silêncio consumiam o local... um silêncio tão intenso, que deixou que Severo, finalmente, ouvisse aos seus próprios pensamentos confusos. Parte de sua mente sabia que o melhor que ele poderia fazer era ir para o castelo e lidar com Linda no dia seguinte, quando estivesse sóbrio. Aquela era a parte do seu cérebro que ele sempre ouvia.

Ironicamente, exceto naquela noite.

Ele não bateu na porta – não correria o risco da sua esposa dizer que não o queria ali. Apenas a abriu e invadiu a sua sala.

- Severo? – Linda quase gritou.

A expressão em sua mulher não era de susto; mas de medo. Ela deveria estar com medo. Severo era um homem perigoso e ela sabia disso. E Linda já deveria saber que frustração e abstinência faziam aflorar o que tinha de pior nele. No espelho no fundo da sala, Severo pôde vislumbrar de relance a sua própria expressão facial: naquele momento ele era, indubitavelmente, o Comensal da Morte.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, com um baque.

- O que você quer de mim? – Severo perguntou. A sua voz saiu mais rude e alta que de costume. – O que mais você quer que eu faça ou que eu diga?

Linda deu um passo para trás, ainda com medo... Mas aquele medo havia se misturado com ódio, fazendo os olhos acinzentados ficarem mais frios que nunca.

- Eu quero que você me deixe em paz! Eu quero que você saia daqui! Eu quero que você pare de pensar em mim, de me perseguir, obrigar os meus amigos a me espionar!

Severo recebeu cada palavra como um golpe. Deu dois longos passos em direção a Linda, que, ao recuar, bateu com as costas na parede. Ela estava encurralada.

- Quer mesmo? Você não parecia querer isso na festa, quando me beijou como se fosse uma vagabunda!

- Essa vagabunda aqui estava acreditando que você ainda tinha algum pingo de decência! – Ela estremeceu. – Vagabunda e idiota! É isso que eu sou! É isso que todos pensaram quando eu me casei com você, e acho que eles estavam certos!

Ódio. O mais puro e incontrolável ódio – foi isso que ele sentiu. Fisicamente, com o seu estômago se revirando e com as suas mãos ficando trêmulas. Com a veia que pulsava em seu pescoço e o calafrio que cruzou a sua espinha.

Os seus punhos involuntariamente cerraram, e ele deu um passo longo e violento em direção a Linda. O seu braço esquerdo se ergueu com uma mão espalmada, pronto para golpear.

Se não fosse a forte fisgada em seu braço... ele realmente não sabe o que teria acontecido.

- Por quê? – Ele disse, finalmente. – Por que você está agindo como uma...?

- Você vai me chamar de vagabunda novamente? Antes de _me bater_, você vai me chamar de vagabunda?

- Eu jamais---!

- Você consegue olhar para mim e dizer que não quis fazer isso? – Ele não a respondeu e nem a olhou, Respirou fundo várias vezes, na tentativa de controlar o seu temperamento. – É isso que as suas outras mulheres têm que aturar?

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Não existem outras mulheres.

- Você não considera Evelyn uma mulher?

- Eu já disse que nada aconteceria! Quantas vezes eu terei de dizer para você acreditar?

- Cem! Mil! Eu não acreditarei, Severo! Você---

- Eu? – Gritou. Severo a olhou, novamente com ira, sentindo todo o controle que viera reunindo evaporar. Linda se encolheu, e isso foi a única coisa que o fez manter certa distância. Ela estava certa; ele _queria_ machucá-la. Uma inconveniente voz bradava, dentro dele, que Linda simplesmente merecia. – Você pode me acusar de tudo, Linda, exceto de mentir sobre _isso_! Você pode dizer _o que você quiser_ sobre minha personalidade, mas como marido eu não tive falhas; e, por Salazar, como foi difícil ser o seu marido!

Linda negou em descrença.

- Eu cheguei naquela festa e você estava quase---

- E? – ele a interrompeu. – E se eu estivesse comendo Evelyn naquele sofá? Não foi você quem saiu de casa? Não foi você quem---

- Não foi você que implorou por uma reconciliação?

- E eu deveria esperar pela sua boa vontade, sozinho?

- Sim! Porque foi isso que eu fiz! Se eu ainda estou usando essa porra – ela ergueu a mão, mostrando a ele a sua aliança. – é porque eu ainda amo você! E eu sou uma idiota de admitir isso, porque você não usa mais a sua! – Linda desviou o olhar; Severo pôde perceber que ela o fez porque os seus olhos haviam marejado um pouco. Aquilo não amenizou muito a sua frustração. – É por isso, Severo? É por isso que você nunca me quis nas festas do Lorde das Trevas?

Ele rolou os olhos e bufou exasperado.

- Novamente: eu _nunca_ dormi com outra mulher enquanto éramos casados!

Linda sorriu amargamente.

- Apenas Narcissa.

Severo sentiu o coração parar por um momento. E sentiu dor – aquilo foi o que as palavras de Linda lhe causaram. O seu erro – a única vez que ele foi infiel – jogado cruelmente em sua cara. As suas mãos estremeceram, suaram e a sua respiração ficou errática. Ira; essa era palavra. O que ele sentia ia muito além da raiva.

A sua Marca Negra queimou novamente, o que fez com que um gemido doloroso escapasse da sua garganta. E, em seguida, ele ouviu o que, finalmente, o fez perder o controle – Linda deu um risada abafada. Riu da sua dor.

Então ele queria causar dor a ela, também. Muito mais que dor física. E ele sabia como fazer aquilo.

- Eu estava só – Linda o olhou, sem disfarçar a expressão de deboche. – Eu _precisava_ de você! E você não estava ao meu lado. _Ela estava_!

O brilho maldoso dos olhos acinzentados e o sorriso de Linda morreram. Ela ofegou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu queria _você_! Mas você queria ir embora! Então eu dormi com quem queria dormir comigo!

- Então foi minha culpa?

- _Sim_!

Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu o peso da mão da sua mulher. Ele sentiu o seu rosto queimar com a mão espalmada de Linda, cheia de raiva, e frustração, e asco, e ódio. A pele latejou e ele tinha certeza que o branco agora era maculado com o desenho dos cinco dedos da sua esposa, marcado em vermelho.

Lentamente, ele trouxe as mãos para a parte da sua face que doída. Ele podia sentir, em alto relevo, o contorno da mão de Linda.

O impulso de revidar correu por suas terminações nervosas, forçando às suas mãos a se fecharem com força. Ele sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer, mas nada fez; apenas respirou fundo algumas vezes, tomando controle antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

O silêncio era insuportável.

Quando começou a sentir as suas mãos afrouxarem e a raiva ceder um pouco, olhou novamente para a mulher. Agora, em seu lugar, era ela quem tinha o ar de decepção; era ela quem tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Severo abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Linda foi mais rápida.

- _Jamais_. Nunca _ouse_ dizer isso novamente!

Foi a sua vez de deixar brotar um sorriso perverso.

- É tão difícil ouvir a verdade?

E mais uma vez a mão espalmada de Linda atingiu o seu rosto; dessa vez mais forte.

- Desgraçado!

E mais uma vez, e mais uma vez. A mulher tentava atingir o seu rosto, o seu peito... com tapas e socos cada vez mais fortes.

De certa forma, Severo sabia que merecia cada um dos golpes. Mas foi por impulso que ele segurou os punhos de Linda com força e a arrastou para a parede, seu corpo pressionando o dela, exatamente como ele fazia há minutos atrás, na Mansão Malfoy... Mas daquela vez era tão diferente.

Era tão errado.

- _Me solte_!

Ele apenas bufou e continuou a tentar imobilizar o corpo de Linda, que se debatia, tentando fugir.

- Olhe para mim! – Ele ordenou.

- Me solte!

- Olhe para mim, Linda Marie!

Ela parou. Lentamente o olhou. Olhos raivosos, magoados, humilhados. Ela admitia a sua derrota. E verbalizou, dizendo:

- Apenas deixe-me...

E a resposta, mais que sincera, lhe escapou antes que ele percebesse:

- Eu _nunca_ vou deixar você.

- Por favor...

E ele a beijou. Ele sabia que ela estava lutando, ele sabia que ela não queria, mas ele a beijou. Severo segurou o rosto de Linda e forçou os seus lábios sobre os dela. Em resposta, ela tentou se debater, tentou se livrar, tentou, de todas as maneiras, tirá-lo de perto dela, mas jamais conseguiria. Severo era forte demais.

Severo a trouxe mais para perto. Não importava se ela não estava respondendo; ele precisava sentir aquele corpo perto do seu, precisava sentir o gosto dela.

O braço queimou novamente, e ele teve de se separar só por um segundo. Foi suficiente para Linda bradar:

- _Eu não quero você_!

Ele não se importou. Mas, quando foi beijar-lhe os lábios novamente, uma dor imensurável tomou conta do seu corpo. Era como se milhões de faças estivessem perfurando a sua pele, como se ele queimasse e congelasse, como se cada osso do seu corpo estivesse se esfacelando. Severo não sabe se gritou e nem sabe, exatamente, quando descobriu que estava sendo vítima da maldição _Cruciatus_. Mas, quando a dor finalmente cessou, ele estava ajoelhado aos pés de Linda.

- Ela disse que não quer você! – Ele ouviu a voz raivosa e amarga de Cécile Malfoy. – Agora se levante e saia da casa da minha filha!

- Cécile – ele disse amargamente, tentando fazer com que as suas pernas voltassem a funcionar.

A mulher deu dois passos em direção a ele, com a varinha empunhada.

- Você é um lixo! A escória! Há dez anos que pedi que o meu marido não te assassinasse, Snape, mas, depois do que eu vi hoje...! Você vai pagar por isso com a sua vida, _canaille_! Você nunca mais colocará os seus dedos sujos na minha filha! Agora saia! SAIA! _Crucio_!

Mais uma onda de dor o tomou. Muito fracamente, em meio à tortura lancinante, Severo pôde sentir a sua Marca Negra arder.

- Você não vai mais falar, procurar, ou sequer olhar para a minha filha! Eu juro, Snape, se você se aproximar dela novamente, você será um homem morto!

Ele olhou para Linda em busca de algum apoio... Para tirá-lo daquela humilhação. Mas o rosto dela estava duro, e ela apenas disse:

- Continue, mamãe.

Cécile sibilou algum encantamento, e ele sentiu o seu corpo ser arrastado da sua própria casa, até chegar às ruas vazias de Hogsmeade.

Durante todo o tempo que ele estava lá, no chão, tentando recobrar o movimento do seu corpo trêmulo, ele pensou que Linda viria ajudá-lo. Mas ela não veio. Ninguém veio.

XxXxXxX

Severo ainda tremia quando chegou à Hogwarts. O frio não atingia o seu corpo e nem mesmo a fisgada que sentiu em sua Marca Negra o fez querer ir a canto algum. Rapidamente, ele fez o seu caminho para a sala da direção.

Dumbledore, em seu quadro, parecia adivinhar o que se passava naquela noite. Complacente, ele o esperava.

"_Severo."_

- Hoje não – A sua Marca doeu. Instintivamente, ele colocou a sua mão direita sobre ela. – Seja lá o que você queira, Alvo, me poupe! Não estou com paciência.

"_Voldemort está chamando?"_

- O que você acha? E _não diga o nome dele_!

E velho o olhou muito serio.

"_Você não vai?"_

- Ele que se foda.

"_O que houve, Severo?"_

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Aliás, eu me recuso a discutir a minha vida com um quadro!

"_Que tal um velho amigo?"_

- O meu velho amigo está morto! E nem era um amigo tão bom, desde que um amigo não pediria para outro amigo faze---- _PORRA_ – Severo apertou mais o seu braço, quando a dor na Marca tornou-se agonizante. Mas não queria terminar o seu discurso ainda – ...fazer o que você me pede! Não bastava eu ter estragado o meu passado com os meus erros, você me faz pagar por eles repetidamente, sem jamais me contar quais são os seus planos! Você age como se fosse um Deus! Mas você não é, Dumbledore! Você é apenas um velho filho de uma puta que gosta de acabar com a vida das pessoas!

Severo ofegou. Ele podia ver na imagem de Dumbledore que ele havia sido ferido... Mas ele não se arrependeu. Desejou ter dito aquelas palavras quando o velho ainda estava vivo.

"_Você não vai atender ao chamado de Voldemort?"_

Ele bufou.

- Não. Estou nervoso. Não sei do que seria capaz. – Severo respondeu francamente.

"_Matar e torturar voltou a ser uma diversão? Uma válvula de escape?"_

- É isso o que acontece quando você coloca um homem sedento por poder ao lado de um que pode lhe fornecer todo esse poder. Será que você nunca previu como poderia terminar essa equação, Dumbledore? Mas deixe-me ir. O Lorde das Trevas me chama.

Naquela noite, Severo Snape matou sem remorso. Sem culpa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então... Se vcs quiserem xingar alguém depois desse cap, por favor, xinguem o Snape. As personagens têm vida própria, eu sou só a moça que passa o que elas fazem para o PC. Eu sou a servidora pública; culpem o governo! =P_

_Mas, se vcs quiserem ME xingar, lembrem-se que mamãe não tem nada a ver com isso! Ela é uma mulher legal._

_E a boa notícia eh que pior do que está, não pode ficar! Huehueheuhe!_

_E revisem, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha mana querida do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap [e QUASE não me xingou depois que o leu]. E para as lindas leitoras que revisaram o cap passado: __**Duachais Seneschais, Serena Kivilaakso, Florence D. P. Snape, Rossonera, Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, Nikki Sensei e Ann Marie.**_


	26. A Varinha das Varinhas

**XXVI**

**A VARINHA DAS VARINHAS**

Quanto mais ele conseguiria suportar?

Nas últimas semanas, Severo Snape constantemente fazia aquela pergunta a si mesmo, e a resposta sempre era a mesma: não muito. Tudo que ele estava fazendo, o seu jogo duplo, as suas traições... aquilo tudo estava consumindo-o. Da forma mais terrível.

Já não era mais a sua sanidade que estava em jogo. Já não era mais a sua vida. Era o seu caráter. As suas convicções, as suas crenças... e até mesmo os motivos que o levaram àquela guerra.

Ele sentia como se o homem que nascera com a morte de Lílian Evans estivesse desaparecendo, para dar lugar ao Severo Snape anterior. O Prince, que era movido pelo poder.

Severo _gostava_ de poder. Mas, com o passar dos anos, ele fora se esquecendo que era justamente aquilo que o Lorde das Trevas o oferecia.

Agora, no entanto, enquanto ele fazia questão de se manter longe de Alvo Dumbledore e que sequer ouvia falar de sua esposa, ele não tinha mais distrações... e, sem distrações, ele podia se concentrar novamente em seu passado. Ele podia lembrar que não fora vinganças ou a vontade de se provar para a sua família e seus amigos o que o levou a se alistar no exército das Trevas quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Naquela época, ele já sabia que era uma pessoa essencialmente má. E, agora que ele não tinha ninguém para lhe dizer o contrário, estava voltando a acreditar naquilo. Poder voltou a ser uma palavra chave em sua vida.

Se ele era, de fato, uma pessoa essencialmente má, era apenas natural que ele estivesse gostando de cada serviço sujo que ele desempenhava em nome de uma causa que não era dele. Os trabalhos que ele não mais acreditava ser obrigado a exercer apenas para manter o seu disfarce entre os Comensais da Morte, mas que ele fazia por lhe darem _poder_.

Estar na presença do Lorde das Trevas estava se mostrando cada vez mais fácil com o passar do tempo. Prazeroso, ele não podia negar. Aos poucos, Severo se via mais próximo do seu antigo mentor, tendo retomado, inclusive, o título de aliado em quem o Lorde das Trevas mais confiava... acima inclusive de Bellatrix, a amante louca.

E ele sentia-se orgulhoso, também não podia mais negar aquele fato. Especialmente em tardes como aquela.

O Lorde o chamara para conversar – não para questionar, ou dar ordens. Para conversar de igual para igual, como se eles fossem amigos. Há horas, ele apenas dividia com Severo as suas ambições e dizia frivolidades, enquanto tomava com ele uísque de fogo.

- Mulheres, meu amigo, mulheres... – O Lorde das Trevas tomou um gole da sua bebida e suspirou. – Elas não valem o trabalho que dão. Acho que todo homem deveria ter ao seu lado uma cadelinha fiel, como a Bella!

Severo de um meio-sorriso.

- Rodolphus dificilmente chamaria a mulher dele de cadelinha fiel, Milorde.

- Na relação dos dois, meu amigo, eu diria que Rodolphus é a cadelinha! Você também o acha afeminado, Severo?

- É uma piada recorrente entre os Comensais.

O Lorde das Trevas soltou uma risada rouca – típica de alguém que não costuma rir com freqüência.

- Sim, sim... Ele e Aleto, não? Com a diferença que a nossa querida Aleto saiu do armário. Se ela fosse bonita, seria uma pena.

- Ou se a família Carrow fosse relevante.

- Claro, claro! Por falar em famílias relevantes, Severo, o que você acha do rumor sobre a união entre uma certa ex-Malfoy e um Yaxley?

Severo sentiu o seu coração parar por um momento. Teve que se concentrar para manter-se inexpressivo.

- Eu não tenho mais notícias de Linda. Se ela quiser ficar com Yaxley, bom para ela, ruim para ele.

- Nossa! Eu ia perguntar se você quer que eu peça para que ele pare de procurar Linda Marie?

- Eu quero – Ele respondeu rápido demais. – Peça.

- Você é previsível, meu amigo. Considere feito. Eu posso também mandar alguém vigiá-la... ela jamais ficaria sabendo.

Severo ficou em silêncio por um momento, considerando... sabendo que não deveria deixar que o Lorde fizesse aquilo, mas sentindo-se absolutamente tentado à aceitar a oferta.

Por fim, respondeu:

- Não. Não será necessário.

- Como você quiser. – Ele suspirou. – Severo, eu gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa... uma coisa que tem que ser mantida no mais absoluto segredo.

Severo assentiu lentamente, procurando não demonstrar a sua ansiedade. O Lorde das Trevas parecia incerto, o que lhe denunciava que o que ele queria revelar era importante. Ele observou o Lorde se levantar e vagar pelo escritório de Lúcio, olhando com atenção para os inúmeros livros e estatuetas ali exibidas.

Finalmente, sacou a sua varinha. O Lorde das Trevas murmurou um encantamento que Severo não conhecia, e aquilo fez com que a estante partisse em duas, dando passagem para uma espécie de cofre. E foi de lá que surgiu a penseira dos Malfoy.

- O que você sabe sobre as Relíquias da Morte, Severo?

Severo franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- É uma lenda. Uma história infantil.

- É o que se acredita hoje. Mas, há anos, as pessoas não viam as Relíquias como uma lenda.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu acho difícil acreditar que a morte tenha presenteado os Peverell com objetos mágicos, Milorde.

- Sim, _isso_ é difícil de imaginar. Mas e se não fosse _a morte_, Severo? E se fossem apenas três objetos incrivelmente poderosos, forjados por um bruxo igualmente poderoso... como Merlin, talvez? Você acreditaria?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nesse caso, Milorde, acho Potter tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade que poderia lhe interessar muito. Nunca a vi, mas Dumbledore me disse, antes do garoto ingressar em Hogwarts, que Tiago havia lhe deixado uma capa sobre a qual não recaía o feitiço da desilusão ou o feitiço camaleão. Ele disse que jamais vira algo igual e eu imediatamente pensei que pudesse ser Capa da Invisibilidade da lenda... Claro que imediatamente descartei a teoria, simplesmente por ser absurda.

O Lorde das Trevas sorriu.

- A capa que o garoto possui é, de fato, a mesma mencionada na lenda.

Boquiaberto, Severo o encarou por um segundo.

- Como o senhor pode ter certeza?

- Pesquisas, Severo. Eu sabia que aquela capa estava com os Potters muito antes de Tiago Potter colocar as mãos nela. Mas, sinceramente, ela nunca me interessou. O anel, por outro lado, eu já achei e já fiz um bom uso dele.

Severo assentiu, se aproximando automaticamente do Lorde e da penseira.

- Então, eu imagino que o senhor queira me mostrar algo sobre a Varinha das Varinhas?

- Justamente – Ele sorriu. - A Varinha das Varinhas elevaria o meu poder ao máximo. Eu estive traçando o rastro de morte que ela deixou nos últimos séculos... mas está complicado.

- E é por isso que o senhor seqüestrou Olivaras!

- Sim, mas ele não sabe muito. Tive que fazer outras investigações... Acho que estou perto, agora. Eu sei que ela pertenceu ao fabricante de varinhas Gregorovich...

- A quem o senhor já assassinou, se não me engano?

O Lorde das Trevas não pareceu aborrecido com a interrupção. Ao contrário, os seus lábios curvaram-se num ensaio de sorriso e ele assentiu.

- Sim... Em setembro do ano passado. Eu vi que ela foi roubada por alguém e eu tenho certeza que conheço o seu rosto. E gostaria que você o olhasse.

Dizendo isso, o Lorde gesticulou em direção à penseira, pedindo que Severo se aproximasse. Apesar de o seu sangue correr mais rápido pela excitação de ver algo que, talvez, pudesse ajudar em seu verdadeiro propósito naquela guerra, não conseguiu deixar de sentir uma ponta de orgulho ao ver a confiança que o Lorde lhe depositava.

O Lorde foi na frente dele passou a sua varinha sobre a superfície gasosa prateada... E Severo pôde ver o gás espesso dissipar-se e formar uma imagem.

Severo espiou brevemente a imagem. Era um homem loiro de olhos azuis que- que ele já vira diversas vezes por entre as coisas de Dumbledore. Era Gellert Grindelwald. Rapidamente, a sua mente fez as contas: Dumbledore subjugara Grindelwald no campo de batalha, o que queria dizer que a varinha lhe pertencia antes de...

Ele prendeu a respiração por um momento.

Era ele mesmo. O Lorde das Trevas vinha procurando o portador da Varinha das Varinhas, e aquele era o próprio Severo. E, para se tornar o mestre daquela Relíquia da Morte em particular, o Lorde teria que subjugá-lo... com a morte, para não arriscar um erro.

Severo sabia que era um Comensal importante. Mas sabia que não era _tão_ importante.

- Então? – A voz fria soou, despertando-o.

Aquilo era o que ele precisava para fazer com que o espião renascesse.

Olhou para o Lorde, com a expressão limpa de qualquer sentimento.

- Não o conheço.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu nunca esqueço um rosto.

O Lorde das Trevas bufou, frustrado.

- Se você pensar em alguma coisa, me avise, Severo.

- Claro, Milorde.

O Lorde o guiou para fora do escritório dos Malfoy.

- Confio que essa conversa permanecerá em segredo.

- Naturalmente.

XxXxXxX

Ela se olhou no espelho pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. Linda estava se sentindo como uma adolescente. No entanto, depois de dez anos sem ir a um encontro, ela tinha direito de sentir como bem entendesse.

Ela sorriu nervosamente, enquanto os seus olhos capturavam a pequena caixa de chocolates e o cartão que, naquela manhã, lhe foram enviados por Andrew Weiss. Aquilo seria bom para ela – voltar a ter uma vida amorosa.

Há dias Linda não pensava no marido; ela se proibia de fazer isso, na verdade. As roupas que ele ainda tinha dentro da casa estavam, agora, ocupando duas malas magicamente reduzidas no fundo de uma gaveta – junto com todas as fotos que eles tinham juntos, os livros prediletos dele e, claro, a maldita poltrona marrom que ele amava, mas sempre odiou em segredo. E ela procurava manter a sua cabeça ocupada... não mais no pequeno emprego no St. Mungus – Severo tinha conseguido aquela vaga para ela, o que a contaminava –, mas se divertido na Riviera Francesa e, depois, passando dias e dias enfurnada no Três Vassouras.

E dias enfurnada no Três Vassouras sempre significava dias na companhia de Andrew.

Claro que ela ainda não gostava dele como homem... Mas Linda tinha a mais absoluta certeza que, se desse a ele uma chance, logo começaria a vê-lo com outros olhos.

Duas batidas leves na porta a tiraram dos seus pensamentos. Mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior, ela colocou o seu casaco e se encaminhou para a porta... Mas, do outro lado, não era Andrew que a esperava.

- Thomas?

Thomas Yaxley passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros e deu a Linda um sorriso encantador.

- Oi! Posso entrar?

Linda apenas abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para ele. Yaxley logo entrou.

- A casa está diferente.

- Eu fiz algumas mudanças. Ficou bom?

- Sim, sim... – Ele pigarreou. – Você provavelmente está se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui...

Linda sorriu.

- É dia dos namorados, Thomas. Você não tem nenhum compromisso?

- Eu achei que, talvez, você estivesse se sentindo só.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- A sua separação – Linda ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Foi há pouco tempo, então não acho que você tenha companhia para a noite... certo?

- Thomas, eu agradeço a sua preocupação mas...

- Você se lembra daquele verão? – Ele a interrompeu. – Admita, Linda, você também se divertiu muito!

- Mais diversão do que dois adolescentes deveriam ter, Thomas! Mas isso foi há muito tempo!

- Sim, foi. Mas talvez, agora...

- Agora eu estou acabando um casamento. Eu não quero saber de _diversão_.

Yaxley deu um meio-sorriso.

- Então você vai passar a noite aqui, só?

- Na verdade, eu... – Duas batidas na porta a interrompeu. – Eu já tenho planos. Licença.

Ela se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta tão rápido quanto pôde, evitando observar a expressão de Yaxley. Do outro lado da porta, como esperado, estava Andrew.

- Boa noite, Linny! Vamos?

Linda assentiu brevemente antes de se virar.

- Tomas, esse é Andrew Weiss, um velho amigo meu. Andrew, esse é Thomas Yaxley... ele também é um velho amigo.

Yaxley se levantou, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Andrew Weiss? _O fruteiro_? Linda Marie, por favor! Você é uma Malfoy!

- Thomas, eu tenho que ir.

- Primeiro um mestiço, e agora um fruteiro. Eu sei que dizem que gosto não se discute, mas...

- Adeus, Thomas.

Ele assentiu.

- Claro, claro. Foi prazer conhecê-lo, Weiss. Divirta-se, Linda, se for possível.

E, com isso, Yaxley deixou-os só. Linda sorriu, envergonhada.

- Ele não é sempre assim.

Andrew rolou os olhos.

- Não se desculpe por ele, Linny. Podemos ir, agora?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Sim, podemos.

E os dois saíram, para o que seria uma noite divertida, displicente, ligeiramente romântica... e única.

XxXxXxX

A adrenalina ainda corria pelas suas veias quando Severo chegou do eu encontro com o Lorde das Trevas. Em muitas ocasiões, ele dissera a Dumbledore que estava disposto a morrer para fazer com que a morte de Lílian Evans não fosse em vão... Mas ele sempre confiou em sua habilidade como espião. Aquela era a primeira vez que Severo se sentia como um alvo, como um homem no corredor da morte. E ele, naquele momento, fez uma incrível descoberta: ele não tinha vocação para mártir.

Irritado, ele entrou no escritório da direção de Hogwarts.

- Alvo! – Ele bradou para o quadro vazio do ex-diretor. – Alvo, apareça aqui!

Com uma expressão atônita, a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore apareceu em seu quadro.

"_Severo? Algo aconteceu?"_

- O Lorde das Trevas quer a Varinha das Varinhas? Você sabia disso, não sabia? Aquele anel que você pegou no ano retrasado era a Pedra da Ressurreição, não era?

O velho fechou os olhos e inspirou lentamente. Os olhos azuis miraram Severo com uma sinceridade desconcertante.

"_Sim. Para as três perguntas."_

Severo parou de respirar.

- Você não pensou nisso antes de pedir que eu matasse você? Você não pensou que eu viraria o segundo alvo predileto do Lorde das Trevas, assim que ele descobrisse que _você_ era o antigo mestre da Varinha?

"_Você não deveria ter _essa_ informação... nem ele."_

- Acontece que o Lorde das Trevas é muito mais poderoso e inteligente do que você jamais sonhou, Dumbledore! Ele já possui a imagem de Grindelwald em sua memória! E ele não vai demorar a descobrir de quem se trata! E então bastará juntar dois mais dois para chegar a você e a _mim_! – Ele olhou com ódio para Dumbledore, esperando uma resposta; mas a imagem apenas se calou. – Era apenas então que você pretendia me dizer que os meus dias _também_ estão contados?... Ou será que você tem outro peão para fazer isso, assim como _eu_ tenho que dar a notícia a _Potter_?

"_Severo, pode haver esperança! Talvez não-"_

- Talvez não? – Severo bradou. – Assim como você acreditou que ficar perto do Lorde das Trevas _talvez não _pudesse arruinar a minha vida? E que mais uma morte em minha consciência _talvez não _fosse tão prejudicial? Eu vou mais longe, porque você também acreditou que Pedro Pettigrew _talvez não _fosse um aliado do Lorde das Trevas? Ou que Lílian _talvez não_ precisasse de tanta proteção! E quanto ao garoto? Que você brincou de ser o pai dele por todos esses anos, apenas para mandá-lo para o matadouro! Você acha que ele _talvez não_ vá te odiar por isso? Você acha que você mesmo _talvez não _vá para o inferno por tudo que você causou?

"_Severo..."_

- Eu _não pretendo_ ser um peão em seu jogo, Dumbledore! Então diga logo, isso estava nos seus planos? A minha morte era apenas mais uma parte do jogo, assim como a morte de Potter? É isso que você faz com todos, não é? Você finge proteger para então-?

Finalmente Severo se calou. Ofegante, ele olhou para Dumbledore, esperando uma resposta. A imagem de Dumbledore tinha um olhar angustiado, onde Severo podia reconhecer a culpa. Mas aquilo não o acalmou.

"_Não, Severo, a sua morte jamais esteve em meus planos. Você já passou por muito em sua vida, e tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você pudesse terminar a sua missão e ir viver em paz com a sua esposa." _Ele pausou por um momento. _"Eu acreditava que tinha apagado bem o rastro da Varinha das Varinhas, para que Voldemort jamais chegasse a ela; e, enquanto ele não soubesse que eu fui o mestre da Varinha, ele jamais lhe atingiria. As informações que ele conseguiu juntar me surpreendem, sim... como você disse, talvez eu sempre tenha subestimado o meu oponente. _

"_Mas você não tem que estar em perigo, Severo. Você é o novo mestre da Varinha e poderá pegá-la. Vá à minha tumba e troque a minha varinha pela sua. Quando Voldemort finalmente chegar a ela, ele terá apenas uma falsa e você terá a verdadeira; para usá-la quando ele quiser conquistar. Você terá poder suficiente para fugir."_

Severo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ótimo... Agora, além de assassino e torturador, eu sou também profanador de tumbas!

Alvo franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

"_De tudo que você fez, isso será difícil?"_

Ele fechou os olhos. Como explicar que não conseguiria ver o cadáver do antigo amigo, a menos que fosse estritamente necessário? Então, ao invés disso, decidiu que era melhor usar sua lógica infalível.

- Não seria difícil, seria inútil. A Varinha tem que ser conquistada e eu não fiz isso. Aquilo não foi assassinato, Alvo; foi uma eutanásia assistida.

"_Eu não havia pensado nisso. De fato, creio que o novo mestre da varinha seja Draco, que me desarmou antes de minha morte." _Ambos ficaram pensativos por um momento, antes que Alvo dissesse: _"Severo, eu tenho que lhe fazer uma pergunta."_ Severo apenas assentiu. _"Você ainda está disposto a fazer o que é necessário?"_

Severo suspirou.

- Sempre que eu estou aqui. Sempre que _penso_. Mas, quando estou do lado do Lorde das Trevas e dos Comensais, eu me sinto em casa. Quase como o filho pródigo que retorna ao lar – ele disse com sinceridade. – O que eles me pedem para fazer parece... _natural_. E as idéias que eles exprimem soam lógicas... e eu me pego sem acreditar quanto tempo eu passei negando a minha própria natureza.

Os olhos azuis brilharam em decepção.

"_Sua natureza? O seu coração faz parte da sua natureza?"_

- Eu sei o que você vai começar a dizer, Alvo. Poupe-me do sermão que eu tenho sido obrigado a ouvir pelos últimos 18 anos. É a minha natureza, sim. Foi isso que eu aprendi com minha mãe e, principalmente, com os meus avôs. Essa era a idéia que os meus amigos tinham... quando eu chamei Lílian de Sangue-Ruim, eu estava falando sério! Eu não queria impressionar ninguém; eu apenas fui espontâneo!

"_Eu não vou acreditar-"_

Severo balançou as mãos em impaciência:

- Eu não amava Lílian pelo seu sangue! Eu amava Lílian _apesar_ do seu sangue! Aquilo era um defeito que eu seria capaz de relevar; mas não mudava a minha opinião! Eu não entrei para os Comensais porque eu tinha que impressionar alguém; mas porque eu acreditava! – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei diferenciar o certo e o errado, hoje em dia. Mas as minhas idéias continuam as mesmas.

"_Então por que você ainda não abandonou tudo?"_

- Caráter. Porque eu amava Lílian. Porque ainda não existe um dia que eu não feche os olhos e saiba que ela apenas está morta por minha culpa. E eu não vou conseguir me livrar da culpa a menos que eu me certifique que o filho dela será capaz de destruir o Lorde das Trevas... _apesar_ das minhas ideologias.

"_Eu suponho, então, que você ainda está comprometido com a nossa causa"_ Severo assentiu, apesar de ter dúvidas sobre isso. _"Nesse caso, eu te digo: conhecendo a cabeça de Voldemort como eu conheço, ele não te matará de imediato. Você é um Comensal muito útil para ele e, apesar das características do Lorde, ele realmente sentirá ter de te matar. Assim, ele apenas o fará quando precisar; quando tiver Harry perto o suficiente. E é justamente essa a oportunidade que você terá de aproveitar para dizer o que você tem de dizer a Harry e fugir."_

Severo assentiu lentamente.

"_Claro, isso é apenas uma suposição; e, como você disse, eu posso estar subestimando o meu oponente mais uma vez. Quando ele descobrir, Severo, você precisará ter cuidado extra. Eu aconselho que, assim que isso acontecer, você avise a sua esposa para estar de sobreaviso; para fugir para o mais longe possível dessa guerra caso você... caso você não consiga."_

- Eu não quero dizer isso à Linda. Nós não estamos mais juntos.

"_Linda Marie é um pouco mais ligada a você do que você imagina, Severo. Se você morrer, será interessante que ela tenha instruções para fugir e não se encontrar com nenhum Comensal ou Auror. Como você, ela está envolvida nisso tudo."_

Ele suspirou.

Talvez o velho estivesse certo. Talvez devesse falar com Linda. Não para avisar, mas... para se despedir, caso os planos de Dumbledore falhassem.

Assim, ele concordou.

- Eu farei isso.

"_Muito bem... E, Severo, se você está no corredor da morte, não seria bom fazer as pazes com a sua mulher? Você sabe que dia é hoje?"_ Ele balançou a cabeça. _"Dia dos namorados. Não é a data perfeita para uma reconciliação?"_

Para a imagem de Dumbledore, ele se mostrou cético à possibilidade de reconciliação. Mas, por dentro, Severo acreditava que aquilo podia acontecer. Se aqueles fossem, de fato, os seus últimos dias, era com Linda que Severo queria passá-los. E, naquela noite, ele estava decidido a fazer _e dizer _o que fosse necessário para que aquilo se tornasse realidade.

Logo ele se encaminhava para Hogsmeade, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que a sua esposa estava em casa. Porém, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas já vazias do vilarejo, viu Linda caminhar de mãos dadas com outro homem... Andrew Weiss.

A cólera que ele sentira há algumas horas voltou, e ele não pôde evitar se esconder no escuro da noite e apenas observar... observar o sorriso constante no rosto da sua esposa e a falta de aliança no anelar esquerdo dela.

Sentiu sua mão se fechar na varinha ao ver os dois pararem de frente à sua casa, e Linda confessar que se divertiu mais do que ela imaginaria. Cólera, a mais pura, ao ver a mãos de Weiss acariciar o rosto que apenas pertencia a ele. Apenas a ele!

E, por fim, a insanidade ao presenciar os lábios dele tocar os lábios da sua mulher, beijando ela profundamente, de uma forma que apenas Severo tinha permissão de fazer...

_Maldito sangue-ruim!_

Lentamente, o homem se afastou, desejou boa noite a Linda e deixou-a entrar sozinha em casa. Severo sobressaltou-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Era Yaxley.

- Então... Vamos chamar Lúcio para nos divertirmos com aquele fruteiro?

Um sorriso maléfico delineou-se nos lábios de Severo.

- Sim. Vamos.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que, sim, betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram o cap passado: a __**Tati, **__a __**Florence D. P. Snape, **__a __**Ann Marie, **__a __**, **__a __**Nikki Sensei **__e a __**Duachais Seneschais**__._

_PS.: Adooooooooooooooro que [quase] todas vcs gostaram da Cécile! Eu nunca escondi de ngm que ela eh a minha personagem favorita nessa fic! _


	27. Lealdade

**XXVII**

**LEALDADE**

Ela não saberia explicar o que estava sentindo. Era uma mistura bizarra de alegria, excitação, nervosismo... Depois de dez anos ao lado de um único homem, Linda não tinha sequer uma vaga lembrança de como uma pessoa deveria se sentir depois de um primeiro encontro.

Mas, para tirar as dúvidas, ela decidira se encaminhar para a casa de Rosmerta, que era, provavelmente, a maior _expert_ em encontros amorosos de Hogsmeade. Ou, talvez, de todo o Reino Unido.

Linda riu-se, caminhando pelas ruas do vilarejo. _Estava agindo como uma adolescente_.

Em sua distração, Linda sequer percebeu que Hogsmeade estava vazia. Que o gelo proveniente da chuva de granizo daquela madrugada ainda não tinha sido tirado das ruas. Que todo o local estava sinistramente silencioso.

Ela apenas prestou atenção em todos esses fatos ao virar à esquerda e chegar à rua principal do vilarejo. Lá, em frente ao Três Vassouras, estavam reunidos praticamente todos os moradores; olhando para o céu, eles se aglomeravam silenciosamente sob uma nuvem que tinha a forma da Marca Negra.

A noite anterior, a felicidade estranha... tudo foi escondido por um nítido e puro terror.

Algo acontecera com Rosmerta.

Mordendo o seu lábio inferior, Linda tateou o seu sobretudo, tentando encontrar a varinha. Ela sabia que a porta do bar estaria fechada; a única forma de saber logo o que estava acontecendo seria aparatar no pub.

E, assim que ela encontrou a sua varinha, o fez.

O bar estava escuro, e a primeira coisa que ela pôde enxergar foi um círculo de seis pessoas vestidas de branco, que estavam ajoelhadas e murmuravam diferentes encantamentos de cura. E, no centro da roda de medibruxos, sobre uma enorme poça de sangue estava...

Linda ofegou, chocada.

Andrew estava morrendo. Ele estava nu, pálido... _cadavérico_. Sobre o seu abdômen via-se uma enorme cicatriz que apenas poderia ter sido causada por uma maldição que Linda conhecia – Sectusempra. A maldição que, provavelmente, fora a causa da sua castração. A segunda cicatriz grande era vista em seu rosto. Ela começava na parte superior do seu olho esquerdo – que fora removido – e atravessava o seu rosto até o canto da boca, desfigurando as feições de Andrew num sorriso sinistro e perpétuo. O outro olho estava inchado e roxo. E, finalmente, metade dos cabelos de Andrew havia sido arrancado, exibindo o couro cabeludo sujo e muito ferido.

Linda ofegou mais uma vez, sem ação. Deu um grito abafado quando sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro.

- Você não deveria estar aqui! – A voz era, sem dúvidas, de Rosmerta; mas o tom Linda não reconhecia. Duro, amargo.

Ela se virou.

Rosmerta parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Os seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e a maquiagem pesada – provavelmente da noite anterior – escorria pelas suas bochechas, formando lágrimas negras. As suas roupas estavam encharcadas de sangue.

- Eu... – A voz de Linda falhou. Ela queria dizer que sentia muito. Queria jurar que Severo não tivera nada a ver com aquela barbaridade... mesmo não acreditando naquilo. – Jane-

- Não, Linda! _Não_! – Elas respirou fundo. – Não fale nada! Apenas saia daqui! A sua presença... foi o que causou isso!

- Isso não é justo! Andrew é meu amigo, eu jamais-

- Você, seu marido... Você sempre esteve ao lado dele! Foi ele quem fez isso! Eu _vi_! Ele, Lúcio Malfoy e aquele Yaxley! _Seu_ marido, _seu_ tio e _seu_ ex-namorado! Se você _realmente_ quer acreditar que não tem nada a ver com isso, Linda Marie, que continue se iludindo! Mas eu, e todos que moram no vilarejo, sabemos a verdade!

Linda deu um passo para trás, o nó na garganta se intensificando.

- Você viu?

Rosmerta desviou o seu olhar. A sua expressão mudou – o ódio deu lugar a um terror indescritível, como se ela tivesse revivendo a tragédia que se passara há algumas horas.

- Severo? Severo fez isso?

- As risadas me acordaram. As terríveis risadas, seguidas pelos gritos de Andrew. Quando eu saí, os três jogaram o corpo dele, quase morto, aos meus pés. Eles tiraram as máscaras e dava para ver que eles estavam bêbados. Yaxley me paralisou, enquanto Lúcio conjurava a Marca Negra e o seu marido desferia o golpe final: ele cortou a língua de Andrew com uma adaga. Depois, disse que eu falasse algo, teria o mesmo destino. – Rosmerta enxugou os seus olhos. – Eu não quero o mesmo destino! Eu não quero mais ficar perto de você!

Linda fechou os olhos e suspirou, derrotada. Ela não tinha como argumentar. Ela não tinha forças para tentar convencer a Rosmerta que, se soubesse, jamais teria se aproximado deles. Assim, tão repentinamente quanto havia chegado ao Três Vassouras, ela saiu, aparatando na frente da sua casa.

Ao abrir a porta, Linda teve a segunda surpresa desagradável do dia. Era Severo, que andava nervosamente pela sala, segurando um copo de uísque de fogo. Mais uma vez, o seu coração deu uma guinada.

- Nós precisamos conversar – Ele disse, com um tom de urgência.

- Foi você?

- Linda, me escute...

- Foi você? – Ela exigiu. – Foi você que fez aquilo com o Andrew?

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Ele beijou você.

A confirmação fez com que Linda morresse um pouquinho. Finalmente, ela deixou as suas lágrimas caírem.

- Eu deixei. Eu quis que ele me beijasse.

Severo a olhou por um tempo. O vinco em sua testa era evidente, e os seus olhos negros não tinham mais nenhum brilho. A expressão dele, para quem não o conhecesse, estaria quase plácida. Mas Linda sabia como as suas palavras o haviam ferido.

- Você... Você está-?

- Apaixonada por ele? – Severo assentiu. Linda apenas soltou uma risada sarcástica. – Você estava apaixonado por Narcissa?

- Porra, Linda! – O copo que ele tinha na mão quebrou-se. Linda viu algumas gotas de sangue, mas não sentiu vontade de ajudá-lo. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

- Se você não amava Narcissa quando dormiu com ela, porque acha que eu amo Andrew só porque eu o beijei?

- Não, eu não acho isso! – Ele disse, enquanto usava a sua varinha para tirar os cacos do ferimento em sua mão. Enfim, completou, com uma voz quase inaudível. – Mas eu tenho medo que isso possa ser verdade.

Linda encostou-se à porta e cruzou os braços. Ainda com a voz carregada de sarcasmo, disse:

- Porque você ainda me ama. E ainda acha que nós podemos ficar juntos.

- Sim.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Você quase matou um amigo meu. Como você pode esperar que eu o perdoe, se cada vez que você se aproxima de mim, você encontra outra maneira de me magoar?

Severo se aproximou lentamente e, apesar de Linda querer exigir que ele mantivesse certa distância, não conseguiu. Ela deixou que ele tocasse carinhosamente os seus ombros, sujando de sangue o seu casaco.

- Eu- Eu não consigo mais pensar, Linda! Eu tinha tudo sob controle até que- Eu não sou acostumado a perder o controle da situação! Eu não sei lidar com... com esse tipo de pressão! Se você soubesse-!

Linda fechou os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Severo?

- Eu apenas... Eu queria te ver.

- Mas eu não quero ver você.

- Não, Linda... Se você soubesse... Eu... Esqueça. Foi um erro.

As mãos de Severo seguraram Linda com firmeza e ele a forçou a se afastar da porta. Sem olhar novamente para a mulher, ele a abriu. Severo já estava do lado de fora quando Linda o chamou:

- Severo! – Ele se virou. – Então você viu? O beijo?

Severo respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, como se afastando uma lembrança muito ruim.

- Sim.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Dói, não é?

- Muito.

XxXxXxX

Poções. Quando era adolescente, em Beauxbatons, aquela era uma das matérias que Linda mais gostava, embora jamais tenha conseguido dominá-la na prática. Quando conheceu Severo, eles tinham longas conversas sobre o assunto, mas, depois que se casaram, aquelas conversas haviam terminado. _Uma mulher não deve se meter no trabalho do marido_, a mãe de Linda lhe ensinara, e poções era o trabalho de Severo. Agora, separada, ela se via livre para redescobrir aquele pequeno prazer, nas páginas do livro que há meses comprara para Severo, como presente de aniversário.

O livro de Gabrielle Spector era interessante. Nele, a autora apresentava novas abordagem e teorias acerca de poções tradicionais. Segundo ela, por exemplo, o Veritaserum teria efeitos indesejados se usado numa pessoa com menos de cinco anos de idade – como a criança pode confundir realidade com fantasia, ela poderia dizer inverdades, ainda que sob efeito da droga. Aquilo era puramente teórico, claro; afinal, ninguém testaria uma poção como o Soro da Verdade numa criança. Mas a teoria fazia sentido, e certamente seria um ótimo tópico para debate.

Naquele momento, Linda se distraía com o capítulo sobre a poção Polissuco. Spector dizia que aquela poção perdia o efeito devido à filtragem natural do sangue pelos rins e, com o coração parando de bater, o cadáver terminaria preso no seu estado transformo. A autora continuava explicando que o elemento que dificultava a filtragem era o pó de chifre de Bicórnio; logo, aumentar a sua dose melhoraria a eficiência da poção. E concluía com algo sobre uma overdose de pó de chifre de Bicórnio; mas duas batidas na porta não deixaram Linda terminar.

Ela suspirou, colocando o livro sobre a sua mesa de centro e se levantando. Antes de abrir a porta, olhou-se de rapidamente no espelho da sala de jantar e soltou os seus cabelos.

Se soubesse que quem estava do outro lado da porta era Narcissa Malfoy, não teria se dado o trabalho.

- Olá, Linda Marie.

O rosto de Linda enrubesceu, enquanto mágoas ressentimento que ela achava ter deixado para trás ressurgiam. Ela não queria deixar aquela mulher entrar em sua casa.

- Narcissa. Sinto muito, você está perdendo o seu tempo. Severo não está aqui. Faz um mês que eu não tenho notícias dele.

- Eu vim falar com você.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

E tentou fechar a porta. Narcissa a impediu, forçando a abertura com mais força do que Linda a julgava possuir.

- Eu não queria vir lhe procurar, por motivos óbvios, mas tenho que falar com alguém em quem Severo confie! Eu sei que vocês estão separados, Linda Marie, mas não consegui pensar em outra pessoa! – Ela olhou para os lados com urgência. – Apenas, me escute! Se você ainda se importa com ele, deixe-me entrar!

Linda não sabia exatamente o que a fizera abrir a porta; curiosidade, talvez – nunca tinha visto Narcissa com um ar tão aflito em seu rosto. Quando a mulher entrou, Linda percebeu o quanto estava nervosa.

- Tire o seu casaco, Narcissa. Você quer um chá?

Ela deu um sorriso angustiado.

- Eu estou, pela primeira vez em minha vida, me transformando num alvo. Tenha a decência de me oferecer um hidromel.

Linda apenas rolou os olhos e pegou, na sala de jantar, uma garrafa da bebida que Narcissa lhe pedira e um copo.

- Eu realmente duvido disso, Narcissa. Você é egoísta demais. Jamais faria algo que pudesse lhe prejudicar.

- Eu não estou feliz com isso! Mas tenho que manter os meus princípios. Eu sou uma Black, afinal.

- Ok. – Linda entregou a bebida e o copo à Narcissa. Ela se serviu de imediato. – Então me diga: por que você não procurou o próprio Severo? Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com ele.

Narcissa suspirou, tomando um grande gole do seu hidromel.

- Por dois motivos – ela disse com cautela. – Primeiro, porque eu não quero que saibam que eu fui procurá-lo... e tudo que se passa naquela escola chega aos ouvidos do Lorde das Trevas. E, segundo, porque ele me disse para ficar longe dele.

- Eu não entendo-

- O Lorde está desconfiado – Narcissa começou rapidamente. – Ontem à noite Potter foi capturado, mas conseguiu fugir. O fato é que ele tinha a espada de Godric Gryffindor e, apesar de um dos duendes ter afirmado que era uma espada falsa, o Lorde tem as suas dúvidas; ela era perfeita demais.

Aquilo não era possível. Linda vira Severo deixar a espada no cofre dos Lestrange.

- Mas...

- _Deixe-me terminar_! – Linda calou-se. – O Lorde sabe que era responsabilidade de Severo guardar a espada e sabe também que as únicas pessoas que viram a espada ser colocada no cofre dos Lestrange foram Rodolphus e Severo! E por motivos óbvios, o Lorde não confia no marido de Bellatrix.

O coração de Linda disparou. A sua mente retrocedeu àquele dia em Hogsmeade – Severo a pedira para distrair Bellatrix; para evitar que ela entrasse também no banco. Linda, de fato, não _viu_ Severo guardar a espada do cofre dos Lestrange. Ela o viu entrar no banco com a espada e sair sem ela; enquanto Linda bebia com Bellatrix.

- De qualquer forma, o Lorde ficou furioso. Ele disse a Lúcio que logo acabará fazendo o que Cécile lhe pediu.

A briga que Linda e Severo tiveram no dia do aniversário dele, presenciada por Cécile. A mãe de Linda disse que queria Severo morto.

- Não...!

Narcissa respirou fundo.

- Severo não deveria saber de nada disso, Linda Marie. Eu não sei exatamente como isso afeta os planos dele, mas ele tem que ser ainda mais cuidadoso agora. Por favor, fale com ele. Diga tudo isso.

Narcissa abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas impediu-se. Levantou-se, deixou o seu copo sobre a mesa de centro e começou a se encaminhar para o lado de fora da casa.

- Narcissa! – Ela parou. – Por quê? Por que você está ajudando ele?

Ela se virou. Um sorriso cansado aparecia em seu rosto, deixando-a mais velha. Mais humana.

- Severo me fez um favor muito grande, e eu ainda não encontrei um meio de retribuí-lo. Uma Black não tem dívidas, Linda Marie. Você sabe disso.

Linda franziu o cenho.

- Eu pensei que fosse pelo que vocês tiveram.

- Nós não tivemos nada! – Ela deu de ombros. – Ele estava triste e meio bêbado, e eu dei um jeito de fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Um passo errado, infelizmente. – Ela pausou por um momento, talvez decidindo se deveria ou não continuar. Finalmente, disse: – Severo arriscou a vida por Draco e acabou salvando-o.

Linda abriu a boca.

- Como assim?

- Há dois anos eu praticamente obriguei Severo a fazer um voto perpétuo. – A expressão de Linda espelhou o mais puro horror, mas ela sequer teve tempo de falar. – E ele concordou, acho que apenas para provar para a minha irmã que a lealdade dele ainda estava do lado do Mestre. Eu fiz com que ele prometesse matar Dumbledore se Draco não conseguisse; e é claro que eu sabia que Draco não ia conseguir!

Linda aproximou-se dela com o coração palpitando.

- Você está em dizendo que ele não tinha escolha? Que era a vida dele ou a vida de Dumbledore? Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Eu estava desesperada! Claro, na época eu não sabia que Severo era leal à Dumbledore... – Linda arregalou os olhos novamente, sentindo o coração parar. – Eu não sabia da amizade deles!

- Do que você está falando?

Narcissa franziu o cenho.

- Você não sabe que Severo é leal à Ordem da Fênix? – Linda apenas continuou a olhá-la em choque. – Você não percebe isso?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu presto atenção, Linda Marie! Eu escuto o que ele fala, eu estudo as suas expressões. Ele é muito diferente dos outros Comensais! Você, que vive com ele, deveria ter percebido isso!

Linda negou com a cabeça.

- Mas todas as provas-

- São irrelevantes. Você conhece o caráter dele, não conhece? – Narcissa bufou impacientemente. – De qualquer forma, depois da morte de Alvo eu percebi que ele não comemorava conosco. Enquanto eu conversava com ele, eu via claramente que ele não estava feliz. Quando eu cheguei à conclusão de que Severo não estava do nosso lado, mas do lado da Ordem da Fênix, eu percebi o mal que tinha feito a ele. Ele não é como os Comensais; matar Dumbledore para ele foi como descer ao inferno. Eu vi que ele salvou o meu filho a um preço alto demais; e é _apenas _por isso que hoje eu guardo o segredo dele! É por isso que eu te dou essa informação e é por isso que, todas as vezes que eu menti dizendo a todos que Severo é o mais leal dos Comensais, eu sabia que ainda não estava fazendo o suficiente!

"Eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que Severo preferiria ter desistido da própria vida para manter Dumbledore vivo... mas ele não o fez. Ele, por algum motivo que eu não _quero_ conhecer, ele decidiu salvar Draco e poupar a própria vida; eu tenho certeza que ele discutiu com Dumbledore esse passo." Os olhos azuis de Narcissa miraram Linda com expectativa, mas ela apenas ofegava, absorvendo as informações. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa!"

Linda desviou os seus olhos dos de Narcissa e tateou a parede, buscando apoio. Desabou na cadeira preferida de Severo e respirou fundo algumas vezes. O que ela tinha dito? O que aquilo tudo significava?

- Eu não entendo...

Narcissa rolou os olhos e se aproximou de Linda.

- Quando eu cheguei à conclusão que Severo estava do lado da Ordem da Fênix tudo fez sentido para mim, Linda Marie. Eu te conheço desde que você era uma criança, afinal; sempre soube do desprezo que você tem pelas nossas ideologias; a ideologia dos Malfoy e dos sangues-puros. Eu sabia que deveria existir algum motivo oculto no seu casamento com Severo, afinal você não se submeteria a um casamento com o Comensal da Morte que é um dos melhores amigos do seu pai _e_ do seu tio. Ele lhe contou tudo antes de se casar, não contou?

Linda mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se aquela conversa fora planejada Lorde das Trevas; se Narcissa estava tentando enganá-la para que ela contasse o que Severo lhe revelara sobre sua lealdade há anos.

- Ele lhe contou, Linda Marie?

Ela assentiu lentamente.

- Ele me disse que se arrependeu e prometeu a Dumbledore que faria de tudo para manter Harry Potter vivo; para validar o sacrifício de Lílian Potter.

- Eu imaginei que fosse isso. Severo amou Lílian profundamente.

- Mas eu não acredito, Narcissa. Eu não acredito que ele ainda esteja do lado da Ordem.

Narcissa sorriu calidamente, ficando com uma expressão serena que era muito difícil de ver no rosto da mulher do seu tio.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Linda Marie? Você nunca percebeu que os encontros com o Lorde estão matando-o lentamente? – Ela suspirou. – Ele está cada vez pior, sabia? A minha teoria é que ele precisa de você.

Sem mais, a mulher encaminhou-se para a saída.

XxXxXxX

Severo olhou para o teto, ainda iluminado pela meia-luz dos archotes, apesar da hora. A sua cabeça doía – provavelmente culpa da quantidade absurda de uísque de fogo consumida naquela tarde. Não adiantava; ele não conseguiria dormir. Ele nunca conseguia.

- Inferno!

Bufando, ele se levantou. Aquilo já estava virando uma rotina – tardes regadas a uísque, noites em claro... Interessante, fazia anos que ele não se deixava afundar no comportamento autodestrutivo. A última vez foi antes de conhecer a sua mulher.

_Ex mulher_ – ele se corrigiu.

Os lábios de Severo se curvaram num sorriso sarcástico – era sensato ignorar aquela linha de pensamento, ela nunca lhe fazia bem. Naquele momento, melhor seria resignar-se e continuar a sua rotina destrutiva, se dopando com uma porção tripla de sedativos.

Ele se encaminhou até a ante-sala e já localizara a sua poção do sono quando ouviu vozes vindas da sala da direção. Até se alegrou um pouco – expulsar um aluno abelhudo certamente melhoraria o seu humor... mas ele sentiu o seu coração afundar ao ver quem realmente estava ali. O Lorde das Trevas.

- Boa noite, Severo.

Ele engoliu seco, demonstrando em seu rosto a surpresa.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer por você, Milorde?

O Lorde das Trevas sorriu de uma forma maligna, se aproximando de Severo.

- Eu pensei que a primeira pergunta que você fosse me fazer seria como eu entrei aqui?

- As proteções de Hogwarts são muito fracas comparadas ao seu poder. – Deu de ombros. – Acho que seria uma pergunta estúpida.

O Lorde assentiu.

- De fato. Mas eu achei muito frustrante que os Carrow não pudessem me dizer a senha para entrar aqui.

- Ninguém a tem. Eu prefiro manter a minha privacidade. Foram os Carrow que lhe deixaram entrar no castelo?

- Aleto. E jamais duvide das proteções dessa escola, Severo.

- Então como o senhor entrou?

O olhar de Voldemort tornou-se quase triunfante. Ele não respondeu de imediato; como se ele quisesse saborear o momento. Uma criança, criando suspense antes de revelar o seu brinquedinho novo. Por fim, disse:

- Eu voei.

Severo franziu o cenho.

- Vassoura?

- Não. _Eu_ voei. Apenas algo no qual eu estive trabalhando nos últimos tempos e finalmente consegui. Se você quiser, posso lhe ensinar; não acho que nenhum dos demais Comensais conseguiria realizar esse tipo de magia.

Severo piscou duas vezes, finalmente esquecendo a dor de cabeça e as preocupações anteriores. Acesso a novos tipos de magia foi um dos principais motivos que levou Severo ao lado das Trevas. Ele tinha certeza que, seja qual fosse o encantamento que permitira o Lorde das Trevas voar, era algo maligno. _E muito poderoso_.

Não conseguiu conter a sua voz e a sua sinceridade ao responder.

- Claro que quero.

- Perfeito. Mas, antes, eu quero que você faça algo por mim – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – A Varinha das Varinhas, Severo. Eu a encontrei.

_Ele havia encontrado_. Severo tentou assentir, tentou manter a sua expressão neutra. Tentou não agir como um homem que acabara de receber a sua sentença de morte. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som escapou pelos seus lábios.

- Impressionado?

Quando forçou um sorriso a aparecer em seus lábios, Severo notou que eles tremiam. A sua voz estava igualmente instável quando conseguiu dizer:

- O senhor já a recuperou?

- Não. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Acontece que o portador da varinha era Dumbledore. E hoje ela está em seu túmulo. Creio que apenas o diretor possui acesso aos mausoléus da escola, certo?

Severo respirou fundo.

- Sim. Apenas eu posso violar a tumba de Dumbledore.

Uma risada rouca, que mais parecia um grunhido, formou-se na garganta do Lorde.

- Violar é uma palavra muito forte, meu amigo. Eu apenas vou pegar algo que deveria me pertencer. Vamos?

Severo assentiu, pondo sobre os seus ombros um sobretudo que estivera pendurado perto do seu gabinete e encaminhando-se para fora da sala, imediatamente seguido pelo Lorde das Trevas. O seu coração palpitava por não saber se sobreviveria ou não àquela noite. O medo de morrer e o pavor por, talvez, estar tomando uma decisão errada lhe corroia... E se os planos de Dumbledore não funcionassem? E se a sua morte fosse, de fato, parte dos planos dele?

Aquilo não era justo. Passar anos se sacrificando por uma causa, e, no fim, não desfrutar da paz? Não era justo. Nem para ele, nem para Linda Marie.

_Linda_.

O rosto da esposa apareceu em sua mente, fazendo-o estremecer. Ela o odiava. Como ele podia morrer, sabendo que ela o odiava?

E, enquanto saía do castelo e era envolvido pelo o vento frio da madrugada, Severo fez a si mesmo uma promessa: se sobrevivesse àquela noite, procuraria Linda. E faria com que ela voltasse.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor! xD_

_Agradeço à minha maninha querida, que betou mais esse cap sem reclamar – eu soh poderia estar falando da __**Shey**__! E, claro, para as minha amadas que ainda não me abandonaram: __**Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, Serena Kivilaakso, Florence D. P. Snape, , Duachais Seneschais e Nikki Sensei**__._


	28. A Overdose

**XXVIII**

**A OVERDOSE**

Linda olhou para as suas próprias mãos, trêmulas, suadas e frias.

A hora não passava. Aquela madrugada não parecia ter fim.

Quando Narcissa foi embora da sua casa, Linda quis procurar Severo imediatamente. Era uma da manhã. Ela soube que não podia ir para Hogwarts àquela hora – não haveria ninguém acordado no castelo e o Lorde das Trevas ficaria desconfiado se soubesse que, depois de uma conversa com Narcissa e no meio da madrugada, Linda procurara Severo, com quem não falava a mais de um mês. Teria que esperar amanhecer.

Agora, quase três horas mais tarde, ela percebia que a espera seria infernal. As palavras de Narcissa ecoavam em sua cabeça e, aos poucos, tudo – todas as atitudes de Severo que, eventualmente, provocaram o fim do seu casamento – começava a fazer sentido. Tudo teria sido diferente se ela tivesse confiado nele. Ela deveria ter escutado Dumbledore, que lhe dissera repetidamente que Severo falava a verdade. Ela deveria ter percebido o que ele estava fazendo e o apoiado.

Linda olhou para cima, tentando evitar que as suas lágrimas caíssem.

_E se tudo aquilo fosse mesmo verdade? _

Linda olhou para o chá que preparara há quase uma hora, descansando sobre a mesa de centro. A xícara ainda estava totalmente cheia – o nó em sua garganta estava tão intenso, que engolir era difícil – e o chá já deveria estar frio. _Nauseante_.

Ela suspirou, levantando-se e pegando a xícara. Tinha que se distrair. Se arrumasse a casa, ela teria horas de entretenimento e, com sorte, ficaria tão cansada que conseguiria dormir. Começaria pela cozinha.

Quando ela estava no meio do caminho, ouviu fortes batidas na porta. O susto a fez soltar a xícara, que se quebrou, espalhando o chá frio pelo chão. Um pequeno estilhaço de porcelana cravou-se em sua perna esquerda.

- Merda! – Ela se ajoelhou no chão, examinando o corte, e pegou a sua varinha. – Accio, toalha de rosto.

Uma toalha de rosto branca flutuou rapidamente do banheiro social e ela colocou-a sobre o corte, rapidamente estancando o sangue. Do lado de fora da casa, bateram novamente na porta – dessa vez com mais violência, fazendo a madeira vibrar.

- Um minuto! – Ela gritou.

Rapidamente se levantou, soltando a toalha sobre o chá derramado. Por precaução, empunhou a sua varinha – embora não acreditasse que alguém que desejasse lhe fazer mal fosse bater na porta.

Quando abriu a porta, ela soube que estava certa. Era Severo.

Linda piscou atordoada, esquecendo as preocupações e a aflição anterior. Severo parecia aborrecido, impaciente e bêbado, a julgar pelo olhar inexpressivo e sem brilho; mas era maravilhoso vê-lo. Linda queria abraçá-lo, e chamá-lo para passar a noite com ela, e perguntar se tudo que Narcissa lhe dissera era verdade. Mas, antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele disse:

- Você deveria ter desaparatado.

- _O quê_?

Severo, irritado, suspirou.

- Se uma pessoa bate na sua porta dessa maneira, no meio da madrugada, você não atende à porta, Linda, porque esta pessoa dificilmente teria boas intenções. Você foge. Desaparata ou usa a rede de Flu.

- Mas era você!

- Mas poderia não ter sido.

- Você está bêbado – ela bufou, abrindo totalmente a porta e permitindo a passagem dele. Observou enquanto Severo entrava. Os seus passos ainda estavam muito seguros, o que significava que ele não bebera o suficiente para perder o controle dos seus atos. As batidas violentas só podiam ter duas explicações: ele estava apressado ou nervoso... Mas aquilo não importava. Ela tinha muitas dúvidas que precisavam ser sanadas. – Eu estou feliz que você veio, Severo. Eu preciso conv-

- Você não sabe se cuidar! Eu vim lhe levar para Hogwarts.

A voz dele também estava firme – e a fala era sempre a primeira coisa que a bebida afetava em Severo. Algo estava errado; o olhar dele estava desfocado demais. E, ainda assim, Linda apenas queria fazer as suas perguntas.

- Eu estou me cuidado muito bem, Severo – Mostrou rapidamente a varinha, que ainda estava em suas mãos, enquanto se aproximava dele. – Escute, algo aconteceu hoje e-

- Não mude de assunto, Linda – Ele interrompeu novamente. – Você estar armada não muda nada! Você vem comigo!

- Severo, eu-

- Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você! – Ele disse sem olhá-la e muito rapidamente; as palavras se atropelando, como se ele temesse não conseguir falá-las. E Linda sabia o sacrifício que era para Severo dizer algo tão sincero e, por isso, perdeu o fôlego. – Você é a minha mulher e eu _preciso_ de você ao meu lado. Eu faço o que você quiser – Os olhos dele cravaram-se nela e, após uma breve pausa, ele completou com a voz baixa e sombria. – Eu _conto_ o que você quiser.

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga.

Seria assim? Depois de tanto tempo e tantas mágoas por causa dos segredos dele, Severo simplesmente apareceria em sua porta os ofereceria? Sem medo, sem arrependimento? E justamente no dia em que ela tinha mais dúvidas?

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegou a sangrar. Sem dizer nada, serviu-se com uma dose de uísque de fogo – certamente precisaria dela. Algo estava errado. Mas ela não se importava.

Entornou a dose.

- Sente-se, Severo – ela disse, logo pondo em seu copo mais uma dose.

Lentamente, ele assentiu, encaminhando-se para o sofá. Severo se sentou de uma forma muito rígida, como se não pudesse relaxar e, por um tempo, apenas ficou observando Linda brincar com a sua segunda dose de uísque.

- Então? – Ele exigiu rispidamente. – Você não passou os últimos meses reclamando que eu não sou sincero com você?

Linda suspirou, sem tirar os olhos da bebida.

- Narcissa veio aqui hoje. Ela me contou muita coisa. Ela falou da sua lealdade e... e eu acreditei.

- Ela não sabe de tudo.

- E você vai me contar... _tudo_?

- Espero que não – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Quero contar apenas a parte que importa.

Ela assentiu e, trêmula, sentou-se ao lado dele. De repente, não sabia o que perguntar. Ela não conseguia formular em sua mente uma só pergunta sobre os planos dele, ou a guerra, ou até mesmo sobre a noite que ele passou com Narcissa.

Ela apenas queria saber uma coisa:

- Por quê? Por que você mentiu para mim?

Severo crispou os lábios e desviou novamente os olhos dos dela.

- Porque era perigoso. Ainda é, na verdade. _Muito_. Quanto mais você achasse que eu estava servindo fielmente ao Lorde das Trevas, mais segura você estaria. Concordando ou não com o que eu estava fazendo, você sempre estaria ao meu lado; e, conseqüentemente, na sua cabeça, ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Ele poderia vasculhar a sua mente o quanto ele quisesse, e veria apenas isso.

"Sabe, Linda, o Lorde não se importa com os motivos que levam os bruxos à seguir as suas ordens dele; contanto que elas sejam fielmente seguidas. Isso, adicionado ao fato que você é filha de Marco Malfoy, lhe deixava relativamente segura." Ele respirou fundo e Linda viu os seus punhos fecharem fortemente. "Além do mais, você poderia querer evitar que eu entrasse em perigo, o que não era interessante para mim. Eu sempre soube que eu poderia morrer por causa dessa minha... _missão_, e sabia que se você me pedisse para largar tudo, para desistir, eu ficaria tentado. Não podia deixar você me atrapalhar dessa maneira."

Linda assentiu, tentando absorver a franqueza com que ele dissera tudo – especialmente a última parte.

- Eu não atrapalharia – disse, quase num sussurro.

- Atrapalharia. Você não suportaria ver-me indo ao encontro do Lorde, se tivesse idéia da dimensão do perigo.

- Mas eu sabia de tudo... _antes_.

- Quanto eu tinha a Ordem da Fênix e Dumbledore ao meu lado, o perigo que você corria era inexistente. Desde que a guerra recomeçou, você passou a ser vigiada por Shacklebolt, Moody, Madame Rosmerta e Abelforth. Eles tinham ordens de lhe proteger, e de, caso você estivesse em qualquer tipo de perigo, comunicar a mim e a Dumbledore imediatamente. Depois da morte de Dumbledore você perdeu essa rede protetora e eu passei a temer pela sua vida.

- E a _sua_ vida?

- Nunca me importou muito.

Linda franziu o cenho, sentindo o nó em sua garganta voltar. Quis dizer que a vida dele importava para ela; mas achou que seria melhor não mudar o assunto. Tinha que aproveitar a boa vontade de Severo.

- Você disse que ainda é perigoso. Por que, então, você decidiu me contar tudo agora?

- Porque eu sinto o Lorde das Trevas cada vez mais perto de mim, e eu não sei por quanto tempo eu conseguirei me manter tomando as atitudes certas. Você costumava me manter são, Linda. Além do mais, aparentemente, a minha morte é uma parte dos planos do Lorde das Trevas, e eu não quero passar os meus últimos dias sem você.

Ela perdeu o ar. O seu coração parecia querer explodir em seu peito e, por longos segundos, ela não conseguiu falar nada. Severo desviou o olhar depois de um tempo, perdendo a sua postura dura e deixando os seus ombros caírem. Ele parecia tão... _frágil_. Os olhos de Linda ficaram brevemente marejados e, com urgência, ela segurou o queixo de Severo e forçou-o a olhar para ela.

- O que você disse?

- Que eu sinto o Lorde das Tr-

- A última parte, Severo! – Ela exclamou rispidamente. – Sobre a sua morte!

- Então pergunte direito! – Ele respondeu com idêntica rispidez, mas os seus olhos ainda não exibiam brilho algum; continuavam mortos. – O Lorde estava procurando a Varinha das Varinhas, a última das Relíquias da Morte. Ele acabou de achá-la; e ela pertencia à Dumbledore. Acontece que, naturalmente, como eu matei Dumbledore, a varinha tecnicamente me pertence. E, para que o Lorde das Trevas conquiste a varinha, ele terá que, literalmente, passar por cima do meu cadáver.

- Então... fuja!

- Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu prometi à Dumbledore que apenas passaria a ver a minha missão como completa quando eu revelasse a Potter que-

Severo parou de falar abruptamente, sem deixar de olhar para Linda. Ela lembrou-se do início daquela estranha conversa, quando Severo dissera que contaria a ela apenas a parte que importava. Com a voz fraca, ela disse:

- Você não precisa me contar isso.

O canto esquerdo do lábio dele se ergueu, um sorriso agradecido.

- Eu tenho que revelar algumas coisas a Potter, e Dumbledore acha que o único momento em que será viável fazer isso será quando Potter e o Lorde das Trevas se encontrarem. Ele acha que, se Potter tiver a informação antes, toda a estratégia que ele teceu poderá ser posta em perigo.

Linda colocou as suas mãos carinhosamente sobre o joelho do seu marido. Angustiada, perguntou.

- Por que você faz tudo isso?

- Porque eu me sinto responsável pela morte de Lílian, e eu preciso me livrar desse fantasma! Se eu conseguir manter o garoto vivo por tempo suficiente e os planos de Dumbledore derem certo, Lílian não terá morrido por _em vão_; a morte dela terá sido _necessária_ para que Potter crescesse com caráter e fibra para vencer essa guerra. Lílian não teria morrido por um erro meu, mas para pôr um fim no Lorde das Trevas. A culpa seria do destino; _não minha_.

- Então não é amor o que te leva a fazer tudo isso? É egoísmo?

- Egoísmo e amor. Mas primordialmente egoísmo.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- E eu passei anos sentindo ciúmes de um cadáver. Eu pensei que você ainda a amasse.

Severo suspirou e calou-se por um tempo. Se Linda soubesse o que ele diria em seguida, jamais teria feito o pequeno desabafo...

- Eu a amo.

Ela abriu a boca, surpresa e decepcionada. Tudo que ela queria era ver alguma expressão naqueles olhos mortos de Severo... _qualquer coisa._ Ela queria que ele dissesse que aquilo era mentira.

- Você... _ainda _ama aquela mulher?

- Você não devia estar surpresa.

Linda amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por deixar que os seus olhos marejassem.

- Eu sabia... mas eu preferia que você mentisse.

- Eu não posso mentir – Ele fechou os olhos pesadamente. – Olhe, Lílian foi a primeira pessoa que me viu como um ser humano, e eu não posso esquecer isso. Eu sempre vou amá-la. Mas você, Linda... Você é a minha mulher. Lílian era uma fantasia e você é a realidade. Você é o que eu preciso. Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia ter um relacionamento de verdade, até que eu conheci você... eu nunca _quis_ um.

"Amar uma fantasia é fácil... Bem mais fácil que amar uma mulher depois de passar dez anos acordando na cama dela. Mas, com você, é diferente. Amar você é simplesmente... natural, para mim."

Linda engoliu seco, desejando ter trazido consigo a garrafa de uísque. Nunca tinha ouvido Severo falar daquela maneira. Nunca tinha sentido uma mistura tão estranha de felicidade e angústia.

Com o coração martelando, ela perguntou;

- O que você está dizendo? Que mesmo se ela estivesse viva, você me escolheria porque eu sou mais _real_?

- Não. Eu estou dizendo que eu escolheria você porque eu te amo.

Linda deu um sorriso nervoso, rapidamente enxugando uma lágrima que teimou em escapar.

- Claro que sim...! Dê-me um motivo para eu acreditar _nisso_, Severo!

- Eu tomei dois frascos de Veritaserum antes de bater na porta da nossa casa.

Ela abriu a boca, paralisada por um instante. Isso explicava a falta de censura em tudo que ele estava dizendo, os olhos opacos e geralmente desfocados.

E isso queria dizer que tudo, absolutamente tudo, era verdade.

O seu coração deu um pulo e a sua mão, quase instintivamente, procurou a dele.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não conseguiria te contar nem dez por cento do que te contei. É por isso, também, que eu bati tão fortemente na porta: depois de tomar a poção, eu cheguei à conclusão que era perigoso demais.

Linda assentiu.

- Foi uma idiotice! – Severo deu um meio-sorriso em concordância. – Severo, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! Você não deveria ter feito isso... Eu acreditaria em você!

- Como eu disse, eu não conseguiria. Essas informações são perigosas demais, Linda!

- Então... obrigada.

- Você não quer saber mais nada?

Ela pensou por um tempo. Sim; havia uma coisa que ainda não estava bem explicada.

- Por que você matou Dumbledore?

- Ele pediu. Ele já estava morrendo, e achou que era mais interessante que ele morresse e eu cumprisse o voto perpétuo que fiz com- – ele se impediu. Linda imediatamente soube o motivo.

- _Narcissa_. – Ela disse em nenhuma sombra de rancor. – Eu sei.

Ele a olhou por um momento, ainda sem brilho nos olhos. Mas, pelas linhas no rosto dele, Linda sabia que ele estava confuso.

Severo respirou fundo.

- Segundo o voto, eu cumpriria as ordens do Lorde das Trevas no lugar de Draco; as ordens eram matar Dumbledore. Alvo achou que, como ele estava morrendo, seria um desperdício perder as duas pessoas mais fortes que protegiam Potter. Por isso, pediu que eu o executasse. Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também.

Dando a conversa como encerrada, Linda se levantou e colocou o copo sobre a mesa de centro. Estendeu a mão para Severo, que a olhou, confuso, antes de perguntar:

- O quê?

- Vamos para o quarto. Você parece cansado, Severo... e _definitivamente_ precisa tomar um antídoto.

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

- _Agora_ você me oferece um antídoto?

- Apenas... vamos!

Ele aceitou a mão dela, e logo o casal se encaminhava para o quarto – uma cena tão corriqueira, mas que ambos sentiram tanta falta nos últimos meses. Quando chegaram, Linda ajudou o marido a despir as suas vestes negras e pesadas e desabotoou a camisa que ele usava por baixo. Quando o torso de Severo estava nu, ela o observou, lembrando-se de cada pequeno detalhe do corpo dele. Surpreendeu-se ao constatar o quanto ela ainda o queria.

- Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, enquanto ela dobrava a camisa meticulosamente e a colocava sobre a penteadeira. Ainda agindo como uma esposa devota, ajoelhou-se de frente para ele e tirou os seus sapatos e meias.

- Pronto – ela disse, se levantando novamente. – Agora se deite, enquanto eu pego o antídoto.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, Linda abriu o pequeno armário de vidro que ficava ao lado do seu guarda-roupa e procurou dentre os frascos de poções aquela que tinha um líquido viscoso amarelo que apenas poderia ser o antídoto para o Veritaserum. Ela o pegou e, quando se virou, Severo já estava deitado e coberto.

Ela não precisou dizer nada ao entregar a poção a ele – Severo a tomou sem pestanejar. A mão dele procurou pela de Linda pouco antes dele fechar os olhos e, fosse por exaustão ou alívio, adormecer quase imediatamente.

Linda, então, sentiu-se livre para se despir e colocar uma camisa dele. Ela sabia que deveria ir dormir no sofá, mas não... Naquela noite, ela dormiria ao lado do seu marido.

XxXxXxX

O barulho ensurdecedor dos pássaros acordou Severo na manhã seguinte. Ele não abriu os olhos imediatamente – a pior dor de cabeça que ele já sentira em toda a sua vida não deixou. O que acontecera?

Lentamente, as lembranças a noite passada foram voltando. A aparição do Lorde das Trevas na sala da direção de Hogwarts, a violação do túmulo de Dumbledore, o roubo da varinha... a caminhada desesperada por Hogsmeade, os dois frascos de Veritaserum. A conversa que ele tanto temia.

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente ao lembrar-se disso. Uma dor lancinante, causada pela luminosidade do quarto, quase o fez desmaiar... Mas tudo valeu a pena quando ele viu que, ao lado dele, deitada sobre o seu braço, estava Linda.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso, apesar da dor. Como ele sentira falta daquilo: acordar com Linda ao seu lado, ouvindo a sua respiração e sentindo o seu cheiro. Ele sentiu uma vontade quase irresistível de acordá-la com um beijo; mas não sabia se ela reagiria bem àquilo. Ela não deixou claro, na madrugada anterior, se aceitaria uma reconciliação.

- Linda – ele chamou, impressionando-se com o tom rouco da sua voz.

Ela gemeu baixinho, abrindo lentamente os olhos e se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia...

Severo sorriu ao observar ela se ajoelhar na cama e tentar domar os cabelos loiros, penteando-os com os dedos. Ela vestia uma das camisas dele, proporcionando a Severo uma bela visão das suas pernas e do seu colo e, mais uma vez, ele sentiu o ímpeto de tocá-la.

- Que horas são?

- Deve ser cedo... É domingo, e ainda não tem barulho na rua. Eu estou com sono, Severo. Vamos voltar a dormir.

- Eu tenho que voltar à Hogwarts, Linda; você sabe que eu não poderia ter passado a noite aqui.

Linda sorriu.

- Você também não podia voltar à escola! E se Aleto lhe encontrasse e perguntasse o que você pensa dela? – Eles riram juntos; Severo quase esquecera como era rir pela manhã. – Você é o diretor. Claro que pode dar uma escapadinha...

- Você está certa; mas agora eu tenho que voltar... E eu quero que você vá comigo.

- Eu vou.

Ele, literalmente, estremeceu. Foi como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros; como se, com aquelas duas palavrinhas, Linda conseguisse tirar toda mágoa e rancor acumulados pelos últimos meses... Como se, de repente, tudo pudesse acabar bem.

O impulso de beijá-la voltou, mas, daquela vez, ele sequer tentou resistir. Severo rapidamente sentou-se na cama e pôs a mão na nuca de Linda, trazendo-a para si. Antes de conseguir beijá-la, no entanto, Linda virou o seu rosto.

Ele deu um suspiro frustrado, enquanto Linda colocava uma mão em seu peito e o afastava.

- Eu... – Linda mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu preciso de tempo, Severo. _Nós_ precisamos de tempo... para cicatrizar, para nos aproximarmos novamente, e... Nós podemos dormir a mesma cama e passar o tempo inteiro juntos, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para... – Ela suspirou. – Você ainda quer que eu vá para Hogwarts?

Apesar da frustração, Severo forçou um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Se você não for, não poderemos dormir na mesma cama.

Linda assentiu, visivelmente aliviada, e se levantou.

- Que bom... – De costas para ele, Linda abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um robe de seda branca. Antes que Severo pudesse desviar o rosto, ela despiu a camisa, revelando para ele as suas costas nuas; antes de cobri-las com o robe. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que ela fazia rotineiramente e que, enquanto estavam juntos, Severo sequer prestaria atenção. Mas que, depois de tanto tempo longe dela, tirou a sua concentração de tal forma, que foi difícil prestar atenção no que ela falava. – ...com você ontem, por causa da poção. Você já me disse como os efeitos colaterais são perversos e... Oh, Merlin, você deve estar com enxaqueca!

Ele pigarreou, finalmente lembrando-se da dor.

- Um pouco – mentiu. – Vai passar.

- Ok... O que você quer de café da manhã? Café e torradas? – Severo assentiu. – Então vamos para a cozinha; faz tempo que eu não cozinho para você!

Dizendo isso, Linda deixou o quarto. Severo precisou de um tempo para se levantar, colocar uma camisa e achar, no armário do banheiro, uma boa poção para diminuir a sua dor de cabeça. Quando chegou à cozinha, o cheiro do café e dos ovos e bacon fritos já dominava o local, lembrando-o de que ele não comia há mais de doze horas.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo – Linda começou, enquanto separava algumas frutas. – Narcissa esteve aqui ontem, algumas horas antes de você chegar. Ela disse que Potter foi capturado, mas conseguiu fugir logo. Ele tinha a espada de Grifinória e o Lorde das Trevas está suspeitando de você por causa disso. Ela também disse algo sobre você não ser um dos favoritos do Lorde e que a sua morte está planejada.

Severo crispou os lábios. Depois de tudo que dissera a Linda na noite passada – muito do qual ele se arrependia – tentar esconder dela qualquer coisa parecia idiotice. Com a voz aborrecida, respondeu:

- Eu temia que isso fosse acontecer. Potter é estúpido – Bufou. – Ele realmente deve estar acreditando que a Varinha das Varinhas é a única maneira de eliminar Potter, se não o matou logo.

Linda mordeu levemente o lábio.

- Mas agora ele tem a Varinha, Severo. Eu sei que eu disse ontem que não atrapalharia os seus planos, mas... a situação me parece perigosa demais.

- Alvo acredita que o Lorde não vá querer me matar até que seja estritamente necessário; ou seja, quando ele de fato precisar da Varinha. Ele terá de estar perto de Potter.

- Faz sentido. Você é um bruxo poderoso. É bom tê-lo como aliado; por isso ele não o descartaria antes do tempo.

- Exato. Por que Narcissa veio a você?

- Porque ela é uma Black. Eles aprendem desde cedo que não podem ficar devendo favores a ninguém... toda família tradicional tem uma mania estranha. A dos Malfoy é negligenciar as filhas mulheres.

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Narcissa é idiota; eu não matei Alvo por causa dela ou de Draco... – Ele suspirou. – De qualquer forma, não podemos desencorajar esse comportamento. Narcissa é uma boa aliada.

Linda assentiu em concordância, para a surpresa de Severo.

O café da manhã estava pronto. Linda colocou os pratos sobre a mesa e serviu café com leite para Severo. Quando se sentou de frente para ele, a sua expressão estava sombria.

- E quando chegar a hora, Severo?

Ele engoliu seco.

- Eu encontrarei Potter, contarei o que tenho de contar, e lhe procurarei para fugirmos juntos.

- Ele não vai lhe escutar.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Tenho toda uma coleção de historinhas em minha mente mostrando-me ainda apaixonado pela mãe dele. A maior fraqueza de Potter é a mãe. Se eu mostrar que estou fazendo tudo isso por causa dela, ele acreditará.

Linda crispou os lábios.

- Ele tentará lhe matar.

- Como se ele pudesse... – Severo deu de ombros e tomou um gole do café. Delicioso; apenas Linda sabia fazer o café perfeito. – O importante é que ele veja as lembranças. Eu provavelmente terei de azará-lo e levá-lo a uma penseira, mas isso não será problema. Assim que eu chegar à penseira, eu o acordarei e te procurarei. Fugiremos juntos.

Linda suspirou, procurando a mão dele.

- Você não parece muito seguro.

- Esse é o plano, Linda. Se tudo der certo, não falhará. Mas, naturalmente, podem ocorrer milhões de complicações. É delas que eu tenho medo.

Ela crispou os lábios.

- Você promete que vai tentar sobreviver?

- Nunca tive vocação para mártir.

Linda deu um meio sorriso.

- Pois sobreviva. Sabe como você sempre quis filhos? – Os olhos ele imediatamente se iluminaram. – Esse será o meu presente para você. Quando essa guerra acabar, quando nós pudermos viver em paz, eu te darei o meu útero. – Ela riu-se. – E você poderá colocar nele quantos filhos você quiser.

O próprio Severo deixou-se sorrir.

- Isso é uma promessa? – Ela assentiu. – Saiba que eu pretendo cobrá-la.

Severo decidiu, naquele momento, que sobreviveria. Ele tinha muitos motivos para sobreviver.

**XxXxXxX**

_Eu... odeio esse capítulo. Mas a minha cabeça ainda está cheia com a legislação aplicada ao __**MPU**__, e eu sabia que não sairia nada melhor dela. Hohohoh! Não deixem de mandar a sua review, no entanto! _

_Estamos quase no fim! YEEEEEY!_

_Bjus e mais bjos para a minha maninha favorita, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as perfeitas leitoras que revisaram o cap passado: __**Eris**__ (bem-vinda de volta! Estava com saudades dos seus reviews por aqui!), __**Ann Marie**__ (A Narcissa passou muito tempo com o Sevvie; ela percebeu e juntou as pecinhas do quebra-cabeça), __**Nikki Sensei**__ (eu gosto de escrever cenas fortes! KKKK! Acho que sou meio sádica!), __**Duachais Seneschais**__ (Nada acontece com Rosmerta, não se preocupe. Aliás, a participação dela terminou no capítulo passado! Heuheuheuh! Quanto à Narcissa: ela não tem simpatia por Severo; ela tem gratidão. Ela sabe muito bem que tem uma dívida muito grande com ele e que, por isso, ela tem obrigação de ajudá-lo. Ela quer, de alguma forma, pagar essa dívida para que possa viver a vida dela em paz.), __**Lois**__ (demorei, mas a culpa foi do Ministério Público, o seu concurso, e a idéia de que a pessoa tem que ser funcionário público para ser gente! Hueheuehueheuhe!), __**Serena Kivilaakso**__ (Eu geralmente atualizo as minhas fics com mais freqüência; mas agora eu sou concursanda... gasto tempo demais nos livros e, por mais que eu tire tempo para mim, na maioria das vezes a minha cabeça já está tão saturada, que eu não consigo espremer idéias, sabe? Eh triste, mas eh verdade...), __**Vyolet Prince**__ (nova leitora! Yeey! Espero que vc continue acompanhando!), __**Tati C. Hopkins**__ (tenso, mesmo... eu eu prometo que vou tentar dar uma aliviadinha na tensão) e __**Florence D. P. Snape**__ (KKKKKKKK! Não me xinga no twitter, please! Heuheuheuheueh! E reconciliação... erm... ainda não.)._


	29. Mais um Teatro

**XXIX**

**MAIS UM TEATRO**

Eles rapidamente voltaram aos seus velhos hábitos.

Apesar de tudo que ocorrera, apesar da longa e difícil separação, Linda e Severo logo se viram retomar a mesma rotina que haviam adotado no ano anterior, quando a mulher se mudara para o castelo de Hogwarts. Ele passava os seus dias trabalhando; resolvendo os problemas da escola – cada vez mais complicados, já que o ano letivo estava em seu fim. E ela ficava só; às vezes vagando pelos corredores, às vezes vagando pelos jardins... e uma vez visitando o túmulo de Dumbledore.

No entanto, ao contrário do que costumava ocorrer na primeira vez que Linda fora para o castelo, aquela situação não a aborrecia. Afinal, não existiam mais segredos. Severo não voltou a impor entre eles um muro. E, claro, porque assim que o expediente terminava, ele procurava compensar pela sua ausência, com jantares e vinhos e conversas que invadiam a madrugada.

Naquela noite, por exemplo, Severo decidira levar a esposa a Londres. Como era sábado, ele sabia que poderia passar mais tempo afastado do castelo, aproveitando com Linda aquela típica noite londrina: fria, úmida e tão nublada que era impossível se ver no céu uma estrela sequer... porém iluminada pelas luzes da cidade e aquecida pelos jovens que faziam barulho nos pubs.

Como um casal de namorados, eles assistiram juntos a uma peça e jantaram num famoso bistrô de um bruxo francês que devia favores a Severo. Quando finalmente voltaram ao castelo, já era uma da madrugada.

Linda foi a primeira a entrar na pequena sala que eles dividiam. Suspirando, jogou a sua bolsa de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa de centro.

- Isso foi divertido.

Ouviu os passos de Severo se aproximando.

- Foi, sim.

Linda não soube se o arrepio que atravessou o seu corpo foi de prazer ou surpresa. Durante a última semana, Severo viera respeitando tão bem o tempo que ela lhe pedira – para se acostumar novamente com ele; para se apaixonar de novo – que Linda não estava esperando a súbita aproximação. Sentiu o corpo dele colar no dela e as mãos grandes enlaçarem a sua cintura com força.

- Severo, eu-

_Eu não posso. Eu ainda não quero. Eu não estou pronta._ Era isso que a mente de Linda gritava, mas não conseguiu verbalizar. Não enquanto Severo agarrava possessivamente os seus cabelos e depositava beijos lascivos em seu pescoço.

A mente de Linda não queria. Mas o corpo a obrigou a despir o próprio casaco, de modo que ela pudesse sentir as mãos de Severo passeando pelas suas pernas, erguendo o cetim do vestido.

- Vinho. – Ela sussurrou, numa tentativa desesperada de fugir daquela situação.

- O que? – Ele perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dela com uma voz rouca, e aproveitando para mordiscar e passar a língua quente na orelha dela.

- Vinho – Linda respondeu, daquela vez com mais convicção – Eu quero vinho.

Severo deu um longo suspiro e encostou a testa no ombro de Linda, paralisado.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim. Por favor.

Pelo canto do seu olho, Linda pôde vê-lo assentir brevemente antes de dar um passo para trás, quebrando totalmente o contato físico entre os dois. Ela evitou observar a expressão no rosto dele – se Severo deixasse a sua óbvia frustração aparecer em seu olhar, talvez Linda não conseguisse manter a sua decisão de continuar sem tocá-lo.

- Tinto ou branco? – Ele respondeu, já na pequena cozinha à esquerda de Linda.

- Branco.

Linda passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e deixou-se desabar no sofá. Já fazia uma semana que ela estava em Hogwarts, e Severo quis que ela voltasse a ser sua mulher – em todos os sentidos – já na primeira noite. Ela havia lhe convencido, no entanto, que era sensato esperar que algumas feridas abertas durante a separação cicatrizassem melhor.

Severo estava começando a ficar sem paciência.

Linda tentou sorrir, enquanto Severo se aproximava com uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e duas taças.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou pacientemente, entregando uma taça a Linda e servindo-a. Ela tomou um grande gole.

- Nada. Sente-se, Severo.

Ele obedeceu, mantendo-se distante.

- Você parece nervosa.

- Eu estou. Severo, eu não acho que... Eu ainda acho que é cedo. – Severo a olhou por um tempo, tentando inutilmente esconder a sua frustração. Um pequeno nó começou a se formar na garganta de Linda. – Eu não sei se-

- Eu entendo – Ele disse rapidamente. – Essas foram as suas condições para voltar, Linda. _Eu entendo_. É que... você está aqui há dias e é difícil dormir ao eu lado e não poder te tocar.

Linda desviou o seu olhar.

- Eu simplesmente não posso ficar com você. Não ainda.

- Eu disse que entendo.

Mas ele não entendia, e Linda sabia disso. Linda sabia que, na opinião de Severo, eles deveriam estar tentando se reconciliar de todas as maneiras possíveis – inclusive na cama. Ela sabia que Severo acreditava que ela estava impondo aquela distância como uma forma de se vingar pelos meses que ele a deixara no escuro. E ela queria explicar a Severo que não; que ela apenas tinha medo de que, se começasse a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, os problemas que ainda existiam entre os dois fossem novamente jogados para debaixo do tapete... Ignorar problemas foi algo que Linda já fizera antes. E tal atitude quase acabou com o seu casamento.

Linda queria explicar. Mas não encontrava palavras.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo saber há quando tempo eles estavam em silêncio. Parecia uma eternidade.

Finalmente, na tentativa de puxar _qualquer assunto_ que os fizesse fugir de uma conversa sobre o relacionamento dos dois, Linda disse:

- A nossa noite foi boa.

- Foi – Ele respondeu, tentando parecer animado. – Eu não pensava que Trouxas pudessem fazer algo tão interessante quanto a peça que nós vimos.

- _Rent_. É um musical bem famoso, Severo. Você deveria pesquisar mais sobre cultura trouxa; acho que tem muita coisa que poderia lhe surpreender.

- Talvez. Mas, por enquanto, não é muito recomendável que mostre algum interesse desse tipo.

Linda sorriu. A tensão estava se dissipando. Quase automaticamente, arrastou-se no sofá, de modo a ficar mais perto do marido.

- Mas, depois dessa guerra...?

- Depois da guerra, se o nosso lado realmente vencer, eu prometo que vou tentar entender o seu fascínio pelos trouxas.

- Você sabe que o pós-guerra será um inferno, não sabe?

Severo finalmente a olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade.

- Por quê?

- Bem, você vai ficar famoso. Se nós ganharmos ou se o Lorde ganhar, não vai fazer diferença, nesse sentido. Você será _muito_ famoso.

Severo considerou aquilo por um tempo. O corpo dele também deslizou no sofá e, agora, eles estavam perto o suficiente para as suas coxas se tocarem. Linda procurou a mão dele.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Mas isso é inevitável; não teremos paz!... A menos, claro, se nos mudarmos para o meio do nada!

- Você faria isso? Se mudar?

- Acho que sim... Se realmente vamos ter filhos, acho melhor criá-los longe das cidades e de toda a loucura de ter um pai famoso.

- Eu concordo com você, Linda. De fato, acho que você gostaria de viver numa das casas que Dumbledore me deixou: é na Irlanda. – Severo soltou a mão de Linda e pôs a sua mão entre as pernas da esposa, acariciando lentamente a parte interna da coxa de Linda. Ela prendeu a respiração, mas decidiu permitir. – A casa é enorme, tem jardim, é totalmente isolada e perto do mar.

- Me parece uma boa idéia...

- Suponho que sim. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu não me importo, na verdade. Só tem um problema, Linda: fazer filhos requer prática.

Dizendo isso, Severo avançou com a sua mão, alcançando o tecido da calcinha de Linda. Ela suspirou ao sentir os dedos do seu marido, tão cuidadosos, precisos e...

- Severo, por favor...

- Se você me disser que não quer, eu paro.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar um gemido.

- Eu... Eu não quero.

Ele assentiu e, sem uma palavra, se afastou.

- Eu não quero que você me pressione.

- E eu não quero que você me rejeite.

Linda fechou os seus olhos, sentindo o seu coração apertar.

- Eu não estou rejeitando você, Severo! Eu apenas- Olhe para mim, por favor.

Lentamente, ele obedeceu. Os lábios de Linda se retorceram num sorriso amargo enquanto acariciava tenramente o rosto do marido. Ele parecia tão cansado, e frustrado, e triste...

- Eu não estou rejeitando você.

- Eu queria que você me dissesse o que eu tenho que fazer! Quantas vezes eu ainda tenho que me desculpar!

- Nada. E nenhuma. Mas _eu_ ainda preciso de tempo.

- Eu menti, Linda. Quando disse que entendia.

- Eu sei.

Severo virou o rosto, fixando os seus olhos na porta entreaberta do quarto dos dois. Ele estava dando a noite por encerrada, Linda sabia. E ele dormiria se sentindo rejeitado.

Isso Linda não podia permitir.

Quando Severo começou a se levantar, ela o impediu, pressionando a sua mão na perna dele. Ele a olhou confuso. Tentando sorrir, Linda se ajoelhou no sofá e se aproximou, até que os seus lábios tocaram a testa do seu marido. Com os olhos fechados, deslizou os lábios pelo seu rosto, até poder senti-los sobre a pele macia dos lábios de Severo; sentir a respiração quente dele como se fosse sua.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que os olhos negros a contemplavam. Mais que isso. Eles transmitiam a ela uma mensagem clara: "_Eu te amo_" – eles diziam. "_Eu preciso de você_".

- Eu amo você – Linda respondeu verbalmente, pois sabia que os seus olhos jamais seriam tão expressivos quanto os dele.

Severo abriu um sorriso tímido e melancólico, e a sua cabeça se inclinou em direção a dela. Quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram, Linda sentiu que o coração poderia explodir e...

...e, de repente, tudo estava acabado. Severo desviara abruptamente o seu rosto e todo o seu corpo tinha ficado tenso.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou ao perceber o semblante raivoso do marido. Severo não respondeu, levantando-se do sofá. – Severo? – Exigiu. – Severo, o que-

- Merda! – Ele quase gritou, irritado. – O Lorde das Trevas- Merda!

Linda abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. A mera menção ao Lorde das Trevas funcionou como um banho de água fria. A ternura que ela sentia há segundos evaporou, dando lugar à preocupação e à angústia.

- Você _tem_ que ir?

- Você sabe a resposta, Linda! – _Sim, ela sabia_. – Desculpe-me.

- E se... – Ela engoliu seco. – E se for agora? E se o Lorde quiser tomar posse da Varinha _agora_?

- Se o Lorde tivesse o garoto, ele chamaria você também. Não deve ser nada; não se preocupe.

- Severo-

- Durma – ele a interrompeu. – Tome a poção do sono. _Confie em mim_.

Linda suspirou resignada. Ela queria protestar; ela estava aflita... mas obedeceu. Confiava nele.

XxXxXxX

No dia seguinte, Linda acordou sentindo-se leve – um dos efeitos da poção do sono –, e até teria se preocupado com Severo, se não estivesse sentindo o braço dele pesar sobre a sua cintura. Abriu os olhos lentamente, para ver o seu marido mergulhado num sono profundo.

Com cuidado, Linda afastou a mão de Severo e levantou-se da cama. Ela tomou banho e se arrumou muito devagar, esperando que o seu marido acordasse para que pudessem conversar sobre o que ocorrera na noite anterior. Mas Severo não acordou. Então ela decidiu passar um tempo no jardim da escola.

Para a sua total surpresa foi lá que encontrou Cécile Boyer-Malfoy.

Linda ainda não sabia que aquela seria a última vez que conversaria com a sua mãe.

- Mamãe?

Os olhos azuis de Cécile a miraram e, apenas naquele momento, Linda entendeu que gostava do brilho frio e cheio de escárnio que eles geralmente apresentavam. Ela entendeu aquilo porque, pela primeira vez em sua vida, viu nos olhos da sua mãe um azul intenso, cheio de dor, preocupação e medo. Cécile parecia tão terrivelmente frágil...

- Você está feliz? – Ela perguntou, raivosa.

Linda engoliu seco.

- Estou.

- Eu não vou cruzar os meus braços e ver você acabar com a sua vida, Marie!

- Mamãe, por favor...

- Me escute! Me escute agora, porque você nunca mais vai me ver assim: transparente; verdadeira; _nue_. Eu sempre quis mais para você! Eu queria que você fosse uma grande mulher, mas você falhou. _Nós duas_ falhamos. É doloroso lhe ver estragar a sua vida ao lado de um homem que só lhe traz sofrimento e não poder fazer nada! Eu sei que não posso fazer com que você perceba o mal que Severo lhe faz, mas... – Cécile soluçou. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e aquilo foi tão raro e tão poderoso que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Linda também. – Mas eu vou tentar, _ma fille_, eu vou tentar!

"Severo _vai_ morrer. Por motivos que eu não posso lhe explicar, o Lorde das Trevas _vai_ matá-lo, isso é certo. Não adianta fugir! Ele vai encontrá-lo! Entenda: não existe esperança para ele, Marie! Então vamos para casa! Para o _nosso_ lar; meu e seu! Venha para a França, comigo! Vamos ficar longe disso tudo! Nós duas!"

Linda balançou a cabeça, angustiada. Enxugou inutilmente as lágrimas que teimavam em escapar.

- Eu sei, mamãe. Eu sei da Varinha das Varinhas. _Eu sei_ o que pode acontecer. Mas não é o meu dever ficar com o meu marido até o fim?

- Eu estou me lixando para os seus deveres de esposa! Também é o meu dever ficar do lado de Marco, e eu estou disposta a ignorá-lo!... Ou você acha que o seu pai me quer aqui? Ele disse que vai me deixar, Marie, se eu fugir... – Cécile olhou para cima e se calou por um tempo, se concentrando. Ela ainda tinha o seu orgulho: não choraria na frente da sua filha. – Mas eu não me importo! Você é minha filha! Eu não vou deixar você...

- Sofrer?

Cécile a olhou novamente.

- _Morrer_ – Ela corrigiu. – Morrer, tentando evitar o inevitável. E, se você for parecida comigo, não presenciará calada a morte do seu marido.

Linda deu um sorriso angustiado.

- O Lorde das Trevas não me mataria, mamãe. Você _sabe_ disso.

- Não, Marie, você se engana! Se você ficar no caminho dele, ele não pensará duas vezes! Os aurores também... você é a melhor chance que eles têm de atingir o seu pai, o maior investidor desta guerra, sabia? Por ambos os lados, Marie, _você está marcada para morrer_! E eu não vou ficar em minha casa de braços cruzados, vendo a minha filha ser assassinada!

Cécile ofegou, se aproximando de Linda e procurando a sua mão; tentando convencê-la de que ela estava certa, e exigindo silenciosamente uma resposta. Linda, pela primeira vez em sua vida, se reconheceu nos olhos da sua mãe. Ela finalmente aceitou que Cécile estava absolutamente certa todas as vezes que dizia que Linda era o seu reflexo.

Naquele momento, Cécile estava fazendo o maior sacrifício da sua vida. Linda sentiu que também teria que fazer o seu.

- Eu prefiro morrer ao lado de Severo, mamãe, a abandoná-lo agora.

- Por favor, não diga isso. Eu lhe imploro!

- Se fosse a sua vida, não a minha... você não ficaria?

- É diferente!

- Não. Não é.

- _Eu não vou enterrar a minha filha_! – Cécile exclamou. Duas grossas lágrimas lhe escaparam, e ela se apressou em enxugá-las. – Nenhuma mãe deveria ter que enterrar os filhos!

Linda sentiu um aperto no seu coração. Desejou que Cécile fizesse qualquer comentário sarcástico, desejou a Cécile de antes... era tão mais fácil lidar com ela. Sem saber o que fazer, abraçou a mãe e deixou-se chorar junto com ela. Por um momento, Cécile até acreditou que Linda aceitara a sua oferta.

- Me desculpe, mamãe... Mas eu vou ficar.

O corpo de Cécile enrijeceu e, quando ela separou-se do abraço de Linda a sua expressão era dura; aristocrática. Não fossem os olhos avermelhados e a maquiagem borrada, ninguém diria que ela estivera chorando.

- Muito bem. Nesse caso, Linda Marie, não me procure até que essa guerra termine! _Eu não vou enterrar a minha filha_! Eu prefiro esquecer que você existe, a ter que organizar o seu funeral!

Sem mais, Cécile deu meia-volta e apressou-se até a carruagem que estava estacionada no jardim.

Quando mais a carruagem se afastava, mais só Linda se sentia. Tentar parar as suas lágrimas era inútil – ela não tinha mais a sua mãe; o seu porto seguro; o seu forte. Ela estava só. E, agora, tinha que lidar com a verdade que Cécile cruelmente despejara sobre ela: _Severo morreria_.

Não tinham planos que pudessem dar certo. Não tinha escapatória. De certa forma, Linda sempre soubera disso... Mas ela se acostumou a mentir. E, agora, ela fazia aquilo tão perfeitamente bem, que chegou a enganar a si mesma. Aquilo tudo era apenas mais um teatro, mais uma atuação. A verdade é que não havia esperança.

Severo morreria. E Linda morreria tentando evitar o inevitável. E Cécile enterraria a sua filha.

Cécile estava certa. Cécile _sempre_ estava certa!

O pânico que ela sentiu foi tão forte que Linda sentiu dificuldade para respirar. Ela cambaleou para trás, em direção ao castelo, buscando apoio nas paredes de pedras, mas, antes que ela chegasse até elas, uma mão segurou a sua.

- Sra. Snape! – Linda não demorou a reconhecer a voz de Minerva McGonagall. – Linda Marie, você está bem?

Linda teve certa dificuldade para focalizar a velha professora.

- Sim, eu... Sim.

- Eu pensei que você fosse desmaiar!

- Foi só uma queda de pressão – Ela respondeu, tentando controlar a sua voz. Com a mão livre, enxugou o seu rosto. – Acabei de receber uma má notícia.

A professora deu um meio-sorriso.

- Deve ter sido uma notícia _realmente_ ruim. Você está pálida. Vamos; eu lhe acompanho até a ala hospitalar.

- Realmente não será necessário.

- Eu insisto.

Linda preferiu não discutir.

Ao chegar à ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey confirmou o diagnóstico de Linda – uma pequena queda de pressão. Segundo a curandeira, Linda deveria evitar o estresse... aquilo quase a fez rir.

- Você quer que eu chame o seu marido? – Pomfrey ofereceu.

- Não. Ele vai se preocupar à toa.

- Bem... Eu vou ficar em minha sala. – Ela sorriu educadamente. – Amanhã temos jogo de quadribol, e a ala hospitalar tende a ficar cheia logo em seguida; tenho que repor as minhas poções. Em alguns minutos voltarei para checar a sua pressão. Enquanto isso, Sra. Snape, mantenha-se deitada, ok?

Linda apenas assentiu, mas, assim que a curandeira saiu, ela contrariou as suas ordens e sentou-se.

- Deite-se, Sra. Snape.

Linda olhou para trás. Surpreendentemente, McGonagall ainda estava lá.

- Eu pensei que você tinha saído.

- E eu, que você precisava de um acompanhante. Obviamente, estava certa! Deite-se.

Linda obedeceu, observando McGonagall caminhar lentamente pela ala hospitalar, até chegar a uma grande janela em seu canto esquerdo; perto da entrada da sala de Madame Pomfrey. Minerva recostou a sua cabeça a ela, olhando pensativa para o lado de fora. Naquela direção, Linda sabia, ficava o cemitério da escola.

Os olhos de Linda marejaram novamente. A sua acompanhante era uma pessoa que sabia como era perder alguém que se ama.

- O que passou pela sua cabeça quando ele morreu? – Linda perguntou, antes que conseguisse segurar a sua língua.

McGonagall suspirou.

- Eu quis morrer, também.

- Eu sinto muito, Minerva. Por tudo.

- Eu sei, Linda Marie. Eu lhe vi visitar o túmulo de Alvo.

- É por isso que você está aqui?

- Digamos apenas que se eu visse Aleto Carrow em sua situação, a deixaria desmaiar no jardim.

Linda deu um sorriso melancólico, se odiando por deixar as suas lágrimas caírem novamente.

- Eu acho que Severo não vai sobreviver.

Minerva deu de ombros.

- Pelo menos você o teve.

- Mas-

- O que você espera de mim, Linda Maire? – Minerva voltou a olhar para Linda, raivosamente. – Que eu tenha pena de você? Que eu _não deseje_ a morte do seu marido? Alvo foi o melhor amigo que eu já tive em minha vida! O seu marido não tinha o direito de tirar isso de mim!

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu também não fiquei feliz com isso, McGonagall.

- Sabe o que é estranho? Dumbledore sempre teve um bom julgamento! Especialmente sobre as pessoas! Eu me lembro que quando todos pensavam que Hagrid havia aberto a Câmara Secreta, _você conhece a história_, Alvo foi o primeiro a clamar pela sua inocência! O mesmo com Sirius Black! Então me explique, Linda Marie, como o seu marido conseguiu enganá-lo dessa maneira?

Linda suspirou, entendendo o sentimento de impotência de McGonagall. Alguns dias atrás, Linda fazia as mesmas perguntas, afinal.

- Eu não sei – mentiu. – Severo não me conta tudo.

- Qual a sua teoria? – Linda desviou o olhar. – Estou curiosa!

- _Eu não sei_. Eu procuro não pensar nisso.

- Alvo me disse que _você_ era contra as ideologias da sua família.

- Eu sou!

- E ele disse que Severo lhe contou estar do nosso lado, antes de vocês se casarem – Linda assentiu. – Foi por isso que você partiu? Rosmerta disse que você e Snape estavam separados.

- Foi por isso, sim.

- E por que você voltou?

Linda deu de ombros e olhou McGonagall por um tempo, antes de dar a resposta mais sincera possível:

- Eu o amo.

Minerva assentiu; a exasperação sumira completamente do seu olhar.

- E você acha que vai perdê-lo. – Linda assentiu. – Como eu perdi o homem que eu amava.

- O que posso fazer?

Minerva suspirou. Lentamente, aproximou-se da cama de Linda e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu amei Alvo por anos, e ele nunca sentiu nada parecido por mim. Eu nunca pude tocá-lo. Eu nunca o tive. Então, Linda, eu sequer tenho lembranças. Se você acha que ele vai morrer... apenas fique com ele. Fique com ele, e crie lembranças!

- Eu não posso perdê-lo!

- Pode, sim. Você pode viver sem ele. Aliás, Linda Marie, você pode acabar se surpreendendo consigo mesma. Eu sei que eu me surpreendi.

XxXxXxX

Quando Severo acordou, sentiu o peso da sua esposa sobre ele; sentiu os cabelos loiros fazer cócegas em baixo do seu nariz. O corpo de Linda estava tão quieto que ele teve certeza de que ela estava dormindo... e, sem testemunhas, ele não precisava conter o súbito impulso de ternura que lhe acometeu. Carinhosamente, ele alisou o cabelo da sua esposa e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Severo?

Ele se sentiu corar. Linda preguiçosamente ergueu a sua cabeça, de forma que pudesse olhar para ele. A expressão da sua mulher estava estranhamente serena... como se ela estivesse anestesiada, ou algo assim.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

- Eu estava esperando você acordar.

- Por quê?

- Mamãe esteve aqui.

Severo assentiu brevemente. Ultimamente, a presença de Cécile não trazia coisas boas para ele.

- O que ela queria?

- Me levar para a França. Ela estava desesperada, Severo... O que me fez concluir que, talvez, ela esteja enxergando a essa situação mais nitidamente que nós.

- O que ela disse?

- Basicamente, que nós vamos morrer. Você primeiro. Depois eu... por tentar impedir a sua morte.

Severo calou-se por um momento. Ele já sabia daquilo há muito tempo... Ele sabia que, se sobrevivesse, teria uma vida maravilhosa e, às vezes, ele gostava de fantasiar sobre ela. Ele gostava de conversar com Linda sobre um futuro que, ele tinha certeza, não aconteceria. Ele gostava de se enganar.

Mentir, afinal, era o que ele fazia de melhor.

- Eu tenho um plano, Linda.

- Você acha que ele vai dar certo? Seja honesto.

- Eu... As chances são mínimas.

Linda sorriu placidamente.

- Nós ainda podemos fugir.

- Podemos, mas eu não quero. Essa é a minha responsabilidade, e eu tenho que, pelo menos, tentar. Eu quero me livrar da culpa. Eu quero poder viver sem nenhum fantasma me rodeando...

- Ou morrer tentando.

Ele suspirou profundamente antes de imitá-la:

- Ou morrer tentando.

Linda rolou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, fitando o teto.

- Isso é uma merda. Eu realmente queria que minha mãe estivesse errada dessa vez.

Severo se apoiou em seu cotovelo, voltando a olhar para a sua esposa. Notando, pela primeira vez, que ela usava apenas uma pequena lingerie branca, que deixava pouco para a imaginação. Resistir ao impulso de tocá-la foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele fizera nos últimos tempos, surpreendentemente.

- Cécile se enganou dessa vez, sim. Nada vai acontecer a você. Eu não gosto de usar essa palavra, Linda, mas eu a _proíbo_ de fazer qualquer coisa para interferir na minha tarefa. Você prometeu que não interferiria!

- Eu devo ficar parada, seguir o seu plano e depois enterrar você.

- Eu disse que vou _tentar_.

- E você também disse que as chances são mínimas.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Mas elas existem.

Linda respirou fundo e empertigou o seu corpo, aproximando-o do dele. Severo sabia que não devia, mas não conseguiu resistir a interpretar aquilo como um convite. A sua mão esquerda logo estava no quadril de Linda, e deslizando pela sua cintura e suas costas.

- E se você morrer, Severo? E se eu construir aquela vida que nós dois sonhamos, mas com outro homem?

- Linda...

- Você consegue me imaginar em uma cama como essa, usando uma lingerie com essa, mas com outro homem no seu lugar? Me acariciando, como você só você pode? Dizendo no meu ouvido o que só você sente? Me fazendo gozar, como só você sabe? – Severo trincou os dentes e tentou ignorar a ira; o ciúme irracional. – E se eu me apaixonar por ele, Severo? E se eu esquecer o que eu sinto por você?

- Pare.

- E se ele fizer um filho em mim? E eu acabar concluindo que os anos que passei ao seu lado foram vazios?

- _Pare_.

- Quando eu finalmente morrer, eu vou voltar para você, ou eu vou esperar por ele?

- _Pare!_

- E você? Esperará por mim, ou segurará a mão de Lílian assim que chegar... _do outro lado_? Você se sentiria rejeitado, quando eu chegasse lá e sequer me lembrasse do seu rost-

- _Cale a boca_! – Dizendo isso, Severo forçou o seu corpo sobre o de Linda, subjugando-a. – Cale a boca! Por favor.

Linda deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu também não consigo imaginar nada daquilo. Então, por favor... Faça com que o seu plano dê certo.

E, sem mais, ela o beijou.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então, desse cap eu gosto! xD_

_A única coisa que eu não gosto, aliás, é ter que me despedir de Cécile... eu REALMENTE adoro ela!_

_Anyways, bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a Shey, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Duachais Seneschais **__(O livro tem mta informação, msm. Eu acho que não consegui cobrir todos os acontecimentos, mas a internet me ajudou bastante, com alguns esquemas que mostravam o 7º livro cronologicamente. Bjus!), __**Nikki Sensei **__(mais um pouquinho de sinceridade nesse cap! Espero que vc tenha gostado!), __**Tati C. Hopkins **__(Eh... se preocupe, msm! Estamos MTO perto do final!), __**Ann Marie **__(Sim, acho que sim... pelo menos teve beijo nesse cap), __**Florence D. P. Snape **__(Dessa vez, eu nem demorei, neh? E o "yey" eh pq eu estou nessa fic desde o fim de 2007! KKKK! Você não tem noção do quanto eu estou LOUCA pra escrever "Fim") e ____ (amore, você não conta: vc SEMPRE gosta do que eu escrevo! KKKKKKK! Quanto ao "chá", ele bem que tentou receber nesse capítulo, neh? Mas enfim... Linda é sensível, oras! Se fosse eu, jah teria tirado a roupa, tbm!)._

_Ah! __**4 capítulos para o fim! **_**xD**


	30. Prelúdio para a Tempestade

**XXX**

**PRELÚDIO PARA A TEMPESTADE**

Como aquilo estava acontecendo? Severo não tinha certeza.

Na noite anterior, Linda deixara claro que ainda não estava pronta para dormir com ele. E, há apenas alguns momentos, ela lhe falava sobre um futuro no qual Severo não estava incluído. Então por que ela o beijou? E por que ela deixava que ele passasse a língua em seu colo, enquanto acariciava-lhe os seios por sobre o sutiã?

Ele sinceramente não se importava.

O importante era que aquilo estava acontecendo. O importante era que ele estava livre para abrir o fecho frontal do sutiã de Linda, e ele podia beijar os seus seios, e brincar com os seus mamilos. E se deleitar quando ela arqueasse as suas costas e gemesse para ele. Apenas para ele.

- Severo...

Ele a olhou. Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam com uma paixão que há muito tempo ele não via. Linda o queria novamente. Com um firme impulso do seu quadril, ela se colocou sobre ele.

Os lábios dela se concentraram no baixo ventre de Severo, sobre os pelos que ali se amontoavam, antes de deixar a língua enterrar-se no seu umbigo, roubando-lhe um gemido rouco. Severo segurou os cabelos loiros e a forçou a levar a trilha de beijos para cima, pelo abdômen e peito dele – aquela seria a primeira vez que eles faziam amor em meses. Ela teria toda a atenção.

Consigo, Linda trouxe a camisa velha e desbotada que Severo vestia. Ele se sentou, deixando a esposa ajoelhada sobre ele, para remover a camisa – aproveitando para deliciar-se com a sensação do sexo de Linda pressionado ao seu. Quando o inútil pedaço de pano saiu do caminho, Severo capturou os lábios dela ferozmente, suas mãos passeando por cada curva daquele corpo esguio, encontrando um caminho por dentro da calcinha branca e chegando à intimidade dela, já tão quente e úmida... Um palavrão escapou dos lábios de Linda, e Severo mordeu-os numa deliciosa punição.

Ela estava perto do clímax quando Severo decidiu deixar de estimulá-la – ele precisava sentir o gosto dela. Agarrando a cintura de Linda com força, Severo ajoelhou-se, erguendo-a sem esforço. Derrubou-a pesadamente na cama.

Severo voltou a se ajoelhar e olhou para o corpo de Linda. Olhou para o corpo belo, alvo, esguio e delicioso de Linda, saboreando cada pedacinho dele. E, quando conseguiu olhar para o rosto dela... – sorriu maliciosamente. Linda estava ofegante, o rosto corado e os olhos... Os olhos, geralmente tão frios e distantes, agora estavam incrivelmente intensos.

Sem jamais tirar os olhos dos dela, Severo removeu a última peça de lingerie que ainda a cobria, expondo Linda totalmente para ele.

Severo apoiou a perna esquerda de Linda em seu ombro, para que pudesse beijá-la. E os seus beijos desceram pela panturrilha, e pelo joelho, e pela parte interna da coxa dela, e pela sua virilha... E Severo finalmente pôde sentir o gosto dela.

Enquanto a língua dele estimulava-a, Linda enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele. Aos poucos, os seus gemidos foram ficando mais altos e os movimentos do seu quadril menos discretos. Linda gozaria logo; e Severo não conseguia mais esperar – ele tinha que sentir novamente como era estar dentro dela.

Severo se ajoelhou e abaixou a calça de pijama, liberando-se finalmente das suas roupas. E, ao deitar-se sobre Linda, finalmente enterrou-se nela – lentamente de início; mas logo de uma forma errática, forte... quase desesperada. Era um ritmo perfeito, que eles sempre tiveram. A respiração dela ficava cada vez mais irregular. As unhas cravavam-se nas costas dele cada vez mais fundo.

E ela começou a sussurrar o nome dele. E que o amava. E que ela sentira saudades. E ele soube que ela estava perto o seu ápice.

E quando ele aumentou o seu ritmo para que ela pudesse gozar logo, sentiu que o seu próprio clímax estava perto. E logo era ele quem sussurrava que a amava, e que sentira saudades, e que quase morrera no tempo que esteve longe dela.

Entre as suas próprias palavras incoerentes e a euforia do seu gozo, Severo sequer escutou quando Linda, com convicção, disse que ele _não_ morreria. Ela tinha certeza daquilo. _Ela não deixaria_.

Se ele tivesse escutado aquilo, ele saberia que a sua esposa tinha um plano. E ele se preocuparia. Preocupação, no entanto, era um conceito abstrato para ele, enquanto deixava o seu corpo desabar sobre o corpo frágil de Linda. Ele não ouvira.

Sentiu, as mãos dela passearem lentamente pelas costas dele e os lábios ofegantes em sua testa, em tentativas frustradas de beijos. Sorriu quando descobriu que a sua respiração errante também não deixava que ele beijasse o pescoço de Linda.

- Eu amo você – Ela disse. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

Em vez de responder, ele apenas a olhou. Severo sabia bem que os seus olhos transmitiam mensagens muito mais fortes que as suas palavras; e que a sua esposa entedia cada uma delas. Ela sabia ler os seus olhos e a sua alma como mais ninguém.

- Diga – Ela disse baixinho. – Eu quero ouvir.

- Eu amo você – Severo respondeu sem hesitar.

E a sua recompensa foi o sorriso dela.

Suspirando, Severo saiu de dentro dela e rolou na cama.

- O que acabou de acontecer? – Ele exclamou, ainda sem fôlego, fitando o teto.

Linda riu, antes de se apoiar no peito dele. Severo quase se esquecera de como ela ficava perfeita depois de fazer amor – o suor em seu rosto corado, os lábios inchados, os cabelos revoltos...

- Você quer que eu fale a verdade? – Severo assentiu. – A visita de mamãe me fez perceber algumas coisas.

- E você vai me dizer o quê?

Ela suspirou e desviou o seu olhar, como se estivesse considerando o que Severo dissera. Quase um minuto inteiro se passou, antes que ela beijasse o peito dele e respondesse:

- Ela pode estar certa, Severo. Nós podemos morrer em questão de meses... Talvez até semanas!

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Você parece mais seguro disso, agora.

- É porque você me lembrou de mais alguns motivos para permanecer vivo.

Linda deu um meio-sorriso e rolou na cama, ficando também de barriga para cima, ao lado de Severo.

- Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos passado da fase de fingir, Severo.

- Talvez ter esperanças não seja algo ruim.

- Esperança não se confunde com expectativas irreais, Severo. O fato é que você tomou a sua decisão há muito tempo e não há muito que eu possa fazer para mudar a sua idéia! Eu aprendi a respeitar isso. Por favor, aprenda a respeitar a minha decisão de lhe seguir...

- Linda...

- Severo, se tudo der errado e você morrer eu vou lhe seguir! Eu não me importo.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Você não fará isso!

Linda deu uma risada amarga.

- Você não vai estar aqui para me impedir, certo? – Ela se levantou. – Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ela bateu a porta do banheiro fortemente deixando claro que estava irritada... e que, sim, os seus planos suicidas podiam ser reais. Rapidamente, Severo se levantou e vestiu as primeiras roupas que encontrou jogadas pelo quarto. Encaminhou-se silenciosamente para a sala da direção.

- Alvo.

Poucos segundos depois Alvo Dumbledore aparecia em seu quadro, olhando placidamente para Severo.

"_Meu amigo."_

Os olhos negros de Severo perfuraram o ex-diretor com confiança. Ele faria aquilo. Era hora de pensar em si, e em sua família.

- Eu sei onde Potter está. – A testa de Alvo franziu-se, mas não deu nenhum sinal de que responderia. Então, Severo apenas continuou. – Ele está na casa de Bill e Fleur Weasley; eu tive de gastar algumas doses do soro da verdade para obter essa informação.

Alvo assentiu lentamente antes de dizer:

"_E o que você pretende fazer com ela?"_

- Bill Weasley trabalha muito; quando ele tiver saído, será mais fácil invadir a casa. A francesa, Ronald Weasley e Potter não serão difíceis de subjugar; é a garota Granger que me preocupa. Nunca se deve subestimá-la, ela é uma bruxa de inegável talento, ao contrário dos demais. Mas, quando eu tiver todos rendidos, darei continuidade aos meus planos, entregado minhas lembranças à Potter e fugindo com Linda.

A imagem deu um longo suspiro.

"_Por quê?"_

- Porque, Alvo, dezesseis anos atrás, quando eu lhe procurei após a morte de Lílian, eu não tinha nada a perder. Agora eu tenho. Muito. Eu deveria ter conversado com você sobre isso há algum tempo, enquanto você ainda estava vivo, eu sei. Mas não acho justo que você me cobre tanto; que você exija que eu me arrisque tanto.

"_Você está acovardando, Severo?"_

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes; aquela não era hora de perder a cabeça... provavelmente era aquele o jogo de Dumbledore: fazê-lo perder o controle, e, assim que ele estivesse mais vulnerável, começar a descrever com detalhes sórdidos a morte de Lílian – sempre frisando quem fora o responsável.

Severo não seria manipulado. Não daquela vez.

- Não. Apenas estou lhe dizendo que as circunstâncias não são as mesmas, e você sabe disso. Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha.

"_Linda Marie sabe se cuidar muito bem."_

- Então me deixe reformular a frase: eu não quero, _e não vou_, deixá-la sozinha. Eu não quero que ela reconstrua a sua vida, eu não quero que ela ame outro homem, eu não quero que ela se case de novo.

"_Isso é egoísmo, Severo. Você sempre soube que talvez não saísse vivo-"_

- E eu aceitava isso enquanto eu tinha a impressão que a minha vida ou morte dependia apenas de mim! Que se eu fizesse bem o meu papel, eu não teria problemas! E eu sempre faço bem o meu papel! Mas agora é diferente, não depende mais de mim... Então eu vejo a morte de perto, e eu não quero morrer!

"_Egoísmo."_

- Quem é você, para me chamar de egoísta? Você, que sempre viu as pessoas como peões num jogo de xadrez? Todos dispensáveis; todos sacrificáveis! Apenas para alimentar o seu ego, a sua vontade de ser conhecido! Eu sou egoísta, Dumbledore? Pois mesmo sendo egoísta eu ainda tenho uma esposa que me ama e alguns seletos amigos verdadeiros. Você não tinha nenhum dos dois. Você não tinha ninguém! Nem mesmo o seu irmão suportava a sua presença! Você nunca teve um relacionamento de verdade com ninguém e nunca teve amigos sinceros, porque todos sabiam que, em qualquer momento, você poderia sacrificá-los pelo bem maior!

"Sim, Dumbledore, eu sou egoísta! Eu sou detestável! Eu tenho a decência de admitir isso! Mas é você está aqui, exigindo que eu diga a uma criança que ela tem que se sacrificar! Enquanto eu apenas estou aqui pedindo que você me deixe, pela primeira vez em minha vida, viver!"

A imagem de Dumbledore assentiu lentamente. Os olhos azuis cintilavam e Severo podia ver claramente a tristeza; as feridas que as suas palavras tinham aberto. Mas ele não se importou – aquilo não era Dumbledore. E, ainda que fosse, nenhuma das palavras que Severo dissera fora insincera.

"_É justo"_ Ele finalmente respondeu. _"E, por isso, você decidiu fazer as coisas do jeito mais fácil?"_

- Fácil? – Ele riu-se. – Fácil para você, que está morto.

"_Você pensou em tudo, Severo?"_

- Sim.

"_Você pensou na possibilidade de Voldemort lhes rastrear através das Marcas Negras? Ou você acha que ele não notaria o sumiço do portador da Varinha das Varinhas e sua esposa?"_ Dumbledore deu um suspiro, controlando-se. Quando voltou a falar, a sua voz estava normal, tenra_. "Tom Riddle conhece bem os seus seguidores. Ele sabe que o seu ponto fraco é Linda Marie... e ele faria coisas terríveis a ela, bem na sua frente. Ela teria uma morte agonizantemente longa e você presenciaria cada segundo dela. Será, Severo, que não é melhor que ela viva e reconstrua a sua vida ao lado de outro homem, do que sofrer e morrer ao seu lado?"_

Severo se calou, trêmulo; concentrando-se para não imaginar as cenas que Dumbledore jogava na sua cabeça. Era apenas mais uma parte da manipulação.

- Ela disse que me seguiria, caso eu morresse. Se nós fugirmos, teremos uma chance.

"_Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não conhece a sua mulher? Ela é uma Malfoy, Severo! Não me entenda mal, eu tenho certeza de que ela realmente o ama! Mas ela não se mataria; nem mesmo por você! O egoísmo está enraizado naquela família de tal forma que até mesmo os melhores deles, como Linda Marie, não consegue se livrar desse traço de personalidade!_

"_Você mesmo já viu como ela consegue mentir! Você sabe o quanto ela consegue manipular a verdade, distorcer fatos... ela já mentiu para Tom, não é verdade? – você mesmo me contou isso. O que lhe faz pensar que ela não está mentido para você, também?... Não com más intenções, claro; mas apenas porque quer que você esteja seguro! Você já pensou nisso?"_

XxXxXxX

Ele não pensou. Ele não queria pensar nas palavras de Dumbledore, porque sabia muito bem que elas poderiam ser verdade. Ele não pensou porque se, por outro lado, Dumbledore estivesse errado, Severo não estaria disposto a ser responsável pela morte de mais uma pessoa amada.

Então ele passou semanas procurando em vão a casa de Bill Weasley. Ninguém sabia onde ela se encontrava. Quando finalmente soube onde ela ficava, não conseguia aparatar lá, não conseguia chegar lá caminhando e nem, tampouco, voar até o local. Sua magia não lhe ajudava.

Logo ficou claro que os professores de Hogwarts eram responsáveis pelos feitiços que estavam protegendo a casa. Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick... todos usando os ensinamentos de Dumbledore, e provavelmente a mando do próprio. Phineas não dava mais nenhuma informação a ele. Severo, então, se viu, pela primeira vez em anos, no escuro. As suas informações acerca do paradeiro de Potter vinham tão-somente dos Comensais da Morte.

Ele desistiu.

E, com o passar dos dias, ele esqueceu. Passou a se concentrar apenas no presente, em suas obrigações como diretor; em sua esposa. Severo não percebeu que o mundo bruxo estava cada vez mais sombrio, como se estivesse em preparação para um ato final. Ele sequer sentiu o silêncio inquietante do Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava ocupado demais... vivendo.

Ele apenas se lembrou naquela noite.

Em seu pesadelo, haviam corpos. De Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley e de Hermione Granger. Dos alunos, dos aurores... de todos os membros atuais da Ordem da Fênix. Misturados com os corpos dos membros da antiga Ordem, dos seus amigos Comensais que há anos morreram. Dos seus pais. De Lílian. E, por fim, tinha Linda, que implorava desesperadamente pela sua vida ao Lorde das Trevas. Implorava inutilmente. E, apenas quando Linda era friamente assassinada, Severo percebia que o Lorde das Trevas, na verdade, era ele.

Severo acordou sobressaltado. A sua respiração estava pesada, o seu corpo suado e o coração impossivelmente acelerado. Ele sentou-se na cama, apenas para perceber que ela estava vazia.

- Linda?

Nenhuma resposta. Ele se levantou.

- Linda!

- No banheiro! – Ele escutou a resposta, vinda do banheiro. A voz dela estava fraca. – Me dê um minuto!

Linda não demorou apenas um minuto. Ela ficou dentro do banheiro por um bom tempo e, quando saiu, parecia tão... debilitada. Severo se aproximou dela, acariciando o seu rosto brevemente.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Não se preocupe.

- Linda...?

- Severo, você realmente quer conversar comigo sobre os meus hábitos intestinais?

Ela deu um sorriso afetado, e Severo soube que ela não estava dizendo a verdade.

- Eu pensei que não estivéssemos mais guardando segredos.

- Não estamos. Eu acordei um pouco zonza e fui jogar água no meu rosto. Talvez tenha sido uma queda de pressão, ou glicose baixa. E você? O que está fazendo em pé?

- Sonho ruim.

- Oh... Se foi com a Grifinória ganhando a taça das casas no seu primeiro ano como diretor, pode se acalmar, que não vai acontecer.

Severo deu um meio sorriso e trouxe Linda para um beijo, na tentativa de apagar da sua memória as terríveis imagens do seu sonho. O gosto de menta na língua dela o surpreendeu, mas, antes que ele perguntar por que ela tinha escovado os dentes, Linda perguntou.

- Sério, o que foi o sonho?

Ele deu de ombros, se encaminhando para a cama.

- Morte.

- O de sempre, então.

- Mais ou menos.

- Você acha que é porque... bem, cedo ou tarde você vai ter que enfrentar a sua... missão?

- Talvez, Linda. Na verdade, eu não tenho pensado muito nela, ultimamente.

Linda riu-se, deitando-se ao lado dele e deixando a sua mão acariciar o peito dele por debaixo da camisa velha que ele usava.

- Essa deveria ser a nossa vida, sabia? Não apenas a fantasia entre batalhas.

- Eu sei.

Linda suspirou e se aproximou dele, enterrando o nariz em seu pescoço e causando arrepios leves. Severo não pôde evitar o sorriso.

- Como vai ser, Severo? Você vai ter que achar Potter e entregar lembranças a ele... Mas que lembranças você vai usar, afinal?

- Eu prefiro não contar.

- Oh! Eu pensei que nós não estivéssemos mais guardando segredo?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- São besteiras, Linda. Que, devidamente editadas, vão parecer algo muito maior! Eu conhecendo Lílian, algumas lembranças de adolescente apaixonado... o meu patrono.

Linda crispou os lábios.

- Sim, claro, o seu patrono.

- Eu já lhe expliquei que, como a minha vida é movida pela promessa que fiz à Dumbledore, é natural que o meu patrono seja parecido com o de Lílian!

Ela se ajoelhou na cama e se esticou até a escrivaninha, onde alcançou a sua varinha. Assim que voltou a olhar raivosamente para Severo, Linda conjurou:

- Expectro patrono.

Da varinha de Linda saltou a imagem espectral de uma leoa, que passou a rondar protetoramente a cama do casal. Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu pensei que o seu patrono fosse um lince.

- Lince, leoa... São todos felinos de grande porte, Severo! Não tem diferença! Agora, eu não entendo por que o _seu_ patrono não pode ser um leão! Ou um tigre! Ou qualquer _felino de grande porte_! Eu tenho certeza que você tem lembranças muito mais felizes comigo do que com Lílian!

- Linda...

- Essa noite eu te dei uma ou duas boas lembrancinhas, não?

Os lábios de Severo curvaram-se.

- De fato. Mas, como eu lhe expliquei, a minha razão de viver nesse momento é fazer com que o pirralho fique vivo; é isso que me dá forças e por isso o meu patrono será bem mais forte se eu pensar em Lílian do que se eu pensar nas duas lembranças dessa noite!

Linda suspirou.

- Eu sei. Criancice minha. TPM, talvez. _Finite incantatem_.

Severo riu-se.

- Interessante lhe ouvir dizer isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque você está com uma TPM constante nos últimos dias. E admitir o problema é o primeiro passo para a cura.

Linda bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Engraçado.

E ela o beijou. E, exatamente como acontecera todas as vezes que eles se beijaram naquelas últimas semanas, eles fizeram amor.

E eles adormeceram pacificamente.

E começou a chover.

E todos em Hogwats, exceto por dois ou três alunos, sucumbiam a um sono profundo...

Porém, perto dali, montado num dragão, Harry Potter cortava os céus de Hogsmeade e procurava invadir Hogwarts, dando início a uma grande batalha pelo mundo bruxo... a qual também seria o ato final de Severo e Linda.

O dragão cruzou as defesas de escola e adentrou seu território.

A tempestade se iniciara.

**XxXxXxX**

_É sério: escrever esse capítulo foi fisicamente doloroso e me deixou exausta! A NC foi um verdadeiro parto – e me desculpem se o filho não saiu tão bom! Eu já disse que não sou boa nisso!_

_E beijos e mais beijos para a minha maninha, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que teve a santa paciência de betar mais esse cap! E, claaaaaaro, para as gatxinhas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Nikki Sensei **__(Obrigada! Espero que você tenha gostado do resultado!), __**Tati C. Hopkins **__(Agora soh faltam mais três! Heuehueheuheueheh! Mas eu to feliz que esteja acabando... Preciso dar tchau pra Linda com urgência!), __**Lois **__(Obrigada pelos palavrões! Heuheuehueuh! Quanto à história de Cécile, essa eh soh pra mim... como eu AMO a personagem, tenho a vida dela inteira na minha cabeça! Heuheuehuehe!), __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(O cap anterior foi necessário, mesmo... e, provavelmente, um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Eu precisava da visita de Cécile e eu precisava mostrar que a reconciliação do casal não foi tão fácil e rápida assim. Eu sei que fazem muitos capítulos, mas rolou uma traição, né? Isso não se esquece rápido! Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap!) e __**Florence D. P. Snape **__(Hueheuheuheueh! Eu não sou boa em NCs; essa foi o melhor que eu consegui. Estava morrendo de medo de escrever algo que ficasse vulgar – não combinaria com as personagens, neh?)._

_Estou com 199 reviews. Será que chego às 200? xD_

_E... __**só mais 3 capítulos!**_


	31. Decisão

**XXXI**

**DECISÃO**

Linda sonhava.

Em seu sonho, ela via Severo acariciar o abdômen proeminente dela e lhe dizer o quanto estava feliz por finalmente poder ser pai. E ela sorria, surpresa por estar ansiosa para se tornar uma mãe.

Aquele sonho em particular estava sendo bem comum para Linda, nas últimas duas semanas – ela o tinha quase todas as noites. E sempre se sentia bem depois dele; como se ela esperasse que aquele sonho estivesse profetizando um futuro tranqüilo.

Sorrindo, ela abriu os olhos. Severo estava ao seu lado, imerso num sono profundo. O seu braço pesava sobre a cintura de Linda, possessivamente. Ela o afastou, com cuidado para não perturbar o seu marido. Lentamente, Linda se levantou da cama.

Com os pés no chão, ela deixou-se encaminhar para a ante-sala. Pegou uma taça de vidro que estava junto às bebidas de Severo e a encheu com água. Um raio iluminou o céu, e ela foi até a janela para apreciar um pouco a ruidosa tempestade, antes de voltar para a sua cama.

Foi então que aconteceu.

A dor foi tão excruciante, que a fez soltar a taça que estava em suas mãos e perder o equilíbrio, quase caindo. Aquela foi a dor mais terrível que Linda já havia experimentado: o seu braço esquerdo inteiro queimou, como ela tivesse mergulhado-o em ácido. Da sua garganta, escapou um grito rouco.

- LINDA! – Ela ouviu Severo bradar. – ONDE-?

- Eu estou aqui! – Tentou se apoiar no parapeito da janela. – Eu estou bem!

Severo quase imediatamente saiu do quarto, já totalmente vestido e alerta.

- Eles pegaram o garoto! – Ele disse urgentemente, enquanto se encaminhava para a sala da direção. Linda o seguiu. – _Alguém_ pegou o garoto! Dumbledore!

A imagem do antigo diretor já estava em sua moldura, com uma expressão quase feroz. Uma expressão que deformava o seu rosto. Uma expressão que, talvez, apenas Severo conhecesse.

"_Abelforth me informou!_" Ele disse rapidamente. "_Harry está aqui, em Hogwarts! Você deve chegar a ele antes que Voldemort-_"

- Aqui? – Severo balançou a cabeça. – Não... Nós fomos informados pela Marca, Alvo! E... – Severo deixou escapar um palavrão ao lembrar-se que a escola também era lar para dois Comensais. – Os Carrow!

Severo não queria pensar mais em nada. Ele sabia que se o garoto estava com os Carrow, talvez não fosse tão difícil recuperá-lo. Mas ele tinha que agir rápido. Ele tinha que agir antes da chegada do Lorde das Trevas e dos Comensais da Morte.

Apressou-se para a porta, mas foi impedido pela voz urgente da sua esposa:

- Severo, espere! – Ele se virou para olhá-la, visivelmente aborrecido. – E eu? Eu devo ir até o Lorde das Trevas?

- Não! Não saia daqui! – Severo respirou fundo buscando controle. – Pegue as minhas poções, todas as jóias e ouro que você puder encontrar e algumas roupas! Eu vou achar o garoto e voltarei imediatamente pela janela do nosso quarto para lhe pegar... e nós encontraremos um jeito de sair daqui!

- Certo – Linda assentiu, ofegante.

- Espere-me na janela, Linda. Se eu não voltar em vinte minutos... Se eu _não voltar_, eu quero que você feche a janela e se esconda aqui, na sala da direção; e não saia até que o cerco à escola tenha terminado! Mostre as suas lembranças aos Aurores, caso o Lorde seja derrotado. Ou continue fingindo, se ele vencer.

Linda balançou a cabeça.

- _Não_! O que você quer dizer com-?

- LINDA, EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO! – Respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Faça o que eu disse, e você ficará bem! Ok?

Ela desviou o olhar. A sua voz saiu mais amarga do que ela planejara quando anunciou:

- Severo, eu estou grávida!

Ele ofegou. Os olhos negros perderam a urgência de imediato, como se ele tivesse acabado de mudar as suas prioridades. Como se cumprir os planos de Dumbledore já não fosse mais tão importante assim.

"_Não há tempo, Severo!"_ – Bradou com urgência a imagem de Dumbledore.

- Cale a boca, Alvo! – Ele pôs uma mão no rosto de Linda. – O que- O que você disse?

- Eu estou esperando um filho seu, Severo. E eu não quero... _eu não vou_ cuidar dele sozinha!

Rapidamente, os lábios dele tomaram os dela quase num beijo quase desesperado. A mão esquerda acariciou o ventre de Linda e, quando o beijo terminou, Severo a olhou com uma ternura que ela jamais vira em seus olhos.

- Eu _estarei_ aqui em quinze minutos. Faça a sua parte!

E, dizendo isso, Severo partiu como um raio. Linda soltou um longo suspiro aliviado e até se permitiu sorrir. Tudo daria certo.

"_Você não deveria contado nada a ele."_

- Não existem mais segredos entre Severo e eu, Dumbledore. Ele tinha direito de saber que a mulher dele está grávida, antes de decidir enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e se matar.

"_Não existem mais segredos... Devo supor, então, que você acabou de descobrir a sua gravidez?"_

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez eu tenha esperado o momento certo para dar a notícia.

"_Porque você acha que ele não vai conseguir pensar em outra coisa, certo? Porque você sabe que ter um filho é o maior desejo de Severo..."_

- Eu apenas quero que o meu marido fique vivo, Alvo. E você não pode me julgar por usar uma informação em meu próprio benefício... Afinal, não foi _você_ quem passou anos torturando Severo com a lembrança da morte de Lílian?

A imagem de Dumbledore assentiu lentamente e, vendo aquela discussão como vencida, Linda se levantou e começou a se encaminhar para o seu quarto. O tom acusador de Dumbledore a impediu assim que ela chegou à porta.

"_Sete anos de casamento. É estranho que a sua primeira gravidez tenha chegado numa hora tão oportuna."_

- Você está me perguntando se eu engravidei de propósito, Alvo? Para atrapalhar os seus planos? – Linda deu um meio-sorriso. – Talvez.

"_E isso lhe deixa orgulhosa._"

- Não mesmo. Mas me dá certa satisfação contar isso para você, sim. Porque, Dumbledore, eu passei a lhe odiar nesse tempo que eu fiquei em Hogwarts. Você não se importa em ver o meu marido morto, e eu não me importo nem um pouco com essa guerra! Eu só quero que ele sobreviva. Aparentemente, eu vou conseguir.

"_Linda Marie-_"

- _Malfoy_. Linda Marie Malfoy. _Não se pode confiar numa Malfoy_.

XxXxXxX

Ele caminhava em passos largos. Em sua cabeça, Severo tentava pensar em todos os lugares onde os Carrow poderiam estar, mas era difícil se concentrar em outras coisas, quando se acabara de descobrir que o maior desejo da sua vida fora realizado.

Ele bufou, frustrado.

Teria que começar pela Torre da Corvinal, três andares acima.

Decidido, ele quase correu pelos corredores vazios. Severo já estava muito perto da escadaria quando escutou passos tão determinados e frenéticos quanto os dele. Empunhando a sua varinha, escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura.

Os passos pararam.

- Quem está aí? – Era a voz de McGonagall.

Ele saiu do seu esconderijo, e olhou para a professora. Ela estava sozinha, apesar de Severo ter certeza de que ouvira pelo menos três pessoas caminhando com ela.

- Sou eu – Respondeu, fingindo calma. – Onde estão os Carrow?

- Onde você os mandou ir, imagino, Severo. – Replicou McGonagall.

Leu a expressão da mulher. Ela estava nervosa. Sabia de alguma coisa, Severo tinha certeza. Aproximou-se um pouco, e viu o vinco na testa dela aumentar e a sua respiração acelerar. Examinou o ar ao redor dela, procurando irracionalmente um alvo invisível.

- Tive a impressão de que Aleto prendeu um intruso.

- Sério? – McGonagall disse. Os seus lábios tremeram e ela recuou protetoramente. – E o que lhe deu essa impressão? – Ele não tinha tempo para aqueles jogos. _Não mais_. Mostrou-lhe a Marca Negra. – Ah, sim, naturalmente! Esqueci que vocês Comensais da Morte têm um meio particular de comunicação.

McGonagall se moveu mais uma vez de forma protetora para o lado e Severo encarou o vazio que ela parecia estar resguardando. Tinha alguém ali.

- Eu não sabia que era a sua noite de patrulhar os corredores, Minerva.

- Alguma objeção?

- Não imagino o que teria tirado você da cama tão tarde da noite.

- Pensei ter ouvido um barulho – disse McGonagall.

- Verdade? Mas tudo me parece calmo. – Snape olhou nos olhos dela. _Realmente_ não tinha tempo para aqueles jogos. – Você viu Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque se viu, devo insistir...

A velha bruxa rapidamente tentou azarar Snape, deixá-lo cego. McGonagall era uma boa bruxa, mas Severo era infinitamente mais rápido que ela, e logo bloqueou o seu ataque – com um pouco mais de força do que ele pretendia, Severo percebeu quando a velha cambaleou. Ele quis se aproximar, mas a Minerva enfeitiçou um dos archotes da parede, que inundou o corredor com fogo e o lançou na sua direção.

Enquanto o fogo se aproximava, a palavra "_crucio_" quis deixar os seus lábios; e Severo teve que se controlar para não esquecer que McGonagall era uma aliada. Em vez de lançar a maldição imperdoável, ele transfigurou as chamas e o archote numa serpente negra. E, em resposta, a serpente foi transfigurada em adagas que cortavam o ar com rapidez.

Irritado, ele colocou a armadura no caminho das adagas. Elas se chocaram com o metal com um barulho estridente.

- Minerva! – Flitwick, Sprout e Slughorn vinham ao resgate da velha. – Não! – Flitwick gritou. – Você não vai matar mais ninguém em Hogwarts!

O feitiço que o anão diferiu atingiu o peito da armadura onde Severo estava escudado e logo ela tomou vida, prendendo-o. Ele bufou e, com um pouco de esforço, livrou-se do abraço da armadura. Mandou-a de volta para os seus agressores: aquela era a distração perfeita.

Ele não tinha tempo para aquilo. Se Potter estava com McGonagall, agora ele tinha quatro professores o protegendo. Ele não se arriscaria por mais um segundo sequer – as suas prioridades, agora, eram outras.

Jogou-se pela primeira janela que conseguiu encontrar. Logo se içava em vôo livre para o seu quarto, ignorando os gritos de McGonagall. Ele não queria mais aquilo. Severo tinha que cuidar da sua família.

XxXxXxX

Dez minutos se passaram.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. As suas mãos tremiam.

Onze minutos.

Linda se encaminhou para a janela, com esperança de ver o seu marido; mas tudo que ela conseguiu ver foram os Comensais da Morte, cortando o ar e espalhando terror. Ficou difícil de respirar.

Rapidamente, ela voltou ao seu trabalho, pegando no cofre que ficava escondido atrás de um quadro as jóias dos Malfoy – e aquilo era a única coisa que faltava na mala que Severo a mandara preparar.

- _Reducio_!

A grande mala reduziu-se ao tamanho de um mero pingente – e foi assim que Linda a usou: tirou a corrente fina de ouro que sempre usava e pendurou-a nela. Suspirando, Linda sentou-se na cama: agora, ela não podia fazer nada além de esperar.

A mulher ainda olhava para a janela, esperançosa, quando viu Severo entrar por ela. Apesar de saber que o Lorde das Trevas havia ensinado o seu marido a voar sem o auxílio de nenhum objeto mágico, vê-lo executar aquele tipo de magia com tanta proficiência causou nela um misto de orgulho e medo.

- Severo! Finalmente!

Linda levantou-se imediatamente, correndo para onde ele estava e o abraçando.

- Nós temos que sair logo daqui!

- Acabou? Você conseguiu?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- E desisti, Linda. O garoto, eu tenho certeza, estava com McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout e Flitwick. A Ordem estará aqui logo. Eu não posso duelar com todos eles! Especialmente quando eu não tenho a intenção de matá-los ou feri-los gravemente! E o Lorde das Trevas... ele está aqui! Ele vai querer a Varinha logo!

Linda assentiu.

- Eu sei; é muito arriscado! Nós temos _muito_ a perder agora, Severo. Você está tomando a decisão certa!

- Eu espero que sim. Eu tenho que falar com Dumbledore.

Linda o soltou, deixando-o encaminhar-se rapidamente para a sala da direção. O seu coração palpitava nervosamente – eles estavam _tão perto_ de deixar tudo aquilo para trás...

- Eu não consegui. – ele disse, assim que pôde encarar a imagem de Dumbledore.

"_Continue tentando!"_

- Eu não vou voltar lá, Dumbledore. Acabou. Potter vai ficar b-

Mas Severo não conseguiu concluir o seu pensamento. Ele não conseguiu, pois, naquele momento, ecoou a voz inconfundível do Lorde das Trevas.

"_**Sei que estão se preparando para lutar. Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico.**__"_ Linda cravou as unhas no braço de Severo, com medo. _"__**Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e recompensados. Terão até a meia-noite.**__" _

- Ele vai se entregar. – Severo disse, depois de um perturbador minuto de silêncio.

"_Não! Harry tem amigos, e eles não o deixarão fazer isso! Ainda há chances, Severo! Por Merlin, encontre-o!"_

- Eu tenho muito a perder.

"_Severo, ela engravidou de propósito! Para que você se abstivesse!_" Dumbledore implorou.

Ele se voltou para Linda, que desviara o olhar.

- Sinto muito. Isso não muda o fato de que ela está grávida.

- Linda Marie está grávida? – Soou uma voz feminina muito conhecida dos dois. O casal se virou para ver Narcissa sorrindo friamente à porta de entrada. – Eu devo parabenizá-los? Se eu me recordo bem, Linda Marie odeia crianças!

- Saia do meu caminho, Narcissa – Severo bradou, empunhando a varinha. A loira imitou o seu gesto. – Você queria me recompensar, pois saia do caminho! Nós vamos fugir!

- E como exatamente você fará isso, Severo? Hogwarts está sitiada. Por céu e terra! E, você ainda não sabe, estamos cercados por Dementadores... uma mulher grávida não deve entrar em contato com esses seres!

- Eu me preocuparei com isso!

- A única saída viável seria a Casa do Grito, mas o Lorde das Trevas se encontra lá. – Narcissa suspirou, se aproximando até tocar carinhosamente o ombro de Severo. – Vocês não têm saída. Então é melhor escolher como você lutará, Severo, pois fugir não é uma opção.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Só faltam mais 2 caps. Yeah!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que me fizeram passar das 200 reviews! Heuheuehueh! __**Ann Marie**__ (Pois é... e já está chegando a hora!), __**Tati Cullen H. **__(Obrigada! Eles tinham esperado tempo demais... não poderia ser rápida e desajeitada, né? Heheheh!), __**Lois **__(Sim, eu engravidei ela. Pelo menos isso deixou o Sev feliz!), __**Nikki Sensei **__(Sim, ela está grávida! Hohohohoho!), __**Florence D. P. Snape **__(KKKKKKKKKK! Vou comprar uma cartola e tentar fazer isso! Heuehuehueheuheuheueh!) e __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Sabe, adoro que você adora o Bill Weasley! Heuheuehuehe! Ele é um dos meus favoritos também! Definitivamente o meu favorito entre os Weasley – seguido pelos gêmeos! Sempre pensei me fazer uma fic sobre ele, mas a obsessão por Snape não deixa!)._


	32. O Plano

**XXXII**

**O PLANO**

Narcissa deu um meio-sorriso e apertou o ombro de Severo – dando apoio, talvez?

- O Lorde quer você por perto hoje, Severo. Nenhum Comensal vai lhe deixar abandonar do castelo! Acredite: não há saída.

Linda bufou. Eles estavam perdendo tempo. Ela não deixaria Narcissa lhe atrapalhar!

- Não! Nós não vamos lhe escutar! Severo, nós temos que tentar! Os nossos patronos são fortes! Os dementadores não vão nos afetar!

- Talvez – Ele respondeu, pensativo. – Mas a que preço? Se um deles lhe atingir, Linda, você sofrerá um aborto. Eu não posso permitir isso!

Ela balançou a cabeça, frustrada, e sequer percebeu que Narcissa tirava de um dos bolsos das suas vestes dois pequenos frascos cheios com uma substância negra.

- O que é isso? – Severo perguntou.

- Ele vai usar aquela cobra asquerosa para lhe matar, Severo. Não entendo por que não usar a Maldição da Morte, o que seria muito mais simples... mas isso é uma coisa boa para você, não? Nesses dois frascos estão os antídotos para o veneno. Sugiro que você os tome agora e vá fazer o que você tem que fazer.

Severo olhou desconfiado para os frascos e para a mulher.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- A sua senha é óbvia para quem te conhece. Devo admitir que errei na primeira vez; usei _Lílian_. Você se deixa levar pela culpa muito facilmente, Severo.

- Como você sabe dos planos do Lorde das Trevas? Lúcio não tem mais a predileção dele há muito tempo!

- Não; mas a minha irmã é a sua amante. E eu sou a confidente de Bella. – O olhar de Narcissa tomou um brilho quase desesperado. – Confie em mim, Severo. Ele vai usar a cobra! A mordida dela poderá lhe matar por duas vias: veneno ou falta de sangue. E esses antídotos funcionam em duas etap-

- O primeiro me deixa num estado letárgico e impede o veneno de correr nas minhas veias. Aliado com ele, o segundo o eliminará totalmente. Eu sei disso! Eu sou mestre em poções, caso você não se lembre! Eu também sei que esse tipo de poção é uma magia negra raríssima!

- Sim; e eu tive que ir à Travessia do Tranco três constrangedoras vezes para consegui-la! Além de ter que vender seis das minhas jóias de família preferidas... eu as tinha desde criança! Então, Severo, espero que você combine os antídotos com uma boa poção de reposição sanguínea e apenas... sobreviva!

Ele assentiu. Rapidamente voltou-se para o quadro de Dumbledore.

- Você venceu, Alvo. Eu vou procurar o garoto – Olhou para Linda. – Se você concordar.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Eu quero fugir. Eu não quero que você se arrisque!

- Nós não podemos enfrentar a Ordem, os Comensais, o Lorde das Trevas e os dementadores, Linda! A fuga seria arriscada demais!

- Você estava otimista, antes!

- Sim, por que a outra opção era morte certa! Se Narcissa está falando a verdade-

- _E se ela não estiver_?

Narcissa suspirou.

- Eu apenas quero ajudar, Linda Marie. _Mais uma vez._

Linda fechou os olhos, derrotada. Depois de um longo silêncio, disse:

- Se você tiver que duelar com alguém, que seja com os membros da Ordem, já que eles não usam maldições imperdoáveis. Não demonstre a sua lealdade.

Ele concordou.

- Como você quiser. Eu serei cuidadoso.

Linda não respondeu.

- Severo – Narcissa disse – Quero que você me faça um favor.

- Eu não fiz favores demais a você?

- Sim, mas esse é simples. Não vá ao encontro do Lorde. Ele mandou Lúcio te procurar... por favor, deixe o meu marido cumprir essa tarefa.

Ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem.

Narcissa sorriu.

- O Lorde das Trevas está na Casa do Grito.

Severo olhou para Linda com urgência e lhe entregou um dos frascos que Narcissa trouxera.

- Quando tudo acabar, me encontre na Casa do Grito. Você terá que derramar sobre a minha ferida essa poção. Eu parecerei morto; não se assuste. – Linda assentiu, apertando em sua mão a poção. – Até então, fique aqui, tudo bem?

Dizendo isso, Severo tomou rapidamente a poção trazida por Narcissa e foi até a sala de estar adjacente, onde tomou também a poção de reposição sanguínea. Antes de sair, beijou os lábios da esposa e disse:

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Assim espero.

Ele deu meia-volta e aproximou-se da porta. Quando ele estava prestes a sair, um pensamento terrível apoderou-se da mente de Linda:

- Mas e se não der certo? Se o Lorde vencer?

Severo parou, pensando rápido. Logo se apressou novamente para o quarto e pegou o livro que Linda tinha lhe dado de presente de aniversário numa página que ela já conhecia; na qual descrevia as possíveis reações da poção polissuco após a morte de quem a tomou.

- Isso.

Linda olhou.

- Eu já li isso. Você acha que pode funcionar?

- Eu já tinha pensado nessa teoria antes. Preste atenção na batalha pela sua janela. Se parecer que vamos perder, atraia duas pessoas à Casa do Grito.

- Quem?

- Aleto e Amico – Narcissa respondeu. – Aleto é a única Comensal que ainda acredita que Linda está do nosso lado, e por isso confia nela. Amico fará o que a irmã mandar.

Severo assentiu.

- Isso. Coloque entre as poções que você está levando um veneno.

- Certo.

- E... Narcissa? – A mulher o olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Nós estamos quites, agora. Mas eu não fui a única pessoa que salvou a vida de Draco: Harry Potter o tinha em sua mira, e decidiu não o matar. Acho que você deve ao garoto, também!

E ele saiu.

XxXxXxX

Ele andava como um homem desesperado entre corredores e salas, procurando pelo garoto e eventualmente deparando-se com a resistência de um ou outro membro da Ordem da Fênix. Matou alguns; feriu gravemente outros. Ele não se importava – tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Chegou aos jardins, escuros da escola. Vez por outra, um raio azul, vermelho ou verde lançava-se perto dele, e ele tinha de desviar.

- Severo! – Ouviu a voz de Lúcio Malfoy soar por trás dele e a mão fria tocar-lhe os ombros. – Severo, que bom que te encontrei. O Lorde das Trevas mandou lhe chamar.

Severo crispou os seus lábios e caminhou junto a Lúcio, sabendo que conseguiria convencer o Lorde a mantê-lo vivo por mais alguns minutos. Ainda não era sua hora morrer. O Lorde saberia reconhecer aquilo.

Lucio o guiou para a Casa do Grito, como lhe fora alertado por Narcissa. A primeira coisa que Severo prestou atenção foi na forma como Nagini estava sendo protegida por uma gaiola mágica, deslizando e sibilando acima das cabeças dos presentes.

No fundo daquela saleta, estava o Lorde das Trevas. Os seus olhos vermelhos cravaram-se em Severo de imediato.

- Severo – Ele disse friamente.

Severo fez uma breve reverência e fechou a sua mente.

- Milorde – cumprimentou.

- Onde está a sua esposa?

- Eu a proibi de sair do quarto. Descobrimos recentemente que ela está grávida, então não achei que seria saudável para ela ou para o meu filho a exposição a maldições.

- Felicitações.

- Obrigada, Milorde.

Os olhos de Voldemort se voltaram para Lúcio.

- Você já pode ir.

Lúcio não respondeu; limitou-se a curvar-se brevemente e deixar o local. A sós com o Lorde das Trevas, Severo permitiu-se aproximar mais um pouco e começar o que ele achava que seria uma negociação fácil.

- Como posso ajudar?

- Apenas fique aqui, Severo. Eu quero conversar com você.

Severo suspirou. Os olhos do Lorde brilhavam em antecipação. Ele o conhecia bem; os olhos de Voldemort apenas brilhavam assim quando ele estava prestes a matar.

- Ficar? E a batalha? Milorde, a resistência está entrando em colapso...

- ...E está fazendo isso sem a sua ajuda – disse o Lorde das Trevas, o interrompeu. – Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severo, acho que você não fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá... quase.

Ele bufou com a veemente negação do Lorde das trevas. Aquilo não estava indo bem.

- Deixe-me procurar o garoto – implorou. – Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo, Milorde. Por favor.

Severo encaminhou-se brevemente para a saída, mas o seu súbito movimento atraiu a atenção do Lorde, que se levantou e se aproximou perigosamente dele.

- Eu tenho um problema, Snape.

- Milorde?

Voldemort levantou a Varinha das Varinhas, segurando-a delicadamente e, por um momento, ele apenas a examinou.

- Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severo?

Severo desviou levemente o olhar. Seria a qualquer momento.

- Mi... milorde? – A sua voz estava tremida. Severo respirou fundo, buscando controle. – Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha.

- Não. Realizei a minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário, mas essa varinha... não. Ela não revelou as maravilhas prometidas. Não sinto diferença entre esta varinha e a que comprei de Olivaras tanto anos atrás.

Severo calou-se, procurando desesperadamente por alguma palavra que adiasse o seu destino por um só segundo. Se conseguisse sair dali, estava disposto a revelar a sua posição; estava disposto a convencer Minerva, os Weasley, Lupin, ou qualquer outro em busca a um auxílio na tarefa de encontrar Potter. Pensou rapidamente em Hermione Granger. Ela era a menos passional; o escutaria, e seria mais fácil de encontrar.

O Lorde começou a caminhar pela sala, rodeando-o.

- Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severo... você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena de batalha?

Ele olhou rapidamente para a cobra, percebendo que ela movia-se de uma forma diferente. Voldemort estava, naquele momento, fazendo o encantamento que a libertaria.

- Não, Milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar... – sua voz falhou novamente. – Me deixe encontrar Potter!

- Você parece o Lucio falando. Nenhum dos dois compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado. Ele virá a mim. Conheço sua fraqueza, entende, seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros caírem fulminados ao seu redor, sabendo que é por ele que estão morrendo. Irá querer pôr um fim nisso a qualquer custo. Ele virá.

- Mas, Milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor.

- Minhas instruções aos meus Comensais da Morte foram absolutamente claras. Capturem Potter. Matem seus amigos... quanto mais, melhor... mas não o matem.

"Mas é sobre você que eu queria falar, Severo, e não Harry Potter. Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso."

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou em busca de paciência. Nagini moveu-se novamente.

- Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas... me deixe ir e procurar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso...

- Já lhe disse, não! – Severo mordeu o lábio. – Minha preocupação no momento, Severo, é o que irá acontecer quando eu finalmente me encontrar com o garoto!

- Milorde, não pode haver dúvida, certamente...?

- ...Mas _há_ uma dúvida, Severo. Há... Por que as duas varinhas que eu usei não funcionaram quando as apontei para Harry Potter?

- Eu.. não sei responder, Milorde.

- Não sabe? Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que pedi para fazer, Severo, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Olivaras me falou, sob tortura, dos núcleos gêmeos, me aconselhou a usar a varinha de outro. Fiz isso, mas a varinha de Lúcio se partiu ao enfrentar a de Potter.

Severo trincou os dentes. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Ele se tornaria inútil... Potter se entregaria? Se não, o plano B de fuga daria certo? Seus olhos fixaram-se novamente em Nagini, imaginando quanta dor sentiria antes de...

- Eu... eu não tenho explicação, Milorde.

- Procurei uma terceira varinha, Severo. A Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte, tirei-a do seu dono anterior. Tirei-a do túmulo de Alvo Dumbledore.

Lutou para se manter inerte. Fechou os olhos e disse lentamente:

- Milorde... me deixe ir até o garoto...

- Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui, pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... e acho que sei a resposta – Severo calou-se, ainda sem olhá-lo. – Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severo. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer.

- Milorde...

- A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, por que não sou seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.

E, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu medo. Medo de tudo dar errado. Medo de ter vivido os últimos anos em vão. Medo de nunca mais de ver a sua esposa. Medo de nunca conhecer o seu filho. Medo de morrer.

- Milorde! – Implorou.

- Não pode ser de outro modo. Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha, e domino de Potter, enfim.

E a varinha do Lorde das Trevas cortou o ar. A gaiola de Nagini desceu para englobar-lhe o pescoço e ombros e ele pode ver os olhos vermelhos do animal grotesco se cravarem nele. Ouviu um sibilo deixar a garganta de Voldemort e, antes que pudesse perceber, as grandes presas da cobra fincaram em seu pescoço. A dor era insuportável e o grito que ele deixou escapar foi involuntário. Ele sentia o veneno penetrar nas suas veias como ácido, corroendo-as. Sentiu o seu sangue escapar do seu corpo em jorros descontrolados.

Rapidamente perdeu as forças... era como se o veneno se espalhasse fácil, roubando-lhe toda a resistência. Caiu de joelhos.

- Lamento – ouviu Lorde das Trevas dizer sem nenhuma emoção.

Voldemort deu alguns passos e a jaula de luz que segurava Severo sumiu, permitindo que ele caísse totalmente no chão. Ele tinha consciência que, naquele exato momento, a poção de reposição sanguínea estava fazendo efeito, mas o seu instinto de sobrevivência obrigava as mãos a ficarem na garganta, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue... e nada aprecia aliviar a dor!

Ele não sabia se havia se passado alguns minutos ou alguns dias antes de ouvir um sussurro que vinha da sua esquerda:

- Harry!

O coração de Snape deu um doloroso pulo. Aquela era a inconfundível e irritante voz da Srta. Granger!

Tentou falar, mas das suas cordas vocais danificadas nenhum som saiu. Então, de repente, Harry Potter apareceu em pé à sua frente. O garoto, talvez num rompante de curiosidade mórbida abaixou-se e Severo aproveitou para segurar as suas vestes e trazê-lo mais para perto. Suas mãos tremiam. Ele sobreviveria?

- Leve... isso... leve... isso. – Ele não reconheceu a sua voz.

Então Severo começou a despejar as suas lembranças. A infância, quando conheceu Lílian – tão linda e cheia de vida... A primeira briga, por causa de Petúnia... Eles em Hogwarts, adolescentes, amigos... O primeiro beij- Severo reprimiu aquela. _Não era necessária_. A briga por causa dos seus amigos... A dor de quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim e a humilhação dos milhares de pedidos de desculpa...

Uma lágrima deixou os seus olhos, e a dor da sua feria não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Despejou a dor. A dilacerante, impossível e agonizante dor de saber que Lílian tinha morrido e a culpa que ele ainda sentia. E, então, despejou planos. Planos e mais planos com Dumbledore...

O sorriso de Lílian foi a última coisa que ele lembrou, mas não liberou aquele fragmento de memória para Potter; aquela era uma lembrança que lhe pertencia e ele não a dividiria com mais ninguém! Ele sentiu as suas forças chegarem ao fim. As suas mãos não seguravam mais firmemente o manto de Potter. E o seu coração ficou leve... leve, de uma forma que ele não sentia desde o seu tempo de Hogwarts – Severo não sabia se aquilo era o seu coração parando por causa da poção, ou o sentimento de dever cumprido... ou se era o fantasma de Lílian finalmente lhe deixando só.

Ele não conseguia mais enxergar direito. A garota de cabelos ruivos dominava os seus pensamentos. Mas havia, no entanto, mais uma lembrança que ele queria levar consigo:

- Olhe... para... mim – ele sussurrou.

Potter obedeceu, mas a única coisa que Severo conseguiu enxergar foram os olhos de Lílian. No entanto, quando ele fechou seus próprios olhos, a imagem presa à sua retina não era dos lindos olhos verdes; mas de olhos frios e acinzentados.

E tudo ficou escuro.

XxXxXxX

Linda olhava impacientemente a janela do seu quarto, vislumbrando os jatos de luz cortarem os jardins escuros da escola. Era difícil ficar inerte quando sabia que o seu marido estava lá no meio, exposto.

De repente, os feitiços pararam.

Houve um pequeno tumulto nos jardins e então a voz de Voldemort soou poderosamente no castelo inteiro:

"_**Vocês lutaram valorosamente. Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. **_

"_**Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. **_

"_**Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que minhas forças se retirem imediatamente.**_

"_**Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos.**_

"_**Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você me lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez, eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora."**_

Linda mordeu o lábio.

Uma hora... aquilo queria dizer que ele já estava com a varinha; que ele já pensava ter assassinado o seu marido. Linda sentiu os seus olhos queimarem, perguntando-se se deveria ter confiado em Narcissa.

Sentou-se na cama e enterrou o seu rosto em suas mãos, antes de acariciar o ventre. Ela queria sair daquele quarto... mas faria tudo exatamente como Severo ordenara. Ela tinha que se manter saudável; não por si, mas pelo filho dele.

Suspirou novamente; quando a idéia de ser mãe havia se tornado tão apelativa?

O seu coração pulou quando ouviu a porta se abrindo. Sorriu, com um fio de esperança, imaginando que pudesse ser Severo. Ainda assim, a cautela a fez empunhar a sua varinha e encaminhar-se lentamente.

Lá estava Harry Potter. Ele caminhou diretamente ao armário onde Linda sabia que era guardada a penseira, como se ele já estivesse estado lá muitas vezes. O garoto tinha uma aparência péssima; como alguém que já viveu demais. Ele não parecia um garoto de dezessete anos; nenhum garoto deveria ter aquela aparência, enquanto tão jovem.

Rapidamente, ele despejou um líquido espesso e prateado na bandeja de prata – o coração de Linda pulou. Severo conseguira! Ele, de fato, conseguira encontrar o garoto e entrega-lhe as lembranças! Sorriu e fez um pouco de barulho, mas o absorto garoto não escutou. Mergulhou na penseira.

Curiosa, Linda aproximou-se e espiou pela superfície nebulosa. Na imagem, um pequeno playground onde duas meninas brincavam; ela reconheceu imediatamente a ruiva, para o seu desgosto. O garoto carrancudo que as observava era Severo.

Linda balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Não quebraria a confiança do seu marido invadindo a sua privacidade daquela maneira. Ainda assim, se ficasse lá, não conseguiria manter-se leal.

Foi por isso que ela desobedeceu às ordens do marido e saiu.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_E, sim, está acabado!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que comentaram o capítulo passado: __**Tati Cullen H. **__[Obrigada! Espero que vc tenha gostado!], __**Ann Marie**__ [Pois é, Narcissa! Espero que vc tenha gostado da participação da Sra. Malfoy nesse aqui!], __**Lois Lane **__[Heuheuheueh! Linda percebeu que o filho poderia manipular o Sev na última visita da Cécile. Lembra que ela estava disposta a largar tudo para que a filha ficasse bem? E, sim, eu adoro a Cissy! Algum dia ainda escrevo algo sobre ela!], __**Lessa Phoenix **__[Nossa, fiquei feliz em saber q vc ainda acompanha as minhas fics! Obrigada mesmo!], __**Nikki Sensei **__[Pois é, mas já estava na hora de acabar! Quero me despedir de Linda logo! Hehehe!] e __**Florence D. P. Snape **__[Espero mesmo que vc goste do final. MESMO!]._


	33. Os Bastidores do Ato Final

**XXXIII**

**OS BASTIDORES DO ATO FINAL**

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam quase vazios. Os archotes presos nas paredes pareciam incapazes de iluminar o que ocorria ao seu redor. Cautelosamente, Linda caminhou. Não queria voltar para a sala da direção; não podia se dar ao luxo de cruzar com Potter no meio do caminho. Ignorava a dor latente em seu braço que a chamava para a batalha.

Egoísmo ou não, o ciúme era o que mais lhe doía naquele momento; mas Severo conseguira cumprir a sua tarefa. Isso queria dizer que eles venceriam, certo?

Lentamente, ela vagou pelos corredores, espiando, vez por outra, os jardins para ver o que acontecia. Desceu por fim as escadas e passou despercebida pelo salão principal – muitos mortos; ninguém prestava muita atenção nela.

Deixou o castelo, e passou a vagar pelos jardins. Até ver, ao longe, os silenciosos Comensais.

- Meu Lorde... – Bellatrix arriscou, mas não disse mais nada.

Tudo estava silencioso _demais_.

- Pensei que ele viria. Aparentemente... me enganei. – O Lorde das Trevas disse, baixo, num tom de... seria decepção?

Por um segundo, Linda se sentiu confusa; até perceber que ele estava falando de Harry Potter. Ela deu um meio-sorriso. Não sabia qual era o plano de Dumbledore, mas tinha certeza de que não envolvia entregar o garoto para a morte certa.

Ou assim ela pensava, até uma voz masculina soar trás do Lorde:

- Não se enganou.

Petrificada, Linda olhou para Harry Potter enquanto a roda de Comensais passava a abrigá-lo, entre sussurros e comemorações.

O meio-gigante, amarrado longe do garoto, gritou para que ele não fizesse aquilo e, se Linda não tivesse mordido fortemente o lábio inferior, teria também gritado.

O Lorde das Trevas se aproximou de Potter e colocou a varinha contra o seu peito.

- Harry Potter – disse ele, suavemente. – O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Avada Kedavra.

O corpo de Harry Potter caiu inerte no chão. E, surpreendentemente, também o de Voldemort. Ele parecia estar tendo algum tipo de convulsão.

- Milorde... – implorou Bella, assustada. – Milorde...

Os Comensais começaram a se reunir em volta do corpo do Lorde. Bellatrix, sua amante, era a mais desesperada. Rodolphus, por sua vez, sequer se aproximava, envergonhado pela atitude da esposa.

- Agora já chega – ele disse fracamente.

Bella estendeu uma mão a ele.

- Milorde, me deixe...

- Não preciso de sua ajuda – respondeu rispidamente. – O garoto... está morto?

Ninguém se moveu.

- Você. – Ele apontou para Narcissa. – Examine-o. Me diga se está morto.

Narcissa tirou a sua máscara e encaminhou-se para Potter. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo inerte e, poucos segundos depois, ergueu a cabeça.

- Está morto.

_Não funcionara._

Linda ofegou, sentindo a morte do garoto que ela sequer conhecera. O que acontecera? O garoto não fora bravo suficiente para seguir os planos que Severo lhe mostrara em sua lembrança? Ou o brilhante plano de Dumbledore simplesmente falhara?

De qualquer forma, aquele não era o momento para lamentar. Ela tinha que voltar para o castelo, encontrar duas pessoas e levá-las à Casa do Grito.

Passou como um raio pelo salão principal, ainda esperando não atrair a atenção de ninguém. Caminhou pelos corredores, procurando pessoas que ninguém fosse sentir falta; pessoas que não pudessem ser procuradas. E, quando ela encontrou os irmãos Carrow vagando pelo corredor do segundo andar, sentiu que a sua sorte começara a mudar.

- Aleto! Amico!

Amico apenas bufou e rolou os olhos. Foi Aleto quem se aproximou.

- Linda Marie! O que você está fazendo aqui? _Vestida dessa maneira_?

Como Aleto não era a mulher mais conservadora do mundo, Linda supôs que ela não se referia ao fato de ela estar andando pelo castelo de camisola; mas por não estar com máscara e capa negra, ajudando o Lorde.

- Estou procurando Severo – ela mentiu rapidamente. – Escutem-me, está tudo perdido! Não há sinal do garoto e as perdas do nosso lado são grandes demais. O Lorde estava caído, fraco... ele vai morrer.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, talvez se perguntando se deveriam acreditar em Linda ou não. Como esperado, Amico era o mais relutante. E foi Aleto quem disse:

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui – deu um meio-sorriso. – Eu estou grávida! Não posso ir para Azkaban! Vou sair do castelo.

- Mas você será procurada!

- Eu sei! Não vou desaparatar ou usar a rede de flu, porque eles mantém arquivos sobre isso no Ministério da Magia. Vou passar alguns dias escondida na Casa do Grito. Ninguém vai me procurar lá! Depois, quando pararem de cercar a escola, eu desaparatarei!

- É um bom plano – Amico reconheceu. – Como você sairá do castelo?

- Por uma passagem secreta.

- Nós vamos jun-

Mas, antes que ele terminasse aquela frase, a voz fria do Lorde ressoou por todo castelo.

"_**Harry Potter está morto."**_ Linda congelou ao perceber o olhar confuso dos irmãos recair sobre ela. _**"Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam a vida por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que seu herói deixou de existir. **_

"_**A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais de Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim, e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."**_

Aleto olhou-a com o olhos cerrados.

- Você ia dizendo?

Linda não conseguiu sequer erguer a sua varinha; Aleto imediatamente a desarmara, ao mesmo passo que um raio vermelho deixava a varinha de Amico e a atingia no peito, jogando-a para trás. As costas de Linda bateram violentamente contra um pedestal que se partiu. Enquanto ela caía, sentiu uma das pedras caírem sobre a sua testa e, então, a escuridão.

XxXxXxX

Quando Linda abriu os olhos novamente, a luz do sol já entrava pelas janelas daquele corredor do segundo andar. O castelo não estava silencioso... haviam murmúrios e lamentações.

A sua cabeça doía terrivelmente – ela levou a sua mão à testa e percebeu que havia sangue ressecado ali e em parte do seu cabelo. Olhou para si. A camisola branca estava coberta por pedrinhas – provavelmente vindas do pedestal no qual os Carrow a jogaram – e tinha poucos rasgões no tecido fino. Sentou-se. A mão imediatamente foi ao cordão de ouro e puxou-o. Viu que ali ainda estava a mala diminuída e o pequeno frasco de poção.

Lentamente, segurando-se na parede, levantou-se. Estava zonza.

Cautelosamente seguiu o som das vozes que levavam ao salão principal da escola. Certamente os Carrow já haviam informado ao Lorde da tentativa de fuga ocorrida na madrugada; seria difícil chegar à Casa do Grito sem varinha e sem ser notada.

Ao chegar ao salão principal, no entanto, olhou com confusão para a cena: era uma _festa_. Uma festa aparentemente promovida por aqueles que estavam contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Mordendo o Lábio inferior, ela vasculhou o salão até encontrar, para a sua surpresa, Harry Potter.

Ainda sem conseguir andar direto, Linda atravessou a multidão até chegar ao garoto. Ele conversava com Gina Weasley.

- Você sobreviveu... – tentou sorrir com a constatação do que ela mesma se negava a acreditar. Olhou rapidamente ao redor e imaginou que, como os mortos estavam sendo velados e Harry sabia do verdadeiro papel de Severo na guerra, alguém já teria recuperado o corpo do seu marido. – Onde ele está?

Harry baixou levemente os seus olhos.

- Ele se foi... eu sinto muito.

Linda respirou fundo, buscando paciência, e tentando fugir da dor alucinante em sua cabeça causada pelo feitiço de Amico, que levava lágrimas aos seus olhos.

- Você o viu antes de-?

- Eu vi acontecer.

Ela assentiu lentamente. A dor em sua cabeça aumentou.

- Onde... onde ele está agora?

O garoto engoliu seco antes de responder:

- Na Casa do Grito.

Linda assentiu brevemente, perguntando-se porque, se ele sabia o que Severo tinha feito na guerra, o garoto permitira que o seu corpo continuasse jogado sozinho na Casa do Grito. Sentiu-se raivosa e, por isso, não disse mais nenhuma palavra; limitou-se a se virar, ignorar a dor de cabeça e seguir lentamente, equilibrando-se, para onde estava o seu marido.

Ela já descia as escadas do salão de entrada e vislumbrava os jardins quando sentiu a mão de Harry pousar no ombro dela, parando-a.

- Espere! Eu posso te levar lá. Eu posso ajudar.

Impaciente, Linda não se virou para encarar Harry. Apenas parou a sua caminhada por um momento, virou levemente o seu rosto e deixou um breve e amargo sorriso tomar conta dos seus lábios.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter, mas acho que você já fez demais por hoje... no mais, eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha...

Quando piscou, uma lágrima deixou os seus olhos – ela se amaldiçoou por isso. Retomou a sua caminhada tão rapidamente quando a sua tontura deixava. Adentrou o salgueiro lutador e sentiu-se melhor por estar longe, finalmente, dos olhos curiosos de Potter e dos que estavam nos jardins.

Linda equilibrou-se pelas galerias escuras até chegar à pequena sala onde, como ela esperava, estava o seu marido aparentemente morto.

Linda parou de respirar.

Ele estava, _realmente_, com aparência de morto.

Mordendo o lábio e com os olhos queimando – _dessa vez não era pela dor_ – ela se ajoelhou.

Severo estava pálido. Os seus olhos negros abertos, vítreos. A sua garganta estava dilacerada e ainda escorria dela um pouco de sangue, apesar da maioria estar seco. Assustada, Linda afastou duas ou três moscas que se alimentavam da ferida dele e pegou com as suas mãos trêmulas o pequeno frasco que trazia em sua corrente como se fosse um pingente. Ela derramou a substância negra sobre a ferida aberta e olhou esperançosamente por um tempo.

Mas nada acontecia.

A respiração de Linda começou a lhe faltar e ficou mais trêmula. Nada. Nenhum sinal. Ela se levantou e a tontura lhe fez cambalear. Sentiu o mais honesto desespero quando decidiu que procuraria Minerva; ela ajudaria; ela ajudaria a salvá-lo, se ainda houvesse alguma esperança.

Tão rapidamente quanto conseguia, ela se encaminhou para o buraco na porta, mas...

- _Linda_...

_E o alívio_.

Finalmente deixou-se cair em prantos quando se virava e via o seu marido. O sangramento parara. Ele estava pálido, mas os seus olhos não eram mais sem vida; ao contrário, olhavam-na brilhantes. Ela novamente se ajoelhou perto dele, acariciando o seu rosto agora quente.

- Você... você quase me matou de susto!

Severo a olhou com os olhos cerrados e passou levemente a mão no sangue seco que impregnava a testa e cabelos de Linda.

- O que houve? Você está bem?

- Severo, você foi dado como morto e pergunta se eu estou bem por causa de um mero corte?

Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- A guerra?

- Terminou. Potter está vivo – ela sorriu. – _Você venceu_.

Severo suspirou, beijou rapidamente os lábios de Linda.

- Venha. Vamos sair daqui.

Ouvindo isso, Linda se levantou e ergueu a mão para Severo. Ele a aceitou, pegou a sua varinha, e ergueu-se.

Um barulho, no entanto, chamou a atenção dos dois. Vinha da janela esquerda, a que dava, em Hogsmeade pra os fundos da Casa do Grito. Protetoramente, Severo colocou-se na frente de Linda e empunhou a sua varinha, esperando que o invasor entrasse.

Era Aleto e Amico Carrow.

Severo agiu rápido, aproveitando a distração dos dois, desarmando-os e prendendo-os com cordas que se conjuraram do ar.

- Severo – Aleto ofegou. – Traidor! Não estava morto!

- O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Não é da-

- Eles pretendem se esconder aqui – Linda disse, repetindo os seus próprios planos. Voltou para a frente do marido, tocando-lhe o ombro – Eles pretendem ficar aqui alguns dias, e, depois fugir. Eles foram as pessoas que eu quis atrair para a casa... quando eu pensei que perderíamos a guerra.

Severo assentiu.

- Eu pensei que você traria estudantes.

- Preferi manter a discrição.

- Ótimo. Os aurores cuidarão deles. A partir de agora, eu sou apenas um professor; lidar com criminosos não é mais minha tarefa. _Vamos embora_.

Dizendo isso, Severo segurou o braço de Linda e tentou se encaminhar para a saída da casa. Mas ela não se moveu.

- Linda?

- Severo... eu não quero voltar.

- O que?

- A minha família me verá como uma traidora. Nossos amigos nos odiarão. Os antigos Comensais jamais pararão de nos perseguir e... e eu acho que eu não quero que o nosso filho cresça nesse mundo! Eu _não quero_ voltar!

Severo a olhou confuso.

- Linda, forjar a nossa morte não vai ajudar em nada a nossa ficha criminal.

- Mortos não têm ficha criminal! Nós teríamos paz.

- Eu não quero-

- Por mim, Severo! Há algum tempo eu disse que você me devia os muitos anos que eu fiquei ao seu lado, não disse? Pois bem. Estou cobrando essa dívida – Ela mordeu o lábio. – Severo, _pense_! Nós _nunca_ teremos paz... Eu vou ter medo de viver sozinha naquela casa! Você me deve isso!

Ele hesitou.

- Se nós formos pegos, ninguém vai se importar se eu sou um herói de guerra.

Linda sorriu, tirando rapidamente a sua corrente e colocando no chão a pequena mala que trouxera consigo.

- Então nós não deixaremos isso acontecer, certo? – Suspirou. – Eu perdi a minha varinha.

Severo respirou fundo, antes de dizer o feitiço:

- _Engorgio_.

A mala voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Enquanto Linda a abria e pegava o Polissuco, Severo usava a maldição Império contra os Carrow. Linda deu um dos frascos de poção ao marido e colocou um fio do seu cabelo na sua, enquanto Severo fazia o mesmo.

- Beba. – Ele ordenou, estendendo o seu frasco a Amico. Pegou, em seguida, o frasco das mãos de Linda e entregou-o a Aleto, repetindo o comando.

Enquanto a poção fazia efeito e os irmãos Carrow tornavam-se cópias perfeitas de Linda e Severo, o casal despia completamente as suas roupas.

- Dispam-se – ordenou quando estavam quase transformados. Foi estranho para Linda ver a imagem do seu corpo em outra pessoa, mas procurou não pensar naquilo no momento. Severo estendeu as roupas que eles antes usavam para os irmãos. – Vistam isso. Rápido.

Rapidamente, os dois vestiram e logo se tornavam réplicas perfeitas de Severo e Linda. O casal vestiu as roupas que os Carrow deixaram no chão.

- Amico, deite-se ali.

Severo apontara para o local onde ele próprio estava deitado antes. Enquanto Linda guardava os frascos da poção e pegava o veneno que seria consumido por Amico.

Decidiu não olhar quando Severo apontou a varinha para o comensal e disse:

- _Sectusempra_.

A garganta dele abriu-se num corte profundo e o sangue espirrou no casal.

Linda deu um gemido em desagrado. Fechou o malão e Severo reduziu-o novamente. Enquanto Linda colocava-o como pingente mais uma vez em seu pescoço, ele ordenou a Aleto.

- Deite-se abraçada ao seu irmão.

Ela tinha um olhar distante e obedeceu. Linda entregou a ela o veneno.

- Beba-o – Severo disse.

Não demorou para a respiração de Aleto ficar ruidosa e dolorosa. Severo olhou para Linda sem remorso algum; com o rosto de quem cumprira a sua função.

- _Vamos_.

Ele a abraçou, e juntos aparataram numa grande sala que Linda não conhecia. Era um lugar empoeirado, com janelas lacradas com tábuas de madeira e alguns poucos móveis cobertos por lençóis. Tinha cheiro de mofo, naturalmente. Mas Linda conseguiu distinguir outro cheiro: maresia.

- Onde-?

- Ilha de Man. – Severo a olhou, sorrindo. – Alvo nos deixou essa casa... e você sempre quis viver perto do mar.

.-.

Acreditar em sua própria mentira é o primeiro passo para o estabelecimento de uma nova verdade.

Saber que lidavam com a morte ajudou os dois a viver daquela forma... mentindo para todos e eventualmente para si mesmos. Eles sabiam que não precisariam mais fazer aquilo... Severo e Linda Marie – as personagens – estavam mortos. Aquele havia sido o ato final das suas vidas e, finalmente, os atores podiam deixar o palco e começar a viver.

Aleto acabara de dar o seu suspiro final quando Potter, Minerva e Shacklebolt invadiram a sala da Casa do Grito. Estavam tão estupefatos que sequer se perguntaram por que a garganta do suposto Severo ainda sangrava, se ele deveria estar morto há tanto tempo? Eles se perderam no luto e na vontade de homenagear o homem se tanto se sacrificara pela guerra e a mulher que estivera o tempo inteiro do seu lado.

A teoria que Severo e Linda viram no livro fora confirmada – apesar da sua autora jamais saber disso –, e a poção Polissuco manteve os corpos dos irmãos Carrow transformados por tempo suficiente. No dia seguinte à morte dos irmãos, Marco Malfoy organizou um belo funeral. O seu desejo era que ambos fossem enterrados no jazigo da família, mas Minerva opôs-se, dizendo que Severo fora diretor da escola e, como tal, deveria passar a eternidade lá. E a sua esposa ao seu lado.

Dessa forma, No dia três de março houve uma grande homenagem ao herói de guerra na própria escola. O corpo de Linda era certamente o mais admirado, pois Cécile Boyer-Malfoy encontrara na tarefa de arrumar o cadáver da filha para a cerimônia uma forma de expor o seu luto. Os cabelos loiros de Linda estavam cacheados e ela trajava um vestido branco que quase se misturava com a pele pálida. Os únicos contrastes eram a rosa vermelha em suas mãos e o belíssimo colar de safiras que Cécile sempre almejara para a filha. O cadáver mais cultuado e lamentado, no entanto, foi o de Severo – ele quase parecia vivo, com as suas naturais vestes negras que providencialmente cobriam o seu pescoço. Quando Harry foi prestar as suas homenagens, colocou ao lado do corpo do ex-professor um frasco de vidro com suas as lembranças. O garoto jamais revelou o que vira na penseira na fatídica madrugada. Ele achou que seria desrespeitoso revelar os segredos do falecido mestre.

Depois das palavras de Minerva, os corpos foram cremados, encerrando para sempre o teatro de Linda e Severo. Narcissa Malfoy, que sabia os segredos da trama, jamais disse uma palavra sequer; nem mesmo para o seu marido.

Enquanto os cadáveres eram cremados, os verdadeiros Severo e Linda freqüentavam uma clínica de ginecologia e obstetrícia em Ilha de Man e verificavam que estava tudo bem com o feto, que agora contava com três semanas. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas em oito meses ela daria a luz a um menino grande e saudável, que, por ser tão parecido com o pai de Linda, se chamaria Mark.

Depois do funeral, Minerva foi à sala da direção, pedir perdão ao quadro de Severo; mas este não estava lá. Ela chegou à conclusão de que, por ele ter abandonado a escola no momento em que ela mais precisava do seu diretor, a magia que lhe daria um quadro se quebrou. Ela não achou isso certo, e confeccionou o quadro de Severo, mantendo a suposta desonra em segredo. Naquele ano, Severo foi condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin.

Com o tempo, as pessoas esqueceram... Ninguém achava que aquele casal que vivia em Ilha de Man era famoso – para os locais, aquele eram apenas Severo Prince e Marie Boyer-Prince. Ele um professor universitário, ela uma dona de casa.

As cinzas de Aleto e Amico ainda podem ser encontradas na sala de direção de Hogwarts, e os irmãos ainda estão na lista dos mais procurados do Ministério da Magia. Nos cemitérios da escola, o túmulo de Severo foi por muito tempo o mais freqüentados. O seu rosto estampa livros de história da magia e o seu nome é cultuado como o grande mártir, fundamental para a vitória de Harry Potter sobre o Lorde Voldemort.

Severo e Linda apenas acompanham as notícias.

Foi um espetáculo bem-sucedido.

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Então... acabou! Yey!_

_Mas, como eu sou legal, fiz um epílogo. Ele será postado na segunda-feira, se eu tiver me curado da ressaca do Carnatal! Hueheuheuheeuh!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as leitoras mais lindas desse mundo, que comentaram o cap passado: __**Rossonera, Nikki Sensei, Tati Cullen H, Srta. Richis e Lois. **__Sorry... to sem tempo de responder! São 2 e meia da manhã, e eu tenho que acordar cedo! _


	34. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

- MARK! – Ele escutou a voz da sua mulher bradar dentro da casa e em seguida um choro alto, antes de assistir o garotinho de cabelos loiros sair em disparada pela porta da frente. – Mark Antony Boyer Prince, se você não vir aqui agora mesmo...! – Ela concluiu em tom de ameaça.

Sentado numa confortável cadeira de balanço na sua varanda, Severo limitou-se a rolar os olhos e voltar a sua atenção ao livro que tinha em mãos. Aquele tipo de briga já era tão comum em sua casa, que ele não se importava mais. A falta de sossego parecia ser um dos preços da paternidade: pelo que ele lembrava, tinha muito mais paz enquanto espionava o Lorde das Trevas, do que depois do nascimento do seu primogênito, Mark Antony.

- Papai! – O garoto, que agora estava com seis anos, ofegou. Os olhos acinzentados miraram Severo como se pedissem piedade; ele quase riu. – Eu não quero! Diga a ela que _eu não vou_!

Antes que Severo pudesse responder qualquer coisa, no entanto, Linda Marie apareceu à porta. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque mal-arrumado e a maquiagem que ela costumava usar quando eles viviam juntos no mundo bruxo, agora era inexistente. As roupas também não eram mais as elegantes e caras; apenas uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa de malha colada no corpo, que marcava a barriguinha novamente saliente. Não havia acessórios, não havia jóias da família Malfoy... não havia sequer sapatos em seus pés.

No entanto, Severo jamais a vira mais bonita.

Em seus braços, ela carregava a garotinha que Severo via como a sua estrela; a melhor coisa que ele já fizera em sua vida: a pequena Isabel tinha apenas dois anos e meio de idade e parecia endeusar o pai. Ela tinha os seus olhos, apesar de todo o resto ser simplesmente igual a Linda Marie – e ele adorava isso.

Naquele momento, infelizmente, ela esperneava nos braços da mãe.

- Severo! – Linda disse rispidamente, os olhos acinzentados fervilhando para ele. O garotinho escondeu-se atrás da cadeira do pai. – Diga ao seu filho para ir ao banheiro e tomar banho direito!

Severo olhou para o garotinho. Apesar de achar a situação ligeiramente cômica, ele forçou o seu olhar a tomar o tom intimidador que ele ainda usava em seus alunos.

- Mark – O garoto pareceu congelar. Não olhou o pai.

- Eu _já_ tomei banho! – Ele tentou razoar.

- Obedeça à sua mãe – ele disse pausadamente, perigosamente. O garoto olhou de Severo para Linda, talvez preparando o seu próximo argumento. – _Agora_.

Com isso, a coragem de argumentar de Mark Antony desapareceu completamente. O garoto logo saiu detrás da cadeira do pai e entrou na casa, provavelmente tomando o rumo do banheiro – Mark jamais ousara desobedecer a uma ordem de Severo.

Linda suspirou, embalando Isabel em seus braços e se aproximando do marido.

- Eu não sei como você faz isso! – Ela disse frustrada. – Eu não sei o que fazer para Mark me obedecer!

Severo deu de ombros.

- Você é muito pequena; não coloca medo em ninguém.

Os olhos dela cerraram-se e, mais uma vez, ele sentiu vontade de rir – apenas não o fez porque o choro alto de Isabel quase perfurou o seu ouvido. Linda bufou e soltou um rosnado impaciente.

- _Eu desisto_! Acalme-a!

Severo tentou ficar com cara de poucos amigos, mas era impossível quando estava perto da filha. Assim, ele apenas suspirou, levantou-se e pegou Isabel, dando à sua esposa um descanso. Começou a balançar a garotinha em seus braços – ela se enroscou no pescoço do pai e ele deu um breve beijo nos cabelos loiros; mas ela não parou o escândalo.

- Isabel, já chega! – Ela simplesmente o ignorou. Severo olhou para Linda, que se recostava na cadeira que ele há pouco ocupara e fingia não mais escutar a filha – O que houve?

- Mark estava correndo de mim e acabou esbarrando nela.

- Apenas um acidente, então – Ele disse, embalando a filha.

- Acidente que poderia ser evitado se Mark não fosse tão parecido com você! Sinceramente, Severo, eu preferiria que nosso filho tivesse a sua aparência e a minha personalidade; ele seria mais calmo e tudo seria mais fácil.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso.

Como Linda e Severo planejavam ter apenas dois filhos, antes de Mark nascer, o casal combinara que Severo escolheria o nome do primogênito e ela apenas teria o poder de veto – situação que se inverteria com a chegada do segundo filho. Depois de meses e meses de vetos, eles finalmente concordaram em nomear a criança de Viktor. No entanto, quando o bebê finalmente nasceu e Linda viu os ralos cabelinhos quase brancos e os olhos acinzentados, não pôde deixar de lembrar o seu pai, Marco Malfoy... E Severo teve de concordar com a homenagem.

Certamente Linda pensara que o filho também teria a personalidade dos Malfoy... mas ele era um inconfundível Snape.

- Bem, reze para que Isabel seja mais parecida com você... E que o bebê que está por vir seja exatamente igual.

Linda suspirou novamente, passando as mãos pelo abdômen ligeiramente proeminente.

- Sim... eu queria falar sobre isso com você. É sobre a ultra-sonografia.

Ao ouvir falar do futuro irmãozinho, Isabel calou-se.

Severo franziu o cenho, imediatamente preocupado. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de estar vivendo entre trouxas, mas simplesmente não suportava que a sua esposa estivesse visitando médicos trouxas. Não confiava na aparelhagem, e achava um absurdo que Linda confiasse os cuidados de sua gestação a pessoas tão mal-preparadas.

No entanto, ela sempre o lembrava de que todos os dias trouxas nasciam sem problema de saúde algum, e que ela já tivera dois filhos naquele método.

Naquele dia, ela fora fazer a primeira ultra-sonografia da terceira gestação. Infelizmente, Severo estava trabalhando na Universidade de Ilha de Man, em Douglas, e não pôde participar; Linda não queria adiá-la.

- O que houve? Algo errado?

- Bem, depende. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o olhou apreensiva. – Você vai ter que trabalhar mais para reformar a casa.

- Por quê?

- São três, Severo. Três bebês. Três batimentos cardíacos. – Ela o olhou, esperando alguma reação, mas Severo apenas continuou calado, olhando-a estupefato. – E a imagem mostrou três fetos. – Ainda, ele não disse nada. – Severo?

Ele suspirou, embalando a garotinha em seus braços. Os seus olhos se perderam.

- Bem... – Ele finalmente disse. – Nós realmente precisaremos reformar a casa.

Linda se levantou, apreensiva.

- Você está chateado?

- Chateado? Eu devo lhe lembrar que eu era quem queria ter filhos? – Ele sorriu. – O que me preocupa é que eu nunca gostei de números ímpares. Além do mais, você escolheu o nome de Mark, eu o de Isabel, você escolherá agora o do primeiro que nascer, eu o do segundo e você o do terceiro. Logo, precisaremos de uma quarta gestação.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta, obviamente não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- Não! Severo, quem você está pensando que eu sou? _Uma Weasley_? Seis filhos? Isso é absurdo!

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para a sua filha, que ainda soluçava.

- Isabel, querida, o que você acha de ter cinco irmãozinhos?

A garotinha abriu um fraco sorriso.

- Bom!

Severo olhou para Linda como se aquilo resolvesse a questão. Ela rolou os olhos.

- Não. _Não_! Essa é a última!

- Antes do fim da guerra, você me disse que, se eu conseguisse sobreviver, o seu útero seria a minha propriedade, não?

- Não! Quer dizer, _sim_! Ainda assim...

- E você se lembra que o número original de filhos que eu queria era oito?

- Mas Severo-

- E nós não precisamos ter outro filho imediatamente depois dos trigêmeos. Nós poderemos esperar uns três ou quatro anos, até que você tenha saudade de trocar fraldas; o mesmo sentimento que você teve quando quis engravidar de Isabel, _lembra_?

Linda desviou o olhar.

- Lembro.

- Então?

- Seis filhos. Ok. Eu posso cuidar disso – Linda deu um sorriso sarcástico e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Severo. – No entanto, eu quero ver como você vai encontrar tempo para fazer o bebê, enquanto cuidamos de cinco crianças! – Ela riu triunfante do rosto ligeiramente dolorido de Severo; ele não tinha pensado naquele detalhe. – Eu vou ver se Mark está tomando banho.

E, sem mais, Linda deu meia-volta e adentrou a casa.

Severo suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira, segurando Isabel em seu colo. A menininha soluçou mais uma vez e ele viu que ela ainda tinha marcas de choro em seu rosto. Angustiado, ele beijou os cabelos loiros e pegou a sua varinha.

- _Expectro patrono_.

Ao ouvir as palavras, a garotinha olhou com atenção o espectro prateado deixar a varinha de Severo e tomar a forma de um leopardo – Severo percebeu a mudança do seu patrono apenas alguns anos, enquanto tentava colocar Mark para dormir. Ele não sabia exatamente quando o patrono havia deixado de ser uma corsa: se foi no momento em que Mark nascera, ou se foi antes, quando ele deixou o mundo mágico e passou a se concentrar apenas em Linda, já que o patrono era tão parecido com a leoa da esposa.

As mãozinhas pequenas de Isabel começaram a brincar com o leopardo espectral e, pouquíssimo tempo depois, a garotinha ria divertida. Ao ver que a filha estava totalmente calma, Severo fez o seu patrono sumir.

Isabel ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de perguntar com a sua voz fina e inocente:

- Papai? – Severo olhou para a garotinha loira em seus braços. – Você faz bebês?

O rosto de Severo corou.

- Não.

- Mas a mamãe disse que você faz. _Como_?

- Bem, pergunte à sua mãe.

- Mamãe está com o Mark. _Como você faz bebês_?

Severo tentou olhá-la de uma forma intimidadora, mas os grandes olhos negros não pareceram se assustar; Isabel continuava a olhá-lo com o mesmo tom curioso. Ele não segurou uma breve risada – _curiosa, insistente e inconveniente_. Isabel certamente tinha a _mesma_ personalidade de Linda.

- Isabel, você não quer brincar?

Os olhos negros rapidamente mudaram de intrigados para excitados.

- Com as Barbies? – E Severo conseguia distraí-la facilmente. Definitivamente, igual à mãe. Ele assentiu. – Você que brincar também, papai?

O primeiro impulso foi responder que não – afinal, ele era Severo Snape. Ele não brincava de boneca! NO entanto, como negar qualquer coisa àquela pirralha?

Bufando, ele colocou a garota no chão e se levantou – Isabel imediatamente buscou a sua mão.

- Claro que quero.

A menina deu um sorriso que pareceu iluminar aquele fim de tarde e, com os seus passinhos curtos começou a carregar Severo para dentro de casa.

**XxXxXxX**

_Agooooooora sim, acabou! Mesmo. Pra sempre. No more Linda!_

_Eu ia me aposentar, mas acho que quero escrever algo sobre as irmãs Black... Isso deve me deixar na ativa por mais uns dois anos. _

_Enfim, agradeço mto a minha amiga do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou a fic inteira. E, claro, quem betou o capítulo final: __**Florence D. P. Snape **__[Sim, eu tinha a cartola. Eu ainda acho difícil matar o Snapitxo!], ____[A casa apareceu antes, sim! Bem no comecinho da fic... se vc começou a reler, já passou por ele!], __**Tati C. Hopkins **__[Obrigadaaa! Eu achei que não seria justo se eles morressem... e eu jamais seria como a JKR! Aquela vaca.], __**Rossonera **__[Ahh, aposto que passou rápido! Espero que vc tenha gostado!], __**Nikki Sensei **__[Aww, obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado!] e __**Duaschais Seneschais **__[Ahhh, mas eu gosto tanto da Fleur! Ela é diva! Vou escrever a fic só pra convencer vc de que Fleur é legal! Ela é tão diva que copia vestido de Alexander McQueen pro casamento! Heuheuehuehuhe! Obrigada pelas suas reviews; elas fazem todo o trabalho de escrever valer a pena. E, como vc disse, adaptar a fic aos acontecimentos do livro deu um trabalhão; acho que eu tenho passagens de DH decoradas! Bjus!]._

_Então... tchau!_

_AH! E comentem o epílogo, please!_


End file.
